La Orden de Merlin Albus Dumbledore
by o0Albus-Dumbledore0o
Summary: Era el año 1939, todo estaba en paz. Un mago tenebroso acechaba la comunidad mágica... Albus Dumbledore tendrá que luchar contra él, contra; Grindelwald.
1. Los Hermanos Dumbledore

**1**

**Los Hermanos Dumbledore**

El amanecer surgía rápidamente desde las ventanas de aquella casa alta y majestuosa, que en tiempos venideros era alborotada por explosiones ruidosas al empezar el día. Por la tarde las meriendas en el jardín daban alegría, y era prácticamente lo único que brillaba en todo el Valle Godric.

Aquella casa no era una casa cualquiera, sino la de los hermanos más excéntricos de todo Godric, pero eso no era todo lo que guardaban aquellos dos revoltosos, ya que su gran característica es que aquellos jóvenes eran magos. Su niñez la habían pasado de maravillas en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Todavía se imaginaban cuando fueron elegidos por el Sombrero Seleccionador para pertenecer a la Casa de Gryffindor.

Como todos sabemos, el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería fue fundado hace mas de mil años por los cuatro grandes magos de aquellos tiempos; Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin. Cada uno de estos magos creo su propia casa dentro del colegio donde llegarían infinidades de niños que cumplieran con los requisitos de poseer alguna señal de magia. En Gryffindor se encontraban aquellos niños valerosos y leales, en Hufflepuff se merecían estar los empeñosos y honrados, en Ravenclaw dominaban los niños inteligentes y persistentes y en Slytherin se caracterizaban por ser ingeniosos y ambiciosos.

Aquellos hermanos pasaron siete años de su vida aprendiendo cada una de las asignaturas que impartían en Hogwarts, en las cuales sobresalían en casi todas. Obtenían siempre las mejores calificaciones y no se preocupaban en lo mas mínimo por obedecer a las reglas, su objetivo siempre fue el de escudriñar por ahí haciendo de las suyas hartando a los profesores, pero como eran tan buenos en las asignaturas se les perdonaba varias veces.

Albus era el mayor de los hermanos, se caracterizaba por tener una personalidad serena y una mirada penetrante, fue Prefecto y obtuvo el Premio Anual otorgado en el colegio. Sus materias favoritas eran Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Quiso siempre ser el destacado en todos los ramos pero su hermano le hacía la competencia. Era alto, pelo castaño y ojos azules intensos. Será recordado siempre en Hogwarts como el alumno que salvo a un profesor de que lo atacara un Vampiro.

En cambio Aberforth solía ser el más revoltoso de los dos, siempre se escapaba por los pasadizos secretos del colegio y cuando se hacían las visitas a la ciudad de Hosgmeade se quedaba en el colegio para penetrar en el Bosque Prohibido capturando Hombres Lobos por pura diversión. Su contextura era parecida a la de su hermano, solo que tenía los ojos de un color verde tan claro que se podía observar al interior de ellos.

El señor Rogers Tuk, que era el Guardián del Bosque Prohibido en aquella época, se reía mucho con las travesuras de Aberforth que si bien él rompía todas las reglas era muy divertido verlo arrancando de los Hombres Lobos y atrapando a los Centauros a los cuales no le daba gracia que se les tirara y montara para dar un paseo. Aquellos días eran inigualables en el colegio. Muchos de sus compañeros tanto de la misma casa como de las otras, les tenían respeto, puesto que eran muy sabios a tan temprana edad, su magia era casi perfecta, todos los hechizos comunes se los sabían de memoria, y algunos mas complicados también.

El profesor Phineas Nigellus, director de Hogwarts en esa época, solo se abstenía de sancionar a Aberforth y Albus, ya que a pesar de que quebrantaban las reglas que quisieran, eran magos sorprendentes, tan hábiles e inteligentes como su propio padre. Siempre los dos se peleaban el primer puesto en las clases, Albus lo consiguió en sus asignaturas favoritas, mientras que su hermano se las ganó en las demás.

Así transcurrieron sus años como alumnos hasta que Albus salió del colegio siendo un excelente alumno, el cual quería fervientemente ser un profesor de Hogwarts... mientras que su hermano cursaba el ultimo curso, se sentía solo porque Albus era también su mejor amigo. El verano cuando Aberforth salió de Hogwarts, los padres estaban orgullosos de sus hijos puesto que eran considerados alumnos muy inteligentes por cada uno de los profesores.

La señora Myrtha Rigers y el señor Abiss Dumbledore, fueron los padres más felices de toda Inglaterra, ya que sus hijos pronto cumplieron los sueños que anhelaban. Albus se dedico a buscar trabajo en Hogwarts para dar clases de Transformaciones, mientras que Aberforth quería entrar al Ministerio de Magia en el cual deseaba ser funcionario del Depto. De Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas

La mañana de un domingo, todos se encontraban despiertos a excepción de los hermanos Dumbledore. Se estaban preparando para desayunar en la terraza de aquella estupenda casa.

Abiss querido, ¿Esta lista la mesa? - preguntó con felicidad la señora Rigers -.

- Si querida, despertaré a Albus y Aberforth, tu por mientras sirve... - contestó el señor Dumbledore mientras subía las escaleras a las habitaciones de los jóvenes -. ¡Albus, Aberforth despierten, su madre tiene el desayuno listo! - dijo con un tono de resignación porque sabía que aquellos dos eran muy dormilones -.

Bueno, estamos despiertos hace media hora, solo es que estábamos conversando - contesto Aberforth para no preocupar a su padre -. Bajamos enseguida.

Esta bien, pero apúrense, que ya siento el olor de los huevos fritos y del jamón cocido, mmmm... me esta dando un hambre - agregó el señor Dumbledore cuando bajaba a toda prisa las escaleras -.

Al rato después se encontraban en la mesa todos, disfrutando de un rico desayuno como Dios manda.

- ¿Que harás de bueno hoy Abiss? - preguntó la señora Rigers -.

Estaré ocupado en mis deberes, solo que sé que tengo que hacer algo mas y no lo recuerdo, déjame ver... - mientras pensaba, Aberforth lo miró y dijo -.

Tendrás que conseguirme empleo padre, ¿recuerdas, en el Depto. de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas -.

O sí, vaya, pensé que no lo recordaría jamás... - confesó el señor Dumbledore mientras soltaba una carcajada -. Tendré que hablar con mi amigo Arturo para ver que podemos hacer. Aunque no te aseguro nada Aberforth - dijo con un tono de tristeza en la voz -.

No te preocupes padre, ya veré como me las arreglo si no quedo en el Ministerio, por cierto, Arturo, ¿No es el nombre del Ministro de Magia? - preguntó -.

Así es, lo ascendieron hace un par de meses, antes pertenecía al Depto. De Cooperación de Magia Internacional donde era compañero mío - se rió -. Pero ya ves que a él lo ascendieron a Ministro y a mí a Director del Depto., fue una decisión muy bien planteada, él se merecía el puesto y yo bueno... - pero su cara se puso de un color rojo intenso y no pudo continuar -.

Tú eres bueno padre, siempre te has merecido puestos importantes –– habló Albus después de estar en silencio en todo el desayuno -. Y creo que si no te vas ahora mismo te pueden despedir - agregó al mismo tiempo que miraba la hora -.

Oh, tienes razón hijo, estoy atrasado, bueno muchachos cuiden a su madre y no la hagan rabiar – les dijo cuando al mismo tiempo les guiñaba un ojo -.

No te preocupes querido, ellos saben que yo ya no estoy para jueguitos, los años me pesan mucho - dijo la señora Rigers mientras con el movimiento de la varita hizo desaparecer los restos de comida y los platos -.

Bueno, entonces hasta luego - y desapareció al instante -.

Al mismo tiempo Albus y Aberforth subían al dormitorio para continuar la conversación que estaban planteando antes de que los interrumpieran. La señora Rigers se ocupaba de lavar los platos y de ordenar la casa.

¿Crees que mis sueños sean imaginación mía nada mas? - pregunto Albus con un tono preocupado -. Porque ya llevo tres de estos sueños en las que aparece un niño al cual le lanzan la maldición _Avada Kedavra_ y no le ocurre nada, mientras que al mago que le lanzó la maldición queda sin poderes y peor que un fantasma - agregó haciendo un tipo de mueca de desagrado -.

Bueno, creo que puede ser tu imaginación pero no debemos perderlo de vista, ya que se ha repetido tres veces y en la misma forma - dijo Aberforth mientras recorría la habitación de un lado para el otro -.

Pero ese niño jamás lo había visto antes y menos al mago que esta con una capucha, ¿Crees que sea Lex...? - pero no terminó la palabra cuando su hermano lo

calló -.

Espera, chist! - lo hizo callar -. No menciones ese nombre aquí, sabes que a nuestros padres no les gusta mencionar el nombre de ese mago, mejor llamémoslo Devil como todos los demás - se apresuro a decir cuando sintió que su madre subía y pasaba por la puerta de la habitación -.

Pero Aberforth, tú y yo sabemos que es mejor no temerle al nombre de una persona porque solo agranda el miedo a esa persona - repuso Albus mientras bajaba un poco la voz -.

Lo sé Albus, pero aquí no al menos cuando ellos acepten lo que ocurrió en tiempos pasados y asimilen que Devil ya fue derrotado - se propuso a mentir Aberforth -.

Sabes que no está muerto, jamás fue derrotado, solo esta preparándose para atacar nuevamente cuando se recupere del daño que sufrió - dijo Albus con total convencimiento -.

Tienes razón, solo pocos sabemos lo que paso realmente, recuerdo que el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras nos dijo la verdad y quede asombrado con la historia - dijo con preocupación mientras retornaba a su asiento -.

Pobre viejo Wyvern, era un mago excepcional un poco despistado pero tenía la certeza de que derrotaría a Devil - dijo mirando al techo como recordando lo que había pasado -. Si tan solo estuviera con nosotros de nuevo, el no se merecía eso, nadie se merece recibir la maldición que Devil emplea para matar a sus enemigos – y como si lo hiciera por inercia, agarró su varita y dijo -. _Accio _libro – y el libro voló hasta posarse en las manos de Albus -.

Creo que tendré que leer un poco mientras todavía no empiezan las clases en Hogwarts, necesito ponerme al día – dijo, con eso terminando el tema anterior -. ¿Quieres que lo lea en voz alta Aberforth?.

No, no te preocupes, iré a ayudarle a mi madre por si necesita algo, conversamos después - contestó mientras se dirigía a la habitación de su madre -.

Bueno, no hay problema...

Al cabo de una hora, Albus se había quedado dormido, y comenzó a soñar algo extraño. Se encontraba en el Valle Godric, pero no era su casa, sino que era una casa más pequeña y acogedora, en donde vivían tres personas. Era de noche, cuando un ser se dirigía silenciosamente por la casa de aquella familia, mientras alzaba la varita y pronunciaba _Alohomora_, la puerta quedaba abierta para que aquella persona entrara. Luego de varios destellos que sobrevolaban por las ventanas de la casa, vio a un niño de pelo negro y ojos verdes que miraba con una sonrisa inocente a aquel hombre que no dejaba de pronunciar: _Ahora morirás como tus padres, ellos trataron de salvarte la vida pero no pudieron con el mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos, y ahora morirás..._ y al terminar de decir aquellas palabras el ser pronunció: _Avada Kedavra_, y rápidamente hubo un destello de color verde dentro de la habitación y el hechizo le pego al niño en la frente... luego de cinco escasos segundos aquel mago que había atacado al niño desapareció dejando un rastro negro en el piso.

Luego una voz cálida y decidida le dijo a Albus.

_Tendrás que proteger al niño con tu vida, ¡sálvalo, ya que el mago que acaba de lanzarle la maldición se alzará nuevamente y solo él podrá derrotarlo._

¿Pero como podré salvarle, si no lo conozco, no se de quien se trata y que mago fue el que lo atacó - respondió agitadamente -.

_Ya lo sabrás en su momento, pero te lo he enseñado antes para que te prepares y obtengas poder del que jamás has tenido, ordena tu mente y sobretodo quédate en Hogwarts porque allí es donde está tu lugar Albus._

Pero... pero quien eres, ¿Cómo sabré si tengo que confiar en ti? - pregunto con un dolor intenso en el corazón -.

_Confía en mí porque yo soy tú y tú eres yo, somos la misma persona, hemos vivido siempre bajo diferentes nombres pero el primer nombre fue el de..._ - y antes de que terminará de decirlo Albus sintió que lo empujaban muy fuerte -.

Albus... despierta Albus... estas temblando ¿Qué tienes Albus, despiertaaaa... - dijo aquella voz que lo alejaba del sueño -.

Que pasa, donde estoy - pregunto Albus exaltado cuando vio la cara de su hermano arriba de él -. ¿Aberforth, que ha pasado? -.

Eso es lo que debería preguntar yo... ¿Soñaste nuevamente lo mismo? - preguntó nervioso -.

Si... p-ero est-ta vez... - estaba tartamudeando -. Pero esta vez duro más, aparte de lo que había soñado antes, una voz me dijo que el niño tendría que cuidarlo con mi vida ya que el mago que lo quiso asesinar se alzaría nuevamente y el niño sería el único que lo derrotaría. Me dijo que tenía que adquirir poderes que jamás había tenido y que esa voz era yo hablándome a mí mismo - dijo a la misma vez que miraba a su hermano atónito con lo contado -.

Pero Albus... eso es grave, ¿Qué piensas hacer? - le pregunto y esta vez en serio -.

Bueno, la voz me dijo que esperará, que solo el tiempo me mostraría todo con

mas claridad y eso es lo que pretendo hacer, no quiero levantar falsas decisiones, esperemos que el tiempo nos diga, pero... - y dudo antes de decírselo a su hermano -. Pero lo que haré de todos modos es adquirir poderes - dijo después de dudarlo -.

Pues bueno, yo también lo haré. Si ese mago resulta ser muy poderoso tendremos que estar preparados para lo que venga. Tendremos que contactar a nuestro amigo Nicholas Flamel, el también es un mago sorprendente pero esta en Francia últimamente, así que, ¿Qué haremos en verdad? - pregunto y levantándose entusiasmado de la cama -.

Solo tengo que contactarme con él, le enviaré a mi lechuza _Orus_ para que me responda.

Buena idea Albus, por mientras tendremos que dedicarnos a lo que estamos actualmente, tu como profesor y yo como funcionario del Ministerio si es que me aceptan... - y soltó una carcajada -.

Los dos se rieron y disfrutaron la tarde pensando otras cosas más agradables.

A la siguiente semana todavía no se tenía contacto de Nicholas, y Albus esperaba con ansias en que no se tardará en responder. Este martes empezaban las clases y Albus quedo en el puesto de profesor de Transformaciones en Hogwarts. Mientras que Aberforth esperaba impaciente la respuesta del señor Wortiks sobre lo de obtener un empleo.

Pero al final del día, _Orus_ picoteaba la ventana de la habitación de los hermanos, ansiosa de escapar del frío que conquistaba la noche. En eso, Aberforth la siente y da un brinco.

¡Albus, despierta, es _Orus_. ¡Albus! - gritó en el oído a su hermano -.

¿De verdad, ábrele la ventana... - y cuando la lechuza entró, alzo su pata para que Albus le sacara el pergamino -.

¿Qué dice Albus? - preguntó impaciente Aberforth mientras su hermano desdoblaba el pergamino -.

_Queridos Albus y Aberforth:_

_Espero que se encuentren bien, yo aquí la estoy pasando súper bien, estoy aprendiendo mucho sobre los antiguos brujos franceses y estoy juntando muchos galeones para poder establecer una librería, que por cierto tendrán que venir a la inauguración. _

_Por lo que me contaste, quede bastante asombrado, esos sueños no son muy normales, quiero decir, que esa voz es la que me intriga más. Solo quería decirte una cosa, en Navidad podrías venir a visitarme y hablaremos sobre como adquirir poderes y sobretodo de los detalles de aquel sueño. _

_Sin más que decir me despido,_

_Nicholas Flamel_

Tendremos que ir en Navidad, pero también será en secreto - dijo Albus después de haber leído la carta -.

Estoy de acuerdo, pero que pasaría si aquel mago que soñaste es Devil, que pasaría, ¿Lucharíamos por salvar a aquel niño con el mago tenebroso más poderoso? - pregunto intrigado por la decisión de su hermano -.

A mi no me importa quien sea, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que hay algo raro en el sueño, pareciera que no se trata de Devil, sino que de otro mago. Devil jamás se ocultaba en una capucha, y no tenía una voz tan fría como la del mago del sueño - comento después de tener a su hermano un poco mas y encima de él -.

¿Si no es Devil entonces quien será? - pregunto -.

No lo se, pero lo que no cabe duda es que tendremos que estar informados, yo trabajaré en el colegio Hogwarts, uno de los mas importantes colegios de toda Gran Bretaña y tu estarás nada menos que en el Ministerio de Magia, así que sabremos los pasos de cada uno de los magos que viven aquí y los que están fuera.

Tienes razón, lo mejor será que sigamos durmiendo ya que tu mañana empiezas las clases y yo tendré que esperar la respuesta de mi padre ansiosamente -. Y luego de decir eso, los dos se quedaron durmiendo pasivamente.

Al otro día Albus ya estaba desde muy temprano impartiendo clases en Hogwarts mientras que Aberforth solo se decía a sí mismo...

Ojala que quede, ojala que quede...

Mientras que la señora Rigers a cada cinco minutos le decía que no se preocupará que el señor Dumbledore esta muy bien posicionado en el Ministerio, él ya sabrá lo que tiene que hacer y decir.

El Ministro Arturo Wortiks, tenía mucha simpatía con Abiss ya que él era ni mas ni menos el director delDepto. De Cooperación de Magia Internacional. Abiss se comunicó para decirle a Arturo que su hijo quería un puesto en el Ministerio.

En la oficina se encontraba el señor Wortiks leyendo _El Profeta_ y tomando una buena taza de Cerveza de Mantequilla. Vestía un traje de un color Morado fuerte con una túnica de otro Morado mas claro y un sombrero de hongo que era majestuoso. En eso, el señor Dumbledore entra y le comenta al señor Wortiks todo lo referente al puesto que querría su hijo Aberforth en el Ministerio de Magia.

¡Por Supuesto Abiss, no hay problema yo me encargaré de que tu hijo pueda quedarse en este Ministerio! - dijo alegremente cuando conversaban en la oficina -. Ya sabes que si vienen de tu familia no hay porque preocuparse, además que jamás le negaría a un amigo un favor de tal tamaño. Pero dime, ¿En que departamento desea estar tu hijo Aberforth? -.

Bueno, me dijo que quisiera que lo pusieras en el Depto. De Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, ya sabes como es de loco, no soportaría estar todo el año encerrado bajo cuatro paredes - Añadió alegremente tratando de convencer al señor Wortiks -. Bueno - dijo Wortiks -. No hay problema, es mas, podría comenzar la semana que entra si el quiere. Tengo muchos pendientes en ese Depto. que no solo un funcionario puede resolver, ya sabes que tengo otras cosas mas importantes que atender como lo de aquellos brujos Indios que quieren transportar Elefantes para nuestro país, eso si es una verdadera locura.

¿De Verdad Arturo?. No pensé que se atreverían a hacer semejante alboroto. Pero dime Arturo - dijo el señor Dumbledore, para volver al tema anterior -. ¿Hay vacantes para el Depto. que quiere estar Aberforth?

Si, recuerdo que Matheo Jumpkins me pidió la semana pasada que lo dejará dimitir, ya que quiere disfrutar sus últimos años con su esposa, y bueno, pensé que tu hijo podría ser el hombre adecuado del puesto. A decir verdad, nadie quería el puesto, ya que como es bastante arriesgado tener que estar lidiando con Duendes, persiguiendo Dragones, etc. - agregó mientras le mostraba una sonrisa al señor Dumbledore -.

¡Guau, no te arrepentirás Arturo. Ahora mismo iré a avisarle a mi hijo, estará sumamente feliz. El no le importa que tenga que lidiar con Duendes y esas cosas, a Aberforth siempre le ha gustado la acción con las Criaturas Mágicas.

Bueno... eso espero Abiss, ya sabes que me gusta gente responsable en mi Ministerio y no personas que buscan un puesto y luego se dedican a holgazanear todos los santos días. Y por cierto... ¡Abiss, tu hijo Albus ¿Crees... bueno... que también quiera un puesto aquí? –– Pregunto el señor Wortiks dudando un poco ––.

El señor Dumbledore lo miró fijamente, hubo un silencio y luego contesto.

Sabes que Albus solo ha querido siempre ser profesor en Hogwarts y ahora que lo consiguió será muy difícil persuadirlo de que quiera un puesto mejor en el Ministerio. El solo sueña con ser uno de los mejores profesores y también llegar a posicionarse como Director del colegio Hogwarts - respondió con severidad ante la inminente propuesta de Wortiks -. No creo que quiera asociarse con ustedes, porque cree que sus leyes no son del todo factible, pero si sigues deseando sus consejos, tendrás que seguir visitándolo a Hogwarts para que te de sus opiniones - agregó con una risita de orgullo de que su hijo aconsejará al mismo Ministro de Magia -.

Bueno, Abiss, si tú lo dices será mejor así, no querría por nada del mundo enemistarme con mi consejero predilecto... pero sabes lo que pienso. Sin duda alguna él es el mejor mago que he conocido en la historia, y probablemente si estuviera él aquí podría llegar a ser el más grande Ministro de Magia que hemos tenido - se le notaba un brillo en sus ojos, como si estuviera seguro de que convencería al señor Dumbledore -.

- A decir verdad es muy probable que en unos años mas tenga tantos poderes que llegue a ser uno de los más grandes magos de la historia. Su aura es muy poderosa, y no menosprecio a Aberforth, pero Albus siempre tuvo mas poderes que él. Quiero que sepas que solo le he ofrecido el puesto porque me parece que así obtendrá la gloria y muchas mas cosas -.

Si Arturo, pero ya conoces a Albus, el no le importa obtener gloria y fama, solo el se esmera en lo que se pide a sí mismo, y lo único que quiere es vivir tranquilo con el puesto que tiene en Hogwarts - comentó el señor Dumbledore ante lo que dijo el señor Wortiks -.

Si Abiss, pero ten en cuenta que necesitamos magos poderosos que estén de nuestro lado para combatir a los magos tenebrosos que pueden surgir cada año. El sin duda ha sido muy parecido a otros magos poderosos, me atrevería a compararlo con el mismísimo Merlín. Quizás si fuera a hablar con él lo convencería de todo lo que te he dicho yo a ti.

No Arturo, si él es el mejor mago del tiempo presente, que lo sea estando en Hogwarts - dijo y levantándose de la silla en la que estaba sentado cómodamente -. Y ahora Arturo, voy a ponerme al día con mis deberes, nos veremos después.

Bueno, yo también tengo que hacer cosas – dijo, pero con un tono de resignación por no haber convencido al señor Dumbledore -.

Al cabo de dos horas, golpean la puerta y se sienten dos voces discutiendo detrás de ella.

Si, ¿Quién es? - preguntó el señor Wortiks -.

Señor, hay un sujeto que quiere verlo pero yo no lo conozco y no se si dejarlo entrar.. - respondió una mujer que resultaba ser la asistente del Ministro -.

Bueno, entonces Magda no lo dejes... - pero antes de que terminará, el hombre entro a la oficina de Wortiks y cayó desmayándose -.

Ro... ro... ¿Roberts, Magda trae al señor Abiss dígale que es urgente - dijo el señor Wortiks al momento en que reconoció al hombre que había entrado -.

_Enervate_ - dijo el señor Wortiks y el hombre se paró y se sentó en el sillón que estaba justo atrás de la puerta -.

¿Qué ha pasado Roberts? - preguntó el señor Wortiks -.

Ab-biss... necesito ver a Abis-ss... - respondió cuando estaba con la cara pálida y como hablando consigo mismo, no tenía noción de donde se encontraba -.

Abiss vendrá enseguida, solo espera aquí – repuso el señor Wortiks -.

Ab-biss... quiero decirle que... quiero... - en ese momento entro el señor Dumbledore y presencio al hombre que estaba en el sillón moribundo -.

¡Roberts, ¿Qué haces Aquí, y, ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó preocupado el señor Dumbledore -.

Pero el señor Roberts no le respondió, solo se tiro encima de él quedando a la altura de sus rodillas y tiritando mucho.

Siéntate Roberts, tranquilízate y dime lo que te pasó - le dijo el señor Dumbledore mientras lo acomodaba nuevamente en el sillón -.

Si Roberts tienes que tranquilizarte solo así podrás contarnos lo que te tiene de esa manera - replicó el señor Wortiks que estaba atónito con la escena -. Magda, cierra la puerta y que nadie nos moleste, y tráele al señor Roberts un jarro con agua - ordenó a su asistente -.

Esta bien señor Ministro, enseguida vuelvo - respondió ella mirando con desprecio al señor Roberts por su apariencia -.

Bueno Roberts ahora si, dinos que es lo que pasa - el hombre miró primero al señor Wortiks luego al señor Dumbledore y luego a la puerta que se abría porque la señora Magda dejaba en la mesita de al lado del sillón el jarro con agua. Espero a que se fuera y comentó con algo de temor en los ojos -.

Se encuentra aquí Abiss, el me dijo que se encuentra aquí, él lo vio y arriesgo su propia vida para venir a contármelo - decía temblando y mirando a los ojos al señor Wortiks y al señor Abiss -.

¿Quién te contó que cosa Roberts? - pregunto el señor Wortiks con la autoridad de un Ministro -.

Él me dijo que estaba aquí, él fue... - pero antes de que terminará el señor Dumbledore le puso las manos en los hombros y lo miro de frente -.

Mira Roberts, solo si te tranquilizas podrás decirnos que paso y que es lo que te dijo aquella persona que arriesgo su vida. Ahora te encuentras en el Ministerio de Magia uno de los lugares más seguros que puedas estar, así que no tienes porque tener miedo de que te hagan daño – dijo el señor Dumbledore para calmar a Roberts -.

Cuando el señor Dumbledore terminó de decir aquellas palabras el señor Roberts se tranquilizo un poco y miró para todos lados como comprobando que se encontraba en el Ministerio de Magia.

¿Cómo llegue aquí? - pregunto desorientado -.

No lo sabemos Roberts, pero si nos cuentas que te trajo aquí quizás podamos deducirlo - repuso el señor Wortiks -.

Pero por un instante Roberts reaccionó y comenzó a gritar.

¡ARTURO, ESTA AQUÍ, SE ENCUENTRA EN GRAN BRETAÑA, SEGÚN MIS CONTACTOS, NO PUEDE SER ARTURO, QUE VAMOS A HACER! - gritó asustado y todavía temblando como si hubiera conocido a la muerte -.

De... de quien... de quien hablas Roberts? - pregunto el señor Wortiks como asustándolo la respuesta que le podía dar -.

Si Roberts, cuéntanos... ¿Quién es? - continuó el señor Dumbledore, haciéndose ver que estaba ahí -.

¡SE TRATA DE, SE TRATA DE...! - temblaba y no le salían las palabras de la boca -.

Estaba en Gringotts, para sacar un poco de galeones, cuando se me acerca un contacto que tengo situado en partes estratégicas de toda Gran Bretaña y me dice; ¡Robertsse dirige hacia Gran Bretaña, sabíamos que estaba en Rumania escondido, pero ahora se dirige hacia acá y lo que es peor no sabemos con que intensiones!... Entonces en ese momento cayo desplomado al suelo como agonizando.. yo le pregunte de quien se trataba y me dijo que del mago tenebroso l-e.. l-e-x... no puedo Arturo, no puedo ni siquiera nombrarlo - dijo Roberts todavía temblando por el miedo que lo abrazaba -. Mi amigo murió después de decirme quien era, sabes lo que es eso, murió de miedo - agregó el señor Roberts sollozando entre sus manos, pero cuando el señor Dumbledore le iba a preguntar quien era, una voz surgió de la puerta de la oficina y dijo... -.

Si quieres llámalo Devil, pero preferiría que lo llamaras por su verdadero nombre - Todos voltearon hacia la puerta y vieron a un hombre de aspecto imponente, bastante entrado en años y con unos lentes circulares muy chicos -.


	2. El Ministro de Magia

**2**

**El Ministro de Magia**

¡Dippet¿Eres tu Armando? - balbuceo el señor Dumbledore cuando lo vio a su lado -.

Así es, y tú debes ser Abiss Dumbledore, el padre de los hermanos Dumbledore, que fueron mis alumnos en Hogwarts - dijo con total serenidad -. Recuerdo muy bien a esos jóvenes, eran muy inteligentes pero también revoltosos - agregó riéndose disimuladamente -.

Dippet, tú eres el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts_ -_ dijo con tono amable el señor Wortiks_ -_. Bueno, entonces tú nos dirás a quien se refiere mi querido amigo Roberts¿No?.

Claro que se los diré, el se refiere al mago Lextor Grindelwald – respondió, pero ahora con un tono de odio en su voz y con una mirada de desprecio -. Él es el que esta actualmente en Gran Bretaña y que se encuentra oculto, pero no se el lugar exacto.

Co-co-como dijiste Ar-man-mando... Grindelwald se encuentra en Gran Bretaña, pero no puede ser, si él estaba muerto según mis informaciones y que no se sabe realmente quien lo derrotó o que lo derrotó - repuso el señor Wortiks temblando de pies a cabeza -. Y además, de él no se sabe hace mas de diez años, puede que sea un error Armando.

No es ningún error Wortiks y sabes que lo que digo es cierto... Lextor Grindelwald nunca fue derrotado, solo sufrió una herida muy grande que lo dejo imposibilitado, pero que juro vengarse de aquel que le provocó tal herida - dijo serenamente ante la mirada atónita de los demás -.

Quieres decir que va tras el mago que le provocó esa herida¿Pero no me digas que... - preguntó el señor Dumbledore -.

Todos sabemos que Gregory Wyvern fue el que supuestamente derroto a Grindelwald, pero no fue así. Y todos sabemos que Wyvern se encuentra hospitalizado en el Hospital San Mungo de Heridas y Enfermedades Mágicas - repuso con un tono de rabia mientras lo decía -. Wyvern fue mi maestro, fue el que me enseño todo lo que sé de Artes Oscuras y como protegerme de ellas, pero el no pudo contra Grindelwald y despues de pelear con él, quedo con la mente bloqueada tras el hechizo que lo propinó ese maldito de Grindelwald - y ahora lo dijo gritando con mucha rabia -.

Pero no que Wyvern, o sea¿el señor Wyvern esta en el Hospital San Mungo porque sufrió un accidente cuando calló de su escoba? - preguntó el señor Robertssilenciosamente ante la mirada de Armando -.

No Roberts, me temo que te equivocas... Wyvern esta en el Hospital San Mungo porque Lextor le lanzó la maldición _Hom-Dhai_** -** respondió y dejándose caer en el sillón de Wortiks al lado del señor Roberts -.

El señor Wortiks y el señor Dumbledore estaban con la boca abierta, no pudiendo creer lo que estaban escuchando mientras que el señor Roberts daba indicios de que Dippet sabía de lo que hablaba.

Esa maldición es la que muestra que Devil puede ser muy peligroso y ahora ha regresado cobrando su primera víctima al parecer – dijo Dippet mirando con resentimiento a Roberts -.

No te preocupes Dippet, yo se que no se me pasara el dolor tan fácilmente pero tendré que soportarlo – respondió Roberts con una gota de sudor frío en la garganta -.

El día transcurrió normal en el Ministerio salvo el incidente de unos calderos embrujados que lanzaban su contenido a dos metros de distancia de donde se encontraban. El señor Dippet se retiro pasivamente para dirigirse a San Mungo y el señor Wortiks y Dumbledore volverion a su trabajo habitual para no levantar mas sospechas. Mientras tanto Roberts se quedo en el Ministerio para reponerse del shok que le había producido la muerte de su amigo. Cuando transcurrieron tres horas de lo sucedido, el señor Dumbledore se dirigía a su casa, después de un día extraño y más bien importante, pero decidido a no contarle nada a su esposa. No pensaba lo mismo acerca de Albus y Aberforth, porque ellos estaban tan involucrados en el asunto como todos los que vivieron en esa época oscura. El señor Abiss se aparece en la cocina donde estaba su esposa preparando la cena.

Querida, Albus y Aberforth¿Dónde están? – pregunto con un tono poco preocupado para no levantar sospechas -.

Están en su dormitorio¿Para que los quieres? – respondió y a la misma vez preguntó la señora Rigers -.

No, nada importante solo decirle a Aberforth que le encontré empleo en el Ministerio, a partir del lunes puede empezar a trabajar – se apresuro a decir el señor Dumbledore -.

¡Oh, que maravillosa noticia querido, Aberforth estará mas que contento, ve donde ellos mientras preparó la cena – dijo la señora Rigers -.

El Señor Dumbledore, se dirigió al dormitorio de sus hijos, golpeó la puerta y Albus le dijo que pasará. Ellos estaban cada uno en sus camas, acostados de espaldas y viendo el techo como si este contuviera los secretos mas escondidos de toda la vida.

Te tengo una buena noticia Aberforth, quedaste como empleado en el Ministerio y desde el lunes empiezas a trabajar – trato de decirlo lo mas felizmente, para que no lo notarán medio raro -.

Esta bien, pap�, estoy feliz – respondió Aberforth como si esta noticia no tuviera mayor importancia -.

¿Qué les pasa? – preguntó el señor Dumbledore -.

Lo que nos pasa pap�, es que ya sabemos que Grindelwald está en Gran Bretaña... – dijo Albus, no poniendo atención al respingo que dio su padre cuando se mencionó a Grindelwald - ... y también sabemos que ya cobró su nueva víctima y que esta decidido a matar al viejo Wyvern por pura venganza.

P-pero, c-como saben eso, ah, ya me lo imaginaba que Dippet no se quedaría callado – respondió resignado el señor Dumbledore -.

No, y fue lo mejor, nosotros debemos saber que es lo que esta pasando con Grindelwald y sabemos que lo que quiere a parte de derrotar a Wyvern es apoderarse de todos los recintos mágicos que hay, incluyendo las escuelas, incluyendo Hogwarts – agregó Aberforth que se veía bastante alterado desde que supo la noticia -.

Tengo que decirles que ustedes no pueden hacer nada, él tiene un poder mayor a sus fuerzas, solo los Aurores podrán derrotarlo y... – pero antes de que terminar�, Albus dijo -.

Mira padre, Nicholas Flamel nos invitó para Navidad a su casa en Francia y nosotros iremos, después de eso, los tres empezaremos un entrenamiento intenso para adquirir poderes y derrotar a Grindelwald cueste lo que nos cueste – dijo Albus -.

El Señor Dumbledore, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, sus propios hijos tratando de derrotar al mago más poderoso en la historia y todo por que ellos son muy destacados en la magia, pero eso no quiere decir que puedan con él.

Me niego rotundamente de lo que están pensando jóvenes, ustedes ni siquiera tienen la mitad del poder de Devil para que intenten derrotarlo – dijo con severidad el señor Dumbledore -.

Piensa lo que quieras padre pero nosotros estaremos entrenando, adquiriendo poder y solo sabremos si somos lo suficientemente fuertes si nos enfrentamos a magos fuertes, así que nuestra prueba de práctica será con Grind... – pero antes que terminar�, la señora Rigers estaba parada en la puerta con una cara llena de ira -.

¡USTEDES NO HARÁN ESO, PIENSEN CUANTO NOS COSTO QUE SU PADRE SE REHABILITARÁ DESPUES DE LO QUE LE HIZO ESE DEVIL, Y USTEDES QUIEREN ARRIESGAR SUS VIDAS¡ESTO NO LO PERMITIRE! – gritó la señora Rigers mientras se sacaba las lágrimas de sus ojos azules intenso -.

Madre, no puedes decirnos lo que no tenemos que hacer, ya somos bastante mayores, y nuestros deseos no se pueden frustrar ahora que sabemos que Grindelwald se encuentra aquí – dijo Albus -.

Te voy a pedir Albus, que no digas ese nombre en esta casa, llámalo Devil, pero no digas su nombre, bastante mal nos ha hecho para que andemos llamándolo como si fuera el perro de la casa – respondió con severidad la señora Rigers -.

Bueno, basta de discutir y vamos a cenar, pensaba que sería un día de alegría por lo del empleo de Aberforth pero me equivoque – dijo el señor Dumbledore mirando a sus hijos con una mirada bastante enojada -.

Mientras cenaban, no hubo mayores problemas, nadie tocó el tema de Grindelwald, solo se limitaron a hablar de cómo le había ido a Albus en su primer día como profesor y como va a tomar el puesto Aberforth. La cena había terminado, la noche fue apacible, Albus por lo cansado del día decidió dormirse enseguida, mientras que Aberforth solo miraba el techo como si encontrara respuesta de el. A los pocos minutos los dos dormían, cuando sintieron que un ruido venía de la habitación de sus padres. El señor Dumbledore al parecer tenía que dirigirse al trabajo por alguna emergencia que ocurrió, y la señora Rigers le rogaba que se quedará que no era de su incumbencia ir, mientras que una tercera voz salía de la habitación, la cual solo decía: "Date prisa Abiss, tú eras amigo de Roberts, tu puedes saber lo que paso, vamos...".

¿Qué crees que paso Albus? – preguntó Aberforth -.

No lo sé, pero lo averiguaré – se paró de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta mientras que el señor Dumbledore entraba rápidamente en su habitación, que casi vota a Albus -.

Hijos, necesito que se presenten en el Ministerio mañana a primera hora, y contacten a su amigo Flamel para que se venga a vivir aquí si es posible... – se apresuraba a decir el señor Dumbledore -.

¿Pero que pasó pap�? – pregunto Aberforth -.

Roberts, el que me informó sobre lo de Devil, lo han encontrado muerto en Hosgmeade. El motivo no lo sabemos, pero Lloyd me dice que su rostro tenía la boca abierta y que se encontraba sin piel – dijo el señor Dumbledore con un tono de tristeza -.

Eso quiere decir que fue Grindelwald, el único que mata de esa forma es ese maldito mago... ¡Maldición! – dijo Aberforth -.

Si, lo se hijo, el viejo Wyvern sufrió la maldición_ Hom-Dhai_ y el único que ha sobrevivido es él, por lo tanto necesito que nos juntemos en el ministerio y que hablemos sobre lo sucedido con las personas que lucharon la ultima vez con Devil.

Esta bien, papá yo iré con el director Nigellus, y con Dippet – dijo Albus -.

– Y yo iré con Nicholas, le diré que se venga lo mas pronto y cuando llegue nos dirigiremos al Ministerio – agregó Aberforth -.

De acuerdo, nos vemos mas tarde, ahora me tengo que ir – dijo el señor Dumbledore -.

Suerte padre y cuidado – dijo Albus, mientras veía a su padre salir al Valle Godric en una noche fría y misteriosa -.

A pocas horas de lo sucedido, Albus se encontraba en Hogwarts dando clases a sus alumnos, pero le inquietaba mucho lo que paso con Roberts, y también porque sucedió en una ciudad llena de magos y brujas, y se le hacía raro de que nadie hubiera visto que Roberts estaba siendo atacado. Sus clases continuaron normal, salvo por la inquietud de todo lo que se podría decir aquella tarde en el Ministerio. Miraba el cielo bello y celeste que dibujaba las montañas en el lago donde el Calamar Gigante reposaba, supuestamente dando una siesta, al igual que la cabaña del señor Tuk que rezongaba como una galleta dulce tirada en medio del bosque, y el señor Tuk cosechando en su plantación para darles de comer a sus criaturas. El tiempo transcurría de manera lenta, y Albus ansiaba ya la hora de dirigirse al Ministerio, cuando de pronto se le acerca un alumno...

¿Profesor, se siente usted mal? – pregunto Tom, un chico de tercer año de la casa de Slytherin. Era de padre muggle y madre bruja y su familia era muy acomodada. Su madre murió cuando nació y desde entonces vivía en un orfanato ya que su padre no lo quería por ser un fenómeno, como lo llamaba él -.

No, Tom, no me pasa nada... solo un poco cansado por el trabajo nada mas – respondió sin mirarlo -.

Es que se lo preguntaba por como tiene cara de preocupado... si quiere llamo a la señora Pomfrey – dijo el muchacho -.

No Tom, no te preocupes - pero cuando Albus le dirigió la mirada sintió una punzada en su cerebro y cerró los ojos, viendo otra vez la imagen de aquel mago con capucha que se dirigía al niño y le lanzaba la maldición _Avada Kedavra_... – en eso Tom despierta al profesor... -.

¡Profesor, llamaré a la señora Pomfrey – dijo Tom -.

No, no te preocupes iré yo mismo, me hace falta un vaso de agua, ustedes quédense aquí – dijo Albus, a los alumnos que miraban atónitos-.

Cuando Albus se dirigía a la enfermería, el señor Dippet apareció junto con el director Nigellus.

¡Albus, tendremos que ir antes de lo previsto – dijo el señor Nigellus -.

Bueno, solo tomaré un vaso de agua e iremos al Ministerio – respondió Albus con una voz preocupante -.

¿Te ocurre algo? – dijo Dippet -.

No, nada, estoy bien... ¿y mi hermano¿Llegará mas tarde al Ministerio, pensé que se vendría para ac�? – preguntó cambiando de tema -.

Bueno tu hermano mando a _Isis_ enviándome un mensaje diciendo que Nicholas Flamel llegará un poco mas tarde de lo acordado y estará dentro de una hora en el Ministerio – respondió el señor Nigellus -.

¡Ah, ya veo, bueno entonces vámonos – y con mucha rapidez los tres se dirigieron a alcanzar el Autobús Noctámbulo que los llevaría al Ministerio de Magia.

Al llegar, vieron al señor Wortiks y al señor Dumbledore que esperaban ansiosamente la llegada de ellos, también se encontraban dos personas mas las cuales las reconocieron de inmediato, se trataba de Aberforth y Nicholas Flamel, quienes miraban a Albus con una sonrisa de felicidad por estar de nuevo los tres juntos. Las siete personas se dirigieron al vestíbulo del señor Dumbledore, puesto que si se reunían en el del señor Wortiks los demás empleados del Ministerio sospecharían demasiadas cosas. Cuando las cosas empezaron a surgir, todos hablaban al unísono, entendiéndose muy poco de lo que querían dejar en claro, hasta que Dippet forzó un silencio y les dijo a todos.

Ustedes saben porque nos encontramos aquí. No quiero volver a repetirles que Grindelwald va tras Wyvern, y que nosotros debemos derrotarlo antes de que eso ocurra. Se que suena muy difícil puesto que él es muy poderoso pero si luchamos juntos lo podremos vencer – de pronto el despacho se lleno de un silencio total que sólo fue roto por Flamel quien decidió hablar -.

Miren, sólo tenemos esa pista de Grindelwald, pero lo que me preocupa más es la actitud que toma para esconderse, el jamás se ha escondido cuando derroto a Wyvern y quiso apoderarse de la ciudad, pero ahora hace todo con cautela, me pregunto que es lo que esconde, porque si tiene otra arma además del _Hom-Dhai_ estamos un poco perdidos – dijo con sinceridad mirando siempre a Aberforth y Albus como si ellos tres estuvieran solos discutiendo -.

Tienes razón Nicholas, pero sólo nos queda pensar que lo hace por miedo a ser derrotado una vez más – respondió Nigellus –. Por mi parte pondré bastante seguridad en Hogwarts y me encargaré de que ningún alumno de mi colegio lo sepa – agregó con toda seguridad -.

Bueno, entonces queda claro, Aberforth, Albus, Arturo, Phineas, Nicholas y Dippet que una vez más tendremos que luchar con este sujeto, pero ahora con cautela, eso quiere decir que necesito que me digan si están dispuestos a tener calma sobre lo que pudiera pasar más adelante y que no darán un paso sin que sepamos con seguridad donde esta ese maldito – dijo el señor Dumbledore -.

Esta bien, estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices Abiss – respondió Dippet -.

Yo también, pero tengo una pregunta¿Qué paso con tu amigo, ese tal Roberts? – preguntó el señor Nigellus -.

Bueno, el sufrió la maldición de Grindelwald y ahora lamentablemente esta muerto – dijo con tristeza el señor Dumbledore -.

Lo siento Abiss – sentenció el señor Nigellus -.

La discusión siguió por unas largas horas, todos preocupados por los recientes ataques de Grindelwald y por las victimas que no sobrevivieron a su poder. La reunión terminó poco antes del horario de trabajo del señor Dumbledore, lo que produjo que sus hijos y Nicholas Flamel se fueran con él a casa. El señor Dippet y Nigellus volvieron a Hogwarts donde empezarán a formular la seguridad del colegio y de que ninguna información tonta se filtre por los alumnos. El señor Wortiks daba señales de estar muy preocupado y muy alterado a la vez, se paseaba por su oficina de un lugar a otro demostrando de que no era capaz de admitir que se tenía que enfrentar a Grindelwald de nuevo y que con eso gatillar a que la muerte lo persiga por donde quiera que vaya. Su confusión era signo de debilidad, una debilidad que no podía encontrarse en él, puesto que era el Ministro de Magia, la máxima autoridad de los magos y por supuesto un mago muy poderoso. Al terminar el horario de oficina el señor Wortiks se dirige al ascensor para marcharse, cuando algo extraño sucede en el piso de abajo. El se dirige corriendo con su varita en mano cuando de pronto divisa a un hombre viejo y demacrado en la puerta principal al lado de las estatuas que dan la bienvenida al Ministerio.

¿Quien anda ahí? – pregunto muy asustado -.

¡Responda¿Quién se encuentra ahí? – preguntó de nuevo, pero esta vez murmurando - _¡Lumos!_ – su varita se enciende y la imagen del hombre se hacía cada vez mas clara – Le re... recomiendo que... que... se vaya porque aquí... no encontrará nada – decía sin ningún sentido el señor Wortiks -.

¡Encontraré todo lo que necesito, Wortiks! – dijo una voz imponente que provenía del hombre extraño -.

¡Muéstrese¡De la Cara como Hombre! – gritó seguro de sí mismo el señor Wortiks -.

Te daré algo mas que la cara, mi querido Wortiks – y al mismo tiempo que decía estás palabras gritaba muy fuerte - _¡Expelliarmus!_ – y la varita de Wortiks salió disparada y él choco contra la estatua de un mago imponente que había en la entrada y quedo medio mareado -.

¡Quien es Usted¡Como se atreve a atacar al Ministro de Magia! – gritaba desesperadamente, como suplicando que se encontrará todavía alguien en el Ministerio para ayudarle -.

Bueno si quieres saberlo te lo diré... soy tu querido amigo Lextor Grindelwald – respondió la voz con una risa burlona -.

El señor Wortiks se encontraba en estado de shok, no sabía que decir, su respiración aceleraba de pronto como si le hubieran puesto un motor en él, temblaba de la cabeza a los pies y no sabía si era un sueño o no lo que estaba ocurriendo. De repente se para alterado dirigiéndose hacia donde cayo su varita, en eso Grindelwald blandió la suya y la dirigió hacia Wortiks.

_- ¡Imperius!_ – grito Grindelwald, lo cual Wortiks no tuvo opción y cayo de bruces en el piso -.

¡Noooooooooo!... – gritó aún con mas fuerza el señor Wortiks resistiéndose a la maldición _Imperius_, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Grindelwald lo tenía bajo su control -.

Ahora obedecerás mis ordenes, mi querido Arturo Wortiks, fiel servidor del mago Grindelwald¡Entendido! – decía Grindelwald y Wortiks se paró como si hubiera tomado alcohol toda la noche -.

Como usted diga mi amo, le obedeceré en todo – respondió Wortiks cuando ya estaba completamente controlado -.

¿Qué quiere que haga mi amo? – preguntó Wortiks, haciendo una inclinación parecida a la de un elfo doméstico -.

Bueno, esa es la pregunta que me esperaba Arturo, lo primero que quiero que hagas es que disimules todo, que sigas yendo al Ministerio como de costumbre y eso no es nada difícil. Lo segundo sería que prepares la trampa para matar a ese maldito Abiss Dumbledore y su esposa, que creo que se llama Myrtha Rigers, ambos lucharon en contra de mí y ahora los quiero muertos – dijo Grindelwald -.

Mi amo, no hay ningún problema, también tengo cosas que decirle – se apresuró a agregar Wortiks -.

¿Qué cosas? – pregunto Grindelwald -.

Bueno, la primera, es que los que lucharon contra usted incluyéndome, están enterados de que regresó, por ese maldito de Roberts mi amo, y están uniendo fuerzas para derrotarlo señor – dijo Wortiks -.

Ah si?... pues eso es muy interesante Arturo, vamos a ver, tenemos a Armando Dippet, los hijos de Abiss, a ese tal Flamel... bueno, solo Dippet presenta un peligro para mí – sentenció Grindelwald -.

Pero señor, los hijos de Abiss son muy poderosos, y están juntando poder para derrotarlo – dijo Wortiks temblando muy pausadamente -.

Bueno... ellos no me preocupan, Abiss y Myrtha morirán muy pronto, y Dippet será el que disfrutaré matando – y soltó una carcajada que retumbo en todo el pasillo central del Ministerio -. Por lo pronto tendré que cuidarme mucho porque mi poder todavía no esta completo y mis armas secretas tienen que viajar mucho para llegar a Gran Bretaña – dijo con un poco de grandeza Grindelwald -.

¿De... de.. que armas ha.. habla Señor? – pregunto tímidamente -.

Bueno, pronto lo sabrás, ten paciencia Arturo, pronto sabremos quien es el mago más poderoso del mundo – agregó Grindelwald -.

De acuerdo mi amo, no quise importunarle, pero me intriga saber que es lo que está preparando – dijo Wortiks -.

¿De verdad quieres saber lo que yo quiero hacer? – preguntó Grindelwald -.

Si amo, si usted me lo permite – dijo Wortiks -.

Bueno Arturo te lo contaré – y Grindelwald alzo la varita hizo aparecer dos sillas y le ordeno a Wortiks que se sentara como él -. Todo empezó cuando fui a Hogwarts para matar a Dippet, estaba seguro que todo había salido como lo planee, pero ese maldito de Wyvern me estaba esperando, me sorprendió por la espalda y me lanzo la maldición _Crucio_, fue un dolor intenso, jamás pensé que alguien se atrevería a hacérmela a mí, pero de pronto vi a alguien que se venía acercando, era ese Dippet que alzaba su varita y me decía: "Tu morirás Grindelwald, nadie podrá ayudarte...", sabía que si me quedaba quieto moriría a manos de ese infelíz, asi que se me ocurrió en el último momento atacar a Wyvern, me di la vuelta y le lanza el _Hom-Dhai_, ya sabes, mi arma letal, pero ese viejo tuvo suerte ya que al ver lo que le lanzaba alzo nuevamente su varita y me tiro a mí la maldición _Avada Kedavra_. Estas dos maldiciones son las más poderosas que existen, una fue creada por mí y la otra es muy antigua, estas chocaron en el aire haciendo una explosión muy fuerte, y Wyvern y yo recibimos esa luz combinada de las dos maldiciones juntas. Wyvern fue el que quedo peor, no se podía mover tenía una expresión inerte en su cara, solo se le movían sus grandes ojos con una mirada de terror, yo al igual que él recibió ese chorro de luz y me dejo moribundo, apenas podía moverme, nose porque no nos mató a ninguno de los dos, pero fue un alivio pensar que todavía seguía vivo.

Al recobrar el conocimiento vi a Dippet que estaba corriendo hacia Wyvern, y Abiss venía con su varita levantada hacia donde me encontraba yo, pero fui mas listo que él y le lancé una maldición y desaparecí antes de que el _Avada Kedavra_ que me lanzó me llegara. No se en que lugar llegue, pero me sentía demasiado débil para pensar en tonteras, así que decidí ocultarme para recobrar mi movilidad, y una vez que empezará ya a moverme, intentaría adquirir el poder que me sustrajo ese encantamiento maldito. Llevo tres largos años haciendo lo posible para recuperarlo, pero aún así tengo solo la mitad de lo que tenía antes, creo que necesito otros tres años más para dar a conocer mi verdadero poder y así nuevamente apoderarme de todo Inglaterra. Supe cuando llegue aquí, que había magos por todos lados, entonces se me ocurrió la idea de capturar a uno y controlarlo con la maldición _Imperius_ para luego espiar lo que estaba pasando. Fue así como me encontré con un hombre llamado Phillips Marks que me dio varios detalles de tu Ministerio y de Hogwarts, pero no me sirvió de mucho puesto que se resistió un poco a la maldición ya que mis poderes todavía son débiles y se dirigió a donde se encontraba Roberts Jones, y le contó todo... – hizo un gesto de maldad y continuó hablando – ahí fue donde se me ocurrió que si quería que mi plan funcionar�, tendría que hacer las cosas solo como siempre, y fue como me dirigí a Hosgmeade y me encontré a mi amigo Roberts, donde lo asesine con gusto por haber abierto la boca. Ahora que cuando lo mate se me olvido preguntarle como podía entrar al Ministerio sin ser visto y fue ahí donde me di cuenta de que aquí ustedes pueden aparecerse como si fuera todo normal. Esta tarde me aparecí y me encontré con el Ministerio vacío, pero sabía de antemano que solo el Ministro se quedaba hasta altas horas de la noche, y fue donde te encontré Arturo y ahora empieza mi plan nuevamente – se paró, desapareció la silla y le dijo a Wortiks -.

Te tengo un trabajito Arturo – dijo Grindelwald -.

¿C... c... cual se... sería es... ese traba... trabajo señor? – tartamudeó Wortiks -.

Quiero que me ayudes a introducirme en San Mungo para matar a Wyvern, luego maquinaremos lo demás para Abiss y Dippet, por lo pronto yo estaré muy cerca de ti Arturo así que si quieres traicionarme, lo lamentarás muy caro – dijo Grindelwald -.

No mi señor, yo sería incapaz de traicionarlo – tembló de miedo Wortiks -.

Bueno, entonces ahora quiero que te vayas a tu casa, tu esposa debe estar esperándote, no quiero que nadie sospeche de lo que está pasando – dijo Grindelwald -.

Esta bien amo... – y Wortiks desapareció, pero Grindelwald se quedó en el Ministerio pensando todo lo que podía hacer ahí -.

Está será mi venganza malditos, muy pronto verán lo que Lextor Grindelwald puede hacerles a ustedes y sus familias, no quedará ninguno de los que se atrevió a luchar conmigo vivo, ya lo verán – y diciendo estás palabras se esfumo haciendo un fuerte ruido -.

Mientras que en otro lugar muy lejano, un hombre se despertaba muy alteradamente por una pesadilla que por cuarta vez tenía. Ese hombre sabía que no se podía quedar con los brazos cruzados mientras sucedía lo de Grindelwald, y por supuesto pensar en lo de ese niño y ese mago tenebroso que sin duda, lo mantendría ocupado todo el día. Sin embargo debía concentrarse en sus clases como profesor. Albus se levanta para tomar un vaso de agua cuando ve a su hermano Aberforth que está despierto, incluso le da la sensación de que estuvo despierto toda la noche, mirando al techo, como buscando alguna estrella que atravesara esa pared de concreto.

¿Qué te pasa Aberforth? – preguntó Albus -.

No, no me pasa nada, solo pensaba en lo de Grindelwald, cómo es que pudo sobrevivir a lo que recibió después de esa fusión de maldiciones que ocurrió con Wyvern – dijo Aberforth -.

Yo también me lo pregunto, pero lo que sí sabemos es que está vivo y si no quiere aparecer todavía es porque no tiene el poder suficiente para enfrentarnos, así que todavía hay oportunidad de encontrarlo y matarlo a tiempo – agregó Albus, quien no quería que su hermano le preguntará si volvió a soñar con ese chico -.

¿Y tu, cuéntame – dijo Aberforth – Soñaste de nuevo con ese chico? – pregunto -.

Si, la verdad es que sí, y todavía no encuentro razón para saber porque a mí se me aparece – dijo Albus -.

Bueno, será mejor que nos quedemos dormidos ya que necesito despejar la mente para lo que se me viene el lunes – dijo Aberforth -. Buenas Noches -.

Buenas Noches Aberforth – dijo Albus, y los dos al cabo de cinco minutos quedaron durmiendo, como si lo único que existiera en el mundo fuera la paz -.


	3. La Union

**3**

**La Unión**

Así, pasaron dos días más sin tener noticias de Grindelwald por ningún lado, sólo falsas alarmas de lo que pudiera estar haciendo en esos momentos. Llego el día lunes como si hubieran adelantado los relojes, Aberforth, se encontraba en la oficina ya de por sí muy nervioso sin siquiera saber lo que tenía que hacer. Se paso toda la mañana consultando los apuntes con Matheo Jumpkins, el ex funcionario del Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas. Pasaron las tres primeras horas, cuando a Aberforth le presentaron a un hombre con aspecto elegante y sonrisa muy detallada como si estuviera culpida con un fino cincel. Llevaba una túnica color turquesa y unos adornos dorados que parecían botones en cada broche de su chaqueta. Su nombre era Williams Sorbern, y era el jefe del Departamento, el cual compartía la oficina con Aberforth ahora que él reemplazo a Jumpkins.

El señor Sorbern, miraba con aires de desconfianza a Aberforth, mientras este permanecía en una sofa esperando alguna instrucción por parte de Sorbern. En ese instante el señor Sorbern se dirige donde él y le dice.

Bueno, supongo que tu estás aquí solo porque tu padre es un funcionario destacado y muy amigo de Wortiks, ¿no es cierto? – preguntó con una sonrisa malévola en la boca -.

Eso no es todo, tengo una experiencia muy cercana con ciertas criaturas que puede servirme para estar trabajando aquí – dijo con seguridad Aberforth -.

¡Ah, ya veo... entonces crees que si te mando ha hablar con Borg el Duende, podrás arreglar unos asuntos que debo acabar pronto, ¿no es así? – dijo Sorbern como si pudiera obtener una respuesta sensata -.

Si, lo haré con mucho gusto – dijo Aberforth -.

No me subestimes, Aberforth. Te crees superior todo porque tu padre trabaja aquí, pero te diré una cosa, a mi no me interesa lo que hagas o lo que digas, soy tu superior y me obedecerás en todo – gritó enojado Sorbern -.

Bueno, si eso es lo que quiere... pero ahora debo marcharme, tengo que liquidar el asunto en el que usted me asigno cordialmente – respondió con una sonrisita de satisfacción -.

Esta bien, pero no vuelvas hasta que consigas una respuesta digna – dijo con resignación Sorbern -.

El día se volvió más interesante para Aberforth, ya que tuvo que lidiar con Borg el Duende, con el que reconciliaría la hermandad para con los magos. Esto le costo mucho, ya que no esperaba encontrarse con ciertos peligros en el camino que lo dirigía a los bosques de Irlanda. En mas de alguna ocasión tuvo que pelear con Troles que amenazaban desde las cavernas, donde su objetivo era propinarle un buen azote con el garrote a Aberforth. Sin embargo, no contaban con que él sabía perfectamente como lidiar con ciertas criaturas, y de que sus hechizos siempre eran eficaces.

Después de varios peligros, llegó donde se encontraba Borg el Duende, estaba acompañado de al menos cincuenta duendes más con caras enojadas, como si su vida entera estuviera llena de odio. Aberforth sólo sabía que a los duendes no se les debe subestimar, sólo hay que aparentar una igualdad, ya que si le daban aires de grandeza, podría verse envuelto en un problema bastante serio con su Departamento y no quería que eso pasara en su primer día de trabajo. Al transcurrir la tarde hablando con Borg el Duende, se pudo llegar a un acuerdo temporal sólo porque al duende le simpatizo mucho Aberforth, cosa que las demás criaturas no compartían. Su regreso al Ministerio fue más fácil ya que los duendes le mostraron un atajo que valía la pena tomar. Este empezaba en un valle florido con hermosos colores que se dibujaban con el reflejo del sol, y los cuales cambiaban a un azul brillante por la noche. Caminar por esos lugares era como si flotara en el aire, sus pies pisaban el fino pastizal que había el cual servía como una especie de almohada para las plantas. Tardo menos de lo que le pareció a Aberforth, y cuando sólo quedaban tres horas para el término de su horario de trabajo, volvió con una sonrisa y una sensación maravillosa por haber echo las cosas bien en su primer día como funcionario del Ministerio.

Se dirigió hacia la oficina, cuando vio al señor Wortiks que pasaba justo al lado de el ignorándolo por completo como si él formara parte de la estructura del piso. Aberforth pensó que podría pasar por el cansancio que aflige ser Ministro, y no te das cuenta de por donde vas ni siquiera por donde caminas después de un día largo y tedioso. Pensando cómo se comportaría él cuando el trabajo fuera más pesado, llegó a la oficina y se sentó en su escritorio tomando notas de lo hablado con el jefe de los duendes, lo cual completo dos pergaminos y con letra diminuta, ya que su conversación fue del todo exitosa.

¿Cómo te fue, Aberforth? – preguntó una persona con una voz cálida que estaba parada justo en la puerta -.

Bien papá, todo salió de maravillas – respondió él -.

Que bien, ¿y ya terminaste? – pregunto el señor Dumbledore -.

Si, ya lo hice, acabo de terminarlo, por cierto, ¿no notaste a Wortiks muy raro papá? – preguntó muy despreocupado -.

Bueno, no mucho, debe de ser el estrés, ya se le pasará, por lo pronto hay que aprovechar ya que no ha habido noticias de nada malo – agregó el señor Dumbledore -.

- Si, tienes razón, esperemos que siga así y que podamos obtener el poder suficiente para enfrentarnos a lo que se avecina – dijo Aberforth -.

Bueno hijo, vamos, tu madre nos debe estar esperando para la cena, me dijo que Albus no llegará porque tiene asuntos pendientes en Hogwarts, así que más comida para nosotros – dijo con una sonrisita el señor Dumbledore.

Bueno, vamos... – dijo Aberforth -.

Al llegar a casa, la señora Rigers estaba con su delantal puesto, viendo la comida en la cocina por si esta estaba lista, cuando se siente al señor Dumbledore y Aberforth que llegan justo a tiempo para cenar. Nicholas estaba en el comedor esperándolos, leyendo el libro favorito de Albus. Lo tenía puesto encima de la mesa, cuando aparece por la puerta que daba a la cocina, la señora Rigers con la comida lista y con un aroma que hizo que el estómago de los tres hombres resonara por todo el comedor. En unos instantes la mesa se encontraba con los platos y las ollas vacías, nada quedaba en absoluto, hasta la señora Rigers estaba muy rojita por comer tanto, a lo cual se levantó y dirigiendo su varita hacia la mesa, hizo desaparecer todos los utensilios y la mesa quedo como si tan sólo estuvieran comenzando una charla. Aberforth le contó a la señora Rigers y a Nicholas lo que realizó en su primer día de trabajo omitiendo lo que había pasado con el señor Sorbern. Se detuvo a propósito cuando les dijo que Borg el Duende le había dicho que le simpatizo mucho, para que ellos se sorprendieran de cómo había logrado tanto mérito.

Aberforth, ¿Crees que Borg acepte unirse a nosotros por lo que tu sabes? – dijo Nicholas, sintiendo la sensación de nerviosismo en la mesa -.

Bueno, eso es difícil, a ellos no le gusta compartir su amistad con los magos del Ministerio, dicen que son unos aprovechados y que no escuchan los acuerdos que imponen ellos, sólo se dejan llevar porque los ven inofensivos – dijo Aberforth -.

Es cierto Nicholas, allá en Francia puede existir esa alianza, pero desde que los del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas no aceptaron los acuerdos, ellos se ven notoriamente indiferentes a cualquier alianza – agregó el señor Dumbledore -.

Puede ser, pero dense cuenta que si no contamos con apoyo de las Criaturas Mágicas, podremos tenerlas como enemigas si Devil lo quiere – dijo Nicholas insistiendo -.

Bueno, eso es verdad, mientras Grindelwald siga con sus intenciones en secreto, tenemos que tener en cuenta todas las posibilidades – dijo la señora Rigers, impresionando a los que estaban con ella -.

Pero... querida... pronunciaste el nombre de Devil – dijo aterrado el señor Dumbledore -.

- ¡OH! Basta Abiss, sabes que Devil no es el verdadero nombre, y nosotros que luchamos con él debemos nombrarlo por el nombre que tiene – dijo la señora Rigers -.

Aberforth y Nicholas se miraban atónitos por lo sucedido. Nicholas había dicho Devil por respeto a los padres de Aberforth, que no pronunciaban ese nombre, pero al ver la reacción de la señora Rigers, este se sorprendió y soltó una risa a Aberforth.

Bueno, entonces, será mejor que todos quedemos de acuerdo en eso, ¿bueno? – dijo Aberforth -.

Esta bien – dijo el señor Dumbledore -.

Al terminar la conversación, todos se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios para descansar de una día largo y agotador por el trabajo. Así transcurrieron las dos primeras semanas con el trabajo de Aberforth, que para él no era ningún problema, puesto que le encantaba salir de la oficina y lidiar con Troles, huir de Dragones furiosos y miles de cosas que un funcionario del Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas puede realizar. Con el señor Sorbern surgieron nuevas diferencias lo que casi le cuesta a Aberforth el empleo al levantar la varita contra el señor Sorbern, cuando Wortiks iba entrando a la oficina. Al siguiente día se encontró con la sorpresa de que tanto Sorbern como todo el Departamento, estaba en su contra, los demás funcionarios que estaban en otras oficinas lo miraban con desprecio, no admitían a Aberforth como empleado y compañero de labores. Sus dos primeras semanas fueron realmente agotadoras porque las verdaderas Criaturas eran los del Ministerio, sólo los Dragones eran de igual de peligroso, y hacían que los Troles fueran perritos falderos al lado de ellos. Las ojeras que tenía Aberforth por el trabajo, no se comparaban con el estado del señor Wortiks, que lucía mas demacrado conforme pasaban los días, su aspecto era de extrañarse, ya que el siempre se presentaba alegre en la oficina y como si estuviera hecho de madera maciza de roble. Pero sin embargo, ahora la madera se estaba pudriendo por dentro, y es como si toda la energía del señor Wortiks se la estuvieran absorbiendo.

A la tercera semana de trabajo de Aberforth, se propuso a ir a la oficina del señor Wortiks para ver si necesitaba algo, cuando se encontró con él lo vio en su asiento un poco mejor que antes, ya no tenía las ojeras prominentes, sólo su aspecto se limitaba a estar cansado.

¿Te encuentras bien Wortiks? – preguntó un vacilante Aberforth -.

¡Eh, ah... si, si me siento bien, sólo es un poco de cansancio, tendría que pedir vacaciones pero no puedo ahora que tengo muchas cosas que resolver en este trabajo – respondió el señor Wortiks -.

De acuerdo... otra cosa, no has sabido nada de Grindelwald – dijo Aberforth cuando sintió al señor Wortiks retorcerse sin saber porque, ya que el nombre de Grindelwald a él no le asustaba -.

- ¡No, y creo que no se sabrá nada de él por mucho tiempo... – terminó de decir el señor Wortiks -.

Si lo ves de esa forma, esperemos que se cumpla, pero no cree que Grin... – pero no se atrevió cuando otra vez el señor Wortiks se estremeció - ... quiero decir Devil no se quedará tranquilo hasta que acabe con todos nosotros – terminó Aberforth -.

Ja.. – se rió el señor Wortiks - ... si tu piensas eso, bueno ten por seguro que Devil podrá hacerlo pero no creo que sea tan estúpido para limitarse a esos objetivos – dijo el señor Wortiks -.

Esta bien, yo me voy, hasta luego... – dijo Aberforth y se marchó -.

Cuando iba toda prisa a su oficina, se dirigió a la chimenea que se encontraba sin un fuego acogedor, solo demostraba que no había sido utilizada en mucho tiempo. Agarró un pote que había encima de una repisa, tomo un puño de un polvo plomizo, y lo tiro con fuerza a la chimenea a la misma vez que ingresaba a ella y gritaba fuerte; "DESPACHO DE PHINEAS NIGELLUS", y desapareció. Avanzaba por un bulto de chimeneas por todos lados, donde se veían comedores llenos de gente, o estudios vacíos y un montón de salitas que tenían una chimenea en su estructura. Había llegado al despacho del señor Nigellus, cuando lo vio, estaba sentado en su silla, y a su lado al profesor Dippet, los cuales hablaban de manera preocupante.

¡Hola, Aberforth, ¿Qué se te ofrece? – preguntó el señor Nigellus -.

Bueno solo he venido, para comentarle lo del señor... – pero antes de que él terminará, una voz dijo...

...Wortiks, ¿O no Aberforth? – preguntó Albus -.

Si, eso es... ¿Pero como lo sabes? – preguntó Aberforth, sorprendido de que su hermano supiera algo que sólo los del Ministerio se podían dar cuenta -.

Yo visite a Wortiks hace unos días y me di cuenta de que estaba muy mal, al parecer, debe ser por lo de Grindelwald, pero todos sabemos que ese mago no se ha aparecido hace mucho tiempo y nada ha pasado – digo el señor Nigellus.

Si, tienes razón, pero es demasiado raro, será mejor que lo visitemos a su casa, para hacerle compañía, porque me enteré de que su esposa lo abandonó – agregó el señor Dippet -.

Entonces, le avisaré para que uno de estos días vayamos a su casa -. Dijo el señor Nigellus -.

Por cierto... ya que estoy aquí... ¿No han sabido nada de Grindelwald? – preguntó Aberforth -.

Me temo que no, y eso es lo que más me preocupa, se que él esta tramando algo, pero sino sabemos que, ¿Cómo podemos combatirlo? – preguntó Dippet -.

Lo único que podemos hacer, es tratar de leerle la mente y pensar como él, saber a conciencia los objetivos que pretende realizar – dijo Albus -.

¿Pero cómo? – preguntó desesperado Aberforth, quien ya estaba acomodado en un sofá del despacho -.

Primero – dijo Albus – tenemos que saber que el objetivo principal es acabar con nosotros, pero la verdad es que nose cómo lo hará, ya que su poder no esta por completo sanado, por lo mismo no tenemos noticias de él – dijo Albus -. Lo segundo es que atacará el Ministerio, pero tampoco de eso podemos estar seguros. Su manera de pensar comparada con la de antes no es la misma – sentenció Albus -.

Albus, de verás serías muy buen Auror – dijo Dippet tratando de suavizar la conversación -.

Jeje... no creo, al menos no me gusta la violencia, la utilizó con propósitos, así que mejor seguiré siendo Profesor – agregó Albus -.

Esta bien, sólo era una sugerencia... y a ti Aberforth ¿Cómo te ha ido? – preguntó Dippet -.

Bien. De maravillas, excepto por problemas con el señor Sorbern, y los demás funcionarios del Departamento que parece que no les simpatizo mucho – dijo con una sonrisita Aberforth -.

Eso era de suponerse, Aberforth, a Sorbern le gusta ser así con los nuevos. Yo conozco a ese viejo, y es un gruñón por todo – dijo Nigellus -.

Si, puede ser, pero lo hace desde que lo conozco y ya llevo bastante tiempo – dijo Aberforth -. Bueno será mejor que me vaya, ya que me vine sin avisar – agregó Aberforth -.

Hasta Luego, Aberforth – dijo Albus, cuando vio a su hermano marcharse por el mismo medio del cual él había aparecido -.

Bueno, ahora iré a preparar mis clases – dijo Albus -. Si no les importa me marcho – agregó -.

- Yo te acompaño Albus, tengo que ir a mi despacho – dijo Dippet, cuando los dos se dirigían a la salida. Al momento en que bajaban, varios alumnos caminaban por los pasillos del Colegio. Los fantasmas revoloteaban por las esquinas y Peeves empezaba a tramar su siguiente travesura. Cuando Albus llegó a su despacho se encontró con el alumno Tom Ryddle que lo esperaba ansiosamente en el despacho.

¿Si, Tom, que desea? – preguntó amablemente Albus -.

Profesor, necesito que hable con mi padre por como se comporta conmigo. Usted sabe que él es muggle y no acepta que yo estudie aquí, todas las veces va al orfanato muggle a insultarme en vez de visitarme – dijo Tom con los ojos llenos de lagrimas -.

Eso Tom, yo no lo puedo hacer, tendría que decirle al director Nigellus que asista donde vive tu padre y comentarle todo – respondió Albus -.

Pero profesor, yo le tengo más confianza a usted – dijo Tom -.

Lo sé Tom... ven acá – y tomo de los hombros a Tom y lo apreto bien fuerte -.

¿De verdad quieres que te alejemos del único pariente que se digna a visitarte, Tom? – preguntó Albus -.

Pero si lo único que hace es decirme que soy un pobre inútil, que como fenómeno no alcanzare las metas que él alcanzó alguna vez – dijo Tom -.

Si esto te dice, sólo ignóralo, no dejes que sus ambiciones te sometan a hacer algo que tu no quieres, déjame decirte que todos me aconsejaron alguna vez ser Ministro de Magia, y que si podía lo hubiera alcanzado, pero mi decisión fue de ser profesor y alguna vez ser Director de Hogwarts, sólo las decisiones hacen que seamos diferentes a los demás – dijo Albus -.

Tiene razón profesor, pero usted es muy poderoso, tiene tanto poder, algún día me gustaría ser como usted – dijo con unos ojos esperanzados -.

Si tienes perseverancia, porque tus estudios van muy bien, eres el mejor alumno que he visto hasta el momento – dijo Albus -.

Gracias, profesor – dijo Tom al mismo tiempo que se ruborizaba -.

Ahora, tengo que hacer algunas cosas, así que te pediré que... – iba a terminar la frase cuando entró Rogers Tuk, el Guardián de las llaves y del Bosque Prohibido de Hogwarts -.

¿Qué pasa Rogers? – preguntó Albus, cuando dejaba a Tom en la puerta para que se retirará.

El señor Tuk, espero a que Tom abandonara el despacho, cuando se dirigió a Albus con una mirada asustada. Se sentó en la silla más próxima y miró casi penetrando a Albus con la mirada.

¿Qué te ocurre, Tuk? – preguntó Albus impaciente -.

Lo que pasa es que me mandaron a darle un aviso importante – dijo Tuk que no dejaba de mirar a Albus -.

¿Y cual es ese asuntito tan importante? – Volvió a preguntar Albus -.

Bueno... se trata de Kirin – dijo Tuk y está vez aparto la mirada de Albus, y la dirigió directamente a la ventana donde lucía un sol radiante -.

Mmm... ya veo y que quiere el jefe de los Centauros – respondió Albus tan calmado como si se tratara de un asunto de todos los días -.

Lo que quiere, es que estés a medianoche en el claro del bosque donde se sitúan ellos, porque quieren hablar contigo. Como no está Aberforth, piensan que sería lo mismo que con su hermano ya que tu también simpatizas con ellos – respondió Tuk -.

¿Y para que querían hablar con mi hermano? – preguntó Albus -.

Eso no lo sé, sólo me dijeron que querían hablar con Aberfoth, yo les dije que ya no estaba aquí, entonces me preguntaron por ti y les dije que estabas dando clases, a lo que Kirin me mando a decirte que estuvieras a la medianoche en el claro del Bosque, eso es todo lo que sé – sentenció Tuk -.

Es muy raro todo lo que me dices... déjame pensarlo – dijo Albus -.

Es que... bueno... Kirin está allá abajo esperando la respuesta Albus, dice que entre mas pronto mejor – respondió Tuk -.

Ya veo – dijo Albus -. Dile que estaré a la medianoche en el claro y que por favor me despeje el camino no quiero atrasarme con Criaturas por donde vaya yo, ¿De acuerdo? – dijo Albus -.

Esta bien, pero no se te olvide, tu sabes como es Kirin, es capaz de venir a buscarte personalmente si faltas – agregó Tuk -.

Iré, no te preocupes, yo no falto a ningún compromiso – dijo Albus -.

Bueno, me retiró para ir a avisarle a Kirin y terminar de hacer algunos pendientes que tengo por ahí – dijo Tuk cuando iba saliendo del despacho de Albus más tranquilo que al principio -.

Cuando ya eran las doce menos treinta, Albus salió de su despacho dejando todo lo extraño en la mesa, porque sabía perfectamente que los Centauros eran muy desconfiados de los magos. Sólo iba con su varita guardada bien firmemente en su túnica. Atravesó los terrenos del colegio, cuando pasó por la cabaña de Tuk, a lo que este miraba por la ventana haciéndole señas de que estaba todo listo. Albus entró muy seguro hacia el bosque, donde la luz de la luna no se divisaba y la oscuridad era total, como si varios Dementores anduvieran por ahí divagando. El camino se hacía más difícil conforme avanzaba lentamente hacia el corazón del Bosque Prohibido, sus manos sudaban mucho, sentía correr varias gotas de sudor por su rostro, pero se sentía extraño y a la vez confiado. Cuando entraba mas y más en el Bosque, dio gracias por haber entrado anteriormente en él en su estadía en el colegio, ya que de no ser así se habría perdido al dar el primer paso. Al pasar quince minutos de la preciada media hora que necesitaba para llegar, ocurrió algo muy sospechoso, por primera vez desde que había entrado al Bosque sintió como si lo vinieran acechando desde las sombras. Una sensación que hizo que alzara su varita y dijera; _Lumos_; y la punta de la varita resplandeció en aquella oscuridad que tenía a solo pocos centimetros de enfrente. Se alejó de las malezas y los arbustos y prosiguió su camino por una zona despejada y que pretendía ser un camino que no se había usado en varios años.

Cuando las cosas no podían ir nada mejor, ocurrió lo que Albus temía. Algo salió a gran velocidad de un arbusto cercano y se dirigió hacia Albus con un paso muy veloz. Este sin pensarlo dos veces gritó; _¡Impedimenta!_, la sombra cayó inconsciente al suelo que sonó como si estuviera resquebrajándose la tierra. Albus se acercó a la criatura y vio que se trataba de un Centauro, al cual el conocía perfectamente.

¿Procne? – preguntó Albus, tratando de levantar al Centauro que yacía inconsciente en el suelo -.

Pensé que habías perdido tus habilidades... – respondió este con una voz débil -.

¿Pero porque lo hiciste Procne? – preguntó Albus -.

Sólo para probar que eras tú... y que no se trataba de una visita inesperada – respondió él -.

¿Por qué lo dices, ¿Acaso alguien más ha estado en el Bosque Prohibido que no sea bienvenido? – preguntó nuevamente Albus -.

Sólo hemos notado cosas muy raras en las montañas – dijo Procne -.

¿A que cosas te refieres? – dijo Albus, pero antes de que le respondieran su pregunta un segundo Centauro llegó al lugar y se acercó donde estaban ellos -.

Mi querido amigo Albus, ¿Cómo Estás? – preguntó el Centauro que acababa de llegar -.

- En lo que se puede decir bien Kirin – respondió Albus -.

Kirin le señaló el camino y los tres caminaron hacia el claro donde los centauros vivían. Era un sitio eriazo que sólo contenía un tocón de un árbol imponente en el suelo, que sin lugar a dudas era el lugar donde los Centauros se reunían para arreglar asuntos importantes. Estas eran de las pocas Criaturas que vivían en el Bosque que se mostraban amistosas con los magos, pero hasta cierto punto, porque cuando Albus penetró al claro, los demás Centauros lo miraban como si fuera un bicho raro en medio de tanta normalidad. Albus se precipitó sólo a caminar hacia una parte que estaba reservada para él. Alzo su varita y pronunció un hechizo que hizo aparecer de la nada una silla reluciente en la cual se sentó.

¿Cual es el motivo por el cual me citaste Kirin? – preguntó amablemente Albus -.

Lo hice... porque quisiera decirte que estamos completamente de acuerdo todos – y miró con una mirada fulminante a los demás Centauros que si hubiera sido por ellos se irían de ese lugar – que es mejor una alianza entre Magos y Centauros para lidiar con males que se avecinan – dijo Kirin -.

Albus estaba sorprendido por lo recién dicho de parte de Kirin. Sabía que los Centauros no soportaban ayudar a los humanos porque se sentían inferiores a ellos, y que sin lugar a dudas eso se había mantenido por varios años. Miró a los demás que estaban apostados en las cercanías de donde se encontraba él y Kirin. Cuando vio que la multitud se había calmado un poco, preguntó.

¿Crees que se avecina algo muy grande Kirin? – preguntó Albus -.

Mira, sólo nosotros vemos lo que las estrellas nos indican, y si ellas dicen que tendremos varios años de tragedias y muertes es porque nos incumbe a nosotros también, puesto que muestran que los Centauros, o sea nosotros, estaremos involucrados en una pelea muy grande con Criaturas que no se como describirlas – dijo apresurándose Kirin -.

Mmm... bueno eso quiere decir que tu piensas... bueno... ¿Qué deberíamos luchar juntos? – al decir estas palabras un Centauro de aspecto imponente y atemorizante se acercó a Albus muy furioso -.

Mira humano, sólo porque Kirin es nuestro jefe acataremos las ordenes, pero ni creas que uniremos fuerzas, sólo salvaremos nuestra propia raza, y si vemos algunos de tus amigos en peligro no lo ayudaremos, porque los Centauros no se limitan a ayudar a simples humanos – dijo el Centauro alzando sus patas delantera se levantó y dio un golpe en el suelo muy enojado -.

¡Cálmate Erac! – dijo Kirin -. Sólo tendremos una alianza temporal, hasta que acabe la guerra, sólo eso – se limitó a explicarle al Centauro que cada vez daba mas miedo -.

Albus no hizo ningún gesto de nerviosismo y temor, sólo miró fijamente a Erac y esté como si estuviera recibiendo ordenes de Albus se calmó y se dirigió donde se encontraba anteriormente.

La verdad Kirin, es que te agradezco tu ayuda, pero veo que tu gente no desea lo mismo – dijo Albus -.

Lo deseará, porque estamos metidos en el mismo problema que ustedes – respondió Kirin -. Bueno Albus, ¿Aceptas que unamos fuerzas si se avecina una guerra? – preguntó Kirin -.

Sí, obvio que acepto, si unimos fuerzas – y miró a los demás Centauros – podremos dejar este mundo limpio de maldad y hasta que acabe la guerra quisiera mantener contacto con ustedes, así que cualquier Centauro que desee hablar conmigo, se puede dirigir a Hogwarts sin ningún problema – dijo Albus -.

Cuando Albus llegó a su despacho, se sintió orgulloso de que su Alianza con los Centauros resultará exitosa. Esas Criaturas son muy poderosas y contar con ellas hacía más poderosa la seguridad del colegio y por supuesto de los alumnos que tanto hay que cuidar de las amenazas. Una leve sonrisa se abrió paso por sus labios cuando soltó unas breves palabras antes de dirigirse a su habitación...

Si supiera Aberforth lo que acabó de lograr, se moriría de la envidia – y cerró su despacho con un hechizo mientras subía las escaleras hacia la torre Sur -.


	4. Una Visita Inesperada

**4**

**Una Visita Inesperada**

A la mañana siguiente, Albus se levantó mas que rápido para dar aviso al señor Nigellus y Dippet de lo sucedido con Kirin el jefe de los Centauros. No se sentía preocupado, sólo que le inquietaba que alguien más se había enterado de lo que estaba pasando con Grindelwald, y que precisamente esos alguien fueran Centauros los cuales siempre han odiado al mundo humano, y ahora se muestren compasivos para unir fuerzas y derrotar a lo que se viene. Sin duda alguna, hay algo que ocultaban, algo que los hizo dar un pie a una alianza desaprobada por todos los años. El señor Dippet estaba en su despacho cuando entró Albus decidido y sin mas rodeo a contarle lo que estaba pasando.

Dippet, tenemos que hablar – lo interrumpió Albus en medio de su clase -.

Esta bien, se que es algo importante por tu mirada, ¡Niños, quédense aquí, vuelvo enseguida, sigan practicando el _Relashio!_ – dijo Dippet cuando salía con Dumbledore para el pasillo -.

¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Dippet -.

Se trata sobre Kirin, el jefe de los Centauros – se apresuró a decir Albus para no quitarle mas tiempo -. Me dijeron que están dispuestos a tener una alianza con nosotros por lo que está pasando en la actualidad – agregó Albus, quien se mantenía sereno explicando lo que acababa de vivir ayer por la medianoche -. Es probable que sepan lo de Grindelwald, pero había algo mas que me ocultaban, se trata de algo que a ellos les inquieta bastante, por lo que están decididos a tener una alianza con nosotros.

Ya veo, ¿Pero todos los Centauros estarán dispuestos a tener una amistad temporal con los humanos? – preguntó Dippet mirando fijamente a Albus -.

Si, eso creo, Kirin los está llevando a esta alianza a la fuerza y sin duda que ellos no pueden desobedecerlo, ya sabes lo que le pasaría al que lo intenta – dijo finalmente Albus -.

De acuerdo, me parece algo demasiado bueno en estos tiempos, si Grindelwald es mas astuto de lo que creo, lo primero que haría es tener de su lado a algunas Criaturas Mágicas que sean peligrosas y que los magos en general le tengan miedo – dijo Dippet- Avisare a Nigellus y tú dale el aviso a tu hermano y a Nicholas, sin olvidarte por supuesto de decirles que vayan al Ministerio a avisarle a Abiss y Arturo – agregó -.

Bien, veo que tendré que ir nuevamente a ese Ministerio, con lo que odio estar allí – y con una sonrisita, Albus dejó el Colegio donde tenía que internarse en el Valle Godric para dar la noticia -.

Cuando se dirigía al Valle Godric, pensaba mas o menos cómo se estaban desarrollando las cosas. Primero aparecía Roberts, diciendo que Grindelwald había vuelto, luego muere en Hosgmeade, en una ciudad de magos en la cual todo el mundo lo conocía y podía dar aviso de que lo estaban atacando. Al parecer nadie dio la mas leve sospecha de lo que ocurrió en Hosgmeade, y luego tenemos lo de los Centauros, que sin dar previo aviso, toman una decisión que es muy complicada para ellos como también para nosotros, ya que eso da la posibilidad de que nuestro enemigo obtendrá mas poder del que tenía antes con solo unos pocos años de estar moribundo.

Al llegar al Valle Godric, entró rápidamente a su casa, cuando encontró solamente a Nicholas Flamel en ella, acordándose de que Aberforth seguramente no terminaba su horario en el Ministerio.

¡Hola Nicholas! – dijo Albus cuando se dirigía al comedor para encontrarse con él -.

¡Ah, hola Albus, ¿Qué haces Aquí? – preguntó Nicholas -.

Tengo algo que contarte – y cuando lo decía, vio que su madre se dirigía hacia ellos con paso firme -. ¡Hola Mamá! –dijo Albus sin mostrar cara de preocupación -.

Hola Albus, supongo que viniste por algo importante, porque de todos modos tengo que enterarme de lo que sucede, ¿No? – repuso la señora Rigers cuando miraba a Nicholas y Albus cómo si los quisiera matar -.

Bueno Mamá, siéntate y les cuento a los dos, a fin de cuentas tengo que darles la noticias a los que lucharon con Grindelwald – dijo Albus, al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento. Les contó con lujo de detalles de lo que había pasado el día de ayer. Como el señor Tuk se acercó a él y le dijo lo de Kirin, cuando se internó en el Bosque Prohibído y de la reunión que sostuvo con ellos, hasta que por fin término de contar todo, la señora Rigers no podía dar crédito de lo que su hijo había hablado, en cambio, Nicholas sólo se mostraba pensativo, interrogándose a si mismo de lo que contó Albus.

Esto es peor de lo que temimos, si esos Centauros decidieron unirse con nosotros, ¿Crees que Grindelwald tenga un poder mas alto que el de antes o solo es porque a ellos les afecta que alguien tan malvado este intentando acabar con Hogwarts y sus terrenos? – preguntó la señora Rigers -.

Es probable que les afecte lo que quiere hacer Grindelwald, pero para tomar una decisión así, pienso que tienen cosas que realmente les inquieta – sentenció Albus -.

Es muy raro todo esto... Grindelwald actuando con cautela, y los Centauros presagiando una guerra que sin duda tiene relación con él –dijo Nicholas -. Me temo que este año será muy crudo y tenemos que afrontarlo lo mejor que podamos -.

Albus volvió a Hogwarts en medio de tanta confusión, y su mente funcionaba sola. Nicholas se dirigía al Ministerio a poner al tanto al señor Dumbledore, Wortiks y a Aberforth. Su viaje fue muy relajado, en donde el Autobús Noctámbulo se dirigió a la entrada de visita del Ministerio, cuando entró a la cabina telefónica que estaba en un callejón roñoso y desolado, marco el número, y cuando pulsó el último, una voz chillona salió del teléfono diciendo: Bienvenido al Ministerio de Magia... ¿cuál es el objetivo de su visita?... y Nicholas respondió que se dirigía a la oficina de Aberforth. Después de decir esto, por el agujero de donde se recogían las monedas de vuelto, sonó una placa que ilustraba unas letras muy bellas que decían: Oficina de Aberforth. Al pasar por las pruebas, entró al Ministerio, le pasó su varita a un hombre viejo y jorobado que yacía delante de una máquina la cual se encargaba de dar los resultados exactos de lo que contenía cada varita que pasaba por ella. El hombre, quedó un poco conmocionado cuando vio el papel con los detalles y se dirigió a Nicholas con una mirada de asombro.

¿Esta varita contiene esencia de una Piedra de Energía? -.

Así es... soy un ferviente admirador de todo lo relacionado con la Alquimia, y puse mi varita en un Monte cerca de mi ciudad para que tuviera aquella esencia – respondió mirándolo sonriente -.

¡Ah, ya veo... bueno aquí la tiene, gracias y bienvenido al Ministerio -.

Un gusto... – dijo Nicholas y empezó a dirigirse a la gran entrada que mantenía el Ministerio, con un brillo que hacía que Nicholas se reflejara por todos lados. La gran estatua que había en medio de una pileta, era muy particular. En ella había un mago empuñando una espada la cual de la punta salía un chorro potente de agua y al lado de él, otro mago que estaba caído, como si aquel mago imponente lo hubiera derrotado. Al pasar por la puerta principal, se dirigió a lo que parecían unos ascensores pintorescos que lo llevaba, al piso que quisiera. Docenas de lechuzas revoloteaban por todos lados enviando distintos memórandum a los funcionarios quienes estaban muy atareados con los trabajos que realizaban, a lo que Nicholas se alegró al no pertenecer a tal rutina. Al dar con el ascensor subió como pudo a él, porque la gente se atochaba mucho, y el ascensor era muy chico. Vio a cada gente en aquel aparato, una bruja que llevaba un pergamino de poco menos dos metros, lleno de diferentes símbolos y otro mago particular que no llevaba ningún pergamino, mejor dicho, no llevaba nada... iba sólo con un taparrabo y estaba rojo como el sol a medio atardecer.

¿Nicholas? – preguntó el señor Wortiks cuando lo vio salir del ascensor. Wortiks se tambaleó muy bruscamente y dio un respingo como si estuviera muy nervioso de verlo por esos lados -.

¡Ah, hola Arturo, espero que estés bien, me han dicho que te encuentras muy cansado en estos días – Nicholas lo miraba detalladamente -. Supongo que puedo ver a Aberforth – dijo Nicholas dándole una sonrisa -.

- Si, no hay problema, él llegará mas tarde, creo que en una hora, esta realizando algunos trámites – objetó Wortiks mientras se dirigía al ascensor -.

¡Wortiks, no te vayas, esto también tienes que escucharlo tú, es sobre el "problemita" – recalcó Nicholas mirando a Wortiks, con un poco de complicidad -.

Mmm... bueno, esta bien, cuando llegue Aberforth me avisas vía lechuza – dijo Wortiks mientras la puerta del ascensor se cerraba -.Y te aviso de inmediato que Abiss no llegará hasta la noche, una hora antes de su término de horario, no cuentes con él.

Nicholas no sabía donde se encontraba la oficina de Aberforth, así que decidió ir preguntando para ver quien lo conocía lo bastante para decirle adonde estaba su oficina. Resultaba que nadie suponía que un tipo llamado Aberforth, trabajaba en el Ministerio y que para colmo, pensaban que se había muerto, porque lo confundieron con un tal Warfortk. Nicholas no podía entender, como la gente que tenía en sus narices a Aberforth, no se sabían ni su nombre. Pensó en lo que había dicho Aberforth sobre lo que nadie le simpatizaba tener a un funcionario como él, así que Nicholas solo sonrío pensando en las locuras que cometía Aberforth en el Ministerio y se dispuso a buscar los nombres de las oficinas. Al cabo de cinco minutos encontró la oficina de Aberforth. Cuando vio el escritorio de su amigo, soltó una carcajada viendo que tenía una figurita de cada una de sus Criaturas Mágicas favorita. En el lado izquierdo había un imponente Centauro que se alzaba entre sus dos patas delanteras, al lado se divisaba lo que era una figurita de un Bola de Fuego Chino, y por último en el lado derecho se alzaba con sus alas muy negras y opacas un fabuloso Thestrals. Cuando Nicholas se disponía a sentarse en el escritorio de Aberforth, una voz le retumbo en el oído.

¡¿Qué hace usted Aquí! – preguntó el señor Sorbern muy enojado de tener un extraño en su oficina -.

Bueno, yo vengo a ver a Aberforth, soy un amigo, me llamo Nicholas Flamel – se apresuró a contestar -. Quisiera saber a que hora llegará -.

No lo sé, él a diferencia de usted esta trabajando – respondió ofendido de tener a alguien en su despacho que no presentaba ni una señal de ser un hombre muy laborioso -.

Supongo que usted es el jefe de Aberforth, porque sólo personas como usted andan todo el día con la cabeza tan revuelta que no saben lo que dicen – respondió Nicholas y antes de que el señor Sorbern le propinara una buena lección, salió muy rápido de la oficina y decidió esperar a Aberforth fuera de ella. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando vio a una persona familiar en el ascensor que se dirigía muy feliz.

¡Hola revoltoso! – gritó Nicholas, a lo que todo el piso se dio vuelta a mirarlo -.

¡Hola Nicholas, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me traes algo de comer, porque me muero de hambre – gritó desde el otro lado Aberforth -.

- Me temo que no amigo, solo vengo por un asuntito mas importante – dijo Nicholas cuando se dirigía a estrecharle la mano a su amigo -.

Que lastima, bueno, dime, ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Aberforth, entrando a la oficina cuando Nicholas lo seguía -.

Avísale a Wortiks, él también esta involucrado -.

Cuando Nicholas dijo estas palabras, Aberforth captó enseguida el mensaje y mandó una lechuza, para que Wortiks bajara a juntarse con ellos. El señor Wortiks apareció de la nada pocos minutos de haberle mandado la carta. Todo estaba preparado para hablar, ya que el señor Sorbern fue sacado de la oficina por Wortiks, a lo cual Aberforth y Nicholas se rieron por la acción y el señor Wortiks les devolvió una sonrisa. Juntos los tres se sentaron al mismo tiempo, y Nicholas empezó a charlarles lo que le dijo Albus. Cada palabra que él mencionaba sobre la reunión misteriosa, el señor Wortiks sonreía y no precisamente una sonrisa de satisfacción sino más bien un poco malévola. Su amigo, en cambio se mostraba más pensativo, no le dirigió la palabra hasta que termino todo el relato.

Así que mi hermano consiguió la mejor alianza que se nos podía dar, ¿No? – decía Aberforth cuando se mostraba frustrado por no haberlo hecho él, ya que eso sería un paso muy grande en su puesto del Departamento -. Miren, yo no sé lo que piensa mi hermano, pero estoy de acuerdo en que los Centauros se nos unan, digo, podríamos aprovechar sus predicciones para ver que lo que ocurre en verdad – agregó -.

Si Aberforth, pero tenemos que dejar que ellos no sean presionados, ya sabes como se comportan con los humanos – Nicholas lo decía muy convincente, pero su silencio no pudo resistir mas -. Y sabes Aberforth que si Kirin está de nuestra parte los demás Centauros lo estarán, sino ninguno de ellos lograría una alianza con los humanos – y miró fijamente a los dos hombres que estaban con él -.

¿Es cierto eso? – preguntó repentinamente el señor Wortiks -.

Si, todos sabemos que Kirin es el único que se ha mostrado compasivo con los humanos – dijo Aberforth -. Tu deberías recordarlo Wortiks, trabajas aquí -.

¡Ah, si... es que estaba pensando otra cosa – agregó cuando Aberforth y Nicholas lo penetraban con la mirada -.

Sólo tenemos que esperar que esa guerra no la tengamos a la vuelta de la esquina, que sino, no podré dejar mi vida tranquila sin una persona a la que no haya derrotado – sonrió Aberforth -.

Si, ya lo veremos... – susurró el señor Wortiks mirando hacia el suelo -.

¿Dijiste algo, Wortiks? – preguntó Nicholas -.

No, nada... sólo pensaba en voz alta – se apresuró a mentir, y levantarse de su asiento -.

Al levantarse de su asiento el señor Wortiks, Nicholas se levanto también, dando como terminada la conversación y dirigirse hacia la casa de sus amigos para ayudarle a la señora Rigers en sus quehaceres domésticos. Aberforth se quedó en la oficina preparando mas tareas que dentro de la semana tenía que realizar, o sino el señor Sorbern se lo come vivo. La señora Rigers acababa de servir el almuerzo y Nicholas esperaba ansioso la comida en el comedor. Comieron a gusto y después empezaron a conversar en el salón, mientras que en Hogwarts los alumnos acababan de terminar de comer en el Gran Comedor, y los profesores se alistaban para empezar sus clases. Albus estaba en plena conversación con Dippet y Nigellus sobre el caso de Grindelwald, pero ocultando notoriamente los nombres ya que se encontraban muy cerca de los demás profesores que no tenían idea de lo que hablaban.

¿Estás preocupado Dippet? - preguntó Albus -.

Si, me temo que sí... ese tal Kirin espero que se encuentre bien porque no podemos dejar que lo destierren, sin él los Centauros no serían aliados nuestros – respondió con una voz temblorosa -.

Deberías ir a descansar, no tienes clases hasta en una hora más – dijo Nigellus -.

...y tú también Binns, te veo muy decaído, ¿Te encuentras bien? – Nigellus se había dirigido a un profesor con aspecto de moribundo, una capa roñosa y una piel que si se le tocaba se partía en dos. El profesor de Historia de la Magia, Colloseus Binns se encontraba en un estado demacrante, y cuando Nigellus le dijo que descansara se ofendió mucho, diciendo que él tenía mucha energía para caminar e incluso correr -.

Sólo lo decía por tu salud, nada más... – Nigellus se asusto mucho cuando Binns se paró de un tirón y se fue maldiciendo mucho hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor -.

Tiene un genio de horrores, ¿No creen? – preguntaba Nigellus mientras las mesas de las diferentes casas, se vaciaban de los platos, ollas y utensilios de comida. Los alumnos volvieron a sus clases, y estaban muy revoltosos, su compostura no era normal. Albus no contenía la risa cuando vio a dos alumnos de segundo tropezarse con el profesor Binns, y este les miró desafiante -.

¡Purcy, ¡Stevens! – gritaba el señor Binns, no dándose cuenta de que Purcy y Stevens no se encontraban en frente de él. Binns siempre tenía problemas con los nombres de los alumnos y Albus se había encargado de hechizar su libro donde anotaba las evaluaciones de los alumnos para que anotara en el nombre correcto. Molesto, el profesor se fue dando botes que sonaban en toda la torre norte del castillo.

Esa semana, pasó muy rápida y ya se iba Septiembre dejando atrás los pocos rayos de sol que calentaban las tardes, a lo que dio paso para un frío intenso que inundaba los terrenos de Hogwarts. El castillo relucía sus antorchas que calentaban cada uno de los rincones de los pasillos tanto los visibles como los no visibles. Cada uno de los profesores estaba dando sus clases recordando a los de quinto años que los TIMOS (Titulo Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria) eran muy difíciles y tenían que dar todo de sí mismos. A los de séptimo y último año les pasaban recordando que los EXTASIS (Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas) eran la base de su futuro, puesto que esos exámenes definirían lo que cada uno de los alumnos tendría que ser cuando termine el año escolar. El Bosque Prohibido se mostraba muy manso, al parecer no había rastro de la reunión que se había echo allí y que produjo un ruido estremecedor, algunos Thestrals que volaban para capturar a su presa cuando estaban medias moribundas, estas criaturas no cazaban por si misma, sólo eran carroñeras y si olfateaban sangre, al cabo de algunos segundos llegaban docenas de ellos. Era una suerte que en el Bosque sólo hubieran unos pocos y todos machos por que no dejaban que se reprodujeran, porque solo servían para llevar a los alumnos en los carruajes hacia el castillo.

Al pasar la tarde empleando clases y clases y que los alumnos retornaban a sus salas comunes cansados después de un día arduo de trabajo, Albus se dirigió a la entrada principal del colegio para llegar a cenar a su casa, en donde se quedaría esa noche. La noche abrazaba la luna y no la dejaba iluminar con su brillo incomparable. Al llegar al Valle Godric, vio que una persona se aparecía en medio de la calle, de inmediato Albus sacó su varita y pronunció: _Lumos_, la figura se dio vuelta y diviso una cara que no era precisamente extraña.

¡Papá, me diste un susto – dijo Albus -.

Jajaja... no te preocupes, es que quería sorprender a tu mamá al llegar por la puerta, tuve un día muy largo y quiero llenar mi estomago con la comida mas rica de tu madre – respondió -.

Vamos entonces, yo tengo que conversar con Aberforth y Nicholas, por eso es que estoy aquí y también me quedare – se apresuró a comentar -.

¡Oh! Que bien... entremos – y cuando iban entrando al jardín de la casa, otra figura acababa de aparecerse por la calle cuando el señor Dumbledore sacó su varita desesperado y grito - _¡Espelliarmus! _– pero la otra figura pronunció al mismo tiempo - _¡Protego!_ -.

¡Basta, Basta! – gritó Albus - ¡Es mi hermano papá, es Aberforth! – agregó -.

¿Qué, ¡Oh! Verdad, jajaja... – reía a carcajadas el señor Dumbledore -.

Estuvo cerca papá, creo que eres mas peligroso que una manada de Dragones – respondió Aberforth y juntos los tres entraron en la casa -.

La cena transcurrió muy armónica, los cinco discutían sobre los asuntos en que Aberforth había trabajado y en lo que el señor Dumbledore se tardó en llegar a casa. Albus, atrajo la atención de Aberforth y le preguntó.

¿Estás muy ocupado? -.

No, dime... – respondió este -.

Necesito que tú y Nicholas suban al dormitorio, ahí que hablar – dijo Albus -.

Esta bien – respondió Aberforth cuando le hacía señas a Nicholas para que los siguiera -. ¡Nosotros vamos a estar en el dormitorio! -. Les dijo a sus padres que estaban conversando tranquilamente -.

El dormitorio de Aberforth y Albus estaba impecable, cosa que era extraña cuando lo habitaban ellos dos. Sin embargo, Nicholas odiaba el desorden y con un simple hechizo doméstico ordeno toda la ropa tirada, los sin números de libros extraños y de aspecto interesante, dejándolos en una repisa. Nicholas tomó una silla y se sentó entre sus dos amigos para discutir el asunto.

¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora? ¿Acaso se nos van a unir los Troles? – y los tres soltaron una carcajada -.

Jajaja... no, no es eso, es que tengo algo que proponerles – inquirió Albus -.

¿Qué? – pregunto Aberforth -.

Que vayamos a ver a Wyvern a San Mungo... – al decir estas palabras, Nicholas casi se cae de la silla por lo que acababa de decir su amigo -. Si no gustan, podré ir solo, pero lo digo porque como es él quien conoció mejor a Grindelwald, le podemos pedir que nos cuente algo -.

Pero Albus, Wyvern no puede hablar, esta en estado de trance, sólo puede mover algunas partes de su cuerpo y nada mas – decía Aberforth mientras se acomodaba en su cama -.

Aberforth, no mires sólo lo que le pasó, Nicholas, tu dijiste que tu poder en la Alquimia a logrado varios avances y quisiera saber si el poder curativo que tienes, ¿Podrá darme la oportunidad de hablar aunque sea unos minutos con Wyvern? – preguntó Albus quien miraba intensamente a Nicholas, para que no le negara tal poder -.

¡Tienes razón, como no se nos ocurrió antes... mi poder curativo es muy débil para curar por completo a Wyvern pero nos dará tiempo de interferir en su pensamientos haciendo que él hable como si estuviera sano – decía Nicholas muy alegremente -.

¿Están locos? – preguntó enojado Aberforth -.

- Lo sabemos Aberforth – dijo Nicholas - ...si mi poder no está del todo desarrollado, puede que sea muy riesgoso para Wyvern y para mí, pero es un riesgo que ahí que tomar si sabemos que Wyvern conoce muy bien a Grindelwald – miraba a Aberforth con los ojos llenos de convencimiento -.

Entonces, quedamos de acuerdo... iremos la semana que entra... necesito tener todo planeado, porque si tu empiezas a mostrar tu poder, te llevan derechito al Ministerio – dijo Albus quien se mostraba muy entusiasmado -.

Aberforth dame ese par de libros que esta ahí – dijo Nicholas quien miraba a Albus, quien no entendía para que los quería -.

Aberforth se los paso, y Nicholas se los tiró por la cabeza, diciéndole que porque no le había contado que iba a ver a los dragones en las montañas, ya que a él le gustaban muchísimo. Los tres se quedaron lanzándose múltiples objetos, pero sin ocupar las varitas, era un duelo a mano limpia.

Transcurrió la semana y todo estaba preparado aquel día para ir a visitar a Wyvern a San Mungo. Se juntaron muy temprano en el negocio que da la entrada al hospital, pasaron por el vidrio al lado del maniquí con aspecto raro quien anunciaba a los que iban al hospital. Entraron, y en la recepción pidieron el piso de donde se encontraba Wyvern, una señora de aspecto dormido, les dijo: Daños por Encantamientos, Cuarto Piso, Ala oeste. Albus le dio las gracias a la señora quien le sonrío como si le hubiera gustado. Nicholas y Aberforth lo molestaron todo el camino hacia el cuarto piso. Una vez en el piso correcto vieron diferentes cuartos, en los cuales en su interior habían docenas de camillas y docenas de enfermos y heridos también. Aberforth se sentía muy extraño, no le gustaba el olor a hospital, decía que su nariz era muy sensible, pero Nicholas le dijo que no fuera cobarde y que tenían que encontrar la sala. Caminaban por el pasillo, viendo las salas una por una, hasta que encontraron una que decía en una placa de mármol fino: HERIDAS INCURABLES...

Al entrar en ella, vieron que las camas se encontraban vacías. Solo una que estaba muy bien escondida aguardaba un bulto con una manta gris que no se movía para nada. Albus sospecho que ese debía de ser Wyvern, por lo que camino directo hacia él sin perder el hilo de los pasos. Al acercarse a casi un metro de distancia, se dio cuenta de que era peor de lo que se imaginaba. Wyvern no presentaba síntomas de estar vivo, sus piernas estaban dobladas hacia la derecha, sus brazos rígidos, que no se movían ni un centímetro permanecían posados en la cama. Aberforth soltó un gemido al ver semejante atrocidad y Nicholas ni siquiera tuvo palabras para expresar lo que veía. Los tres se sentaron a los lados de la cama, observando por un buen rato, aquellos ojos intensos de Wyvern que los miraban con temor.

Es horrible... es muy horrible lo que le ha hecho ese miserable – decía Nicholas con una rabia que lo carcomía por dentro -.

- ¿Cómo se atrevió? – preguntaba Aberforth mientras miraba a Wyvern con lastima -.

No lamentemos lo que ya pasó, estamos aquí por otro asunto más importante, Nicholas, empieza a acumular energía – dijo Albus cortando la lastima que estaban sufriendo por ver a Wyvern en ese estado -.

Si, enseguida... – Nicholas cerró sus ojos, concentrándose al máximo, empuño su varita con tal firmeza que si hubiera sido de cristal, la hubiera partido en dos. Después de algunos minutos en que Nicholas se esmeraba por aumentar su Energía, ocurrió algo muy extraño para Aberforth y Albus. La varita de Nicholas empezó a iluminarse, pero no de un brillo blanco, sino de un rojo intenso que parpadeaba sin cesar. El destello formó un campo que cubría toda la cama de Wyvern, cuando este se levantó repentinamente, Albus y Aberforth se alejaron del campo rojo que cubría a Wyvern. Este empezó a forcejear para los lados, pero Nicholas quien ya había abierto los ojos, le decía que se quedara tranquilo, que no iba a sufrir ningún daño. Lamentablemente, él se asustaba porque no los reconocía del todo, hasta que vio a los ojos de Albus y sintió una serenidad en todo su cuerpo que hizo que dejara de forcejear. Nicholas aprovecho esto, para alzar su varita y decir: _¡Plegius!_. En ese entonces, Wyvern se quedo sentado en la cama, impresionado porque podía mover todo su cuerpo, cada vez que miraba sus manos alegremente no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

¡Albus, apresúrate – dijo Nicholas quien estaba sudando mucho por mantener el campo rojo todavía muy brillante -.

¡Si!. Wyvern, este hechizo no es permanente, sólo te mantendrá así por un rato, después volverás a como estabas antes... – y no pudo terminar, porque veía asombrado como Wyvern le sonreía y estaba a punto de hablar -.

Esta bien Albus, Aberforth y Nicholas. Quería decirles que desde que llegaron aquí sabía que venían porque Grindelwald esta de vuelta – y al decir esto, Aberforth le sonrío con complicidad -.

Sabía que tu poder de la Legeremancia no estaba perdido, por eso sentí como entrabas en mis pensamientos – dijo Aberforth -.

Así es Aberforth, te utilice a ti porque sabía que no dirías nada y dejarías continuar a Albus y Nicholas con lo que estaban planeando – y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas por la emoción de tener al frente a los que fueron alguna vez sus alumnos queridos -.

Eres genial Wyvern, te estimamos muchísimo nosotros, ¿Verdad? – preguntó Aberforth a su hermano y amigo, cuando ellos asintieron, miraron a Wyvern porque se preparaba para hablar -.

Espero que me escuchen sin interrumpirme... ya que tenemos muy poco tiempo – dijo Wyvern -.

La vez que me enfrente a Grindelwald, no lo supe a ciencia cierta pero él me dijo que tenía un ejercito que aguardaba su señal para atacar en distintas partes de Inglaterra. El con su poder era lo bastante poderoso para hacer eso solo, pero realmente quería devastar todas las ciudades por completo. Así que decidí espiarlo por algunos meses para ver que era lo que estaba tramando, sin duda alguna no pude deducirlo, las Criaturas Mágicas que lo aguardaban no se mostraron ya que cuando sufrimos el encantamiento doble, él perdió el control de sus poderes y de esas Criaturas.

Ahora solo hay que deducir que quiere hacer lo mismo, pero para ello tendrá que derrotarnos a todos nosotros, ya que no quiere sufrir lo mismo que anteriormente. Así que quiero saber que es lo que trama ahora – dijo y miró a sus tres acompañantes -.

Bueno, no sabemos nada... ha habido dos muertes, la de Robert Jones y un tipo que era compañero de él, pero aparte de eso no hay ninguna novedad – se apresuró Albus para comentárselo -.

Y también tenemos aliados – dijo Aberforth -.

¿De verdad? ¿Quiénes? – preguntó muy rápido Wyvern -.

Centauros – respondió Albus -. Me dijeron que querían realizar una alianza ya que están alterados por una guerra que se avecina que ellos temen mucho – agregó -.

Ya me lo temía – dijo Wyvern -.

¿Qué temías Wyvern? – pregunto Aberforth -.

Que el que alguna vez fue mi amigo, buscará Criaturas a la cual las demás Criaturas Mágicas temen – y diciendo esto miró a Nicholas quien ya no aguantaba más el hechizo -.

Bueno Wyvern, llegó la hora... – dijo Nicholas, y alzo su varita y pronuncio: _¡Deglius!_, y Wyvern se acostó en la cama y quedó en la misma posición que estaba antes. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas miraron a cada uno de sus visitantes y de la nada salió su voz que penetraba la mente de ellos diciéndoles: _Recuerden Amigos, que si tienen perseverancia sabrán que el mal tiene una debilidad a la cual teme mucho. Quisiera desearles suerte en la guerra que se avecina, y manden saludos a los otros que no vinieron... por favor amigos, sepan que estaré cuidándolos, Siempre..._ -.

Cuando salían del hospital, alegres porque nadie se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado, los tres al mismo tiempo dijeron.

¡Lucharemos por ti Wyvern, ¡Estarás en nuestro corazón y en la batalla! -.


	5. El Fantasma Aburrido

**5**

**El Fantasma Aburrido**

Al pasar los días, los tres visitantes del viejo Wyvern, compartían la misma pena por su amigo. La Alquimia logró que cada uno de ellos conversará por pocos minutos con su ex director. Albus se quedaba mas seguido en su casa, porque tenía mucho de que conversar con su hermano y con Nicholas. Octubre no dio señales de nada relacionado con Grindelwald y Noviembre se tomo el tiempo para traer consigo a los ventosos atardeceres y las gélidas noches que colaban hasta los huesos en cada rincón de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Muchos Alumnos simplemente no podían permanecer tanto tiempo en los alrededores del castillo, y andaban con sus guantes de piel de dragón hasta para comer en el Gran Comedor. Albus estaba ansioso porque faltaba un mes para tomarse la semana de entrenamiento con Aberforth y Nicholas, que se quedarían en Francia tratando de dar un poco más de magia a los poderes que ya tenían. Pensaba la manera de dedicarse toda la estadía en otro país para aprender más sobre los poderes de la Alquimia y profundizar las Artes Antiguas que muy bien manejaba él y su hermano. Nicholas por otra parte, permaneció mucho tiempo en cama tras la visita a San Mungo, la cual lo debilitó demasiado. La señora Rigers se encargaba de verlo y cuidarlo como su propio hijo, dejándolo reposar en la cama y que no se le ocurriera pararse. Nicholas no quería tanta comodidad, y cuando la señora Rigers se descuidaba se aparecía en el patio para meditar los acontecimientos que iban ocurriendo al pasar el tiempo y los meses. Aberforth por otra parte, mantenía su puesto de trabajo a muy alto nivel, cada trámite que debía realizar, lo terminaba exitosamente. Algunas veces sin un rasguño que lamentar y otras sin embargo con varias quemaduras de Dragones, o mordidas de pequeños duendecillos que habitaban ciertas zonas de Gran Bretaña.

Los tres sólo pensaban en lo que Wyvern les había dicho y ni con Dippet, Nigellus, Wortiks y el señor Dumbledore comentaban lo que pasó hace algunos días en el viejo hospital. No querían alarmar la situación, esperando el momento propicio para contárselos, también el que más insistió en que no lo divulgarán fue Nicholas quien sospechaba que si lo contaban algo malo iba a suceder.

¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Aberforth, cuando se encontraban los tres en el dormitorio -.

Sólo es un presentimiento... espero que me equivoque, pero siento algo malo que ocurrirá, no lo sé definir bien, pero lo siento en mi alma – dijo Nicholas desconcertado -.

Está bien, guardaremos este secreto y no se lo diremos ni a nuestro padre, ¿Entendido? – había dicho Albus después de quitar la vista del cielo negro que brillaba por la ventana y dirigirla a los presentes -.

De acuerdo jefe – dijo Aberforth al momento en que los otros dos se reían y se preparaban para dormir -.

Al otro día, muy temprano en la mañana, Albus había llegado a Hogwarts para dar clases a los de primer año que lo aguardaban después del desayuno. Se dirigía a la puerta principal cuando veía que alguien si venía en sentido contrario caminando rápidamente.

¡Hola Dippet, ¿Qué pasa? – gritó Albus cuando lo vio -.

Dippet levanto la mirada, quien no se había percatado de lo sucedido y miró a Albus.

¡Ah, ¡Hola Albus!... no pasa nada, voy a San Mungo a visitar a Wyvern, eso es todo, me atrase un poco y en quince minutos tengo que estar allá – decía cuando llego al lado de Albus. A él se le revolvió el estomago pensar que Wyvern podría contarle mentalmente lo que había pasado y se enteraría mediante él, que es lo que Grindelwald trama en estos momentos.

Esta bien – dijo Albus -. Mándale saludos de parte de mi hermano, Nicholas y mío -.

Bueno, yo le diré... – dijo Dippet al momento en que se alejaba mas y más de donde se encontraba quieto Albus -.

Espero que tengamos suerte y Wyvern no le diga nada – susurraba cuando entró al castillo sacudiendo su túnica de la escarcha que se le había pegado -.

Decidió ir al Gran Comedor, para ver si alcanzaba algo para comer. Había desayunado en casa, pero como se fue tan rápido no alcanzo a digerir lo que comió y para variar la señora Rigers no le dejó sus galletas en la cómoda cerca de la puerta, con lo que se fue todo el camino, mascando los dientes.

Están muy animados los alumnos, no es así Nigellus – decía cuando agarró el asiento y la dirigió muy cerca del director -. ¿Será por el partido de Quidditch? – preguntó -.

Así es, hoy empieza el campeonato y se enfrenta Hufflepuff contra Slytherin, espero que gane la que fue mi casa Slytherin, hace mucho que no obtenien el título – repuso Nigellus tomando su copa y bebiendo un buen sorbo de ella -.

Eso es verdad Nigellus, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw se han llevado años por medio la copa de Quidditch y pareciera que no quieren soltarla – dijo Albus, cuando miró hacia el otro extremo de la silla del director, y observó que Binns se encontraba más moribundo y decrépito que otras veces -.

¿Y tu que opinas, Binns? – preguntó Albus -.

¡Ah, ¡yo, bueno... – parecía haber salido de un sueño muy profundo sin siquiera mirar a Albus, continuó - ...pienso que ese deporte es muy arriesgado y no tiene ninguna gracia -.

Tu siempre tan optimista, me gusta esa manera de pensar... – farfulló un profesor que estaba al lado de Binns muy absorto conversando con la profesora de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Elisa Village -.

Hola Smith... ¿Cómo van las clases de Pociones? – preguntó Nigellus -.

Bien, va todo bien... no tengo quejas en absoluto – dijo él -.

El desayuno terminó a los veinte minutos en que llegó Albus, y los alumnos se pararon inmediatamente para ubicarse en buen lugar para el partido que empezaría pronto. Albus miró a Binns y le preguntó.

¿No irás al partido Binns, creo que te sentará bien – preguntó Albus para darle ánimos -.

No, iré a reposar... la comida me ha caído un poco pesada, después me cuentas como fue todo, hasta luego – dijo Binns quien abandonaba el comedor muy somnoliento y cansado -.

Albus lo miró, y se propuso a ir al campo de juego para presenciar un buen partido. Al llegar vio las gradas que estaban repletas de alumnos que vitoreaban a su equipo favorito. Se sentó en el palco de los profesores junto a Nigellus, quien estaba tan entusiasmado porque ganará Slytherin que se atrevió a ponerse una insignia de una serpiente en su túnica. Smith, el profesor de Pociones, era el que traducía el partido y recalcaba las mejores jugadas. Albus lo vio ponerse enfrente de los demás y pronunciar: _¡Sonorus!_ , y su voz se amplió diez veces mas de lo normal, para decir lo que ocurría en el partido.

¡Y ahí están los jugadores de Hufflepuff, quienes dan el saludo a sus admiradores... pero vemos que los de Slytherin les lanzan miradas amenazadoras! – decía Smith - ¡Y aquí vienen los de Slytherin, ¡Vemos que se dirigen al centro del campo, dando el saludo correspondiente al profesor Aurelius!... ¡Ahora se saludan los capitanes de los equipos y a volaaar! – dijo Smith, cuando vio catorce escobas suspendidas en el aire que se ponían en posiciones para empezar el partido -.

Iván con la Quaffle, se pasa a dos cazadores de Slytherin... ¡Guau, por poquito y esa Bludger lo alcanza... ahora se dirige hacia el guardián, lo esquiva y... ¡ANOTA!... diez puntos para Hufflepuff contra cero de Slytherin – emocionado por el juego no podía dejar de transmitir a cada segundo que pasaba del partido. Cuando pasaron veinte minutos del juego Slytherin había remontado el juego con sesenta puntos contra treinta de Hufflepuff, pero sucedió algo que ha los de Hufflepuff les cayó como un tesoro -.

...¡Que vemos señores, Thomas, el buscador de Hufflepuff se dirige en picada hacia uno de los postes de su equipo, parece que vio la snitch... y Anderson, el buscador de Slytherin lo sigue, van a chocar... van a chocar... ¡CHOCARON! – mientras decía esto se tapo los ojos, por el horrendo choque que tuvieron los dos buscadores -.

¡THOMAS TIENE LA SNITCH, ¡LA PUEDO VER, HUFFLEPUFF GANA EL PARTIDO POR CIENTO OCHENTA CONTRA SESENTA DE SLYTHERIN!... – decía emocionado ya que Smith era el Jefe de la Casa de Hufflepuff -.

Cuando el partido acabó, los alumnos iban emocionados gritando: ¡HUFFLEPUFF EL MEJOR, en cuanto el equipo de Slytherin no mostraba una actitud de haber perdido. Se limitaban a mostrar a cualquiera que los mirará, las varitas por si se atrevían a desafiarlos. Toda la tarde los alumnos no paraban de alentar a Hufflepuff por haber ganado a Slytherin, y no sólo los de su propia casa, sino que se unían a ellos los de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Alumnos que iban hacia las clases muy felices y con todo eso el día se torno mas agradable también para los profesores, quienes disfrutaban las clases en medio de tanto alboroto. Albus tuvo dos clases más, con los de tercero y los de quinto año. A los últimos les enseño un hechizo desvanecedor para prepararlos para los TIMOS que según él, eran pan comido. Les comentaba como tenían que prepararse y estudiar muy rigurosamente, si querían tener un futuro aceptable, para enfrentar a los EXTASIS.

Albus, se dirigía a su despacho cuando vio que entraba en la sala de profesores su amigo Dippet.

¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó Albus -.

Bien... en lo que se puede decir – cuando Dippet dijo estás palabras, Albus se dio cuenta de que Wyvern no había utilizado el poder mental para hablar con él y eso le pareció muy extraño -.

Te tardaste mucho... – comentó Albus como que no quiere la cosa -.

Eh, si... pero es que tenía otros asuntos – dijo este sin mostrar ninguna actitud nerviosa o algo semejante -.

Esta bien... Buenas Noches, tengo que ir a descansar – le dijo Albus -.

Buenas Noches – respondió Dippet -.

Albus se dirigió en silencio a su despacho, pensando porque Dippet se encontraba tan mal, porque no se podía negar que algo ocultaba. También le intrigaba el hecho de que Wyvern no tuviera la misma flexibilidad con Dippet, y la tenía con él, su hermano y Nicholas. Dippet siempre fue muy cercano a Wyvern, pero este último no revelaba que podía hablar con él. Quizá fuera por cuestión de confianza, pero lo descartó de inmediato ya que si la confianza reinara, Dippet sería el príncipe. El era muy bueno con todos, y no creo que con Wyvern, que fue su maestro fuera distinto – pensaba Albus en voz alta en su despacho, que estaba con una sola luz que daba justo a la cara de él, haciendo notar que los años le estaban entrando como un valde, pero la sabiduría era un merito que había que aludirlo. Esa noche, Albus durmió muy bien, sin sueños extraños, y acumulando toda la energía para el siguiente día, que sin duda alguna, le esperaba una sorpresa muy extraña.

En esa mañana, los terrenos del colegio mostraban un brillo en el verde pastizal por el sol que iluminaba cada rincón de los terrenos, e incluso el Bosque Prohibido parecía un bosquecito inofensivo. Todo estaba saliendo bien, cuando un niño de tercero entra muy rápido a la aula donde Albus realizaba su clase, y le dice con una voz muy alterada.

¡Profesor, ¡Profesor! – gritaba Tom, cuando entraba desesperado en el aula -.

¿Qué ocurre Tom? – preguntó Albus, quien lo miraba muy desconcertado -.

¡Es el profesor Binns, algo le hicieron o algo paso! – gritaba alarmado Tom -. ¡Esta... esta... transparente! -.

¿Cómo dices? – preguntaba Albus, quien calmaba a los alumnos que empezaban a murmurar y el ruido se iba apoderando de la clase -. Vamos Tom, llévame con él -.

Si profesor... – le respondió cuando iban a toda prisa al aula en que Tom estaba recibiendo su clase de Historia de la Magia -. Estábamos esperando al profesor Binns, cuando vimos un fantasma aparecer por el pizarrón. Pensábamos que era uno de los fantasmas del colegio pero al verle el rostro, se trataba de él... – pero no término la frase, porque Albus había abierto la puerta del aula y se encontró con el profesor Smith quien estaba con la boca abierta ante tal escena -.

¡Binns, que ha pasado, ¡Tu cuerpo, ¿Dónde esta? - preguntaba Smith muy alarmado cuando vio al fantasma de Binns como si no supiera que estaba muerto, con un libro en sus manos y sentado en el escritorio preparado para dar clases -.

¿Pero, que es esto? – preguntó Dippet quien entraba al aula y de inmediato se le agrandaron los ojos, cuando vio a Binns -. ¡Esto es increíble!... ¡Vamos al despacho de Binns, Albus, Smith, ¡Los demás quédense aquí! -.

Cuando iban a toda prisa al despacho de Binns, el señor Ernesto Walfric, celador de Hogwarts estaba aguardando la puerta con la mirada perdida y triste.

¿Qué paso Ernesto? – preguntó Dippet quien entraba al despacho, viendo el cuerpo del profesor Binns, sentado con la cabeza en el escritorio, como si estuviera dormido -.

No lo sé, cuando llegue aquí lo encontré en esa posición, luego lo sacudí y no contestaba... esta muerto profesor... no responde... – murmuraba con voz queda Ernesto -.

Albus entró y vio el cuerpo de Binns, y miró fijamente a Dippet. Ambos sabían que algo andaba mal, pero sólo hablarían con el director Nigellus sobre el asunto.

¡Smith, ve por los demás profesores, ¡Ernesto, ve a buscar a Nigellus! – les decía a ambos Dippet quien tenía una mirada muy penetrante, lo cual Smith y Ernesto comprendieron que era mejor obedecerle -.

Cuando llegaron los demás profesores al despacho, todos dieron un salto y un gemido por la escena que se les presentaba ante sus ojos. Nigellus quien llevaba su túnica muy alborotada como si se hubiera corrido todo el camino, llegó al poco rato y acomodándose con Dippet, él también se entero de lo que pasaba.

¡Lleven el cuerpo a la enfermería! – gritó Nigellus mirando a Ernesto -.

Si señor de inmediato lo hago, profesor Smith ayúdeme por favor – dijo el celador quien no quería aproximarse al cuerpo aunque le pagaran cincuenta galeones -.

Smith, agitó su varita y pronunció: _¡Mobillicorpus!_ . El cuerpo de Binns se paró como si hubiera cobrado vida y empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta quien le controlaba por la parte de atrás la varita de Smith. Albus, Dippet y el señor Nigellus se dirigieron al despacho del director, en donde se miraban muy alteradamente, presintiendo lo que había ocurrido hace pocos minutos.

¿Crees que alguien lo mató? – preguntó Nigellus a Albus quien estaba muy pensativo -.

Es una posibilidad que está muy abierta, pero tendría que ser alguien muy experto, porque la magia para realizar un hechizo de muerte indetectable no es fácil – dijo Albus -.

Si, esta bien, pero no hay posibilidad de que algún profesor la haya realizado, yo y Albus somos los únicos en Hogwarts capaz de realizar tal hechizo – repuso Dippet -.

Lo se Dippet, pero puede haber muerto naturalmente y sin la necesidad de un asesinato casi imposible, ahora lo que hay que hacer, es hablar con él y preguntarle de que se acuerda, si tenemos suerte puede decirnos que paso – dijo Nigellus quien acompañado de los otros dos, salió muy aprisa del despacho, cruzando la gárgola que servía de escalera hacia el.

Cruzaron varias aulas hasta llegar a la que se encontraba el fantasma de Binns. Cuando llegaron, solo Albus se digno a entrar para no espantarlo y comenzó a llamarlo para que se diera cuenta de que había alguien mas ahí.

Binns, ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – preguntó seguro de si mismo al ver que Binns, volteaba la mirada hacia él -.

¡Hola Albus, claro que puedes... – respondió Binns, quien a juzgar por la situación todavía no se daba cuenta de que es lo que le había pasado -.

Binns, ¿Sabes que ya no estás en tu cuerpo? – preguntó Albus -.

Binns miró su cuerpo, pero no lo vio, solo se digno a seguir el resplandor que emanaba y ver que ahora era mas transparente que sólido.

- ¡Oh!... no puede... no puede ser... pero Albus que me ha pasado, quien me hizo esto, pero si yo estaba bien, sólo me tome un whisky la noche anterior y me quede dormido en el escritorio, después me levante como todos los días a hacer mis clases, pero no me di cuenta de esto... ¡Que horror! – decía Binns que no daba crédito a lo que le pasó -.

En eso, se escucha la puerta y Albus deja la mirada en ella, cuando ve a Dippet y a Nigellus quienes entran para ver lo que estaba pasando. Se sientan en las sillas mas cercanas a Albus contemplando lo sucedido.

¿Le preguntaste Albus? – dijo Nigellus quien se veía ansioso por saber la verdad -.

No, pero ya me dijo lo que paso... sólo murió de causa natural y no se dio cuenta de que dejó su cuerpo atrás en su despacho – le respondió Albus quien todavía miraba muy detalladamente a Binns -.

Tuvo que pasar toda una semana para que el colegio enteró se acostumbrara a tener como colega y profesor a un fantasma. Binns quien todavía seguía perplejo por lo que le ocurrió, se opuso fervientemente a dejar de dar clases, y Albus lo apoyó, ya que no había olvidado nada de lo que hacía cuando todavía tenía su cuerpo. Los alumnos, preferían más al Binns de carne y hueso, porque el actual, lo único de entretenido que podía tener era su entrada por el pizarrón al empezar las clases. Se sentaba en el escritorio, y dictaba los acontecimientos de la guerra de los Troles en 1425, o la que pasó con las Hydras que se escaparon de Grecia, y otros asuntos que hacían que los alumnos al cabo de cinco minutos perdieran total interés de la clase. Pronto se volvió la clase mas aburrida en todo el castillo y los alumnos antes daban interés en ella, sólo se comparaba a las de Astronomía, decía un muchacho de quinto que se quejaba con la voz alta en plena clase de Binns, quien no escucho nada y siguió hablando sobre el proceso de las leyes en Inglaterra.

Menos mal que te hizo caso Albus, o estaría peor que el Barón Sanguinario – dijo Nigellus sentado en su silla en el Gran Comedor cuando era la hora del almuerzo -.

Si, eso fue lo mas genial, ahora podemos decir que Binns, será el único profesor que se encontrará mas tiempo que nosotros mismos – y soltó una carcajada enorme, donde algunos alumnos se dieron vuelta para mirarlo, e hicieron que se ruborizara -.

Y no hay que decir mas, ahora tenemos más comida nosotros, ya que los fantasmas no comen este tipo de alimentos – dijo Dippet quien se unía a la conversación -.

Cuando Nigellus asomó su cabeza hacia los lados, para darse cuenta de que nadie espiaba o se podría unir a su conversación se dirigió a Albus y Dippet murmurando muy despacio.

Ayer fui al Ministerio y me encontré con Wortiks y Abiss, y me han dicho que no hay nada de noticias sobre Grindelwald. Temen que se está preparando para atacar cuando menos lo pensemos... tengo que confesarles que si sigue así es muy difícil que sepamos lo que trama – murmuraba y cada vez mas despacio para que nadie lo oyera -.

Si... deberíamos buscar más personas que sepan la verdad y averiguar con mayor detalle lo que busca hacer ese ímbecil – susurró Dippet -.

Con eso no estoy de acuerdo... tenemos que tener el tema de Grindelwald en silencio. Si se entera la demás gente armaremos un gran escándalo con el que tampoco vamos a poder combatir – sentenció rápidamente Albus

A lo mejor es posible que se enteren por otros medios Albus – repuso Nigellus quien miraba de un lado a otro -.

Sería mejor así, piensa en que problemas nos meteríamos con el Winzegamot por ocultar tanto tiempo una información como esa – dijo enojado Albus, que ahora se dejo de reír y habló con toda seriedad -.

Si pero... es que no se... ¡Ah! Albus, siempre piensas en todo, y para variar tienes la razón – dijo resignado Nigellus -.

La comida estuvo muy rica, tanto para profesores como alumnos. Albus iba derechito a su aula para comenzar las clases a los alumnos de tercero. Pensaba demasiado en lo sucedido con Binns últimamente, porque no le convencía mucho que haya muerto de causa natural. Sin embargo, no quiso alarmar a Nigellus contándole que estaba dudoso, solo se limitó a decirle que todo fue desde el punto de vista normal. Llegó al aula de clases y los alumnos guardaron silencio automáticamente. Todos le tenían mucho respeto a Albus y a su hermano si se paseaba por allí, porque cada uno de los profesores les contaban maravillas de lo que podían hacer con sus varitas, y también los ponían de ejemplo para los TIMOS y EXTASIS. Decían que ellos obtuvieron la mayor cantidad de TIMOS posibles y que eran realmente buenos, y un montón de cosas mas, que dejaría a cualquiera con un respeto hacia ellos dos.

Albus recorría la clase para ver el progreso de sus alumnos, mientras se dirigía a una mesa, Tom le gritó muy despacio.

¡Profesor! – dijo él -.

Si Tom, ¿Qué deseas? – respondió Albus -.

¿Nos podría decir que pasó al final con el profesor Binns, fue natural su muerte? – preguntó este con una frialdad que lo caracterizaba demasiado siendo muy pequeño -.

Albus lo miró, pero se dio cuenta de que una vez más su corazón le advirtió que no lo mirara fijamente. Alzo la mirada y les propuso a los alumnos que se sentarán para escuchar su versión de los hechos.

¿Qué es lo que quieren saber? – al preguntar esto, Tom y otro niño de tercero llamado Richard levantaron las manos -.

A ver, Richard, dime... – dijo Albus, mientras Tom miraba a su compañero fulminándolo.

Bueno... Nosotros quisiéramos saber que le paso al profesor Binns – dijo Richard -.

Mmm... – murmuro Albus -... esta bien, le diré. El profesor Binns sufrió un ataque desconocido – y al decir esto los alumnos en especial Tom, se pusieron muy nerviosos con tal comentario - ...¡No, ¡No confundan palabras, sufrió un ataque pero creemos que fue de su cuerpo, o sea, que murió en forma natural – repuso Albus -.

¿Profesor, y porque quedó como fantasma? – preguntó otro alumno, pero esta vez se trataba de Tom -.

Eso no lo sabemos Tom, pero lo que si sabemos es que uno decide quedar como fantasma al tener cosas pendientes que realizar en este mundo. Creemos que Binns quería seguir haciéndoles clases y por lo tanto se quedo en este mundo y lo tendrán como profesor por todos sus años escolares -.

¿Entonces, él seguirá haciendo clases, aunque sea fantasma? – preguntó Tom -.

Si Tom... yo convencí al director Nigellus de que lo dejara en su puesto y que no lo relevarán – respondió Albus -.

La clase término poco después de que Albus dijera que Binns seguirá como profesor de Historia de la Magia. Se apresuraba a dejar sus libros en la sala de profesores para bajar al Gran Comedor a cenar con los profesores y alumnos. Cuando entró vio a Dippet que también se dirigía al comedor a cenar.

¿Vas a bajar? – le preguntó Dippet a Albus -.

Si... déjame guardar estas cosas – dijo Albus cuando miró a Dippet muy preocupado -. ¿Te pasa algo Dippet? – preguntó -.

Sólo estoy un poco apenado por Wyvern – al decir esto a Albus se le retorció el estómago al saber que Wyvern no mostraba la misma actitud con su discípulo -. Siempre cuando voy a verlo me dan ganas de llorar a su lado, pero él siempre me dijo que tenía que ser fuerte, que si le pasaba algo no era motivo para lamentarse y yo debo cumplir su palabra -.

Albus no quería que su amigo se mantuviera en ese estado, pero no podía decir nada de lo ocurrido en San Mungo el día que fue a visitar a Wyvern.

Ya termine, ¿Vamos? – preguntó Albus cuando guardaba su último libro -.

Si vamos... – y ambos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para disfrutar de una rica cena con los alumnos y demás profesores -.

Al llegar ellos, los platos estaban repletos de comida para saciar a cientos de estómagos muertos de hambre, después de un día bastante agitado. El techo del salón estaba estrellado, ya que con un hechizo reflejaba el cielo que había afuera. Las velas flotaban iluminando cada rincón del salón dando un aspecto cálido y reconfortante. Peeves aguardaba en una de las armaduras con una ración de bombas fétidas para lanzar apenas los profesores se descuidarán. Nigellus y Dippet conversaban muy arduamente de los deberes por aumentar la seguridad en el colegio. Albus mientras tanto, pensaba en como se podía sentir Dippet sobre lo que le dijo, cuando iba a hablarle a Nigellus sobre lo sucedido, ya que había dejado de hablar con Dippet, sucedió algo muy extraño. Se sentían a lo lejos, galopes que se dirigían hacia el Gran Comedor, y los alumnos se inquietaban cuando empezaban a sentirse mas fuerte. En ese instante se abrió la puerta y vieron a cuatro Centauros que avanzaban al centro, por el pasillo que separaba las mesas de los alumnos. Cada uno de ellos tenía un mirada horrible, amenazadora, cuando el Centauro del centro habló dirigiéndose a Albus.

¡Albus, te necesitamos enseguida, es urgente! – gritó el Centauro a quien Albus reconoció como a Procne -.

¡Silencio! – gritó Nigellus cuando los alumnos empezaban a impacientarse, todos se quedaron callados y miraron a Procne -.

¿Qué pasa Procne?. ¿Qué es lo que te trajo aquí? – preguntó preocupado Albus -.

Procne miró a todos, y le dirigió nuevamente la mirada a Albus.

¡Es Kirin!... ¡Albus, han atacado a Kirin! – al decir esto, Albus, Dippet y Nigellus se miraron el uno al otro, porque ellos entendían de lo que estaba pasando, el único que podía hacer semejante cosa era Grindelwald, y se encontraba en Hogwarts esa noche -.


	6. El Nuevo Lider

**6**

**El nuevo Líder**

Albus se dirigió a toda prisa hacia donde se encontraba Procne, miró a los demás Centauros y le preguntó con un tono tembloroso.

¿Me puedes llevar donde está? – preguntó -.

Si, claro que puedo, y también manda a llamar a Aberforth, él quiere verlo, es posible que quiera ver a todos los que tu ya sabes... – dijo despacio Procne, a lo cual Albus sospecho que quería ver a todos los que saben lo de Grindelwald -.

Esta bien, iremos todos... ¡Dippet vamos, ¡Nigellus llama a Aberforth y que se venga de inmediato, transforma algo en un traslador y tráelos a él, a Nicholas y a mis padres, enseguida! – Albus le estaba dando ordenes a Nigellus como si él fuera el director, pero asombrosamente Nigellus no dijo nada, solo salió del Gran Comedor muy rápido -.

Procne, llévanos por favor – dijo Albus mirando muy fijamente al Centauro -.

Vamos – al decir esto salieron del Gran Comedor, dejando a todos muy confundidos por lo ocurrido, que en una fracción de segundo ya no quedaba nadie tan importante ahí -.

Salieron a los terrenos de Hogwarts, y caminaban muy deprisa, pero antes de que llegaran al principio del Bosque Prohibido, una voz gritó muy fuerte.

¡Albus, acá estamos! – era Aberforth quien iba corriendo hacia él con Nicholas a su lado -.

Bueno, estamos todos – dijo cuando vio al resto que se acercaba a ellos - ¡Padre, espero que no te desagrade pasar por aquí! – le dijo al señor Dumbledore, quien miraba al interior del Bosque muy nerviosamente -.

No hay problema hijo, vamos Myrtha, tenemos que seguirlos – le dijo a la señora Rigers quien también se mostraba muy nerviosa -.

En total eran ocho quienes acechaban por el Bosque a las altas horas de la noche. Solo iba Procne de los Centauros, ya que los otros se marcharon antes para despejar el camino y avisar que se dirigían hacia allá. El lugar donde se encontraban los Centauros estaba muy alejado del principio del Bosque, lo cual haría muy engorroso el viaje para todos, en especial para Aberforth quien era el que mas se apuraba al ver que su gran amigo Kirin estaba en problemas graves, echando maldiciones a los cuatro vientos cuando se dirigía a Grindelwald.

Cuando se internaban mas adentro, el Bosque Prohibido se llenaba de la oscuridad que lo caracterizaba. Nigellus llevaba su varita en la mano, la cual destellaba una luz muy potente con la cual iluminaban los alrededores. Varias veces vieron pasar a Criaturas Mágicas que los acechaban de lo lejos y que no se atrevían a espantar, porque llevaban mucha prisa. Pasaron diez minutos preciados en las cuales Albus se dio cuenta de que caminaban por un lugar muy diferente por el cual él había ido cuando tuvo la reunión.

¡Estamos cerca, apresuren el paso! – le dijo Procne a todos los que lo acompañaban, por lo cual apuraron el paso hacia el interior del Bosque dejando atrás lo poco y nada de luz que quedaba -.

Pasaron otros cinco minutos mas, cuando llegaron por fin al claro que Albus había visto en su expedición. Sin embargo, esta vez se encontraban por lo menos unos ochenta Centauros que miraban muy enojados a todo el grupo que recién llegaba. Cuando vieron a Aberforth, lo saludaron todos, y los demás quedaron muy asombrados, al ver que este conocía a todos los Centauros que vivían en el Bosque. Pasaron dos metros mas adelante y se quedaron quietos en el centro, cuando los Centauros conversaban entre ellos ignorándolos por completo. Lamentaron no poder hacer un fuego con sus varitas, porque los Centauros se molestarían si utilizaban su magia. Procne había desaparecido y llego pocos minutos después parándose enfrente de los magos.

Albus puedes entrar... creo que ustedes también pueden... – les dijo a Nicholas y Aberforth, a lo que Aberforth miró a Procne porque se había extrañado de que Nicholas que jamás había visto a Kirin lo quisiera ver -. ... Los demás esperaran aquí y no quiero ningún tipo de magia. Nigellus creo que tendrás que hablar con Erac quien esta a cargo de los demás – le dijo severamente Procne a Nigellus -.

Cuando se alejaban de los otros, entraron en una especie de camino en la cual se encontraba con un arco lleno de enredaderas lo que lo hacía idéntico a un túnel bastante largo. El suelo estaba con finísimas piedras las cuales no dejaban caminar tranquilo ya que se hundían los pies en ellas en donde las botas de los tres amigos les pedían que no caminarán mas. Sólo vieron una luz cuando salieron del túnel y entraron a un circulo que tenía paredes de plantas y que presentaba la guarida del jefe de los Centauros. Esta tenía una especie de hechizo el cual reflejaba las estrellas y en la parte de abajo se encontraba Kirin. Estaba acostado en el suelo con un aspecto muy grave, y en su pecho había una marca de un rojo escarlata que se parecían a garras.

¡Kirin! – gritó Aberforth cuando salió del túnel y lo vio tirado -. ¿Qué te hicieron? -.

So... solo fue un ras-rasguño... – jadeaba muy fuerte el Centauro que a juzgar por lo que se veía, no se encontraba nada bien -. Proc... procne déjanos so... solos – dijo Kirin cuando tosía muy fuerte -.

Esta bien Kirin, lo que tu digas... me quedare con los otros – dijo Procne -.

Esperaron a que Procne dejara el cubículo, y Nicholas se sentó al lado de Kirin, alzó su varita y pronunció: _¡Plegius!_, y el mismo campo rojizo que se formo sobre Wyvern en San Mungo, se posicionó en Kirin, dejándolo un poco mas vivo de lo que estaba.

¿Qué es esto? – preguntó muy sorprendido Kirin -.

Es un hechizo de sanamiento temporal, no está del todo perfeccionado para magos y para las Criaturas es mas corto, por lo tanto tendrás pocos minutos de contarnos todo sin perder el aliento – le explicó Nicholas a un Centauro quien no entendía absolutamente nada -.

Que bien... bueno les contaré lo que me pasó... – se acomodó un poco y siguió hablando - ...Estaba vagando por el Bosque sólo, ya que necesitaba meditar muchas cosas... cuando sentí algo por el aire muy extraño... pensé que eran Thestrals pero me equivoque, cuando despeje las ramas de los árboles para ver que había, una luz me cegó por completo y quede sin poder ver lo que era... – Kirin seguía hablando y los tres magos que estaban con él no daban crédito a lo que el decía -...luego sentí que me sujetaban con fuertes garras por los brazos y que me elevaban al cielo con unos ruidos muy extraños, como si quisieran que no escuchara nada de lo cual podría deducir lo que pasaba. Al llegar a una parte me tiraron, fuertemente al suelo con el cual choque con una roca y me quebré el brazo... – cuando dijo esto, Aberforth soltó un gemido de reprobación - ...Esas malditas cosas, no se lo que eran pero tenían voz de mujer... o eso parecía ya que su voz era muy fina.

¿No pudiste verlas? – preguntó Albus -.

No... estuve cegado todo el tiempo hasta cuando sentí esas garras que penetraron en mi pecho... y un dolor que no me dejaba respirar – decía Kirin cuando les mostraba las tres marcas que tenía en el pecho, en donde le habían rajado la carne y se le podía ver en el interior los músculos -.

¡Malditos, seguramente fue ese canalla de Grindelwald – repuso Aberforth enfadado -.

No Aberforth te equivocas... arrrggg! – Kirin sintió un dolor muy fuerte cuando vio que el campo rojizo que tenía Nicholas se debilitaba al mismo momento en que él decía: _¡Deglius!_, y el campo desaparecía al igual que el confortable alivio de Kirin -.

No puedo más... – dijo decepcionado Nicholas -...lo he utilizado mucho – refiriéndose al momento en que lo utilizó en San Mungo -.

Esta... esta bien... solo dejen que les cuente lo... – y cuando Kirin se estaba acomodando nuevamente, se desmayó dejando a sus amigos perplejos con toda esa escena -.

¡Kirin Noooo! – gritaba Aberforth quien no podía dejar que su amigo muriera -. ¡Por favor, hagan algo! - le decía a su hermano y a Nicholas -.

Procne había escuchado el grito de Aberforth y llegó muy agitado al cubículo cuando vio a Kirin tirado inconsciente. Los ojos de Kirin estaban blancos y daba la impresión de que no respiraba. Albus sacó su varita y gritó muy fuerte: _¡Enervate!_, pero no consiguió nada. El cuerpo de Kirin no destellaba ninguna luz de vida y donde tenía las huellas de las garras, empezaba a emanar una luz blanca que se hacía cada vez mas notoria. Aberforth gritaba desesperado para que su hermano y Nicholas hicieran algo, pero sus fuerzas no servían para ayudarlo.

¡Llevémoslo afuera! – gritó Procne quien se acercó a Kirin, y lo levanto con tanta normalidad como si el Centauro no pesara lo más mínimo -. ¡Nosotros sabremos que hacer! – agregó -.

Procne, junto con el resto levantaron a Kirin y lo trasladaron por el túnel que se hacía muy largo por la desesperación de llevarlo afuera cuanto antes. Cuando salieron del cubículo, los demás Centauros quedaron impresionados al ver que Kirin no daba señales de estar bien. La señora Rigers dio un respingo y gritó muy fuerte: ¡Que horror!. Albus y el resto dejó a Kirin en el suelo, justo al centro del claro en que habitaban los Centauros. Erac se acercó junto con tres Centauros más a Procne.

¡Apúrense, ¡Hay que curarlo! – dijo Procne, cuando vio que estos se acercaban -.

Hicieron un círculo alrededor de Kirin, se entrelazaron los brazos y empezaron a meditar en una lengua muy extraña. Nigellus estaba con la boca abierta mientras cada uno de los Centauros se acercaba a ellos.

Aléjense, esto puede llegarles a ustedes y no sería nada agradable – dijo un Centauro que pasó justo al lado de Albus -.

Esta bien – respondió este cuando se alejaban para mirar cerca de un árbol lo que pasaba -.

Dentro del círculo, empezó a surgir un destello que expulsaba puntos muy luminosos que parecían estrellas. Se arremolinaban cerca del centro y se dirigían muy rápido hacia donde se encontraba Kirin.

Este ritual lo conozco... – susurro el señor Dumbledore que miraba atónitos la escena -. Lo vi hace poco cuando tuve que dirigirme a Grecia por asuntos del Ministerio, se trata del Cureísmo – inquirió -.

¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Aberforth quien miraba a todos los presentes muy confundido -.

Se trata de el sanamiento del alma, que cuando culmina, le da fuerza al cuerpo para que pueda resistir a las heridas provocadas por Criaturas Mágicas, pero... – murmuró el señor Dumbledore quien no quería terminar la frase -.

- ¿Pero que Abiss? – le preguntó Dippet -.

Es que cuando la vi, curaban a un Centauro de una herida provocada por un Dragón – respondió él muy despacio para que ningún Centauro lo oyera -.

¡Dragones, ¡Pero Grindelwald no puede controlar Dragones o sí! – les dijo a la multitud el señor Nigellus -.

A estas alturas es todo posible... – respondió Nicholas, quien había permanecido en silencio desde que salió de la cueva de Kirin -. Sólo esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde y que Kirin no se... – pero por respeto a Aberforth no término con la palabra "muera" -.

Pasó un buen rato, cuando dejaron de aparecer los objetos brillantes en el cielo, y los Centauros rompían el círculo que habían creado. Kirin se hallaba en la misma posición en la cual lo sacaron anteriormente y seguía sin demostrarles que se había curado de aquella herida infernal que seguía iluminando su pecho. Cuando Albus se iba a dirigir a Procne para preguntarle que había sucedido, Erac se puso delante de él muy furioso y le gritó con tanta fuerza que los demás giraron bruscamente para ver que estaba pasando.

¡ESTO ES POR SU CULPA, ¡LOS MAGOS LE HICIERON ESTO A KIRIN, Y AHORA QUIEREN ATACARNOS A TODOS NOSOTROS, ¡PERO NO SE QUEDARA ASI, ME VENGARE Y SERA PRIMERO CON USTEDES! – al mismo tiempo que decía esto, Dippet, Albus, Aberforth y Nicholas sacaban sus varitas apuntando fríamente a Erac, quien se encontraba fuera de sí -.

¡Te lo dije Procne, ¡Mira ahora ellos me atacarán como lo hicieron con Kirin! – gritaba mirando fijamente a Albus, que se encontraba mas cerca de él -.

¡Cálmate Erac! – dijo Procne quien lo empujó bruscamente hacia un lado -. Esto no fue su culpa, ellos quieren luchar contra un mago malvado y no está entre ellos – le decía a Erac quien se mostraba indiferente -.

Déjalo Procne – dijo Albus, cuando todos lo miraban a él -. Erac, si quieres vengarte, atácame, hazles saber a los magos quienes son ustedes, pero no me dejare... alzare mi varita contra ti como lo he hecho con muchas personas que no saben controlar sus emociones – al decir estas palabras, tanto los magos como los Centauros que se encontraban allí, lo miraron y pusieron caras de asustados al ver que se avecinaba una lucha entre Erac y él -.

Demuéstrame que no lo hiciste y te creeré... por ahora quiero que todos ustedes... – y señalo a cada uno de los magos -. ...se larguen de esta zona, y no vuelvan a pisarla – agregó dando señales de que lo decía muy en serio -.

Nos iremos, sin antes saber que pasará con Kirin – le dijo Aberforth quien al mismo tiempo guardaba su varita en señal de que no quería luchar -.

Kirin estará bien, pero prefiero que se vayan... yo les avisare lo que ocurra por estos días – le respondió Procne quien se acercaba a ellos intentando de que Erac no se pusiera a luchar con alguno -.

Bueno, ¡Vamos! – dijo Nigellus -. Ya hemos tenido bastante por ahora, ellos sabrán que decidir... pero sepan que tanto nosotros como ustedes estamos en peligro y si no mantenemos la alianza que Kirin construyó, a Grindelwald se le hará más fácil derrotarnos -.

Se alejaron con paso decidido, dejando a los Centauros con sus problemas. No dijeron nada en todo el trayecto hacia el castillo, ni cuando entraron, ni tampoco cuando subieron al despacho de Nigellus los siete. Al llegar ahí, se sentaron muy cansados por la revuelta de la noche y el que rompió el silencio fue Nicholas quien se mostraba muy preocupado por los acontecimientos.

Debemos pensar como convencer a los Centauros, ahora que Kirin no esta con ellos – dijo él -.

Si, tienes razón, ¿Pero cómo? – pregunto el señor Dumbledore que estaba al lado de Dippet -.

Sólo hay una posibilidad de que todo salga como estaba antes – respondió Nicholas, al mismo tiempo en que todos lo miraban perplejos por lo que dijo -.

¿A que te refieres? – preguntó la señora Rigers, quien en toda la noche sólo había hablado tres frases -.

Que si Kirin ya no puede dirigirlos, tendrán que nombrar a un jefe suplente hasta que él se recupere, y sí eligen a Procne, él nos apoyará igual que su jefe. Recuerden que la amistad entre Kirin y Procne es mutua, y por ayudar a Kirin, Procne se nos uniría sin nada que reclamar – les contó a todos los presentes que lo miraban fijamente que lo hicieron ruborizarse en un momento -.

¡Tienes toda la razón! – le gritó en el oído Aberforth que se encontraba al lado -. Si ese Centauro toma el puesto de Kirin, los seguiremos teniendo como aliados – agregó -.

Cada uno de los presentes meditaba lo contado, que en varios minutos no se oyó mas que el canto del fénix de Nigellus, quien estaba posado en la mesa del director. Albus miraba fijamente a Aberforth y Nicholas, quienes le devolvían la mirada con resignación, hasta que por fin alguien se digno a hablar.

Nicholas tiene la razón, debemos confiar en la suerte, si los Centauros prefieren la alianza vendrá alguien de ellos a informarnos, sino tendremos que luchar solos ya que ninguna de las Criaturas que conocemos tiene la suficiente inteligencia para ver lo que sucede actualmente – Albus se había levantado para decir estas palabras -.

Nicholas miró a su amigo muy contento y guiñándole un ojo.

Debemos permanecer cautelosos, ya que sabemos que Grindelwald no actúa sólo, por lo pronto Aberforth tienes que avisarle a Wortiks lo que pasó hoy, él es el único que no vino y que sin duda querrá enterarse de lo sucedido... – repuso Nicholas -.

Bien, de acuerdo... pero... Albus nos tienes que mantener informado por si aparecen los Centauros en Hogwarts – dijo Aberforth a su hermano -.

Los pasos que se oían de la gente que revoloteaba por los pasillos era inconfundible, ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había llegado La Navidad. Salas vacías, apenas en la biblioteca se podía contar con un grupito de alumnos que se quedaban, pero la mayoría pasaba la Navidad con su familia y no pretendía quedarse en el castillo. La cena de navidad estaba lista cuando el director invitó a comer a todos los que todavía caminaban por el castillo al Gran Comedor a cenar. Incluso se digno a invitar a Peeves, pero este le pidió que si lo invitaba el iría con una tonelada de bombas fétidas, a lo que Nigellus le dijo que no rotundamente.

El señor y la señora Dumbledore pasarían la Navidad en el castillo, ya que Albus siempre le gustaba estar ahí para las fiestas importantes. Todos estaban sentados en la mesa, los profesores reían y cantaban villancicos, Nigellus había hechizado una de las mesas para que bailara con sus patas de madera, a lo cual soltó un puñado de carcajadas que resonaron en el salón. Albus y su hermano, estaban debatiéndose a duelo mientras Nicholas los observaba. Cuando pararon este le pregunto.

¿Irán a mi casa? -.

Por supuesto, tenemos tres semanas para adquirir poderes y no lo vamos a perder por nada del mundo – le respondió Aberforth que apagaba su túnica cuando Albus se la prendió con un hechizo -.

Miren, creo que si terminamos antes, deberíamos volver, ya que las cosas que suceden aquí requieren nuestra ayuda – dijo Albus -.

Terminaron de cenar, y estaban descansando todos animados. Nigellus hablaba con Dippet y Abiss sobre tiempos en donde jugaban. La señora Rigers se preocupaba de la belleza y los hechizos que la mejoran, y los discutía fervientemente con la profesora Esmeralda, que daba clases de Astronomía en Hogwarts. El tiempo transcurría muy despacio y los fantasmas revoloteaban por el salón animando la fiesta, al momento en que se oye un sonido muy conocido por los presentes que empieza a subir de tono.

¿Será posible? – comentó Albus -.

Al momento en que las puertas se abrieron, entraron una multitud de Centauros quienes trían en sus manos, arcos y flechas, sólo el Centauro de enfrente no poseía armas, se trataba de Procne.

¡¿Qué sucede Procne! – preguntó Albus -.

¡Hemos tomado la decisión de ayudar! – dijo Procne quien no completó la frase al ver a gente que él no conocía y que le inspiraban desconfianzas y también porque había alumnos -.

Albus, lo condujo a la puerta, acompañado de Dippet, Aberforth, Nicholas y el señor Dumbledore. Al salir, vieron que Procne les devolvía una sonrisa que sólo significaba una sola cosa.

¿Eres el nuevo Líder? – preguntó Aberforth -.

¡Si!... los Centauros me han dado la oportunidad de comandarlos, y me han pedido que por venganza a Kirin, luchemos con Grindelwald... – dijo Procne quien no cabía en la felicidad -.

¿Cómo esta él? – le pregunto inmediatamente Aberforth cuando pronunció el nombre de Kirin -.

Esta bien, se recupera pero lentamente, por ese motivo es que yo me haré cargo del grupo y Erac lo cuidará, ya que es el segundo Centauro mas fuerte después de mí – respondió Procne -.

¡Fantástico, menos mal que Kirin se recuperará y ahora vinieron a avisarnos por lo de la alianza ¿No? – pregunto Aberforth quien tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por la noticia de su amigo -.

Así es – respondió Procne -. Tenemos el deber de ayudarlos, por que vemos que nuestra estrella guardiana así lo quiere -.

Cuando Procne dirigió esas palabras los demás Centauros se alzaron y mostraron sus arcos y flechas al cielo en señal de que todos estaban de acuerdo. Albus no podía estar mas orgulloso de que por fin hubiera una alianza, aunque sea temporal entre humano y Criatura Mágica.

Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos... – dijo Procne -.

Cuando los Centauros se alejaban se veían mas grandes e imponentes que antes. Sus espaldas reflejaban el brillo de la luna cuando la noche llegaba a su madurez completa. Los demás regresaron al salón, y no hubo ningún comentario de lo sucedido por el respeto a los alumnos y a los profesores que no se daban cuenta de que algo amenazaba directamente al colegio. Cuando la fiesta término, Albus fue a dejar a sus padres a las afueras de Hogwarts donde se mostraban las estrellas iluminadas que a veces una fugaz cuadraba en un marco de pintura hermoso. Albus regresó al castillo para dormir placenteramente esa noche cargado de tantas buenas noticias que tan rápido como posó su cabeza en su almohada quedó dormido como un angelito.

Al pasar la mañana, Albus ordenó sus cosas para irse a su casa donde pretendía pasar la tarde. No hubo mayores problemas cuando el se alejaba del castillo, que rogaba a los cielos porque no hubiera surgido un imprevisto en periodo de descanso. Alzó su varita y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el Autobús Noctámbulo estaba parado justo en frente de él a poca distancia de su cuerpo. El ayudante del conductor lo dirigió hacia adentro de la máquina, que se alzaba con sus tres pisos imponentes, y le dio once sickles al ayudante, el cual le pregunto donde iba, y Albus respondió que al Valle Godric. El sujeto que tenía una insignia en su suéter con el nombre de Isidoro Agartos vació los sickles en una bolsa que llevaba colgando en sus jeans, y se posó al lado del conductor. El Autobús empezó a andar a una velocidad inimaginable por las calles que se abrían paso ante él, para déjale el camino libre por donde quiera que fuera. Algunas de las casas se corrían, cuando el Autobús iba a chocar con ellas, afortunadamente no hubo ningún accidente cuando la gente ya quería bajarse de la máquina.

Albus llegó muy rápido de lo normal, puesto que era muy temprano y muy poca gente había tomado el Autobús. Su casa daba la alegría de cualquier hogar dulce que había en aquel Valle. Entró en el jardín y toco la puerta, no queriéndose aparecer para darle la sorpresa a la señora Rigers.

¡Oh hijo, que gusto! – le dijo la señora Rigers cuando lo vio y le dio un abrazo cálido de madre a hijo -.

Los dos entraron al comedor, donde estaba Nicholas y Aberforth jugando al ajedrez mágico.

¡Hola hermano, ¡Justo estábamos hablando de ti! – le dijo Aberforth -.

¿En serio? - preguntó a su hermano con perspicacia -.

Si, hablábamos de los gnomos que están disgustando al Ministerio... – y tanto Aberforth como Nicholas soltaron una carcajada -.

Que graciosos andan hoy día ustedes dos – les dijo Albus quien se sentaba con ellos esperando al señor Dumbledore para cenar -.

Es que la verdad estábamos esperando a que mamá nos deje solos con mi padre para conversar de algo – y le mostró una sonrisa a Albus -.

¿Y que es eso tan misterioso? – preguntó preocupado Albus, esperando la peor respuesta -.

No te alarmes, ya lo verás sólo es algo en que habíamos quedado antes pero con tanto revuelo no lo concretamos – le dijo Aberforth -.

Se quedo un buen rato jugando con los otros dos al ajedrez, y en eso se oye un fuerte ¡CRAC! en el salón anunciando la llegada del señor Dumbledore.

- Hola, ¿Cómo están? – preguntó el señor Abiss quien les sonreía a sus hijos y a Nicholas -.

Bien muy bien – dijo Nicholas, cuando los otros dos se debatían en una partida de ajedrez -.

La señora Rigers saludó a su marido con un beso, a lo que Nicholas, Albus y Aberforth soltaron una risa, haciendo ruborizarse al señor Dumbledore. Albus sacó su varita e hizo aparecer la cena servida en la mesa humeando olores que las tripas no podían dejar de pasar. Todos comían en silencio, sirviéndose bandejas de papas cocidas, tortillas de carne y un sinfín de manjares que la señora Rigers les preparó. Abiss fue el primero en romper el silencio que se producía por que todos tenían las bocas llenas.

Hoy estuve hablando con Wortiks sobre lo que pasó – les dijo a los presentes -. Últimamente ha estado muy mal, no quiere ni siquiera que le pregunten que es lo que realmente tiene – agregó -.

Nicholas y Aberforth se miraron y a los pocos minutos comentaron.

Padre, ¿Podríamos ir a visitar a Wortiks a la casa, ya sabes, una especie de sorpresa no? – le preguntó Aberforth -.

Albus los miró, dándose cuenta de que era eso lo que tramaban.

¡Si! Sería una buena idea, ¿Querida, irías con nosotros? – le preguntó a su esposa quien asintió -.

Bien, yo avisare a Dippet y Nigellus para que todos vayamos a verlo – agregó Albus -.

De acuerdo... entonces iremos a primera hora de pasado mañana – dijo el señor Dumbledore cerrando el tema -.

Se pasaron el resto de la comida, hablando sobre la sorpresa. La señora Rigers le prepararía sus platos favoritos a Wortiks para que disfrutara de una calurosa compañía, pero sin saber que se dirigían a la casa del sirviente de Grindelwald, en donde podrían encontrarse con mas de una sorpresa, una sorpresa que terminaría en tragedia si ven al mago que andan buscando desde hace... mucho tiempo.


	7. La Sorpresa

**7**

**La Sorpresa**

La noche asolaba las calles del Valle Godric, haciendo que el frío se colara por las innumerables rendijas de las casas. Un hombre encapuchado iba firmemente apuntando la varita hacia su mentón. Un hombre con gafas circulares estaba en la sala con su mujer abrazados, conversando felices mientras que en el dormitorio de arriba se sentía un niño que lloraba y daba pataletas. La mujer se apresuro al ver que pasaba con el niño, cuando la puerta se abre y el hombre encapuchado mira al otro hombre diciéndole: _¡Por fin nos vemos Potter, por fin encuentro tu humilde casa, espero que me hayas estado esperando, ya que como ves, yo mismo me encargare de matarte, no mis mortifagos...¡_. El hombre con gafas subió las escaleras avisándole a su mujer que no dejara a su hijo sólo, y él empuño la varita y se dirigió hacia el otro hombre. El sujeto con capucha pronunció: _¡Avada Kedavra!_ Y por toda la casa se oyó un ruido extraño que ahogaba la risa del sujeto con capucha.

¡Nooooo!... – decía un sujeto con el pelo negro y largo, mientras miraba a otro hombre con el pelo rojo y una cara muy infantil -.

¿Qué hiciste maldito infeliz, ¡Vendiste a mi amigo, Vendiste a tu amigo, maldito! – decía el hombre del cabello negro -.

El jamás fue mi amigo... tu no lo entenderías... el único amigo que tengo es a Lor... – pero antes de que el hombre terminará, Aberforth despertó a Albus quien se movía para todos lados, sin duda tenía una pesadilla. Nicholas también se acerco a él y lo despertó -.

¡Maldición, noooo... dejaloooo! – gritaba Albus, cuando de repente abrió los ojos y miró a Nicholas y Aberforth quienes no cabían en su ensimismamiento -.

¿Qué te pasa Albus, que es lo que soñaste? – le preguntó preocupado Nicholas -.

¡Ese maldito hombre... asesino a los tres... ese maldito... quien será...! – murmuraba Albus, no haciéndole caso a Nicholas sobre lo que le preguntó -.

Albus, se calmó y miró a su hermano, quien sabía perfectamente que es lo que había soñado. Nicholas le rogó que le contara lo que había pasado, ya que no tenía la experiencia de saber como eran las pesadillas de su amigo.

¿Me van a contar? – pregunto Nicholas -.

Si... esta bien – Albus le contó todo lo que había soñado antes de esa pesadilla. Después contó lo que paso recientemente y se detuvo al contar lo muy diferente que había sido este sueño -.

- Esta vez... cuando el hombre murió... el sueño cambio y estaba en una calle muggle, viendo a dos hombres, que me parecieron magos que discutían cuando esa calle estaba atochada de gente – dijo Albus -.

- ¿Quién crees que sea? – preguntó Nicholas nuevamente -.

No es Grindelwald para que lo sepas... se trata de un mago mas poderoso y mucho mas temible que en esos tiempos tendrá hasta el Ministerio bajo el terror – dijo Albus sin saber porque esas palabras salieron de su boca -.

¿Cómo supiste eso, lo soñaste también? – le preguntó alterado Aberforth -.

No... no se porque dije eso... estoy muy raro últimamente... será mejor seguir durmiendo para descansar – les dijo Albus y se recostó en la cama quedándose dormido -.

Los demás se quedaron acostados tranquilizándose por lo sucedido. En la mañana, todos desayunaron juntos en la mesa, hasta el señor Dumbledore se quedó un rato más para disfrutar del rico desayuno que su esposa les había preparado. Estaban todos entusiasmados por la sorpresa que le darían a Wortiks, sin duda, los más contentos eran Aberforth y Abiss quienes decían que si la reunión duraba hasta muy tarde, el señor Wortiks los dejaría llegar un poco más tarde al trabajo. Albus no comentó nada de sus sueños a sus padres como siempre lo había ocultado, Nicholas no sabía porque no les decía ya que lo que había soñado era muy grave, pero él le dijo que era mejor ocultar cosas que no pasaran todavía para solo tener una preocupación a la vez, a lo que Nicholas lo acepto. El señor Dumbledore acompañado de Aberforth se fueron al Ministerio, prometiéndole a la señora Rigers que no le dirían nada a Wortiks sobre la sorpresa. Albus también se marchó despidiéndose de su madre y Nicholas.

Al llegar a Hogwarts, se encontró con Nigellus quien venía de la enfermería.

¡Nigellus, tengo que hablar contigo! – le dijo Albus -.

Ah, hola... bueno, vamos a mi despacho – le respondió Nigellus. En el camino se encontraron con Dippet quien también se unió. Llegaron a la estatua y entraron al despacho que siempre era acogedor, con sus antorchas iluminándolo y los sillones que uno se sentaba y le daba somnolencia. Albus se recostó en uno de ellos al igual que Dippet. Les daba una sonrisa a los otros, para que no temieran que había problemas.

¿Qué pasa Albus? – le preguntó Dippet quien era el que estaba más cerca de él -.

Bueno... es que con los demás estuvimos de acuerdo en ir a visitar a Wortiks a su casa para que sienta compañía, después de lo de su esposa y porque últimamente no esta muy bien de salud – respondió Albus -.

¡Muy bien, recuerdo que habíamos dicho que lo íbamos a ir a ver, le avisare ahora mismo – se paró para dirigirse a la chimenea pero Albus también se paró y lo detuvo justo a tiempo -.

- ¡Nigellus, esperamos que sea sorpresa! – le dijo Albus, cuando Dippet le sonrío a Nigellus de forma descarada -.

Tu nunca te quedas quieto eh Nigellus? – le dijo Dippet, alzando mas la risa, Nigellus le devolvió la sonrisa y se disculpó por ser tan apurón para sus cosas -.

¿Y cuando iremos? – pregunto Dippet -.

Hoy después del término de horario de Wortiks, estos días se esta yendo temprano a su casa, mi padre nos avisará y entonces ellos vendrán para acá donde nos reuniremos a las afueras de Hogwarts para ir en el Autobús Noctámbulo – detalló Albus -.

Los otros dos asintieron, y Dippet junto con Albus dejaron el despacho para ir a realizarles las clases a sus alumnos. Albus llegó al Aula con tal de que las horas pasarán volando hasta que llegará la noche. A la hora de la comida se quedó charlando con Nigellus y Dippet de los asuntos que pasaban en el colegio. Tuk le dijo a Albus que Procne lo había ido a visitar la noche anterior.

...Así es y me dijo que Kirin sigue en el estado del día que ustedes fueron, pero me dijo que ya no tiene la luz, pero yo no entendí a lo que se refería – le dijo Tuk frunciendo el entrecejo -.

Albus sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería y cuando Tuk dio la vuelta, Albus se lo contó a los demás que sabían y se pusieron muy alegres. La comida estuvo muy pasiva, y los alumnos ya avanzaban a sus correspondientes salas, raramente con una cara de felicidad. Albus iba caminando para su clase cuando el profesor Smith se dirigía hacia él con un alumno de primero, que solo de la edad representaba que era de primero porque su figura era mas o menos de la altura del profesor Smith.

¡Albus, quiero que hables con este chico, le ha dado por escaparse al Bosque! – le dijo Smith mirando con un desprecio evidente al alumno -.

Esta bien... – le dijo Albus. Smith se había ido y entonces le dijo al muchacho -. ...Cuantas veces te he dicho Rubeus que no me gusta que los profesores sepan que vas al Bosque Prohibido, porque ellos no tienen tanta flexibilidad como yo... – el muchacho lo miró y le dio una sonrisa -.

Profesor... usted es muy bueno conmigo... quisiera ser como usted cuando grande – dijo Rubeus cuando lo miraba con ojos de melancolico -.

Jajaja... bueno entonces tendrás que ir mas seguido al Bosque, porque te digo que yo y mi hermano cuando estudiábamos aquí, siempre íbamos a pelear con las criaturas – y Albus le guiñó un ojo a Rubeus -.

Rubeus lo abrazó, y Albus le devolvió un abrazo tan cálido que se sintió bien para empezar la clase a los de tercero que lo esperaban con ansias, ya que se había atrasado mucho por la conversación con su alumno.

¡Muchachos, hoy veremos la transformación de algunos objetos en animales, pero tengan mucho cuidado que estos efectos, no son muy fáciles de hacer! – les decía Albus a sus alumnos que lo miraban con una sonrisa, ya que al correr para dirigirse a la clase el sombrero le había quedado chueco -.

Se pasaron toda la clase, realizando transformaciones inútiles cuando un alumno quiso convertir la mesa en la que estaba en pájaro y solo consiguió que a la mesa le salieran alas. Sin embargo, hubo un alumno que no solo convirtió la mesa en un pájaro, sino que también convirtió otra mesa en una cobra real.

_¡Vipeda Evanesco!_ – dijo Albus, haciendo desaparecer la serpiente -. Muy bien, tienes veinte puntos para Slytherin Tom, pero procura que si conviertes algo en animal, no sea un animal venenoso -.

Lo siento profesor... – le respondió Tom ruborizándose por completo -.

La clase término dos horas después, a lo cual dio paso a un descanso en el despacho y empezar otra de las clases para los de cuarto. Toda la tarde se hizo muy larga, viendo la hora cada dos segundos que pasaban, rogando porque el día terminará para pasar un día sensacional en la casa de Wortiks. Pero había otra cosa que tenía a Albus impaciente, y era que al otro día se iban a ir a Francia, para seguir con el entrenamiento y adquirir poderes. Dippet también se mostraba ansioso y Nigellus ya no podía mas.

Cuando la cena se iba a realizar en el Gran Comedor, Albus en compañía de Dippet y Nigellus dejaban el castillo para reunirse con los demás. Esperaron cerca de diez minutos en las afueras cuando sintieron dos fuertes: ¡CRAC! que sonaban a la derecha de Albus. Se trataba de Nicholas con la señora Rigers que iban muy abrigados y con una maleta que servía para cubrir el pastel especial que le hizo a Wortiks. Esperaron a que llegarán el resto, cuando se sienten dos fuertes: ¡CRAC! que avisaban que Aberforth y Abiss llegaban. Tal como lo supusieron llegaban muy aprisa ya que se habían tardado demasiado.

Ya esta, Wortiks dejó el Ministerio antes que nosotros y supuestamente esta en la casa, porque le pregunte si quisiera cenar con nosotros, y me dijo que prefería estar allá – les dijo a todos los presentes el señor Dumbledore -.

Que bien querido, ahora sería mejor que alguien alce la varita para que llegue el Autobús Noctámbulo – les dijo la señora Rigers -.

¡Oh! Se nos olvidaba... – Nigellus alzó la varita y en menos de lo que canta un gallo apareció la maquina de tres pisos asomándose en la oscuridad de la noche -.

Subieron a la máquina, cuando miraron a Albus quien los miró muy enojados ya que él tenía que pagar todos los pasajes. Le pago a Agartos y se sentó al lado de Nicholas mirando hacia las estrellas. El Autobús empezó a andar muy rápido pero se iba a demorar puesto que ahora llevaba mas gente de lo normal, y eso era tiempo que perdían en llegar a la casa de Wortiks.

El trayecto fue engorroso, los pasajeros se dirigían a lugares distantes y el Autobús tenía que recorrer varias zonas para llegar a los lugares que los pasajeros deseaban. Albus hablaba con Nicholas sobre lo de su ida a Francia, al lugar precioso en que él vivía y como harían para sumar poderes con la energía de los elementos. Aberforth tomaba una buena siesta la cual se la merecía por trabajar tanto en el Ministerio. La señora Rigers en cambio le hablaba tan seguido a Abiss, que ni siquiera este podía disimular el sueño que tenía. Nigellus mientras tanto platicaba con Dippet acerca de los calderos del colegio, que se encontraban en mal estado y debían cambiarlos. Su trayecto hacia la casa de Wortiks iba muy lento, y en algunas ocasiones Dippet miraba amenazadoramente a Agartos para que este se apurara. Albus en ese rato miraba las estrellas, pero cuando agudizaba la vista hacia uno de los árboles inmensos que yacían a unos metros cerca de una casa, se diviso por los aires una especie de pájaro inmenso que desplegaba sus alas. Esa extraña Criatura se dirigía a gran velocidad sin rumbo, entonces cuando Albus menos lo esperaba la figura lo miró y le mostró sus ojos luminosos que destellaban odio.

¿Lo viste? – le preguntó alterado a Nicholas. Este lo miraba y le contesto -.

¿Qué cosa Albus? – le respondió -.

La sombra que volaba... ahí arriba – y le señalaba el lugar exacto -. Algo me miró y después desapareció – decía éste -.

... Mi hermano se volvió loco – le dijo Aberforth quien se había despertado y lo miraba atónito -.

¡No estoy loco! – gritó este viendo que los demás hasta Agartos lo miraba -. Bueno, ¿Cuánto falta? – preguntó desviando el tema -.

Mientras, en una casa que quedaba muy cerca por donde estaba el Autobús Noctámbulo, se oían gritos que precisamente no eran disimulados.

¡Como que no murió! – gritaba un hombre con una voz intensa -.

No se enoje mi amo, es que Celeno no pudo contra el Centauro y no tuvo mas remedio que regresar – decía muy afligido Wortiks -.

Entonces Celeno, que me traes de nuevo – le preguntó el mago que se llamaba Grindelwald a su Criatura -.

Magos conocidos por Wortiks se dirigen hacia acá, sus amigos... en una máquina muy rápida – decía la Criatura con una voz chillona -.

¿Qué dices Celeno, pero.. pero.. – tartamudeaba Wortiks -. Esto no puede ser, si me ven así con ustedes todo se estropeará mi amo, tendré que pedirle que se marche para que el plan siga funcionando – le decía Wortiks a Grindelwald con una voz que demostraba el más profundo miedo -.

Esta bien Arturo... pensé que tus amigos querrían verme, pero como veo que son muchos tendré que dejarte – dijo Grindelwald quien se paraba para marcharse de la casa -.

Si amo, será lo mejor, necesita que el plan salga bien... – temblaba sin disimulo Wortiks -.

Vamos maestro – le dijo la Criatura llamada Celeno -. Y si se te ocurre traicionar a mi maestro Wortiks, yo misma me encargaré de darte el golpe final – le decía a Wortiks, empuñando sus garras -.

Grindelwald, salió de la casa por atrás y se subió al regazo de la Criatura quien lo guiaría a un lugar seguro. Wortiks se mostraba demasiado nervioso para disimularlo todo, corrió las sillas en la cual estaban sentados y al hacerlo quebró los platos que habían en la mesa. El ruido se sintió por toda la casa, pero cuando los iba reparar, sonó la puerta la cual golpeaban y gritaban: _¡Abre Viejo Amigo, Soy Abiss, Venimos a verte!_. A Wortiks le dio un patatum, en la cual agito la varita y pronuncio: _¡Reparo!_, y los platos volvieron a su estado original. Corrió hacia la puerta y divisó a las seis personas que acompañaban a Abiss.

¿No nos harás pasar Arturo? – preguntó rompiendo el silencio la señora Rigers -.

¡Si, pasen... sient... siéntense por ahí! – decía este no ocultando el nerviosismo que lo embargaba -.

Este realmente esta mal... – le murmuró Albus a Aberforth el cual se río disimuladamente -.

Todos se sentaron cerca de la chimenea la cual producía un fuego acogedor y que hizo que todos se sintieran de pronto como en sus propias habitaciones. Wortiks fue a la cocina a dejar los platos, mientras los otros se acomodaban. La señora Rigers lo miraba desde la puerta con la bandeja que traía oculta en la maleta de Abiss.

Déjalo ahí Arturo, yo lo arreglo para ir a preparar la cena, ¿Bueno? – le dijo cariñosamente la señora Rigers -.

E, si, bueno, esta bien... iré con los demás – dijo el y salió de la cocina mirando melancólicamente a la señora Rigers por debajo de sus prominentes cejas. Ella saco la deliciosa tortilla que llevaba en su regazo y la posó en una mesita de la cocina donde con su varita se las ingenio para preparar algo muy exquisito para Arturo.

Wortiks se sentaba al lado de Dippet para presenciar las conversaciones de los diferentes magos que habían en ese instante. Albus contaba a todos las hazañas que cometían en su estancia en el colegio Hogwarts, cuando Nigellus lo miraba con una cara que notaba cierta resignación por no haberse enterado cuando él estuvo allí, y Albus y su hermano quebraban las reglas delante de sus narices. Nigellus tenía conocimientos de las más delicadas, pero a Aberforth, por el efecto del Whisky de fuego que estaban tomando, se le soltó lo del Bosque Prohibido.

De haberlo sabido antes te hubiera expulsado por dar el mal ejemplo – decía Nigellus a Aberforth -.

¿Y tu crees que yo me hubiera dejado atrapar Nigellus? – le preguntó Aberforth cuando todos le sonreían -.

No, jajaja... ya veo que no, sin duda eras el experto por meterte donde nadie te llamara -. Y tu Albus, todavía recuerdo cuando salvaste a Binns del vampiro que lo acechaba, jajaja... – se reía Nigellus -. ... si, esa fue una gran hazaña -.

No fue nada, Binns nunca supo que era lo que había hecho, pero sin duda decir que los vampiros son unos vulgares animales que solo saben chupar sangre... – e imitó a Binns -... ¡Gracias Albus por salvarme de esa Criatura! -.

A pesar de la incomoda situación que le hicieron pasar sus amigos, Wortiks se estaba divirtiendo como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo. Su cara reflejaba sonrisa, algo que todos notaron cuando Abiss lo abrazó para decirle que así le gustaba que estuviera. Este solo se ruborizo, y le bajo la melancolía. En ese instante, la señora Rigers anunciaba la cena que ya estaba puesta sobre la mesa donde despedía un olor muy gratificante. Todos pasaron rápidamente a la mesa, y se sentaron, cuando Nicholas alzó su copa y dijo: _¡Brindemos por Wortiks, porque su salud se recuperé y el amor lo acompañe!_, todos a la misma vez dijeron ¡SALUD!... y bebieron de sus copas. La comida estaba exquisita, donde Wortiks le agradeció a la señora Rigers por prepararle su plato favorito.

¿Te acuerdas Myrtha, cuando en Hosgmeade comíamos esto? – le preguntó el señor Wortiks -.

Si, claro que me acuerdo, con estos dos glotones quien no se moría de hambre – decía la señora Rigers que se refería a Abiss y Arturo, quienes junto con ella eran compañeros en Hogwarts -.

Quisiera hacer otro brindis... por... por nuestro amigo Wyvern... – dijo Dippet -.

Hubo un silencio, en el cual ni los platos sonaban, todos sentían un especial cariño por Wyvern que los hacía recordar el terrible accidente. Wortiks se atragantó con su comida cuando Dippet había dicho aquellas palabras. Aberforth rompió el silencio que llenaba la mesa.

Bueno... brindemos... – y todos dijeron al mismo tiempo -. ¡POR WYVERN! -.

El ambiente se calmó y se pusieron a conversar de otras cosas mas agradables, que valían la pena mencionar en ese instante, ya que sólo albergaba la felicidad de poder estar reunidos todos como en los viejos tiempos, cuando existía cierta paz antes de las tragedias, ante de que se alzará Grindelwald... cuando sólo eran amigos, cuando Wyvern jugaba al duelo en su casa con su mejor amigo, quien era mucho mas bueno que él. Jugaban todos, pero simplemente los que no olvidaron las condiciones de Aurores, fueron ellos, los inseparables... Wyvern y Grindelwald.

Cuando la cena había terminado, se sentaron para descansar en la vieja sala de Wortiks. Todos estaban haciendo cosas diferentes, como siempre. Albus y Aberforth se debatían en el ajedrez mágico de Wortiks, mientras que Nicholas leía libros sobre Legeremancia. Dippet, Nigellus, Wortiks y los señores Dumbledore conversaban amenamente sobre sus tiempos cuando daban los exámenes de Aurores, y lo mucho que le costo a Nigellus sacarlo. La noche perdía su brillo y daba paso su vejez, lo que produjo que la visita a Wortiks allá terminado.

Estas invitado cuando quieras a nuestra casa, ya lo sabes... – le dijo amablemente la señora Rigers a Wortiks, quien tenía los ojos brillosos de emoción -.

Gracias Myrtha... te cobrare la palabra – le respondió él -.

Todos se despidieron de Wortiks, y se internaron en la soledad para dirigirse a su destino. Dippet y Nigellus volvieron a Hogwarts para descansar, mientras que Albus quiso pasar la noche en su casa, para preparar las últimas cosas para el viaje. Los cinco aparecieron en el Valle Godric, y se dirigieron satisfechos a la puerta. _¡Griffo!_ , dijo la señora Rigers la cual era la contraseña para abrir la puerta de la casa de los Dumbledore. Los padres de Albus fueron a su habitación, mientras que los otros tres ordenaban las cosas para irse a Francia.

Tu esposa no se quejará ¿Verdad? – le preguntó Albus a Nicholas -.

No, ella es muy amable al recibir visitas y no se molestará porque son ustedes los que van – Aberforth puso cara de complacencia y Nicholas le dio con un libro titulado: _Cien formas de atrapar la Snitch _de _Roderick Plumpton_ -.

Bueno... creo que ordene todo... – decía Albus, quien se preparaba para dormir -.

Yo también... no hay mas que hacer unos ajustes a mis libros... – dijo Aberforth y apuntándolos con la varita dijo - ..._¡Reduccio!_ – y los libros quedaron del tamaño de la palma de su mano -.

Tardaron veinte minutos en dejar las cosas listas para dirigirse a Francia y dar un vuelco en sus estudios que de por si eran bastantes. Albus era de los tres el que mas poder tenía, por lo tanto no le costaría mucho ordenar su mente y apreciar el poder de ella. Nicholas tenía a su favor la Alquimia, y todo lo de alquimista que él podía hacer. Aberforth sin embargo, siempre fue el mejor en duelos... obtuvo la mejor calificación como Auror, por tener unos reflejos que en un mago jamás se habían visto, pero su debilidad era la precisión. No hubo sueños extraños a los cuales quejarse, Albus solo sonó que se veía a si mismo en medio de la nada, lleno de verrugas y que Nicholas y Aberforth cuyos rostros estaban en el cielo le decían: ¡Tómatelo con calma, eso paso porque no pudiste aprender nada! Y se reían de él muy fuerte. Despertó, y vio a los otros que dormían y roncaban muy fuerte. Tardo un poco en dormirse, pero por fin rencocilió el sueño y se quedo dormido. El sol salía de las montañas, apoderándose de la inmensa noche que poco a poco iba cediendo y daba paso a la flamante luz que despedía el rey de los astros.

El desayuno se sirvió demasiado tarde, ya que como todos se levantaron tarde, no había quien dijera que ya era hora de servir. La señora Rigers andaba de aquí para allá preparando todo mientras Nicholas, quien se defendía muy bien en la cocina, preparo algunos manjares para que desayunarán.

¡Apúrate querido que tenemos que llegar temprano! – le gritaba la señora Rigers a su esposo -.

¿Dónde irán? – pregunto Aberforth -.

Iremos a Egipto... tu padre tiene que hacer un trabajo pequeño y después pasaremos unas vacaciones allá de maravillas – y la señora Rigers se ruborizaba -.

Ah, ya veo... entonces la casa quedará sola – dijo Albus -.

Bueno si... pero tu sabes que nadie puede entrar en la casa sin la contraseña, así que estará segura – dijo la señora Rigers, devolviéndole una sonrisa maternal a su hijo -.

Eso espero... – murmuró Albus cuando solo Aberforth lo miró y le dio una mirada de apoyo -.

¡Bueno chicos, nos vamos, cuídense y hagan lo que quieran en Francia! – se despidió el señor Dumbledore quien iba remangándose la túnica -.

¡Adiós! – dijeron Nicholas, Albus y Aberforth a la vez -.

Los señores Dumbledore, desaparecieron y quedaron ellos tres solos en la casa.

Deberíamos hacerlo Albus ¿No crees? – le preguntó Nicholas -. Tu sabes, no podemos dejar que nadie entre aquí, sería muy arriesgado -.

Si... – dijo Albus, al mismo tiempo en que ellos se paraban y pronunciaban a la vez -. _¡Fidelio! – _hubo un destello fuerte y todo se arremolinó en la cabeza de Albus -.

Les mandaré una carta con mi letra a mis padres, por si vuelven antes que nosotros – dijo Albus quien preparaba la nota cuando su lechuza _Orus_ esperaba ansiosa -.

Al terminarla se la puso en la pata a la lechuza quien salió muy fuerte de la casa, disminuyendo su contorno cuando adquiría mas distancia, hasta desaparecer por completo. Dejaron las cosas en el jardín de la casa, para tenerlas listas cuando fuera el momento de irse. Aberforth tomó un zapato viejo que tenía en la habitación y pronunció: _¡Portus!_, el zapato brilló por un momento y quedo un traslador listo para dirigirse hacia su destino. Bajaron al jardín tomaron las cosas y Albus le preguntó a Aberforth que donde iban a aparecer.

¡Ya lo verás hermanito! – le dijo con una sonrisita a Albus cuando los tres tocaban el traslador y eran absorbidos por el objeto -.

Cuando aparecieron, Albus y Nicholas notaron que no estaban en el suelo parados o sentados ni nada por el estilo. Ellos estaban suspendidos en el aire, y cuando se dieron cuenta los demás, notaron que iban a gran velocidad cayendo. Alcanzaron a reaccionar y levitaron a pocos metros del suelo.

¡Me hiciste pasar un gran susto Aberforth! – le dijo enojado Albus quien se encontraba muy enojado -.

¡Estuvo Genial! – dijo Nicholas -.

A lo que llaman genial, me parece estúpido – dijo Albus, acomodando sus cosas -. Y por cierto, ¿por donde se encuentra tu casa Nicholas? – preguntó -.

Por allá... – y Nicholas apuntó hacia el Sur, donde se divisaba pequeñas casitas en forma de triángulo -.

Llevaron las cosas flotando, y se dirigían cantando hacia la casa de Nicholas. Al menos el ambiente por esos lugares reflejaba tal condición que nadie se podía enterar que en un país del mismo continente, estarían pasando las cosas mas espeluznantes.


	8. La Casa y Criatura de Flamel

**8**

**La Casa y Criatura de Flamel**

Llegaron a la pequeña montaña que había unos pocos metros hacia el sur, y divisaron el poblado de las pequeñitas casas en forma de triángulo que había visto desde lejos. Nicholas tenía una sonrisa muy grande al ver que volvía a su querido hogar, y que vería a su esposa, la cual por dos meses no le había ni siquiera escrito. Cruzaron una calle más fijándose de que nadie ponía cara de rareza, ver que tres personas iban caminando con túnicas de diferentes colores y que llevaban a su lado, las maletas suspendidas en el aire.

¿Nicholas, aquí son todos magos? – le preguntó Albus, quien ya se estaba impacientando con la situación -.

Si... todos aquí somos magos... incluso en esa iglesia, son brujos los que predican y cosas por el estilo – señalo Nicholas a la iglesia que se podía ver en medio de unos árboles -.

Ah, ya veo... entonces sería genial estar viviendo aquí, ¿No crees Aberforth? – preguntó a Aberforth quien no lo miraba, sólo mantenía su vista hacia las montañas -. ¡Aberforth me estas oyendo! – gritó este -.

¿Si, ¡Ah!... jejej.. es que estaba mirando lo que hay en ese lugar – le respondió, apuntando a las montañas que yacían acostadas en el valle -.

Es el Santuario de los Sabios, el lugar donde yo aprendí todo lo que se sobre Alquimia y donde tengo oculta una sorpresita que les tengo... – le dijo Nicholas sin mirar al lugar, como si lo conociera de memoria -.

Albus y Aberforth se miraron de una forma extraña, y entusiasmados le preguntaron más a Nicholas sobre aquel Santuario, pero él no les dijo nada mas. Caminaron unos cuantos metros, mirando intrigados hacia lo que sería su prueba para adquirir nuevos poderes. Pasaron otra calle, cuando divisaron una casa muy bien adornada en el exterior en la cual sus cortinas eran de un color marrón opaco. Al momento en que ellos entraban en el jardín se veía el pequeño negocio que consistía en una biblioteca acogedora, en la cual los libros estaban abarrotados y bien ordenados en los estantes.

¡Flamel, querido, llegaste, ¡Me has hecho tanta falta! – gritaba una señora muy hermosa, con su pelo rubio largo. Su figura era delgada, y sus ojos brillaban de una manera impresionante -.

¡Hola mi amor!... traje visitas, te acuerdas de los hermanos Dumbledore, pues aquí están conmigo – le respondió él, dándole un beso y presentando a Albus y Aberforth -.

- Hola... yo soy Pernelle Flamel, un gusto conocerlos – les dijo la señora Flamel quien les mostraba una sonrisa amablemente -.

¡Hola! – dijeron los dos al unísono -.

¿Disculpe... – preguntó Aberforth -... ese color de ojos es muy especial por estos lados? – terminó de preguntarle -.

No Aberforth... es que los ando trayendo porque me gusta ese color... soy una metamorfomaga, ¿Nicholas no te lo contó? – le preguntó ella cuando los hacía pasar a la sala y sentarse en los sillones que se encontraban ahí -.

La verdad es que no... con tantos problemas que han sucedido, no he tenido el tiempo – dijo Nicholas -.

¿Te refieres a lo de ese tal Grindelwald? – dijo ella -...¡No se asombren, Grindelwald también es conocido por mí y no tengo miedo en decir su nombre! – les dijo a los hermanos quien se asombraron por lo que dijo la señora Flamel -.

Me alegro, porque jamás he encontrado razón para temerle... – le dijo Albus amablemente -.

Muy bien dicho, aquí somos los únicos magos que hablan del asunto, la verdad es que estoy segura que somos los únicos que sabemos que ha vuelto – dijo la señora Flamel -. ¿Desean algo para tomar? – les preguntó cuando se paraba -.

Un Whisky añejo por favor – dijo Albus -.

Y yo uno de fuego, si tiene – dijo tímidamente Aberforth -.

Claro que tengo, enseguida vuelvo... – y se dirigió a una puerta que estaba detrás del puesto de los libros en donde a través de una cortina se podía traspasar -.

Albus y los demás conversaban amenamente, de cuando empezarían su prueba según Nicholas les decía. Primero debían reflejar la energía con la mente, y después como última prueba tendrían que resistir a las pruebas que ofrece el Santuario de los Sabios. A Albus le intrigó mucho el conocimiento que él no tenía sobre todo lo relacionado con los elementos fundamentales de toda cosa. Su hermano sólo quería embarcarse en la acción ya que él jamás le gusto nada que no tuviera suspenso. La señora Flamel llegó con los tragos de sus invitados y les sirvió, cuando Flamel se paraba y se servía de una botella de cristal un liquido extraño de un color verde que bebía a sorbos. Los cuatro estuvieron hablando un buen rato, de tantas cosas que no supieron como terminaban uno y empezaban con el otro. La señora Flamel llevó a Albus y Aberforth a lo que sería su habitación, cuando entraron los hermanos, estos quedaron pasmados al ver que la habitación estaba ampliada a tal punto que tenía espacio para albergar hasta tres dragones y de gran tamaño. Aberforth incluso levitó y se sintió como si estuviera afuera de lo alto que era el techo.

¿Cómo lograste este efecto Nicholas? – le preguntó Albus, quien no cabía en su imaginación -.

No fui yo, fue mi esposa... – dijo el mirando a la señora Flamel con ojos de orgullo -.

¿En serio? – dijo atónito Aberforth quien la miraba con impresión -.

Si... y hay varias sorpresitas en esta casa de las cuales me siento bien orgullosa, no soy solamente una metamorfomaga... – y cuando dijo esto, se transformó en un doble de Aberforth y el verdadero se tumbó en la cama que había ahí -... así que si piensas que mi poder se basa en eso, estas equivocado, las mujeres somos muy buenas brujas -.

Si.. b...bueno.. ya lo creo – dijo este cuando vio que Nicholas y Albus reían disimulados -.

Dejaron sus cosas en la habitación, para prepararse a la visita de los demás parajes de esa gran ciudad, ya que Nicholas quería que conocieran el lugar donde iban a permanecer dos semanas completas. Tomaron las túnicas y se cambiaron, para dar un paseo por la tarde. Cuando iban saliendo vieron que la casa de Nicholas desaparecía como si jamás hubiera estado allí, otra vez los hermanos supusieron que fue la señora Flamel, pero Nicholas se apresuró a decirles.

¡Esto lo hice yo... es un hechizo muy común para los alquimistas! – dijo ensanchando el pecho en señal de orgullo -.

¡Genial, ya quiero aprender todas esas cosas – decía Aberforth cuando caminaban por los parajes -.

La gente saludaba a Nicholas quien era muy popular por esos lugares, cuando llegaron a la iglesia, vieron que adentro lucían muchos destellos de luces de todos los colores que se dirigían en dirección hacia el techo y salían por las ventanas que tenía al costado. Albus decidió entrar y se fijó que había poca gente, algunos estaban sentados en pequeños bancos que sobresalían y en el centro donde yacía una estatua gigante de un mago el cual decía en una inscripción: _Fuerte son tus sueños, inteligente poder que yacía en tu interior, Ambrosius eres entre todos el gran mago, el hechicero que nos dio el poder de vivir sin trivialidades._

¿Te gusta el lugar Albus? – le preguntó Nicholas quien lo miraba muy entusiasmado -.

Si, pero es raro ver que gente venera en especies de templo a Ambrosius... cuando nosotros sólo lo tenemos en el interior de nuestro poder, y sus enseñanzas se meditan en silencio – respondió él -.

Es que aquí las cosas son diferentes, es el único lugar en la cual hay un templo en honor a él – le dijo la señora Flamel -.

Si, ya veo – dijo Albus apartando la mirada y volviendo a caminar junto con los demás -.

Llegaron a un pequeña plaza, donde dos magos estaban sentados discutiendo fervientemente. Tenían sus rostros llenos de ira, y a Aberforth le presintió que les faltaba poco para que se batieran con sus varitas. Tal y como lo pensó, uno de ellos sacó la varita para lanzarle un maleficio a otro.

_¡Inpedimenta!_ – gritó una persona que no era ninguna de las dos que discutía, sino que era Aberforth quien había captado la pelea. El hombre que había alzado su varita se encontraba en el suelo inmóvil sin poder ni siquiera mover un músculo. El otro hombre se encontraba atónito con lo que había pasado -.

Será mejor que no jueguen con sus varitas o podría ser peligroso – les dijo Albus quien había pronunciado el contra maleficio y el hombre que yacía en el suelo, cobró su movilidad y se paró muy rápidamente -.

Vamos, no merece la pena – les dijo Nicholas quien estaba un poco nervioso -.

Bueno, vamos Aberforth – le dijo Albus a su hermano quien todavía miraba al hombre muy enojado -.

Cuando se dieron vuelta, antes de que Nicholas hubiera dicho algo, Albus y Aberforth giraron completamente empuñando la varita y pronunciando: _¡Expelliarmus!_. Los hombres que estaban peleando, quisieron atacarlos por la espalda pero lo que consiguieron fue que los hechizos de los hermanos, se unieran y los dejaran a dos metros de distancia con una caída fenomenal. Los hombres huyeron y la gente que había presenciado el acontecimiento, vitoreaba a Albus y Aberforth quienes retomaban el paseo con los Flamel.

Estuviste muy bien Albus, cualquier día esos dos se iban a matar y ahora no querrán aparecerse sin antes averiguar si se han ido ustedes dos – les dijo la señora Flamel y ambos rieron -.

La tarde se pasó volando, y volvieron a la casa para cenar. Sus estómagos estaban pidiendo que se les diera de comer, y al igual que la madre de Albus, la señora Flamel cocinó un banquete espectacular que ni siquiera iba a durar veinte minutos, con los glotones que eran los tres hombres. La casa estaba iluminada con miles de estrellitas que estaban posadas en el cielo, que cuando Aberforth preguntó que eran, Nicholas se adelantó y les comentó que se trataba de pequeñas piedrecillas sacadas del Santuario de los Sabios. Albus de nuevo tuvo la impresión de que el corazón se le iba a salir de la curiosidad que mantenía por aquel Santuario que tanto Nicholas había nombrado pero que jamás él y su hermano habían visto.

Mañana viajaremos a las montañas, ¿bueno? – les comentó Nicholas quien se terminaba con un gran sorbo su copa de jugo de calabaza -.

- Esta bien, entre mas temprano mejor – le repuso Aberforth quien lo miraba entusiasmado -.

La noche estaba estrellada, dando signos de sentirse cansada, las nubes empezaban a cubrir el cielo que poco a poco sucumbía ante ellas, las inmensas mareas de espesa consistencia que anunciaban una lluvia para el siguiente amanecer. Era un camino largo, lleno de gente que cubría las calles, esa gente era normal, un poco fuera de sí para la ciudad en donde Albus se encontraba. Había dos sujetos discutiendo, uno empuñaba una varita amenazadoramente, luego él más pequeño de ellos gritó a la multitud: ¡A Lily y a James, Sirius! ¿Cómo pudis­te...?... en eso el mas alto sacó la varita, hubo un destello y cadáveres por todos lados, un cráter que indicaba que el hechizo había sido muy potente... el hombre de cabello largo reía alocadamente, no se movía, sólo se reía cuando llegaron una multitud de magos y se lo llevaron. Albus se apresuró para alcanzar a aquella persona y se encontró caminando en la oscuridad total, sólo veía una sombra a lo lejos que penetraba cada uno de los nervios de Albus, haciendo que se sintiera nervioso pero seguro. Sus pupilas estaban desorbitadas, y en eso cae, cae al suelo y mirando a lo oscuro rostro que se ocultaba en la capucha de la túnica del mago sombrío, este decía con una voz aguda y fría: _Te atrape, por fin eres mío, por fin caíste en mis manos Potter..._

¡Para, para, Albus por favor despierta! – gritaba Aberforth quien miraba a Albus el cual estaba flotando en el aire y se sacudía para todos lados -.

_-_ ¡Noooo, a él noooo! – deliraba Albus quien en el sueño sacaba la varita y la apuntaba sin dirección alguna diciendo - ..._¡Avada Kedavra!_ -.

_¡Accio!_ – gritó Aberforth al mismo tiempo en que su hermano caía a la cama junto a él y los dos se desplomaron. En eso Albus despierta con el sudor que le empapaba la cara -.

¡¿Qué paso! – preguntó muy alterado, parándose y dirigiéndose a su cama -.

Soñaste Albus, lo mismo de todas las veces...lo que no te deja tranquilo – le comentó su hermano quien lo miraba con cautela -.

Esos sueños cada vez son peores... el ritmo aumenta y no puedo evitarlos... – reclamó él -.

Lo mejor será que vuelva a dormir, mañana tendremos que liberar la mente y no quiero que esto ocurra de nuevo ni tampoco cuando este en plena práctica – se dijo a si mismo dándose vuelta y quedándose dormido -.

Aberforth no podía entender que era lo que su hermano soñaba, cual era el motivo de unos sueños tan extraños en los cuales no había sentido analizarlos. Y esa voz que le dijo en una vez que era él mismo, que sería lo que tendrá que afrontar Albus para rescatar al niño de las manos de un mago malvado, y salvarlo sin saber ni siquiera porque hacerlo, sin siquiera saber por que salvarlo, porque rescatar a un niño con ojos verdes y mirada inocente.

En la mañana, cuando el sol pegaba muy fuerte en las ventanas de la casa de los Flamel, los tres amigos se dirigieron hacia las montañas para empezar con práctica mental. Albus iba decidido, queriendo de una vez despejar los sueños que por cuatro meses ha empezado a tener. Por otra parte, Aberforth no tenía ni la mas remota idea de cómo despejar la mente, él era muy introvertido y no podía quedarse quieto ni menos despejar la mente de tantas travesuras con el paso de los años no se le han acabado. Subieron unos cuantos tramos por la falda de las montañas, topándose con diferentes casas que estaban situadas a los lados del camino principal.

¿Dónde nos detendremos? – se quejó Aberforth que no daba más con la caminata -.

Un poco mas allá – apuntó Nicholas hacia una de las partes mas desoladas que se podían ver -.

Caminaron unos metros mas, y se dejaron caer sobre el verde pastizal que se extendía muchos mas hacia arriba. Nicholas les dijo que la práctica sería mejor en un lugar con el contacto con los elementos. Encendió su varita e hizo una fogata para tener al elemento fuego.

Ya entiendo... – repuso Albus -...lo que debemos hacer es sentir los elementos fundamentales de todo objeto, que son Viento, Tierra, Agua y Fuego, para luego liberar la mente y usarlos en unión con nuestra magia – agregó -.

No lo podría haber dicho mejor Albus – le dijo Nicholas sonriéndole -. Bueno, empecemos... – anunció Nicholas cuando se sentaba junto al fuego y cerraba sus ojos -. Concentren su energía, despejen la mente de todo pensamiento no importante, sólo piensen en lo que realmente deseen, algo que les llena el alma, traten de tener ese pensamiento por toda la sesión. Quiero que sepan que su aura está en el punto en que necesita mas conocimiento y más poder, háganselo saber a ella, despidan su poder, expúlsenlo juntos con su energía – cuando Nicholas empezaba a decir estas palabras, abrió los ojos y vio que Albus y Aberforth estaban los dos uniendo su aura de una manera como él jamás había visto, ambos yacían sentados y su energía se extendía tres metros por encima de ellos despidiendo el máximo de lo que pretendía Nicholas en la primera mañana de práctica -. Sigan así, van muy bien, permitan a su alma concentrarse hasta que no de mas, déjenla abrir, piensen en lo que desean – repetía constantemente Nicholas -. Vamos a ver como se sienten ahora. Quiero que lentamente vayan abriendo los ojos y se levanten, y cuando yo cuente hasta tres, ustedes dos dirán apuntando la varita en el suelo: _¡Energius!_ – al decir esto, rápidamente sus amigos empezaron a abrir los ojos, despidiendo todavía la energía que habían acumulado. Aberforth se levanto primero, para realizar el hechizo de energía.

_¡Energius!_ – gritó Aberforth. No ocurrió nada extraño al principio, pero en pocos segundos, el suelo empezó temblar y dónde Aberforth había apuntado con su varita, realizó una grieta muy grande la cual hizo que Nicholas retrocediera para no tropezar con ella -. ¡Mira Nicholas, lo que hice mira! – gritaba desesperado Aberforth cuando vio lo que su propia varita había conseguido -.

Si, ya lo vi... – le dijo Nicholas mirando ahora a Albus -. Bien Albus, ahora tú -.

Albus también se levanto y concentrando su poder, se imagino que era lo que él iba a producir cuando pronunciará el hechizo. Levanto la varita, y mientras decía el hechizo, sintió algo helado como una brisa en su espalda. Se dio vuelta muy rápido y pronunció: _¡Desmaius!_. La Criatura se había desplomado justo atrás de él. Poseía unas alas inmensas, su altura podría ser por lo menos de cinco metros, y su boca tenía afilados colmillos retráctiles que podrían desgarrar hasta rocas.

¡Oh que maravilloso, mira Albus, es un Bola de fuego chino, pero esta muy chico, debe ser todavía un cachorro! – gritaba emocionado Aberforth quien iba corriendo hacia la criatura para acariciarlo mientras el hechizo de desmayo todavía funcionaba -.

Ese es Tiamat – respondió a lo lejos la voz de Nicholas -. Lo encontré una vez aquí, lo cuide y ahora sólo es leal conmigo y con Pernelle -.

Aberforth lo miraba muy impresionado, porque tener a un dragón de mascota, era imposible. Cuando se dio vuelta, ya el dragón se había erguido y empezaba a inhalar para luego exhalar fuego, cuando casi de inmediato Nicholas levantó la mano y Tiamat dejó de hacerlo, obedeciéndolo.

Es impresionante Nicholas, realmente has tenido un buen manejo de esta criatura, pero me intriga porque un Bola de fuego chino, que no es originario de estas zonas se encuentra vagando por las montañas – le preguntó Aberforth -.

Yo tampoco lo sé, me lo encontré un poco mas arriba, y decidí cuidarlo, tenía una gran herida en una de sus alas, así que nunca pensé en el motivo porque se encontraba por estos rumbos – le contestó Nicholas, quien miraba a Albus -. Bueno, sigamos con el entrenamiento Albus, tendrás que demostrar que poder es él que se te ajusta a tus cualidades -.

Albus tuvo que concentrar su poder nuevamente para lograr lo que hizo Aberforth antes de que Tiamat se apareciera. Tardo varios minutos en dar otra vez a su energía el aspecto que formo anteriormente, hasta que por fin lo logró y cuando Nicholas le dijo que se levantara, el hizo caso.

_¡Energius!_... – dijo Albus, mientras que fuertemente, el pastizal se prendía fuego, pero no era un fuego común, sino mas bien un fuego verde y azulado que se desprendía a chorros de su varita y bañaba el suelo que no se quemaba -. ¿Qué significa esto, Nicholas? -.

Esta es la respuesta Albus, tu puedes conducir los fuegos antiguos a tu voluntad, haciendo que hagan lo que tú deseas. Aberforth controla a la madre naturaleza, moviendo lo que desee de ella, pero no le explicare mas hasta que lo controlen, esta vez sólo lo han expulsado y eso no es suficiente para tratar de entender la energía que fluye en la esencia de nuestra alma – le comentó Nicholas -.

Volvieron a la casa, dejando al dragón en las alturas de las montañas donde desplegó sus enormes alas y emprendió vuelo a lo mas alto para refugiarse. Nicholas les había contado que Tiamat era muy conocido en toda la ciudad y que nadie le temía ya que a todos los conocía incluso los niños jugaban con él, siempre en presencia de mas adultos. Al llegar, la señora Flamel tenia lista la comida para que los hombres saciaran el apetito. Ella les preguntó como les había ido, a lo que Aberforth respondió que todo iba bien para ser el primer día y que Nicholas era un buen maestro alquimista. La señora Flamel se sentía orgullosa de tener a un esposo que sin duda alguna era el mejor mago de la ciudad, y estuvo contenta toda la cena.

Seguiremos este mismo entrenamiento por muchos días hasta que logren por completo dominar su poder, sin tener que expulsar la energía, ya que eso en batallas sugiere una perdida de tiempo – les dijo Nicholas a su amigos los cuales asintieron -. ¿Por cierto Albus, dejarías que Pernelle te revisará, es que ella se sabe una meditación con la cual hacer que uno sueñe pero que no tenga pesadillas, quieres? – le preguntó a Albus como si la cosa de sus sueños fuera natural -.

Esta bien... pero como te enteraste... – le decía Albus mirándolo fijamente -...acaso se oyó en toda la casa -.

No, es que yo iba al baño cuando sentí en la habitación todo lo que conversabas con tu hermano y me di cuenta de que acababas de tener una de las pesadillas que mi esposo me ha contado – le dijo la señora Flamel -.

Albus no dijo nada en el resto de la cena, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza al pensar que sus sueños eran para tenerle lastima. El se sentía muy débil frente a los demás cuando salía a relucir ese tema en especifico. Sus manos temblaban de la rabia que sentía al no poder concluir de donde eran esas personas asesinadas por un mago que ni siquiera mostraba el rostro para identificarlo, y ese niño, todo era confuso, todo le revolvía el estomago, todo no lo dejaba dormir tranquilo.

La señora Flamel invitó a Albus hacia el jardín de la casa donde se sentaron uno frente al otro, mientras la señora Flamel sacaba su varita para dirigirla a la frente de Albus.

Esto te hará recordar las pesadillas que has tenido Albus, así que prepárate – le dijo la señora Flamel ha Albus quien se mostraba un poco nervioso -.

Esta bien – respondió -.

En ese momento la señora Flamel pone su varita en la frente de Albus y pronuncia: _¡Abducere Iniquorum Cupidine Mentis!_. Albus empezó a inducir de nuevo en sus pensamientos, sus sueños volvían a él como rayos ardientes que le quemaban la cabeza. Pudo ver al hombre que discutía en medio de la gente, como desaparecía, el cráter abierto y los cadáveres en medio de él. Sintió un golpe en la frente, algo de color verde chocaba contra él, de pronto empezaron a aclarecerse otros pensamientos. Una imagen reciente de él caminando por las montañas, viendo a un dragón que se asomaba por su espalda y al cual le lanzaba el _Desmaius_, de pronto su mente se cerró y el encantamiento había cesado.

- ¿Qué pasó, porque paró? – preguntó Albus quien no quería que los sueños cesarán por primera vez -.

Mira Albus, te he hecho un encantamiento de no deseo... si tu plan era desear los sueños ya no los tendrás por un buen tiempo y dejarán de ser tan crueles para ti – le dijo la señora Flamel -. Mejor vamos para dentro a descansar, sería bueno que en la mañana me comentes que sueños has tenido, para saber si el encantamiento fue muy débil -.

Albus y la señora Flamel entraron a la casa y se dirigieron cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones. Aberforth dormía como un niño, ni siquiera se movía en su cama, daba la sensación que su cansancio mental de verdad lo agotó demasiado para soportar un sueño. Albus mientras se quitaba la ropa para descansar sentía ruidos espeluznantes cerca de las montañas, se dirigió a la ventana y vio a Tiamat que dibujaba círculos en medio de un bosque oscuro, despidiendo fuego por la boca. En algunas ocasiones lo vio caer en picada al bosque, pensando en que estaría cazando. Salió de la ventana tirándose a la cama para esta vez, después de mucho tiempo, no tener miedo por lo que iba a soñar.

Muy temprano en la mañana, la señora Flamel llamó a Albus para que le explicará que es lo que había soñado la noche anterior.

Así que solo fueron sueños sin sentidos... ¿No hubo de casualidad algo que recuerdes? – le preguntó intrigada la señora Flamel -.

Bueno, solo lo que fue extraño, era que soñé con ustedes y todo lo que sucedió en el día anterior, con lujo de detalles – comentó Albus -.

Eso quiere decir que funciona... – le repuso la señora Flamel a un Albus quien no entendía nada -... mira, cuando ocupó el encantamiento de no deseo, cuando uno deja de soñar lo que lo intriga, su efecto hace que sueñe cosas del día que pasó... todo lo que paso... – le explicó muy pacientemente la señora Flamel a Albus -.

Al terminar el desayuno, tomaron el mismo camino hacia las montañas para seguir con la práctica. Paso lo mismo que el día anterior en donde Aberforth y Albus solo despedían el hechizo pero no lo podían controlar.

¡Concéntrate mas Aberforth, tu aura pierde fuerza! – le decía como una orden Nicholas, cuando el aura de Aberforth se limitaba a solo un campo de fuerza que lo rodeaba -.

¡Eso es lo que hago Nicholas pero no puedo me siento cansado! – decía Aberforth -.

Mientras que Aberforth pedía fuerzas, Albus ya podía controlar un poco el poder que expulsaba de su varita haciéndolo cambiar de dirección. Nicholas se encontraba bien entusiasmado por la situación y le dijo que descansara, que ya tomara un tiempo para que su hermano pudiera alcanzar ese nivel.

Así pasaron varias sesiones y los días se disparaban. Uno por uno mantenían el poder que ejercían a un nivel adquirido muy bueno. Albus ya controlaba el fuego antiguo con su varita y tuvo un pequeño duelo con Tiamat para ver quien ganaba. Nicholas tuvo una explosión de carcajadas, cuando veía a Albus correr ya que Tiamat se enfadó mucho cuando le llego el fuego producido por su varita en los ojos. Aberforth tenía la manía de enfadarse mucho cuando algo no le resultaba a la primera, lo que llevaba a veces a hacer cosas indebidas.

Pasaron tres días mas de entrenamientos hasta que Aberforth pudo lograr dominar su poder, gracias a mucha concentración. Era una noche muy tranquila, cuando se encontraban cenando muy abiertamente en la casa.

¿Dónde fue tu esposa Nicholas? – le preguntó Albus, porque cuando habían llegado solo la cena estaba servida y ella no estaba -.

Debe andar donde una amiga, es así, como todas las mujeres que no pueden estar sin comentar lo que pasa en la plaza, o en los lugares mas excéntricos de la ciudad -.

Pues si te escuchara Nicholas, seguro que te manda un _Cruciatus_ y no te ayudaría – le dijo Aberforth mientras él y su hermano se reían de su amigo -.

Tengo que decirles que ya terminaron el entrenamiento con la energía, y ahora no tengo mas que enseñarles, ustedes mismo deben perfeccionar el poder y agrandarlo – les comentó Nicholas, cuando enseguida se les borró la sonrisa -.

- ¿No te habrás tomado en serio lo de tu esposa verdad? – preguntó un confundido Albus, quien no daba crédito a lo que su amigo les dijo -. Solo fue una brom... – pero antes de que terminara, Nicholas lo cayó y le comento con la sonrisa que siempre mantenía en su boca -.

Ahora pasaremos a otro entrenamiento que yo no podré hacer nada. Solo ustedes tendrán que pasar los retos que ofrece el Santuario de los Sabios – cuando término Nicholas de decir eso, los hermanos saltaron de la mesa y le pidieron mas detalles, pero él se negó a dárselos -.


	9. La Piedra de los Sabios

**9**

**La Piedra de los Sabios**

La noche de Albus fue una de las más tranquilas que pudo tener, solo sus sueños se centraron en las pruebas que el Santuario les pudiera ofrecer cuando hurgaran en sus rincones. La mañana ofreció el mejor día para la tan grande misión que debían correr en las montañas, atravesando pasadizos y enfrentándose a diferentes obstáculos que sin duda iban a encontrar en una caverna a la cual ellos no conocían en absoluto, salvo Nicholas quien mediante esa forma adquirió el poder que tiene sobre la Alquimia y la energía de los elementos. Cada uno se levanta un poco reacio a tan siquiera pensar lo que les esperaba. Sus nervios les jugaban en contra y miraban de reojo hacia las montañas, rezando para que aquellas paredes se derrumbaran y no tuvieran razón para subirlas. Nicholas solo aparentaba no descubrir lo que sentía cada uno por tener que realizar cuantas osadías en un día completo. La mente de Albus funcionaba de maravillas, porque los días que habían pasado no había tenido ningún sueño que frustrara sus deseos de adquirir el poder que tanto él como su hermano anhelaban.

¿Cuánto te demoraste Nicholas en recorrerlo? – le preguntó un nervioso Aberforth a su amigo -.

Bueno, tarde aproximadamente dos horas... y eso que ya lo había visto una vez – le dijo Nicholas quien tornaba una sonrisita en su boca -.

¡Dos horas, pero si no se ve como para eso – dijo un aterrado Aberforth quien con la impresión se paró de la mesa -.

Bueno, puede que ustedes se demoren más y que tengas dificultades con lo que puedan encontrar por ahí – le dijo de nuevo su amigo que lo único que conseguía era asustar aún mas a Aberforth -.

¡Ahí Nicholas, no seas así, tampoco es un infierno, hay una que otra cosa pero nada tan grave como para asustarlos – le comentó con un tono suave la señora Flamel -.

¿Tú también hiciste el entrenamiento? – le preguntó estas vez Albus -.

Por supuesto, ¿Dónde crees que aprendí el uso del encantamiento de no deseo, tengo energía procedente de los vientos, y eso es lo que hace que mi poder sea relacionado con lo psíquico y cosas por el estilo – le dijo una orgullosa Pernelle -.

Albus y Aberforth terminaron en silencio su desayuno, para luego dirigirse a las montañas. Cada uno representaba un deseo de poder llegar pronto a su destino y luego salir lo más rápido que pudieran hacerlo, para no tener que cargar con el peso de que no pasaron las pruebas.

Terminaron de prepararse y salieron de la casa, al sol que los bañaba de esperanzas cuando ya los retorcijones en el estómago eran comunes a cada dos segundos desde cuando se terminaban. Nicholas solo forzaba sus labios para no reírse mas de sus amigos, que no cabían en su nerviosismo. Aberforth iba tambaleándose, zigzagueando en dirección al camino que los llevaría al Santuario. Albus se demostraba tranquilo, iba conversando con Nicholas acerca de cómo podrían usar ese poder contra Grindelwald si ocurriese una emergencia antes de lo previsto. Mientras que ellos discutían esos temas, Aberforth ni siquiera dijo una palabra en las primeras tres cuartas partes del camino, solo se limitó a seguir caminando donde lo llevaran sus pies. Los árboles se batían en una guerra con el fuerte viento que los azotaba, de momento todo era tranquilo, pasivo, ninguna persona se dirigía por la misma senda que ellos iban, y las casa tenían las cortinas corridas con lo cual parecía mas un pueblo fantasma que una ciudad llena de magos. Ni siquiera el dragón Tiamat estaba rondando o surcando los cielos, en señal de que las cosas iban a suceder comúnmente.

¿Es raro que la calle este tan solitaria no Nicholas? – le preguntó Albus -.

No lo se... siempre pasa – le dijo Nicholas quien cambió repentinamente el tema -. Bueno, cuando lleguemos tendremos una sorpresa que se que les gustará -.

¿Mas sorpresas? – preguntó desconcertado Aberforth -.

Si, es una pequeña pero que sin duda les gustará, ahora bueno, antes de entrar en el Santuario deberán concentrar su poder para estar seguro de que han conseguido adquirir el poder de la energía, porque sin duda lo tendrán que necesitar en el transcurso de su camino por aquel monumento – les comentó Nicholas quien tenía a los dos hermanos muy atentos y sin expresión a cada lado -.

Esa energía es grandiosa, tarde mucho en conseguir dominarla pero en realidad valió la pena. Con esto mis poderes aumentarán, pero lo que no puedo concebir es, ¿Por qué tú, Aberforth e incluso Pernelle tenemos diferentes poderes? – le preguntó Albus cuando ya faltaba poco para llegar -.

Mira Albus, creía que ya lo habías entendido, lo que pasa es que cada uno de nosotros emplea diferentes esencias que hacen que tengamos diferente energía. Si ves la que tiene Aberforth concentra la de la tierra, que es el elemento que controla la naturaleza y todo lo que es derivado de ella pero se limita a lo que es terrenal. En cambio la del viento la cual tiene Pernelle controla en los rayos y los poderosos vientos y con eso puede incurrir en la mente de las personas pero solo aconsejándolas o ocultando cosas como sueños, no es lo mismo que la Oclumancia o Legeremancia. Yo poseo el poder curativo de las aguas y también de las mareas potentes y por último tú posees los fuegos antiguos que a parte de tener poderes curativos como los míos son poderosos y pocos pertenecen a ese clan de fuego, y si te das cuenta, los hechizos de ataque son: _Energius Aqua, Ignis, Ventus _y _Tellus _– cuando Nicholas término de explicarles en que consistían los poderes que se empleaban cuando se tenía el conocimiento de la total energía del alma y los cuales eran parte de la Alquimia, sus amigos estaban mas nerviosos que antes con tal explicación que hizo que Nicholas se ríera -.

...Y sobre los hechizos originales tenemos: _Plegius y Deglius_, que son poderes curativos que han pertenecido a los de la energía de agua, _Abducere Iniquorum Cupidine Mentis_ que pertenece a la energía de los vientos y suelen ser armas contra los maleficios de la mente, _Mater Natura_ que invoca a los poderes de toda la tierra y sus derivados y por último que es el de la energía de fuego es el hechizo _Caligatio Flagrare_ que invoca a los fuegos mas fuertes para usarlos en todo tipo de situaciones – agregó Nicholas teniendo a los hermanos Dumbledore muy entusiasmados con el poder -.

Habían llegado al último tramo del sendero que los llevaría al Santuario, cuando oyeron una especie de murmullos que llegaban de aquel sitio que hicieron a Albus pensar en lo peor. Cuando se acercaron y divisaron la parte mas alta del monumento se dieron cuenta de que había una gran multitud esperándolos a las afueras del Santuario. A Albus le dio un vuelco cuando vio que toda esa gente era del pueblo y que los estaban esperando precisamente a ellos mismos.

¡Ahí esta la sorpresa que les teníamos! – les dijo Nicholas quien no ocultaba lo gracioso que se veían sus amigos con los ojos como huevos fritos -.

Pero Nicholas... si esto era solo entre nosotros – le decía Aberforth quien todavía no se reponía de lo que había sucedido -.

¡Aquí estamos! – gritó una voz femenina que se dirigía hacia ellos -.

Es Pernelle – dijo Albus -. Pero Nicholas que cosas se te ocurren -.

Bueno, la verdad es que el que esta ahí – y apuntó a un mago bajito de aspecto bonachón que los miraba con gracia -. Me pidió que avisara cuando ustedes iban a entrar al Santuario para entrenar, porque querían agradecérles por lo de la plaza el otro día, cuando ahuyentaron a esos matones – le comentó y explicó Nicholas a sus desconcertado amigos -.

La verdad Nicholas es que me tienes muy sorprendido con todo esto, y que también esta gente vea como hacemos el ridículo – contestó Aberforth -.

¡Bueno Nicholas y cuando veremos a estos muchachos en acción! – le preguntó el señor de aspecto bonachón que caminaba hacia ellos -.

Caminaba con un andar bastante curioso como si saltara por cada paso que daba. Llegó al grupo que se encontraba ahí y les dio una bienvenida.

Hola, me llamo Theodore Gray, y soy uno de los fundadores de la iglesia que esta en el pueblito – les dijo el señor Gray -.

¡Hola! – respondieron cordialmente los hermanos Dumbledore -.

Nicholas, nos ha dicho que ustedes tenían pensado entrar al Santuario, yo no lo creía... porque los únicos que han podido en cien años son los señores Flamel – les comentó el señor Gray -.

¿Es eso cierto Nicholas? – preguntó Albus -.

Si, bueno, yo no se los quería decir porque estarían mas nerviosos al momento de entrar – les dijo Nicholas con un tono de suplica -.

Esta bien, bueno será mejor que empecemos y tratemos de concentrarnos para la prueba Nicholas, entre mas rápido entremos mas rápido saldremos – le propuso Aberforth -.

La gente comenzó a reunirse a un costado para tratar de tener el mejor lugar en donde ver como los hermanos Dumbledore que ya se habían convertido en todo un suceso en la ciudad de Nicholas, empezaban con su entrenamiento. Albus y su hermano se sentaron y un circulo de un fino polvo se forjo alrededor de ellos. Comenzaron cerrando los ojos, concentrando al máximo su energía para poder sacarla cuando estén listos. Una masa muy común a una nube ya se había formado entre los hermanos cubriéndolos por completo, a lo que Nicholas gritaba: ¡Falta poco, Concentrense mas y no pierdan el hilo, mientras estas palabras salían de la boca de Nicholas, paso algo extraño. Albus empezó a tener la visión que le daba mas miedo, vió a Grindelwald que se acercaba a su casa en el Valle Godric con la varita en la mano, y después aparecía el otro mago con la capucha cubriéndole el rostro. Trató de alejar todo pensamiento que perturbara el deseo de adquirir el poder, cuando sus sueños fueron reemplazados por sentimientos alegres en el colegio, pero no estaba en su despacho sino en el del director, sentado en su asiento, contemplando a un muchacho con el pelo desordenado y roñoso que lo miraba. Este niño le preguntaba, que porque una espada que Albus tenía en sus manos había salido del Sombrero Seleccionador, y cuando Albus iba a contestar, sintió cuando Nicholas gritó: ¡Ahora, abrán los ojos y levantense!. Albus y Aberforth abrieron sus ojos y se levantaron al mismo tiempo, alzando las varitas y pronunciando: _¡Energius!_. Hubo un ruido espantoso, la tierra empezó a temblar y se abrió una grieta como nunca había pasado en un entrenamiento de Aberforth, y el fuego de Albus pasó recorriendo las montañas, haciendo una gran explosión cuando choco con ellas, lo que produjo que el dragón que se situaba justo debajo saliera de ese sitio volando. Albus debió pensar que todos conocían al dragon, porque nadie salió corriendo cuando lo vieron ni tampoco sintieron temor por tener a unos cuantos metros a un Bola de fuego chino que volaba y surcaba el cielo dando unos grandes círculos.

Muy bien, están mas que preparados para entrar – les dijo Nicholas -.

Nicholas se dirigió a la puerta principal que se encontraba sellada, y sin mas miramientos levantó su varita y pronunció muy fuerte.

_¡Fenestra!_ – al momento en que dijo eso, la puerta se abrió haciendo mucho ruido y dejo un pasadizo oscuro que cuando se miraba hacia adentro no se dirigía a ningún lugar -. Entren, ahora es el momento de entrar, cuando lo hagan pasara un momento antes de que se separen – agregó Nicholas -.

¿Cómo que separar? – preguntó Aberforth -. No habías dicho eso -.

Bueno, si quieren aprender, tendrán que hacerlo por su cuenta, y cuando el camino se abra tendrán que separarse para pasar los obstáculos solos – contestó Nicholas quien señalaba hacia el agujero para que sus amigos entrarán -.

Vamos Aberforth tendremos que hacer lo que nos piden – sentenció Albus a su hermano al momento en que lo tomaba de la túnica y lo tiraba hacia el agujero -.

¡Buena Suerte! – les gritó antes de que pasaran por el agujero la señora Flamel moviendo el brazo de un lado a otro en señal de despedida -.

Cuando lograron entrar, sintieron que la multitud los alentaba desde fuera, y por un instante se quedaron quietos sin saber que hacer. De pronto la puerta se cerró produciendo el mismo ruido que al abrirse y los dos hermanos quedaron a oscuras. Albus levanto su varita y dijo: _¡Lumos!_, y su varita se encendió en la punta iluminando todo a su alrededor.

¿Crees que podamos hacerlo Albus? – preguntó un vacilante Aberforth -.

Si, hay que tener fe en que podemos hacerlo, solo empecemos con cautela – le respondió su hermano -.

Avanzaron, en donde entraron por una marco que reflejaba una puerta, y cuando lo cruzaron, vieron que en los costados de las paredes lucían algunas inscripciones antiguas, tales como escritos de pueblos que vivían aquí antes de todo. Cada dos metros colgaban antorchas desde lo mas alto iluminando muy poco por donde ellos pasaban. A Albus se le hizo raro que todo el piso y las paredes estuviera cubierto con finas baldosas modernas, y que las columnas que estaban posadas en las paredes lucían sin el mas mínimo rasguño. Aberforth iba cauteloso, al momento en que también saca su varita y pronuncia el hechizo para que encendiera la punta de ella. La luz que reflejaban las dos varitas solo alcanzaba para dos metros de distancia por donde estaban ellos, haciendo que lo que estuviera mas allá de esa distancia fuera todo negro y siniestro. El sonido sin embargo, se limitaba a los tímidos goteos que en algún lugar se producían y que tenían en el más grande nervio a los dos hermanos que cada vez avanzaban más rápido.

Deberíamos preparar la energía Aberforth, ya que Nicholas nos dijo que si atacamos con los hechizos normales no produciríamos nada, solo destellos – le dijo Albus a su hermano que miraba hacia un lado como buscando algo que había aparecido y que se ocultaba en las sombras -.

Est... esta bien Albus... pero mira hacia allá, hay algo sumamente extraño – le comentó Aberforth cuando pasaban de largo a una puerta que estaba incrustada en la pared -. ¿Será aquella puerta que uno de los dos tomará y que hará que nos separemos? – le preguntó a su hermano quien se había percatado de aquella entrada y tenía un rostro sin demostrar nada de seguridad -.

Bueno, tendremos que probarlo, yo iré por la puerta y tú tendrás que seguir derecho – le respondió Albus -.

De acuerdo... – al momento en que decía esto se despedía de su hermano y veía como este atravesaba aquella puerta que estaba muy sospechosa -.

Aberforth siguió caminando, cuando sintió algo seco que caía a sus espaldas y que sonaba como un relámpago chocando en la tierra desierta. Aberforth se dio vuelta y vio a una Criatura que no se divisaba bien, pero tenía el aspecto de un Fenrir que acechaba a la persona que venía saliendo de la puerta en la que entró su hermano. Se dio cuenta de que era Albus con la varita levantada, el que atacó al Fenrir y ahora el animal miraba hacia su lado acechando a Aberforth, cuando este se estabilizo y vio que la Criatura corría hacia él.

¡Aléjate Aberforth! – gritó Albus preparado para atacar a la criatura -.

¡No lo haré, tendré que enfrentarme con ella! – le respondió Aberforth, calculaba cada movimiento esperando que la criatura se acercara a él en el preciso estante. El Fenrir salta y Aberforth levanta su varita... - _¡Energius Tellus!_ – y del suelo surge un bloque de piedra que choca directamente en el estómago del animal aplastándolo en el techo y haciendo que explote en mil pedazos -.

¡Lo hiciste Aberforth, ¡Acabaste con la Criatura! – le gritaba Albus quien se acercaba a zancadas hacia él -.

Le contó a su hermano que en la habitación en la cual entró, solo había una escultura que encerraba a la Criatura dentro. Al pisar una de las baldosas, la estatua se abrió dejando salir al Fenrir el cual expulsó con el hechizo de energía y cayó potente en la pared atravesando la puerta.

Lo bueno es que estamos bien y podemos seguir caminando – le dijo Aberforth, cuando se dirigían los dos por el mismo camino largo y solitario que tenían que seguir -.

Caminaron por un largo periodo, en donde el camino solo empezaba a dirigirlos de derecha a izquierda, al centro, y otra vez de derecha. No sucedió nada extraño cuando llegaron a un parte muy oscura y que se dividía en dos. Aberforth miró a Albus y supo de inmediato de que tenían que separarse, y era éste el lugar que Nicholas les había hablado.

Llego el momento Albus, buena suerte – le dijo Aberforth a su hermano y en menos de dos segundos ambos caminaban por lugares separados. Albus tomó el de la derecha el cual no estaba casi nada iluminado, y Aberforth el de la izquierda que solo poseía unas cuantas antorchas que permanecían en estado de encendido. El camino de Albus estaba lleno de laberintos los cuales tenía que descifrar ya que en dos ocasiones solo llegó al principio de aquel laberinto oscuro y muy tenebroso. En un momento Albus sospecho que lo iban siguiendo o acechando por la espalda, y en una de esas veces se dio vuelta, encontrando a un hombre de casi dos metros que estaba hecho de roca.

_¡Energius Ignis!_ - de la varita de Albus salió un fuego azul que se incrusto en el estómago del hombre y lo hizo expulsar varios metros hacia atrás, pero cuando Albus daba la batalla por vencida, el hombre se levanta sin ningún rasguño y dispuesto a lanzarle energía a Albus -.

- _¡Energius Ignis!_ – esta vez salió un fuego mas grande que el anterior pero del mismo color. Albus arrancó hacia un pasadizo mientras el hombre se azotaba contra las paredes porque el llameante resplandor le llegó directo a los ojos, en eso Albus aprovechó la situación para lanzarle una maldición - _¡Energius Ignis!_ – de la varita salió el hechizo más potente de la energía de fuego que contenía Albus, e hizo pedazos al hombre en el cual los pedacitos se esfumaron como si fueran hielos que se derretían por el calor -.

Se apresuró a caminar para así llegar al final del Santuario, mientras que escuchaba gritos que provenían de la otra parte de la pared de su derecha. Pensó como se las estaría arreglando su hermano con las pruebas que surgían inesperadamente de lo más oscuro del lugar. Su situación empezaba a empeorar cuando de pronto se encontró con un finísimo puente que en el fondo tenía un precipicio donde se veía un río que emanaba por ahí.

Solo tengo que cruzarlo, nada mas... – se decía a si mismo intentando no pensar que si estuviera en el medio del puente, saldría otra Criatura con la cual luchar. Se dispuso a atravesarlo cuando vio que de arriba, salía disparado hacia él una especie de serpiente de agua, que abría la boca para seguramente comérselo. Albus no la pensó dos veces y decidió utilizar nuevamente el hechizo de fuego, pero esta vez al lanzarlo no pudo contra la serpiente y tuvo que saltar de donde se encontraba hacia el final del otro extremo.

¡Aaarrggg! – se quejaba Albus cuando vio que su pie estaba atascado entre las tablas que construían el débil puente. La serpiente apareció de la nada nuevamente y miraba a Albus acechándolo, tal cual como si este fuera una presa quieta, tranquila, que espera a ser devorada. Albus trató de zafarse pero no pudo y cuando la serpiente abrió la boca en señal peligrosa, no le quedo mas remedio que utilizar su última arma. No tuvo mucho tiempo para concentrar el poder que necesitaba, pero cuando apunto a la serpiente y pronunció: _¡Caligatio Flagrare!_, esta se evaporo, en la cual empezó a salir un vapor cálido producto de la evaporación de la serpiente de agua.

Al sacar el pie que se encontraba atascado, se propuso nuevamente a caminar por los pasadizos que contenían una cantidad excesiva de soledad. Nada sonaba, ni siquiera los gritos que podría producir Aberforth en señal de que se encontraba luchando con alguna especie de Criatura. Albus se preguntaba si Nicholas y Pernelle tuvieron que sufrir las mismas especies de combates con semejantes criaturas que poseían extraños poderes. Ahora solo caminaba derecho, y no había nada que lo condujera a una especie de salida, en el silencio resonaba una música particular. Eran campanas que se oían a lo lejos para anunciar algo, Albus tardó mucho en pensar que era esa música que producía tanta calma. Albus calculó que ya había pasado hora y media cuando encontró la puerta llena de luminosidad que le anunciaba que su destino ya había terminado, que la salida se encontraba al atravesarla.

¡Por fin! – se dijo, y corrió a toda velocidad para llegar a ella, mientras mas corría mas se alejaba la puerta, ya que las ansias de llegar eran enormes. Sus pies ya no podían mas, y el que se encontraba dañado le hacía retorcerse del dolor que el se negaba a sentir por salir pronto del Santuario. Estaba a unos cuantos metros y se produjo lo que nadie esperaba que saliera.

¡Nooooo! – Albus gritó desesperado cuando vio que en frente suyo, obstruyendo la pasada, tenía al hombre con capucha que en sus sueños representaba a un hombre tenebroso y malvado.

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Albus, pero el hombre no contestó, ya que solo se limitó a lanzarle un hechizo imperdonable -.

Albus lo esquivo, pero le parecía muy raro que el hechizo se hubiera mostrado lentamente hacia él. Pensó y calculó bien la situación tratando de esquivar los hechizos que el hombre le estaba dirigiendo. Por un momento no le encontraba solución a lo que estaba pasando, pero su mente le dijo que como el Santuario veneraba la energía mental, esto debería ser solo producto de los miedos que siente él mismo. Albus trató de concentrarse con la energía positiva para hacer desaparecer aquel sujeto, se lanzó de un lado a otro para lanzarle el _Energius Ignis_ y con eso logró que el hombre desapareciera y el orificio que semejaba una puerta estuviera libre para que él pasara. A duras penas caminaba para atravesarla y cuando lo hizo, quedo totalmente sorprendido por lo que se encontraba en el cuarto. En el había cuatro montículos en donde brillaba una esfera de diferente color; azul, rojo, amarillo y blanco. En el centro se encontraba una esfera mas grande aún, que brillaba tornándose de los diferentes colores de las otras.

Esto es increíble... – se dijo Albus cuando avanzaba hacia unas piedras que servían de asiento para el que llegará a aquel lugar tomara un descanso -.

Espero para que su hermano llegará sin hacer ningún movimiento por si no estaba permitido. Tardó unos pocos minutos, cuando vio que alguien salía de otro orificio del lado contrario por el cual él lo había hecho.

¡Magnífico! – dijo Aberforth contemplando en donde se encontraba -.

¿Te gusta? – preguntó Albus -.

Es genial, pero mas genial fue los obstáculos que me pusieron – Aberforth le comentó a su hermano todo lo que tuvo que haber pasado para llegar al centro. Albus también le contó y los dos recordaban cuando se encontraban en un peligro inminente y por poco salían de el, victoriosos -.

Cuando terminaron de hablar, contemplaron una vez mas la maravilla que tenían ante sus ojos. Pasaron pocos minutos, y empezaron a sentirse unos paso que venían de cada lado de los orificios. Albus y Aberforth se pararon inmediatamente y levantaron sus varitas para atacar a cualquier cosa que se mostrara. Los pasos empezaron a hacerse mas ruidosos y fuertes, pero no eran muchas personas que se dirigían sino mas bien dos que al momento en que Albus y Aberforth alzaron las varitas, quedaron sorprendidos por quien salió de las dos puertas.

¡¿Ustedes! – les dijo a las dos personas que habían salido. Se mostraban muy alegres, dirigiéndoles una sonrisa cada uno -.

Veo que lo lograron – dijo Nicholas cuando avanzaba hacia sus amigos -.

Estupendo – dijo Pernelle quien jamás había mostrado una sonrisa tan bella -.

¿Pero como pasaron tan rápido por los obstáculos? – preguntó Aberforth -.

Ellos no pasaron... – respondió esta vez Albus -... sólo las personas que ya están listas en su entrenamiento, pueden pasar sin tener que luchar, libremente por los pasadizos sin molestar a nadie – agregó -.

Tienes razón Albus, y ahora como ya pasaron los dos las pruebas, les pediré que pongan sus varitas en la piedra de los Sabios – sentenció Nicholas dejando nuevamente a Albus y Aberforth sorprendidos por aquellas palabras que para ellos no tenían sentido alguno -.

¿De que estás hablando? – preguntó Albus -.

Bueno, no ven que están en el lugar mas sagrado de toda Francia en relación con la Alquimia – les dijo Nicholas -. Este monte es el que refleja que tenemos las piedras de los elementos como las ven ahí, azul para el agua, blanca para el viento, amarilla para la tierra y roja para el fuego y la del centro es la piedra de los Sabios que contiene la esencia de los cuatro elementos – agregó Nicholas al momento en que les pedía sus varitas y las posicionaba en el centro, junto a la piedra -.

Ocurrió algo muy extraño, las varitas empezaron a flotar y al mismo tiempo cambiaron sus tonalidades. La de Aberforth se torno amarilla brillante y la de Albus roja intensa. Pasó un rato cuando, las dos volvieron lentamente a su estado normal y cayeron muy lentamente al suelo. Albus tomo la suya y sintió un poder que recorría su cuerpo en señal de que su varita había obtenido lo que sin duda ellos dos buscaban.

¡Mira Albus, mi varita esta poseída! – le decía alegremente un Aberforth que no podía ocultar la sorpresa de que tanto poder oculto no habían conocido jamás -.

Bueno, y ahora síganme les mostrare mi gran secreto... – Nicholas se dirigió por el lado derecho del cual Albus había salido y caminaron de vuelta a la entrada del Santuario. Ya cuando llegaban Nicholas se desvío y tomo la misma puerta en la cual Albus había entrado y apareció el Fenrir -.

¡No entres ahí Nicholas, antes apareció un Fenrir! – gritó Aberforth muy alarmado por su amigo -.

Nicholas se río.

No te preocupes, ese Fenrir lo puse yo aquí para que protegiera mi objeto mas preciado – objetó Nicholas -.

Siguió derecho y movió una roca en forma de estrella.

- ¿Es la...? – pero Albus no pudo terminar la pregunta cuando Nicholas se le adelantó -.

Si Albus, es la tan famosa y enigmática Piedra Filosofal, la que les comente y que busque el secreto por mas de dos años recorriendo el mundo cuando el sueño me revelo lo del libro... quería que la vieran antes de que volviéramos a su casa. Esta tan preciosa como nunca – deliraba Nicholas al tener en sus manos su mas grande secreto que destellaba en la oscuridad del cuarto -.

Cuando salieron del templo, la multitud los vitoreó y les dio un cálido regreso a la salida. Ellos se pusieron muy contentos por haber logrado tal hazaña, y regresaron a la plaza del pueblo donde se produciría una fiesta en honor a tan grande misión. Albus, Aberforth, Nicholas y Pernelle disfrutaron de una noche cargada de emociones, demostrando sus habilidades en la Alquimia básica y presentando un poder que pocos de la pequeña ciudad conocían.

Pasaron dos días y decidieron regresar a la casa de Albus para seguir con lo que todavía era el presente, lo que los tenía tan preocupados fuera de tanta alegría, pensar que su recorrido por otra ciudad había sido de lo mas relajante, pero al volver a la realidad, y terminar antes de lo previsto su entrenamiento, tomaron la decisión de continuar al acecho de Grindelwald y demostrarle que ya no eran unos jóvenes inmaduros como la primera vez que apareció.

Cuídense mucho – les despidió la señora Flamel, cuando cada uno posaba una mano en el traslador para volver al Valle Godric -.

Los tres fueron succionados por el traslador y cuando posaron los pies en el suelo ya habían aparecido en el tranquilo y desolado Valle Godric.


	10. Aparicion

**10**

**Aparición**

Tres días habían pasado cuando la señora Rigers y el señor Abiss estaban de vuelta en la casa, después de un largo viaje en el cual sus emociones se igualaron a la de sus hijos y Nicholas. Cuando llegaron, la casa estaba mas que ordenada ya que Nicholas se dio el lujo de limpiar todos los rincones mientras que los hermanos Dumbledore, jugaban todavía con los poderes que habían obtenido. Se batían a duelo cada cinco minutos y se podía observar desde varios metros los destellos de luces que salían del jardín de la casa. Albus les comentó cada detalle de lo ocurrido en Francia, como era la casa de Nicholas, su librería y su esposa. También platico sobre los acontecimientos previos de su entrenamiento, de cómo sus habilidades habían crecido enormemente y las de Aberforth, quien cuando su hermano contaba la historia lo nombraba de pasada. Albus regresó a Hogwarts para trabajar y cuando se encontró con Dippet le preguntó acerca de que si tenían noticias, a lo que este respondió que no se sabía nada. Muchos de los alumnos ya estaban regresando de haber pasado una navidad con sus familiares y desempacaban sus cosas para ir a disfrutar del último día antes de que empezaran las clases, mientras que Albus paseaba por los rincones del castillo disfrutando de la fresca brisa que bañaba los alrededores. Cuando miraba por una ventana del castillo, divisó a lo lejos la silueta de un muchacho bastante alto, muy pelucón, que se dirigía al Bosque Prohibido y que corría desesperado porque el señor Tuk lo salió persiguiendo. Albus decidió bajar para sacar al alumno Rubeus Hagrid del Bosque ya que su condición no le permitiría estar ahí.

Profesor Albus... le dije a Rubeus que no se metiera y no me hizo caso – le dijo el señor Tuk cuando llegó a donde se encontraba él -.

Esta bien, no te preocupes, iré a buscarlo... – al decir esto, Albus se dirigió a lo mas profundo del bosque para buscar a Rubeus quien ya llevaba varios minutos ahí dentro. Trató de alejar el pensamiento de que si entraba se podría encontrar con algún Centauro y así ver en la posición de ellos que es lo que estaba pasando. Su mirada se agudizaba para poder ver donde se encontraba su alumno que no dejaba pasar ningún oportunidad para internarse por donde muchos ni siquiera han explorado -.

¡Rubeus, ¡Hagrid! – gritaba Albus, quien ya se estaba preocupando por la situación -.

Cuando sus miedos ya se desbordaban, sintió unos galopes que parecían de Centauros que se dirigían hacia él. Cambio la mirada a su lado derecho y vio que Erac traía en sus brazos a un bulto demasiado grande y que le costaba cargar.

¡Hola Albus, mira lo que encontré sentado con un Unicornio adulto! – le comentó el Centauro a Albus -.

Se quito de encima a Rubeus y lo dejo en el suelo y este corrió donde su profesor.

Tenemos que hablar – le dijo el Centauro a Albus -.

De acuerdo... – Albus le dijo a Rubeus que se dirigiera al castillo para luego hablar con él. Albus camino mas adentro con el Centauro para ver que es lo que quería -.

Quisiera decirte que Procne esta muy preocupado porque las estrellas nos han mostrado una inesperada muerte, pero lo que no se puede verificar es en que tiempo se producirá – le conversaba Erac, cuando Albus dedujo que se dirigían al claro de los Centauros -.

Espero que sea pronto... – le dijo Albus y Erac casi se cae de la impresión al saber que Albus deseaba que alguien muriera -... la verdad es que queremos que Grindelwald se muestre para saber que es lo que realmente trama -.

Al llegar al claro, divisó a Procne y hablaron diez minutos sobre lo que los Centauros habían predicho. Ambas partes de la alianza estaban preocupados por como se estaban dando las cosas, y lo que no podían hacer era alarmar a la comunidad de que el mago que alguna vez temieron, haya aparecido otra vez. Regresó al castillo para hablar con Rubeus quien ya lo estaba esperando fuera del despacho.

Entra Rubeus... – le ordenó amablemente -.

Profesor... quiero pedirle disculpa por lo sucedido... – decía muy nervioso Rubeus -.

No te preocupes, Rubeus... se que los alumnos te tienen un poco de miedo y hable con los demás profesores para que te dejaran pasar al Bosque aunque sea solo al principio de el, pero lo que no quiero es que lo hagas desde ahora ya que hay algo dentro que no se va a apadiar de ti – esta vez habló con un tono mas severo para que Rubeus acatara las ordenes -.

Bueno profesor... ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, mi padre le manda saludos y le agradece nuevamente haberme dejado en su colegio y haber convencido al profesor Nigellus – le dijo con una voz ya bastante grave para su edad -.

Dile que yo también le mando muchos saludos... -.

Al salir del despacho con su alumno se dispuso a ir a retomar sus clases para luego llegar a su casa ya que lo sucedido con los Centauros era motivo para preocuparse. Caminaba llevado por los pies y no sabía si su motivo de esperar que la muerte llegara pronto era deseo de que alguien muriera o por encontrar a Grindelwald y darle muerte definitivamente. Cuando se lo comentó a Dippet este rogaba de porque no fuera Wyvern, ya que era el que mas vulnerable se encontraba, y aunque todos deseaban montarle guardia en el hospital, eso hubiera levantado sospecha en la comunidad mágica lo cual todos sospecharían de porque se protege mucho a un paciente. Wyvern siempre se encontraba solo en esa habitación, demacrado, inspirando lástima hacia los demás cuando nadie excepto los que lo conocieron en Hogwarts lo iban a visitar. La noche llegaba lentamente y los impulsos de Albus por dejar el castillo eran inevitable a tanta conciencia que cuando término su última clase se dispuso a viajar a su hogar.

¿Crees que sucederá pronto? – preguntaba la señora Rigers, ante la inminente predicción de los Centauros contada por su hijo cuando acababa de llegar a su casa -.

Creemos que las predicciones de los Centauros son fidedignas pero ocurren después de mucho tiempo de haber sido dictadas – agregó Nicholas a la conversación -.

Puede ser... pero yo los conozco muy bien y la situación hace que ellos tengan más correcta información que nosotros – les dijo a todos Aberforth -. Si ven como están sucediendo las cosas, no hay que desperdiciar lo que nuestros aliados nos dicen -.

Si, claro, pero si vemos que cada uno de nosotros está en constante alerta, dudo mucho que uno de nosotros caiga, a lo mejor será una persona mágica no relacionada con la alianza – objetó el señor Dumbledore -.

Como lo han hecho Roberts y su amigo – dijo Nicholas -. Hasta ahora solo hemos tenido pocas pistas del paradero de nuestro querido amigo, y realmente esta situación incomoda a cualquiera, o es que realmente solo dio un aviso y se dirigió nuevamente a Rumania para sellar el poder que le había sido quitado -.

No creo... mi instinto y el de nuestros aliados dice que él todavía sigue aquí rompiendo con la no cautela que él poseía, y actuando solamente bajo ciertas pistas pequeñas que podrían de algún modo dar con su paradero -.

Podría ser... pero si necesitáramos mas gente, creo que ya ha llegado el momento de hacerlo, nosotros siete no podemos solos, y aunque Wortiks que es el Ministro... tiene varias cosas que hacer, por lo mismo no siempre nos revela los posibles paraderos de Grindelwald – nuevamente habló la señora Rigers -.

Todas las cosas están confusas, hay algo que inquieta, hay otra cosa que uno solamente puede intuir, pero de lo que estamos seguros es que la batalla es inminente y si volvemos a los casos que dimos al principio su objetivo primero tiene un solo nombre... y ese es Wyvern – dijo Albus, cuando todos se callaron -.

La tensión y la duda era parte de esa conversación que en el aire reinaba entrando en un profundo dormir de la mente. Sus intenciones eran las mas buenas, pero sin tener pistas no podían hacer absolutamente.

Quiero sugerir que Albus, Aberforth y yo iremos a visitar a Wyvern dentro de una semana, quisiera saber como esta y... – pero Nicholas calló cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba enfrente de los padres de sus amigos y ellos no sabían que antes hablaron normalmente con Wyvern -.

¿Y que? – preguntó el señor Dumbledore -.

No nada... Abiss, me podrías pasar la salsa – cambió de tema Nicholas mirando con complicidad a sus amigos que solamente querían dirigirse a la habitación para ver lo que quiso decir Nicholas -.

Cuando la cena término, los tres corrieron mas que rápido a su habitación para hablar de lo sucedido.

¿Qué quisiste decir Nicholas? – le preguntó Aberforth impaciente por saber que era lo que Nicholas se traía entre manos -.

Es que por si no lo sabían, recupere el poder de mi energía y estoy listo para poder establecer una conversación con Wyvern – les dijo -.

¡Genial, pero entonces puedes curarlo – se iluminó de esperanzas Albus -.

No, me temo que no... – sentenció Nicholas -... cuando la primera vez que utilice mi poder con él, supe que la maldición que lo tocó, me impide curarlo por completo, es como si la maldición misma desea que Wyvern pertenezca en ese estado -.

No puede ser... ese imbecíl tarde o temprano me las pagara... hacerle eso al que fue una vez su compañero y amigo – Aberforth temblaba de la ira que despedía cuando se acordaba del ataque sufrido hace mas de diez años -.

Todos sentimos lo mismo Aberforth, pero no por eso tenemos que pensar con tristeza... debemos demostrar una frialdad para saber todos los acontecimientos y analizarlos de manera factible – lo tranquilizó Albus tomándole el hombro -.

Y que me dicen... ¿Quieren realizar nuevamente la hazaña? – les dijo muy entusiasmado Nicholas -. Y así le preguntamos si ha habido cosas extrañas en San Mungo, porque como él es el objetivo principal, creo que pueden ocurrir cosas muy raras en ese lugar -.

Albus y Aberforth se mostraron de acuerdo en emplear nuevamente la hazaña de hablar con Wyvern cuando utilizaban magia que no era bien vista por el Ministerio. Sin duda su deseo era mas fuerte para arriesgarse de esa manera, aun dando motivos al Ministerio y al Winzegamot de que los juzgarán por emplear magia no bien vista y en pleno hospital mágico. De acuerdo a todo, no querían divulgar con el resto de la alianza lo que pretendían hacer para que no crearan falsas esperanzas de que Wyvern pudiera recuperarse del todo. La noche estuvo tranquila, sin ningún indicio de los sueños producidos por la mente de Albus, ya que el hechizo que realizó sobre él, Pernelle, fue muy efectivo. Sólo se limitaba a pensar en los acontecimientos presentes con los cuales podría luchar, y no con los del futuro que sin duda alguna podrían variar respecto a lo que él soñaba.

Aberforth se encontraba en el Ministerio temprano a la mañana siguiente, deseando que no tuviera mucho que hacer, porque su poder era esencial para el día de la visita. Nicholas le había dicho que esta vez tendría que crear una barrera en la puerta porque la conversación duraría mas que la anterior, y así nadie podría entrar. Sin embargo, pensaban como justificar que aquella barrera de roca sólida se posara en pleno hospital y de una manera muy extraña. Sin duda los curanderos de San Mungo sospecharían de ellos porque sospechar de Wyvern era realmente loco. El día estuvo tranquilo para los tres y sin acontecimientos extraños.

Solo pasaron tres días desde que hablaron en la habitación de Albus, y Aberforth ya se estaba desesperando, porque aparte de no tener mucho trabajo, no ocurría nada emocionante en el Departamento a lo cual divertirse, salvo una expedición nuevamente para hablar con Borg el Duende. Lo que le pareció raro a Aberforth, fue que cuando llegó al lugar en que se situaban los Duendes, no encontró ni siquiera a uno. Su deducción fue que habían migrado hacia el oeste porque siempre iban de lado a lado. Sin pensarlo dos veces caminaba con destino al oeste, cuando los encontró aglomerados, y en el centro se encontraba un cuadrado de concreto en la cual encima estaba Borg, el jefe de los duendes... muerto.

¡Aberforth! – los duendes coreaban su nombre en señal de que algo muy extraño había pasado para que todos le tuvieran una estima fuera de lo natural -.

¿Qué paso aquí? – preguntó al duende que parecía el nuevo jefe, se llamaba Sandal el Grande -.

Lo han asesinado... lo encontramos muerto junto a tres duendes mas cuando daban un paseo – le dijo muy tristemente Sandal -.

Espérenme, vuelvo enseguida – desapareció y llegó al Valle Godric, ya que en su casa no podía aparecerse, por el hechizo que Albus puso en ella -.

¡Nicholas! – gritaba desesperado por encontrarlo, cuando este bajo las escaleras -.

¿Qué pasa, que haces aquí? – preguntó desconcertado -.

No hagas pregunta hora y ven enseguida... – ambos desaparecieron y llegaron a pocos metros de donde estaban los duendes -.

¿Qué es esto? – preguntó nuevamente Nicholas, pero se calló enseguida cuando vio la marca que Borg tenía en el pecho la cual era idéntica a la de Kirin -.

¡Esto no puede ser, pero entonces... las Criaturas de Grindelwald andan sueltas por todos lados – dijo Nicholas apesadumbrado por ver aquella escena -.

Si te das cuenta que las Criaturas tienen inteligencia – espetó Aberforth -.

¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Nicholas alarmado -.

Primero Kirin el jefe de los Centauros... luego Borg el jefe de los Duendes... eso hace pensar que sin duda Grindelwald quiere que todas las Criaturas tengan temor y que no se muestren aliadas a nosotros – le comentó Aberforth -.

¿Y que sugieres? – Nicholas miraba a Borg, por si podía hacer algo pero ya era demasiado tarde -.

Primero, que vayas a Hogwarts para avisarle a Albus y también a lo demás, luego que hablen con Procne para que no ande solo por ahí lejos de las montañas, yo iré al Ministerio a comunicarle a mi padre y a Wortiks – dijo Aberforth mientras que Nicholas se apresuró a desaparecer para avisarle a Albus, como este no podía aparecerse en Hogwarts tuvo que hacerlo en Hosgmeade y caminar un poco para llegar al castillo, mientras que Aberforth se quedó ahí -.

Al llegar al castillo, subió las escaleras que conducían al despacho de Albus, lo llamó tres veces pero no hubo respuesta, y dedujo que deberían estar en el Gran Comedor, ya que era la hora de la comida. Nicholas se apresuró encontrándose con los fantasmas del colegio que no lo reconocían y lo miraban muy extrañados. Cuando iba llegando se encontró con Albus.

¿Nicholas, que haces aquí? – se extraño Albus al encontrar a su amigo a pleno día, agitado y con la mirada perdida -.

No tengo mucho tiempo... tengo que ir al Ministerio después a hablar con los demás... avísale a Dippet y Nigellus, tenemos que hablar – le respondió un agitado y nervioso Nicholas -.

Albus trajo de inmediato a los que Nicholas solicitaba y se dirigieron al despacho del director para discutir el tema. Nicholas se apresuro a contarle lo sucedido con todos los detalles posibles para ver si entre los cuatro sacaban conclusiones de que es lo que puede atacar de esa manera.

¡Gigantes! – gritó Nigellus despejando el silencio que se avecinaba por lo contado -.

Me temo que estas equivocado, los Gigantes son muy obvios, personas que no tienen escrúpulos utilizarían a los Gigantes ya que ellos no les importa atacar tampoco a los muggles – le opuso rotundamente Albus -.

Tienes razón Albus y si no son ellos entonces tenemos que avisarles lo que esta pasando, aunque aparte de los Dragones no hay otra Criatura que se atreva a luchar con ellos – agregó Dippet -.

A estas alturas todo es posible, y me temo que tendremos que ir donde los Gigantes para decirles que están en peligro, que estén en alerta con ellos, si quieren yo me ofrezco con Aberforth – dijo Albus -.

Esta bien... bueno ya que he contado todo, me tengo que ir al Ministerio, Aberforth me esperara allá, Nigellus, ¿Puedes facilitarme tu chimenea? – le preguntó a Nigellus y este asintió. Las dudas se agrandaban cuando ya los ataques estaban planeados y no se hacían al azar como pensaban en un principio. Todas las Criaturas que permanecían en tribus y estaban bajo un jefe, corrían peligro, salvo una que era la que atacaba a las demás, con ese pensamiento se quedaron en el despacho para continuar con su rutina cotidiana.

Nicholas llegó al despacho de Aberforth y lo encontró ahí recién llegando, un poco apenado por la noticia de Borg. Al momento de que este salió de la chimenea, se dirigieron al departamento de Abiss para avisarle. Por suerte lo encontraron, y le dijeron que querían conversar a lo que él supo de inmediato de que se podía tratar. Juntos los tres fueron al despacho de Wortiks y se sentaron sin siquiera decirle un hola, dispuestos a sellar la noticia para que los de la Alianza supieran.

¿Es seguro lo que dicen? – preguntó el señor Dumbledore -.

Si, yo tenía que ir a hablar con Borg nuevamente y me encontré nada mas que con su cuerpo. Sandal, que es el nuevo jefe de los Duendes, le advertí que tuviera cuidado y que se mantuvieran en alerta de lo que pudiera ocurrirle a él – les dijo a los presentes un triste Aberforth -.

Bueno, entonces tenemos que avisarle a Procne también – comentó Wortiks -.

De eso se encargará Albus, creo que él lo hará esta misma noche cuando este libre de las clases – le repuso Nicholas -. Ellos ya están enterados de la situación y como lo vamos a afrontar, por cierto... Albus me dijo que tú también puedes ir donde los Gigantes para hablar sobre el tema... – le dijo a Aberforth -.

¿Gigantes? ¿Pero si ellos jamás se han puesto amistosos con nosotros? – preguntó alarmadamente el señor Wortiks -.

Estas equivocado... con Albus y Aberforth siempre ha sido lo contrario, ellos tienen como se puede decir, una esencia de Gigantes – cuando Nicholas dijo esto, Aberforth se rió y acepto acompañar a su hermano en tan grande misión -.

Bueno, pero la estrategia sería que otro Gigante se hiciera pasar por el Gurg mientras vemos la posibilidad de que Grindelwald no desea atacarlos – dijo Aberforth -.

Estoy de acuerdo, será mejor tener algo planeado... y ¿Cuando irán? – preguntó el señor Dumbledore -.

Lo mejor es que vayamos mañana mismo con Albus, yo le diré y bueno ahí les diremos como nos fue – dijo Aberforth -.

La conversación se prolongo mas de lo debido y Aberforth ya había terminado su horario por lo que decidió regresar a casa junto con Nicholas. Cuando llegaron se encontraron a la señora Rigers la cual le contaron todo lo sucedido. Ahora ya todos estaban al tanto de lo que pasaba con el ataque al jefe de los Duendes y que Grindelwald actuaba con cautela porque tenía todo planeado. Ya solo esperaban que las pistas que tenían los llevaran a alguna parte. Esa misma noche, un hombre se internaba en la mas completa oscuridad, para darle aviso a sus amigos y aliados de la tan terrible realidad que estaba sucediendo. Tardó diez minutos en llegar al conocido claro en donde vio que Procne sin duda alguna ya lo esperaba, lo cual Albus no se preguntó como lo sabía.

Se sentó en la silla que hizo aparecer con su varita, mientras que todos y cada uno de los Centauros le dirigían la mirada en señal de que cualquier cosa que dijera la sabrían todos. Acercó la mirada a Procne y le hizo saber lo que ocurría.

Me temía eso... sin duda piensa como un mago... saber que nosotros vivimos en paz, bueno, en lo que se puede decir en paz con las demás Criaturas pero ponerlos en desconfianza con todas ha hecho una gran hueco en la paz que reinaba – le comentó Procne tras escuchar la versión de Albus -.

Quiero pedirte que te cuides... Grindelwald es muy astuto y sabe que ustedes nombraron a un nuevo Líder de la manada – le dijo Albus -.

¿Manada?... bueno por ser tú, admitimos comentarios humanos y pobres – y le dirigió la especial sonrisa que tenía Procne -.

Al día siguiente Albus y Aberforth se dirigieron muy temprano a las montañas, alejadas de todo, para hablar con el Gurg. Estuvieron muchas horas tratándolos de convencer con regalos, hasta que consiguieron hablar con él. Como el jefe de los Gigantes sabía hablar el idioma humano, entendió perfectamente lo que quiso decirle Aberforth. Albus se mantenía expectante cuando le toco hablar a él, porque los Gigantes no soportaban que nadie se quedara sin opinión. Albus se desenvolvió bien y lograron junto con su hermano, hacerles entender que Grindelwald no era de fiar y que se percataran de cualquier cosa extraña en esas zonas, y que atacaran sin pensarlo antes. La mañana fue muy ajetreada para ellos pero tan bien nerviosa porque al otro día se iban a dirigir a San Mungo, pero esta vez en la noche, al horario de última visita, porque en ese horario se encontraban menos curanderos por los pasillos y menos gente. En Hogwarts todo iba bien, nada podía salir peor, los estudiantes pasivos, externos a un problema que estaba en sus narices pero que solo los de la alianza sabían.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó el día que Nicholas había apuntado para ir a ver a Wyvern. Su poder estaba establecido y gracias al entrenamiento en Francia, también había crecido enormemente. La tarde no tuvo mayores consideraciones, ya que el día anterior ya lograron advertir a los Gigantes y Duendes que también debían cuidarse. Albus esperaba ansioso el momento de dirigirse a San Mungo, mientras que sentía lástima por Dippet, al no decirle que ellos podían hablar con su maestro. Se paso toda la tarde dando clases, y presenciando el partido entre Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, en la cual el buscador de Hufflepuff, Thomas, nuevamente se lució y gracias a él, su equipo ganó. Albus quedó sin ánimo, tras perder la que fue hace mucho su casa dentro del colegio. En cambio el profesor Smith demostraba una alegría muy poco vista en él, que se paseaba constantemente delante de Albus diciéndole que le recordara cuanto había ganado su equipo. Dippet quien era el jefe de la casa de Gryffindor, se mostraba muy descontento por la actitud y le recordó muy amablemente que su casa todavía seguía siendo la campeona de Quidditch, porque iban punteando por sesenta puntos delante de Hufflepuff. Albus se dirigió a la sala de profesores para dejar sus libros y ordenar lo poco que estaba desordenado. En ese momento no se encontraba nadie cerca, ya que todos estaban en el Gran Comedor, incluso Dippet. Así se le hizo más fácil dejar el castillo, pero cuando iba caminando Nigellus le grito.

- ¿Vas a tu casa? -.

No, voy a San Mungo a ver a Wyvern – le respondió Albus deseando que Nigellus solo fuera a ver a su padre -.

¡Que bien, porque yo también voy a verlo, deseaba ir hoy día y contarle los sucesos aunque no se si realmente me escucha... – le dijo Nigellus, cuando Albus no supo como sacárselo de encima -.

Bueno... Aberforth y Nicholas me esperan allá – le dijo y juntos se dirigieron al hospital -.

Al llegar, vieron que Aberforth y Nicholas ya se encontraban ahí. Nicholas quedó pasmado cuando vio que Albus se acercaba con Nigellus, tratando de aparentar una normalidad.

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? – les dijo amablemente Nigellus cuando ya estaban en frente de ellos -.

Bien, estamos bien... ¿También vienes a visitar a Wyvern? – preguntó Aberforth -.

Si... quise aprovechar este día en la cual me encuentro desocupado y porque quiero ver al viejo ese... cuando me dirigía hacia acá me encontré con Albus quien me dijo que también venía – le respondió Nigellus -.

Cuando término de hablar, Nicholas miraba a Albus para ver que tenía planeado para deshacerse de Nigellus mientras hablaban con Wyvern. Aberforth ni siquiera decía palabras al estar nervioso por si su poder le salía desperfecto y producía un alboroto que no tenía nada que ver con su objetivo de que nadie traspasara la puerta donde se encontraba Wyvern. Después de atravesar el vidrio de la tienda en la cual servía como entrada a San Mungo, avisaron a la recepcionista que iban al piso cuatro. Ella vio a Albus y le sonrío con lo que otra vez Aberforth y Nicholas se rieron disimulados, y Nigellus no entendía que era lo que pasaba. Sus pasos iban lentamente, porque estaban planeando que decirle a Nigellus para que fuera a otro lugar y ellos tuvieran la oportunidad de hablar con Wyvern.

¿Nigellus te puedo pedir un favor? – le preguntó Albus -.

Si, dime... – respondió él -.

Podrías ir al quinto piso para comprar unas ranas de chocolate, me muero de hambre – le dijo como que no quiero la cosa -.

No te preocupes Albus, tengo suficientes aquí – y saco de su túnica una bolsa con cuarenta ranas de chocolates. Albus quedó helado a tal situación que no supo que mas inventar para que Nigellus se distrajera y les diera la oportunidad de visitar ellos tres solos a su amigo -.

Estaban subiendo por el tercer piso, cuando subieron al cuarto, para caminar por el pasillo que los conduciría al ala oeste. En ese instante vieron algo muy extraño, el mismo Ministro de Magia y amigo de ellos, se encontraba ahí.

¡Arturo! – le gritó Nigellus, pero el señor Wortiks ni siquiera los miró -.

¿Qué le pasara? – pregunto Aberforth -. A lo mejor viene a ver a un conocido que este enfermo -.

Puede ser... – le respondió Nicholas quien había quedado muy sorprendido porque Arturo no los había reconocido y se limito solo a bajar -.

Cuando continuaron caminando, vieron el cuarto donde Wyvern permanecía instalado, y escucharon mucho ruido, a lo que Albus se alarmó y corrió para ver que era lo que sucedía. Cuando entró por la puerta, vio a tres magos que corrían las camas, pero no había señal de Wyvern, y a Albus le entró el pánico.

¿Qué paso con el paciente que estaba aquí? – le preguntó a un mago que lo estaba mirando -.

Esta en el piso tres señor – le respondió con toda calma el curandero -. Lo cambiamos ya que esta sala será reparada... – en ese preciso momento se escucha un grito -.

¡AAAARRRRGGGG! – era Nicholas quien se toco la cabeza y cayó al suelo -.

¡¿Qué te pasa Nicholas! – le preguntó Albus cuando los tres se acercaban y lo trataban de levantar -.

¡ESTÁ AQUÍ, ERA ÉL, GRINDELWALD ERA WORTIKS, ES UN METAMÓRFOMAGO, Y SE DIRIGE PARA MATAR A WYVERN! – al decir estas palabras se acurruco mas en el suelo temblando de la punzada que sintió en su cabeza. Albus, Aberforth y Nigellus no lo podían creer, pero cuando lo contó, Nigellus sacó su varita y se dirigió corriendo a toda prisa hacia el tercer piso -.

¡NO VAYAS SOLO NIGELLUS! – le gritó Albus, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Nigellus había bajado -.

¡Vayan con él, no se preocupen por mí! – les dijo Nicholas -.

Albus y Aberforth sacaron sus varitas y se dirigieron corriendo al tercer piso, para ayudarle a Nigellus. Albus sólo pensaba en que Wyvern y el director estuvieran bien, que no hubiera sido demasiado tarde para pensar en que Wyvern, estaba muerto. Nicholas se había quedado en el cuarto piso, pero se recupero para ir detrás de sus amigos aunque muy débil. Cruzaron cada una de las puertas donde se encontraban pacientes enfermos y curanderos, pero Albus no podía creer que hubiera tanta calma cuando el mago tenebroso mas poderoso de la historia estuviera ahí y quisiera matar a uno de sus mejores amigos.

Le entró una furia que no sabía como explicar, su hermano corría mas deprisa, hasta que después de correr tres escasos minutos que se hicieron una eternidad, ocurrió lo inevitable. Cuando cruzaban el tercer pasillo, una puerta con casi medio concreto salió volando destruida, para chocar con otra pared. Incluido con todos los escombros, salía volando Nigellus quien se golpeó duramente en la pared y cayó inerte al suelo.

¡NOOOOO! – gritó Aberforth cuando lo vio... y salió corriendo hacia el lugar decidido a luchar con Grindelwald temiendo que también Wyvern se encontrará en dicha condición -.

¡Espera Aberforth! – le gritó Albus cuando lo seguía -.

Aberforth se asomo por lo que quedaba de puerta y lo vio, aquel mago que durante cuatro meses había anunciado su llegada, que había cobrado dos víctimas al principio de su regreso... Grindelwald. Éste estaba riéndose y mirando a Aberforth, al mismo tiempo que tenía la varita apuntando a Wyvern, quien ya había sufrido la maldición _Hom-Dhai_ de Grindelwald.

¡Maldito, me las pagaras...! – temblaba Aberforth cuando vio que Albus se le acercaba y los dos contemplaban con odio a Grindelwald -.

Eso es lo que crees Aberforth... veo que has crecido... y tu hermano también... no saben con quien están hablando... o si quieren pregúntenselo a sus amigos que ahora yacen muertos a causa de mis poderes – con una voz malévola Grindelwald se burlaba de sus recientes víctimas -.

Albus y Aberforth no la pensaron dos veces y alzaron sus varitas.

_¡Mater Natura, ¡Caligatio Flagrare!_ – pronunciaron a la misma vez, los hechizos que habían aprendido con Nicholas, esta vez, dos potentes rayos, uno amarillo y el otro rojo sangre salieron despedidos... pero cuando iban a darle a Grindelwald, este desapareció. Los dos hechizos, hicieron pedazos la ventana que había en esa sala y dejaron un orificio muy grande con la potencia de los ataques -.

Nicholas ya había llegado al lugar, y Albus y Aberforth estaban uno al lado de otro mirando lo que quedaba del viejo Wyvern. Nicholas levantó el cuerpo de Nigellus que ya era demasiado tarde para curar, y además no recibió el _Hom-Dhai_, sino el _Avada Kedavra_. Los tres miraban perplejos los cuerpos de sus dos amigos que hace poco estaban con vida. La multitud empezó a llegar y varios curanderos llegaron al cuarto donde quedaron perplejos por el estado que estaban los cuerpos.

¡Me vengare! – decía con lágrimas en los ojos y lleno de irá, Aberforth -.

Tranquilo, no hagas nada... – Albus había retenido a su hermano quien se iba a lanzar del tercer piso del hospital hacia abajo por el gran orificio que ellos dejaron con sus hechizos -.

- No hay nada que hacer... ya hemos perdido a Wyvern y a Nigellus – le decía Albus a su hermano que no quería admitirlo -.

Será mejor llamar a Dippet, tendrá que enterarse de lo sucedido – dijo Nicholas cuando se sentaba junto a Aberforth para tratar de consolarlo -.

¡Esto no se quedará así... no se lo perdonaré! – murmuró para él mismo, Albus -.

Dippet había llegado una hora después de lo sucedido, quien se quebró automáticamente cuando vio que su maestro de tantos años yacía en la cama, pero ahora estaba sin vida. También miraba al director Nigellus quien sacrificó su vida por salvar la de Wyvern, pero ese maldito de Grindelwald no sufrió ningún daño y escapó tan normal, como si hubiera realizado una visita dominical.

Cuando pasó esa noche, los cuerpos de Wyvern y Nigellus fueron llevados a Hogwarts donde serían cremados por sus amigos en señal de que su alma se purificara al dejar el cuerpo. En la mañana todo el alumnado de Hogwarts y el profesorado contemplaba las dos runas que sujetaban a los cuerpos inertes del que una vez fue el director de Hogwarts y el que era el actual director de la misma. A cada una de ellas, se le había cubierto de paja para alimentar el fuego, y una placa de concreto que sellaba una inscripción que decía así:

_Fortaleza es la que demostraste_

_En el pasado y el presente_

_Tus batallas fueron memorables_

_Y tu sabio corazón excelente_

_Diste todo por los demás_

_Jamás defraudaste a nadie_

_Tuviste el valor y fuiste capaz_

_De luchar ante las adversidades_

_GREGORY JULIC WYVERN_

_1829-1939_

_PHINEAS DERMIAT NIGELLUS_

_1844-1939 _

Poco a poco sus cuerpos fueron cediendo al fuego que los abrazaba, hasta desaparecer por completo. Dippet sollozaba por su maestro y su amigo, que no creía que de la noche a la mañana, los dos acabaran muertos y sin poder ser vengados.

La lucha renacía en cada uno de ellos, su poder aumentaba, el tiempo los hacía mas sabios. Albus dominó todo su poder y ahora era uno de los magos más poderosos, Nicholas terminaba su entrenamiento y pertenecía a la familia mas poderosa de la Alquimia. Aberforth dedicó todo su tiempo en emplear su poder, y adquirió el sabio consejo de la naturaleza. Los tres ya estaban listos, los tres sabían que la guerra había comenzado, su lugar en la tierra estaba escrito... y juraron al cielo, a las estrellas y al universo que fuera lo que fuera no descansarían hasta aniquilar con sus propias manos a Grindelwald.


	11. El Misterio Continua

**11**

**El Misterio Continúa**

AUN SIGUE EL MISTERIO DE SAN MUNGO

_Todavía no se ha podido descifrar lo que pasó en San Mungo tras la muerte de dos personas destacadas en el mundo mágico; nos referimos nada más y nada menos a Gregory Wyvern ex auror y ex Director de Hogwarts y también de Phineas Nigellus, distinguido ex funcionario del Ministerio, que operaba en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y el cual hace tres años fue Director de Hogwarts. Sus muertes han sido chisme de muchas teorías dentro del Ministerio como también del hospital San Mungo._

"_Eran Criaturas Mágicas extrañas, yo las vi – comentó un curandero de San Mungo que jura haber visto a especies de dragones con cabeza humana lanzándoles fuego a las víctimas –"._

_Lo mas extraño de todo el suceso, es que justamente ese mismo día, tres hombres conocidos como Aberforth Dumbledore, empleado del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, Albus Dumbledore, hermano de Aberforth y Profesor de Transformaciones en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y Nicholas Flamel, Alquimista radicado en Francia estuvieron esa noche presentes, ya que según ellos fueron a visitar a Wyvern junto con Phineas, pero lamentablemente este se adelanto primero (causa por la cual no sabemos porque lo hizo) y sufrió un ataque que lo costo la vida._

_El desenlace de toda esta historia es muy rara, porque antes de esas muertes, un hombre y funcionario del Banco Mágico Gringotts llamado Robert Jones fue asesinado en Hosgmeade por la misma especie de Criatura que asesinó a Gregory Wyvern. Ambos dos, tenían los mismos indicios de un ataque con fuego, ya que su piel no se encontraba en su cuerpo, y su boca tenía una expresión de asombro, donde las mandíbulas estaban dilatadas a cierto puntos que entre una y otra se encontraba un espacio de quince centímetros de ancho._

"_Para mi solo es un ataque planeado por alguna especie de Quimera o algo parecido, ya que su magia es muy antigua para deshacerla y definirla – declaró el Ministro de Magia Arturo Wortiks, quien tras la muerte de su amigo Phineas Nigellus, se ha encontrado muy mal de salud –"._

_Avisamos a la comunidad que tenga cierta alerta en sus casas, producto de si estas Criaturas siguen rondando por ahí._

El Profeta.

Página 7

¿Qué creen que se están imaginando los otros magos? – preguntó Nicholas a sus amigos -.

Me temo que puede ser cualquier cosa que se les ocurra, pero lo que si... ¡Cuidado Aberforth!... lo que si estoy seguro es que no tienen ni la más mínima idea de que fue Grindelwald, y eso podemos dejarlo por cerrado – respondió Albus -.

Si... sería... conveniente... dejar de pensar en eso... y concentrarnos – les decía Aberforth al resto que estaba con él -.

Albus, Nicholas y Aberforth se encontraban caminando por las montañas inglesas, en busca de los Duendes, para revisar si todo iba bien y sin ninguna muerte. Albus les leyó el trozo del diario El Profeta que llevaba en la mano, para que opinarán de lo que el resto de los magos sabía o creía saber respecto a los ataques que ocurrieron en San Mungo hace ya tres años. Sus miedos fueron reemplazados por fortaleza y un poco de valentía al saber que durante todo ese tiempo no hubo señales claras de Grindelwald. Aberforth pensaba que al atacar a Wyvern y Nigellus, sus poderes fueron disminuyendo hasta acabar con su propia vida, pero Albus lo entraba en la realidad y le decía que el enemigo andaba rondando tratando de atacar a los jefes de cada una de las Criaturas Mágicas, y que sin duda, Dippet, Abiss y Myrtha entraban en su lista de matanzas. Nicholas no podía dejar de pensar en que Pernelle se encontraba sola en Francia, a la cual hace dos días le mando una lechuza diciéndole que se viniera a Gran Bretaña para estar con él. La señora Rigers no tuvo inconveniente y le dijo que los dos podrían quedarse en la casa.

Wortiks se encontraba muy mal de salud, pero seguía insistiendo en ir al Ministerio, por lo que decía que aunque estuviera muerto iría como Ministro. En Hogwarts todavía se recordaba el suceso que marco un hito en ese colegio. Los alumnos y profesores comentaban con sus propias versiones lo que había ocurrido y siempre era una historia diferente. Albus pasó a ser el jefe de casa de Gryffindor, por lo cual el profesor Dippet asumió el puesto de Director de Hogwarts, ya que todos sus compañeros y alumnos quisieron que él tuviera ese cargo, aunque también influía la lástima de que sus mejores amigos estaban muertos y fueron asesinados por Grindelwald, cosa que los demás no sabían.

¿Cuánto falta? – preguntó Nicholas -.

Falta poco... ya estamos por llegar – respondió Aberforth cuando llevaban una hora de camino por las espesas áreas del lugar -.

Lamentablemente no sabemos todavía que Criaturas son las que atacaron a Kirin y a Borg – agregó Albus -.

Si, tienes razón, pero ahora que nuestros poderes aumentaron de manera considerable debemos tener fe en que esas Criaturas no serán rivales para nuestra alianza – le dijo Nicholas -.

Aberforth lo miró comprensivamente.

Pero Procne nos recalca todos los días que puede suceder, que esas Criaturas son muy poderosas porque ni siquiera ellos saben lo que es – contestó -.

...Y tampoco han podido curar por completo a Kirin, ahora habla pero se limita a sólo eso, ya que no puede caminar – objetó Albus -.

El sol se iba ocultando cuando llegaron a la zona en la que los Duendes podrían estar, según Aberforth. Albus alzó su varita iluminando el lugar, y empezaron o oír ruidos muy conocidos que se acercaban a ellos. Veinte Duendes, incluido el jefe Sandal el Grande, estaban caminando, con especies de ropas muy duras y con miradas cautelosas, como averiguando si se trataba de amigos o enemigos. Nicholas hizo aparecer tres sillas en donde se sentaron en frente de los Duendes. Sandal los saludó muy cordialmente, en especial a Aberforth, ya que era el que mas estimaba su antiguo jefe Borg.

¡Bienvenidos Amigos! – les dijo Sandal -.

Gracias... esperamos que tengan noticias de lo que sucede alrededor – les dijo Albus -.

Lo siento Albus, pero hemos averiguado con otras Criaturas y nos han dicho que seguimos siendo los únicos habitantes de estas fronteras, no hay algo nuevo o algo sospechoso después de la muerte de Borg – dijo tristemente Sandal -.

Aberforth lo miró y sintió miedo en sus palabras como justificando el porque no decían nada.

Estamos convencidos Sandal que dices la verdad... pero tengo que decirte que si sucede algo raro me avises enseguida con tu magia al Ministerio que es donde trabajo. A Hogwarts no puedes porque tu magia será esquivada por los hechizos que ahi abundan – le comentó Aberforth a Sandal -.

Bien... confiamos en ustedes... y ¿Qué ha ocurrido con los Gigantes? – preguntó preocupado -.

Nada... ellos están de acuerdo con lo que les dijimos y no ha habido nada raro por esas zonas – respondió Nicholas -.

¿Y Kirin, como se encuentra? – preguntó nuevamente el Duende -.

Según él se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, pero su salud esta estable, lo que no responde es su cuerpo, no quiere moverse y la herida en su pecho no se ha cerrado... lo que produce a veces que su dolor sea muy fuerte – le dijo Aberforth -.

Espero que se recupere y que todos nosotros estemos viviendo en paz... deseo tener una conversación con él pero de aquí no puedo moverme, nadie es lo bastante valiente para darles valor, solo yo puedo – respondió el Duende, cuando miraba a los otros que bajaban las cabezas en señal de temor y a la vez vergüenza -.

Los tres se quedaron conversando mas tiempo con Sandal, de lo que sería el plan para no caer en las manos de Grindelwald. Los Duendes los hicieron comer, y se divirtieron entre tanta tensión. Volvieron al Valle Godric caminando, ya que era su modo de revisar todos los rincones, y como no temían a una emboscada sus pasos eran firmes y seguros. Al llegar a la casa, los tres cenaron con la señora Rigers y se dispusieron ir a la habitación a descansar. Por los asuntos acometidos durante el día, cada uno al desplomarse en las almohadas se quedaron rotundamente dormidos. Los pensamientos de Albus ya no eran los mismos, ya que el hechizo de Pernelle fue muy potente, durante un largo tiempo no tuvo ningún sueño acerca del mago y el niño que vivió a su maldición. Al otro día, Albus y Nicholas estaban en la casa, ya que para empezar las clases en Hogwarts quedaba una semana. Se iban cada mañana a un sitio eriazo que ellos conocían donde se batían a duelo y meditaban para despejar la mente. Aberforth se ocupaba cada vez mas de los asuntos de su Departamento, ya que como él estuvo presente en el asesinato en San Mungo, tendría que averiguar que Criaturas eran las que irrumpieron en ese lugar. Aberforth sabía perfectamente que era en vano buscar, porque el asesino era un mago, pero le daba la oportunidad de pasar por su casa o ir a visitar a los Centauros, Duendes o Gigantes. Para agraviar la situación, los últimos meses un día por semana salía un artículo relacionado con el asesinato, y decían tantas calamidades que Aberforth llegaba a encontrarlo chistoso cuando lo leía. Wortiks jamás consulto a los de la alianza si podía dar esa declaración en El Profeta, lo que produjo la ira de Abiss cuando lo leyó. Decir que eso había sido planeado, haría dudar al personal mas inteligente del Ministerio y los que estaban encargados a parte de Aberforth de averiguar la verdad.

¡Porque lo hiciste! – gritó el señor Dumbledore cuando entraba en el despacho del Ministro -.

Te recuerdo que se golpe... – antes que terminara Wortiks, fue nuevamente interrumpido -.

¡Esta situación es un secreto Wortiks, y tú dices que las cosas son planeadas, que es lo que pretendes...! – continuaba el señor Dumbledore -.

Lo que pretendo es hacer valer mis derechos Abiss, y si no te vas ahora mismo, tendré que suspenderte de tu cargo por algunos días – le dijo con mirada de desprecio al señor Dumbledore -.

¡Esta bien, pero date cuenta de lo que dices primero, antes de publicarlo a todo el mundo! – le decía el señor Dumbledore cuando iba saliendo del despacho cerrando la puerta con un ruido espantoso -.

Esa discusión fue la ruptura de dos amigos que sin duda jamás habían peleado, y ahora se encontraban separados, a excepción cuando se juntaban para hablar sobre lo de la alianza. El señor Dumbledore no podía creer el comportamiento de Wortiks, y la señora Rigers le decía que se calmara sobre lo sucedido, que Wortiks no podría soltar toda la verdad ya que él se vería en un gran aprieto con el Winzegamot al ocultar información valiosa para el mundo mágico.

Como quieres que me calme, si junto con Aberforth también perderíamos el puesto – le dijo el señor Dumbledore a su esposa mientras se arreglaban en la habitación para ir a una comida a la casa de Tiberius Ogden, el Jefe del Winzegamot -.

Lo que quiero es que no andes por ahí con la cara larga, ni menos ahora que vamos a la casa del mismísimo Tiberius, te apuesto que si andas enojado te leerá lo que piensas y se enterará de todo – le dijo dándole una sonrisa a su esposo -.

Tardaron veinte minutos en salir de la habitación. Iban muy elegantes vestidos con túnicas de seda y uno sombreros elegantes. Albus les dio el visto bueno, ya que Nicholas y Aberforth se reían de Abiss por ir tan femenino, a lo que él se fue cascando para la cena con sus amigos. Como se quedaron solos, decidieron invitar a Albus al jardín para batirse a duelo y matar el tiempo. La noche estaba estrellado y diversa de esas estrellas les brillaban guiñándoles un ojo en señal de que al otro día el sol se asomaría imponente sobre el Valle Godric. Mientras que Nicholas veía que sus amigos se estaban lanzando diversos hechizos, _Orus_, la lechuza de Albus, esperaba en un árbol al lado de Nicholas que este le sacara la carta que llevaba en su pata. Nicholas pegó un salto y les avisó a sus amigos que la carta de Pernelle había llegado. Se sentaron los tres y Nicholas la leía en voz alta para que sus amigos escucharán.

_Querido Nicholas y también Albus y Aberforth:_

_Estoy muy bien, no era para que te preocuparas tanto. Aquí no ha habido nada extraño, lo único que pasa es que te extraño mucho y me encantó la idea de que la señora Rigers me dejara quedarme contigo en su casa._

_Estuve pensándolo, por eso no llegaba pronto mi respuesta. Sin embargo, decidí ir y creo que la próxima semana estoy por allá, eso si, tendrás que avisarme mediante Orus, cual es la dirección de tus amigos allá en Gran Bretaña, para no equivocarme en los vientos._

_Sin mas que decirte, espero la dirección y te mando un beso... y saludos a tus amigos y a los padres de ellos. Besos._

_Pernelle Flamel_

¡Excelente! – gritó Nicholas cuando leyó la carta -.

Nicholas, ¿Qué es eso de equivocarse en los vientos? – le preguntó Aberforth -.

¡Ah! Bueno es que Pernelle puede mimetizarse en las brisas y viajar mediante los vientos hasta llegar aquí – les dijo Nicholas -. Recuerden que ella utiliza la energía del Viento -.

¡Guau!... debería ser genial viajar como una brisa... así podrías recorrer el mundo y muy rápido – le decía un entusiasmado Aberforth -.

Se quedaron un buen rato hechizándose hasta que su cansancio no pudo mas.

¿Nicholas le enviaste a _Orus?_ – preguntó Albus mientras estaban acomodando la habitación -.

Si ya lo hice... sin duda que ahora estaré mas feliz que antes – saltaba de cama en cama Nicholas, y Albus solo se reía de la felicidad que embargaba a su amigo -.

A la mañana siguiente la señora Rigers se apuraba a servir el desayuno ya que como llegó tarde con su esposo, se habían quedado dormidos. Albus ya había salido de la casa para ir a hablar con Kirin junto a Nicholas ya que Aberforth tenía asuntos muy importantes que hacer en el Ministerio y por lo mismo no pudo ir a visitar a su amigo. Le dijo a Albus que le enviará saludos y que siga resistiendo el ataque, a lo cual su hermano le prometió que le diría. Pasaron dos horas desde que la señora Rigers sollozaba en la cocina por hacer las cosas apuradas y se moría de la vergüenza de haberse quedado dormida. Albus y Nicholas llegaron a Hogwarts para ir a ver a Dippet y después empezar su excursión por el Bosque Prohibido. Algunos profesores ya habían regresado de sus vacaciones y preparaban con ansias sus responsabilidades para el año que se venía. El señor Smith estaba en el Gran Comedor solo, viendo algunos libros, mientras que el celador Walfric ya empezaba una guerra con el endiablado Peeves el Polstergeist de Hogwarts. Llegaron al despacho del director, pero se detuvieron porque Albus no sabía la nueva contraseña del despacho y quedaron en un lío enorme al no poder pasar.

_¡Sabiduría!_ – un grito salió de la parte de atrás de Albus y Nicholas, mientras que la gárgola del despacho se empezaba a mover -.

¡Dippet, que alegría... – le dijo Nicholas quien no lo veía hace mas de dos meses -.

Aquí estamos Nicholas, un gusto verte, pero pasen... – Dippet los hizo pasar para dirigirse al despacho. Se sentaron y Albus comenzó a hablar -.

Venimos a ver a Kirin... ¿Deseas ir? – preguntó -.

Lo fui a ver la semana pasada... pensé que sería bueno ver que nos dicen acerca de sus predicciones, porque la verdad es que ahora las creo mas que antes – hubo un silencio por lo que Dippet dijo, ya que la muerte que habían predicho los Centauros, había sido la de Wyvern y Nigellus -.

Bueno... nosotros vamos a ir ahora... así que después pasamos a verte – le dijo Nicholas para aliviar la tensión -.

Esta bien, porque ahora tengo que hacer un par de cosas – les dijo Dippet a ambos -.

Albus y Nicholas salieron del castillo y se dirigieron a la cabaña de Tuk para preguntarle si podían tomar el camino de siempre, que no ha sufrido ningún cambio en lo que llevaba del tiempo transcurrido.

¡¿Cómo van esas hortensias! – le preguntó Albus a Tuk -.

Hola Albus... bueno van bien, estoy preparándolas, ya sabes que me encantan – le dijo alegremente el señor Tuk -. ¿Nicholas? -.

Jajaja... si soy yo – Nicholas sonrío al saber que el señor Tuk, todavía se acordaba de él -.

¿Quisiera saber si el camino hacia los Centauros no ha sufrido ningún cambio? – preguntó Albus para apurar el tema -.

No... no hay problemas... pueden pasar tranquilos – contestó el señor Tuk -.

¡Gracias, ¡Nos vemos Tuk! – dijo Nicholas -.

¡Nos vemos Nicholas, cuídense! – les respondió el señor Tuk -.

Caminaron aproximadamente seis metros a la derecha de la cabaña del señor Tuk, y se internaron en el Bosque. Nicholas siempre tuvo un poco de indiferencia al Bosque Prohibido ya que no era como sus amigos que antes pasaban en él. Sus pasos sonaban con mucho eco, y varias veces se tornaba peligrosa cualquier rama tirada en el suelo, ya que podían tropezar con ella. Llegaron a donde habitaban siempre los Centauros y encontraron a dos de ellos que estaban por ahí.

¿Albus, ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó uno de los Centauros -.

Venimos a ver a Kirin... ¿Crees que pueda pasar Roth? – le preguntó al Centauro -.

En estos momentos esta descansando, si quieres espera aquí hasta que se despierte, por lo pronto Procne no tarda en llegar – le respondió -.

¿Dónde esta? – preguntó Nicholas alarmado -.

No te preocupes, fue con unos diez centauros mas a patrullar como lo han hecho siempre – le contestó Roth -.

Albus se sentó en el tocón grande que se encontraba en medio del claro. Nicholas lo siguió y ambos conversaban de trivialidades. Los otros Centauros se internaron en el Bosque quedando ellos solos para esperar el despertar de Kirin. En ese claro era muy común ver el sol emanando infinita luz hacia todas las direcciones, y el cielo azulado sin la presencia de ninguna nube que alimentara la condición de nublarse. Nicholas jugaba con su varita haciendo desaparecer una rama y volviéndola a aparecer, al igual que Albus, que no solo se conformó con una rama, sino que hizo desaparecer varias veces un árbol entero. El tiempo transcurría despacio, como si no quisiera avanzar y detenerse para siempre, al igual que el sol que ya estaba acalorando a Albus y a Nicholas, cuando de pronto se oyen galopes y se divisan a mas o menos once Centauros en dirección a ellos.

¡Albus, Nicholas que alegría! – les dijo Procne cuando ya estaba justo en frente de ellos -.

El resto de los Centauros se dispersaron por el terreno haciendo caso omiso de que dos magos estaban sentados justo en el centro.

¿Cuál es el motivo de la visita amigos? – preguntó Procne -.

Queremos ver a Kirin pero Roth nos dijo que esta descansando – respondió Albus -.

Bueno si... hace poco tuvimos que curarlo de pronto, producto de la herida del pecho que cada vez mas se agranda – contestó Procne -.

¿En serio? – preguntó tristemente Nicholas -.

Si... pero gracias a nuestro poder hemos podido calmar esos dolores, bueno, será mejor que entremos, Kirin ya ha dormido demasiado, debo despertarlo – Procne invitó a Albus y Nicholas a pasar por la especie de túnel que se forjaba hasta la guarida de Kirin. Cuando llegaron al cubículo, Kirin estaba sentado en sus cuatro patas y miraba con los ojos llenos de angustia y frustración a los que iban entrando -.

Vaya... tengo sorpresas – dijo Kirin cuando de su boca salía una sonrisa -.

Así es, Aberforth no pudo venir pero te manda muchos saludos – le dijo Albus quien se sentaba a su lado -.

Gracias... espero que él este bien también – dijo Kirin haciéndole un lado a Nicholas para que se sentara -.

¿Cómo te has encontrado? – preguntó Nicholas -.

Bien... un poco dolorosa es esta herida, pero lo demás ha estado bien – contestó el Centauro cuando veía que Procne dejaba el cubículo -.

La conversación transcurrió normal, el estado de ánimo de Kirin era estable mientras que con sus amigos charlaba de lo que pasaba actualmente. Al parecer todavía ninguno de los Centauros sabía que era lo que atacó a su jefe, y tampoco tenían noticias de lo que pudiera estar sucediendo con las Criaturas de los alrededores. La posición de la alianza era escasa, los momentos mas frustrantes eran cuando no podían saber nada, desde que ocurrieron los asesinatos en San Mungo. Cuando terminaron de charlar con Kirin, le dejaron una especie de amuleto que Nicholas siempre llevaba, para que le diera suerte, aunque los Centauros jamás han creído en ella, Kirin la acepto ya que se la estaban regalando gente muy especial. Salieron del Bosque para volver a Hogwarts, trataron de charlar con Dippet pero este estaba muy ocupado con sus asuntos de director, por lo cual tuvieron que dirigirse a la casa de Albus.

Espero que se mejore pronto – decía Aberforth mientras cenaban todos juntos -.

Todos esperamos eso, Procne ha sido un buen líder, pero no hay como Kirin, él si sabe como llevar las riendas entre los de su especie – agregó Albus -.

El señor Dumbledore había llegado recién y se esmeraba para cenar con los demás. Su cara no era la misma, ahora demostraba que estaba realmente enojado con alguien y todos se miraban para descifrar el rostro de Abiss.

¿Qué te pasa querido? – preguntó tímidamente la señora Rigers -.

El señor Dumbledore tiró un trozo de papel que pertenecía al diario El Profeta. Albus lo levantó y lo leyó para todos.

FUERTE CONFESIÓN DEL MINISTRO DE MAGIA

_Según el Ministro de Magia, Arturo Wortiks, las personas que se encontraban en San Mungo, cuando ocurrieron los asesinatos, deberían decirnos más cosas sobre lo que ocurrió. Ellos estaban antes de que llegaran los curanderos, y por lo tanto deben saber perfectamente lo que pasó._

_Wortiks nos ha dado el paradero de Albus, Aberforth y Nicholas para que sepamos que es lo que realmente ocurrió ese día._

_Lo que sabemos es que el señor Abiss Dumbledore es el padre de dos de los involucrados en los hechos, por lo que deducimos que a través de él también podemos saber lo que pasó._

_Les decimos a la comunidad que si sabe algo mas sobre el suceso, que avise porque el Winzegamot esta llevando la investigación._

_El Profeta_

_Página 8._

¿Pero... porque lo hizo? – preguntó Aberforth -.

¡NO LO SE... ESTOY REALMENTE MOLESTO CON SU ACTITUD, HACE TIEMPO QUE VIENE COMPORTANDOSE DE ESA MANERA! – gritaba lleno de rabia el señor Dumbledore -.

¡Cálmate papá, no sacas nada con alterarte! – le dijo serenamente Albus -.

Las tensiones estaban al máximo en la casa.

Realmente me sorprende su actitud, la verdad jamás imagine que Arturo se pusiera en contra de nosotros por salvar su pellejo – decía tranquilizándose el señor Abiss, cuando toma una tasa de té y la bebió a sorbotones -.

Las cosas se estaban dando de una manera muy extraña. Albus no daba crédito a que un miembro de la Alianza empezara a calumniar con sus propios amigos, y que mas encima lo divulgue en el diario El Profeta. Aberforth estaba en su cama, tratando de convencerse que al otro día, en su Departamento nadie haya leído El Profeta y no lo culparán por algo que el jamás hizo. Nicholas solo descansaba, ya que tenía dos pensamientos entrelazados en su mente, el de su esposa que durante la semana entrante llegaría al Valle Godric, y lo de Wortiks.

¿Qué piensas? – preguntó Albus a Aberforth -.

Aberforth se dio vuelta para mirar a los ojos a su hermano.

Pienso en que todo esto me tiene aburrido... la situación de que podamos dormir tranquilos sin poder hacer nada... que tanto tiempo desde que ese maldito ha vuelto pero no hemos podido con él... eso es lo que me da rabia – contestó -.

¡Duérmanse! – gritó Nicholas desesperado porque sus amigos ni siquiera en la noche podían dejar de pensar en Grindelwald -. Ya habrá momento... -.

Albus se tapó mas que rápido al igual que Aberforth, y se sumieron en el mas profundo de los sueños.


	12. El Regreso

**12**

**El Regreso**

La semana pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y Aberforth la paso muy mal. Cada vez que llegaba a su trabajo, los compañeros lo señalaban y trataban de sacarle información, algunos ni siquiera lo miraban pensando que él fue quien cometió los asesinatos y que podía sacar su varita en cualquier momento. Sorbern, quien era el jefe directo de Aberforth, lo trataba con repugnancia y prefería que su empleado saliera que quedarse cerca de él. Lo mismo estaba pasando en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, en donde el padre de Albus y Aberforth, Abiss, no podía caminar tranquilo por aquellos pasillos desde el ascensor a su oficina. Con la información que había sacado el diario El Profeta, sus vidas en el Ministerio fueron desastrosas, a tal punto en que varios reporteros iban de un Departamento a otro en busca de información extra para recolectar. El primer día de aquella semana empezó todo, tanto así que ese mismo día Albus fue a ver a Aberforth junto con Nicholas y todos los reporteros de El Profeta que rondaban por ahí, los taparon a preguntas sobre su condición y de lo que sabían. Atravesaron muy deprisa el Departamento hasta llegar a la oficina de Aberforth. Esta estaba vacía, sin duda alguna él no se encontraba allí, y por lo que Albus decidió a esperarlo. Cuando perdían quince minutos en espera, apareció por esos lados el señor Dumbledore, quien desafiaba con su varita a cada persona que se le acercara.

¿Qué tal el día? – preguntó Nicholas -.

Pésimo... desde que salió lo de Arturo... – y se le notó una rabia en su voz -...tengo que lidiar con un montón de reporteros que no soporto -.

¿Y Wortiks? – preguntó esta vez Albus -.

Ese se ha pasado faltando al Ministerio por culpa de su salud... me temo que solo lo hace para que no lo descubran y no tenga problemas con la comunidad mágica – el señor Dumbledore se sirvió un poco de agua que había en una jarra, y comenzó a tomársela muy rápida -.

Deberías calmar los ánimos papá... porque ni siquiera sabemos que es lo que está pasando con Grindelwald y en eso debemos pensar – le dijo Albus, cuando el señor Dumbledore término de beber -.

Si... pero lo que más me temo es que ese canalla haya ido a recuperar sus poderes y nosotros en eso, no podemos hacer absolutamente nada – respondió el señor Dumbledore -.

Nicholas miraba a su amigo, temiendo que lo que decía el señor Dumbledore, fuera verdad. De ser así los únicos capaces de enfrentarse a él, serían Albus, Aberforth y él.

¡Miren quienes están aquí! – dijo alegremente Aberforth cuando llegaba a su oficina -.

¿Y esa alegría? – preguntó Nicholas cuando le devolvía su mirada -.

Es solo que tuve que ir a Francia y requisar a tu dragón Nicholas – le dijo él como si nada -.

¡¿Que! – preguntó alterado Nicholas -.

Aberforth se río.

Es mentira... es solo que esos reporteros no pueden decirme nada – agregó Aberforth -.

¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Albus -.

Es que tu hermano ayer se harto tanto de ellos, que con un simple hechizo los dejo durmiendo en pleno pasillo – dijo el señor Dumbledore mirando a Aberforth con reproche -.

Eso estuvo bien... – dijo Albus -.

Estuvo bien... pero si se hubiera limitado solo a los reporteros, porque el hechizo fue tan potente que durmió a todo el Departamento – y cuando terminaba, Sorbern entró en la oficina -.

¿Sin duda Abiss, tu les diste permiso a tus retoños para que desordenaran aquí no? – preguntó Sorbern fulminando con la mirada al señor Dumbledore -.

No empieces Sorbern, mira que en estos momentos no estoy tan compasivo y puedo librarme de ti cuando quiera – le respondió el señor Dumbledore y Sorbern le hizo un desprecio al momento en que dejaba ese sector de la oficina cerrando la puerta de su despacho -.

¿Y a que vinieron? – preguntó Aberforth cambiando de tema -.

Solo pasamos a avisarte que Kirin se mejora, ya su cicatriz disminuyo seis centímetros y esperamos que en pocos días haya desaparecido por completo. También que mañana tenemos que hacer un banquete por que mamá quiere que nosotros preparemos algo rico a Pernelle que si los cálculos no fallan llega mañana – Albus lo había dicho tan rápido que su hermano capto las ideas centrales de lo dicho -.

Que bien... sin duda nuestro querido amigo Nicholas esta triste – Aberforth y Albus ríeron lo que provocó que su amigo se ruborizara -.

Ese día no tuvo mayores problemas, con lo que se dio paso al siguiente.

Esa mañana estuvo muy agitada preparando todo para recibir a Pernelle, que llegaba en la tarde. Nicholas estaba sentado, sin hacer nada, ya que sus ansias de estar con ella lo llevaban a que los músculos no respondieran. La señora Rigers y el señor Dumbledore, no se encontraban en la casa y no dejaron avisado donde irían, por lo cual los hermanos Dumbledore tenían que arreglárselas solos para ver que cocinar. El día estaba radiante, un sol grande se posaba en el centro del inmenso cielo ayudando a que las flores crecieran y se nutrieran de sus brillos. No había señales de ningún viento que se haya colado por la cocina que avisara que Pernelle ya había llegado al Valle Godric.

¿Ayudo en algo? – preguntó Nicholas, quien era de los tres el que más se manejaba con la comida -.

¡Sí! – gritó alegremente Aberforth quien se daba por vencido y le daba el puesto a Nicholas -.

Jamás me he manejado con hechizos domésticos, me temo que si viviera solo, mi casa sería un desastre – les dijo a Nicholas y Albus que se batían a duelos con las pastas que preparaban -.

Creo que si nuestra madre fuera inteligente, ella hubiera hecho la comida y no marcharse para llegar justo a tiempo para comer – murmuraba Albus que se batía con una especie de tortilla, a la cual Nicholas la miró con cara de asco -.

Déjame Albus, yo término – le dijo Nicholas y Albus no la pensó dos veces y se marcho para sentarse junto con su hermano -.

No pasaron ni diez minutos, y Nicholas ya tenía todo listo para comer. Sus hechizos domésticos eran muy efectivos, algo que los hermanos Dumbledore envidiaban demasiado. En el momento en que Nicholas les iba a avisar que ya la comida estaba lista y preparada, un viento de imaginables proporciones empezó a sacudir la casa fuertemente, pero no la invadía, solo se sentía afuera.

¡Es ella! – Nicholas gritó desesperado, abrió la puerta principal de la casa, al momento en que sus amigos lo seguían, en eso vieron una especie de remolino justo enfrente de la casa de Albus. El remolino empezó a disminuir de intensidad en el que apareció una mujer con un cabello rubio incandescente y muy largo, ojos violetas y una mirada cálida que les sonreía a los presentes -.

¡Pernelle, llegaste! – Pernelle sujetaba en sus manos la lechuza de Albus, _Orus_ -.

¿Cómo están? – preguntó amablemente ella, cuando dejaba una especie de maleta suspendida en el aire, dirigiéndola con su varita y en la otra mano traía afirmada en su antebrazo a _Orus_ quien empezó a ulular y despegó para batir sus alas después de un largo viaje sin hacerlo. Pernelle pasó a la casa de los amigos de su esposo, dejando la maleta cerca de la puerta de entrada y sentándose con sus amigos que conoció en su estadía en Francia, en la cual tuvieron una relación muy acogedora.

Así que esta es la casa de los Dumbledore – dijo Pernelle que con sus ojos recorría la sala de estar completa -.

Es acogedora, pronto te acostumbrarás – le comentó Nicholas mientras que la miraba con ojos desorbitados -.

Golpearon la puerta y Albus fue a ver quien era, y para su sorpresa sus padres ya habían llegado. Pasaron y la señora Rigers captó la presencia de alguien mas por las maletas que estaban al lado de la puerta.

¿Esta Pernelle? – le susurró a su hijo -.

Sí, esta en la sala con nosotros – respondió él -.

La señora Rigers se apresuró a recibir a su invitada y cuando llegó a la sala de estar, la vio ahí radiante.

¡Pernelle, mucho gusto! – gritó la señora Rigers -.

¡El gusto es mío! –respondió ella cuando se dieron un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo muy cálido -.

El señor Dumbledore también había llegado a la sala y todos empezaron a conversar. La comida la sirvió la señora Rigers cuando todos ya estaban hambrientos. Se pasaron todo el día conversando de cómo la señora Flamel, llegó al Valle Godric, y que era lo que se sabía en Francia sobre Grindelwald, pero ella solo respondía que los únicos que sabían la verdad eran su esposo y ella. Cuando llegaba el momento de acostarse, Nicholas ya no dormiría en la habitación de sus amigos, sino que se mudaría a otra habitación de la casa para estar con su esposa.

¿No se molestan? – preguntó un poco cohibido Nicholas -.

Claro que no Nicholas, como te vamos a obligar a que duermas aquí – le dijo Aberforth quien ya se encontraba en su cama mirando al techo de las respuestas -.

Albus roncaba ya que al otro día empezaba el año escolar en Hogwarts y tendría que irse muy temprano. Sin embargo, esta vez se iba a ir con los alumnos en el Expreso de Hogwarts en la estación King Cross, andén nueve y tres cuartos. Aberforth no quería volver mas al Ministerio y enfrentarse a los reporteros que lo tenían muy acabado.

¡No quiero, no quiero! – decía como un bebé Aberforth cuando se empezaba a acostar -.

Cállate... – murmuraba Albus quien no quería perder el sueño que ya se lo estaba llevando al mundo de la imaginación, rezando por no tener sueños indebidos o sueños que lo perturben.

El cielo demostraba felicidad. Cuando Albus llegó al anden nueve y tres cuartos, los alumnos rebosaban de alegría al ver que volvían a su colegio para aprender cosas interesantes. Albus se paseaba para hablar con algunos padres, de aquellos alumnos que lo tiraban de un brazo para presentárselos. Iba subiendo al tren cuando un alumno enorme y muy amable lo llamaba.

¡Profesor Dumbledore! – gritó para que Albus lo pudiera ver -.

Hola Rubeus... ¿Cómo estas? – preguntó amablemente -.

Bien... mmm... quisiera saber si...¿Puedo irme con usted en el tren? – preguntó tímidamente Rubeus -.

Claro... subamos – le respondió Albus. Subieron a uno de los vagones y se sentaron para platicar de cómo la había pasado en las vacaciones -.

¿Usted sabe lo que pasó? – Rubeus hizo la pregunta medio en silencio, y con voz muy triste -.

Si... tú padre era muy buena persona, pero será mejor persona allá arriba cuidándote – las palabras de Albus tocaron el corazón de Rubeus, el cual empezó a sollozar -.

Era muy bueno... lo extraño – decía Rubeus -.

No te preocupes, me tienes a mi, yo te cuidare – con esto al joven Rubeus se le iluminaron sus ojos negros que reflejaban infinita bondad. El tren comenzó a andar y Albus con su alumno hablaban de las asignaturas, cuando se abre la puerta en donde ellos estaban sentados y aparece un muchacho con el pelo bien negro, mirada fría, con una insignia de prefecto en su perchero, junto con la serpiente de Slytherin -.

Un gusto viajar con usted, profesor Dumbledore... – aquellas palabras eran arrastradas por la voz de Tom, y una de sus manos pasaba por la insignia con una P gigante -.

¿Así que te nombraron prefecto? – preguntó Albus, mirándolo directamente a los ojos -.

Si profesor – contestó Tom -. Y ruego me disculpe, pero voy a ir donde mis amigos – cuando dijo aquella frase, recalcó la palabra amigos y mirando a Rubeus se fue. Este se sintió pésimo porque como todos sabían, él no tenía amigos en Hogwarts -.

Albus lo notó, pero cambio el tema para que su alumno continuará conversando de otra cosa. El ánimo de Rubeus poco a poco fue aumentando, cuando pasaron por Hosgmeade y el Expreso de Hogwarts se detuvo, era la señal de que habían llegado a su destino.

Un montón de alumnos se bajaba del tren, al mismo tiempo en que corrían para formar filas. Los prefectos, incluido Tom, imponían el orden entre los alumnos. Tuk quien era el encargado de llevar a los de primer año a los botes para que cruzaran el río, los ordenaba en grupos de cuatro. Los carros inmensos, esperaban a los otros para dirigirse al castillo. Albus y Rubeus se subieron en uno juntos, en compañía de mas alumnos que miraban a este último con desprecio.

¡Hola profesor! – un niño muy arrogante saludó a Albus, fulminando a Rubeus con la mirada -.

Hola Pucy... espero que todo este bien – Albus le devolvió la mirada y este se tranquilizó -.

Sujétense – alcanzó a decirles Albus, cuando los carros empezaron a moverse muy bruscamente en dirección al castillo -.

Llegaron al castillo, cuando los alumnos dejaban sus cosas en la recepción y se disponían para ir al Gran Comedor a disfrutar de una rica cena. Albus se dispuso a hacer lo mismo que sus alumnos para comer.

¿Cómo estas Albus? – preguntó Dippet quien se acercaba a él -.

Hola, bueno estoy bien ¿Y tú? – preguntó Albus, tratando de que Dippet no respondiera un: mal -.

Bien, ¿Vamos al Gran Comedor? – preguntó éste cuando Albus asintió de manera cordial -.

Los alumnos de las distintas casas estaban en sus mesas esperando la tan ansiosa selección de los de primero y también el delicioso banquete que se aproximaba. Tuk llegó con los alumnos de primero, tímidos y reacios a decir una sola palabra, pero maravillados por la dimensión del castillo y el techo que dibujaba el cielo enorme que estaba afuera. Sus caras asustadas se confundían con la risa y el llanto de algunos nerviosos que se colaban. Albus se colocó con la lista de los alumnos nuevos, y empezó a llamarlos uno por uno para que el Sombrero Seleccionador los pudiera elegir. Cuando término la selección, Albus se sentó y Dippet al contrario de él, se levantó para dirigirse a los alumnos.

¡Bienvenidos a un año mas a Hogwarts, y los nuevos, bienvenidos al colegio, espero que su conducta sea una virtud de sus corazones y que respeten las reglas del colegio. Primero, el Bosque Prohibido esta estrictamente desautorizado para cualquier alumno que quiera entrar en el! – Dippet miró de reojos a Rubeus y le guiñó un ojo, a lo cual éste se sintió seguro de que a él se le daba esa autorización -... También las reglas sobre los artículos de broma que se venden en cualquier tienda, y por último, disfruten del banquete! – al decir esto, los platos se llenaron de comida sabrosa que se abarrotaba. Ninguno lo pensó para darse un lujo, comiendo de todo lo que había en tan maravillosas bandejas de oro y plata -.

Espero que este año sea como los últimos tres, sereno y sin preocupaciones – le comentó Dippet a Albus cuando comían tranquilos -.

Esperamos todo que pase eso... al igual que tú, pero las posibilidades del ataque tan esperado se acrecentan a cada minuto que pasa – respondió Albus -.

La verdad es que me temo que este año, habrá mas de una cosa que nos preocupe – dijo Dippet -.

¿A que te refieres? – preguntó muy desconcertado Albus -.

No lo sé, es un presentimiento que tengo... – objetó Dippet y calló, para tomar una bandeja llena de patatas, y poner una cantidad considerable en su plato -.

Espero que te equivoques Dippet... no quiero pensar que además de Grindelwald, tengamos a otro mago poderoso y malvado – le dijo Albus, como sintiendo en su corazón la maldad de la gente -.

Cada alumno no hablaba, solo se oían murmullos por lo lleno de sus bocas. Los alumnos nuevos, no fueron muy tímidos con la comida, cuando devoraban cada plato para saciarse con otro. Walfric, el celador, estaba en la puerta vigilándola y que no ocurriera nada fuera de lo normal. Cada una de las bandejas que esperaba ser vaciada, ahora se encontraban en ese estado, ya que la comida poco a poco se iba acabando. Sin embargo, Albus todavía llenaba su plato de mas y mas comida porque su hambre no podía mas.

Vas a terminar explotando – le sonrío Smith, quien se encontraba a su otro lado -.

Es que la verdad, no hay como la comida de Hogwarts, a excepción de la de mi madre – objetó Albus -.

Ya lo creo... la comida hecha en casa es exquisita sin duda alguna – dijo Smith -. Por cierto, ¿Cómo esta Abiss? – preguntó Smith quien había estado en la misma época de Abiss pero él era de Hufflepuff -.

Muy bien... su trabajo ha estado complicado pero la verdad que esta todavía dentro de sus cabales – respondió Albus -.

¿Lo dices por lo de El Profeta? – preguntó Smith nuevamente -.

Sí, la verdad que sí – respondió Albus cuando su plato ya comenzaba a desaparecer -.

Los alumnos ya terminaban su cena junto con los profesores. Dippet se levantó y les dijo a todos que se dirigieran a sus respectivas salas. Los prefectos acompañaban a los de primero y en filas salían del Gran Comedor. A esa misma hora, a varios kilómetros de distancia, un hombre se encontraba en su casa temblando por su estado de salud.

Se había servido una poción muy efectiva para los malestares musculares, y se preparaba para sentarse cuando siente un ruido muy extraño en el techo de la casa.

¡Maldición, que habrá sido! – dijo muy malhumorado Wortiks, cuando subía por las escaleras -.

Cuando llegó a su dormitorio, quedo helado de la impresión, por estar viendo al hombre que estaba sentado en su cama.

¡Mi Señor! – dijo tiritando de pies a cabeza -.

Hola Arturo... te he tenido muy solo últimamente, hace tres años que salí para perfeccionarme y no te he mandado ninguna noticia – dijo aquel hombre que ahora demostraba ser mas imponente y poderoso como la primera vez que llegó a Gran Bretaña -.

¿Cómo... como le fue? – pregunto un tímido Wortiks -.

Excelente... he recuperado mis fuerzas y ahora estoy dispuesto a enfrentarme a los pocos que van quedando de los que lucharon en contra mío hace tiempo – respondió Grindelwald -.

Wortiks se sentó en una silla que se encontraba a su lado izquierdo y empezó a sentirse muy mal, por tener la presencia de Grindelwald en su propia casa.

No te ves bien – le dijo Grindelwald, al mismo tiempo en que alzaba su varita y decía muy rápidamente - _¡Lepidus!_ – el cuerpo de Wortiks comenzó a sentir una especie de cosquilla la cual iba regenerando su condición y lo hacía mas fuerte -.

¡¿Qué es esto! – preguntó muy sorprendido de cómo se sentía ahora Wortiks -.

Es un hechizo que transmite un poco de mi fuerza a tu cuerpo y te hace estar mas fuerte; No esta muy terminado pero creo que por algunos días te tendrá bastante bien – le dijo Grindelwald mirando hacia la ventana y blandiendo una sonrisa paterna -.

Wortiks se percató de la situación y decidió mirar, cuando lo que vio lo dejo atónito. Cientos de Criaturas iguales a Celeno, la fiel sirviente de Grindelwald, patrullaban el área a una velocidad increíble, aleteando como murciélagos y cambiando de rumbo como una mosca en pleno vuelo.

¡Mi Amo... la gente se dará cuenta! – le dijo Wortiks -.

No te preocupes... ellas están bajo un encantamiento de ocultismo, no serán detectadas a menos que se alejen lo suficiente de mí para que el encantamiento deje de funcionar – respondió muy alegre Grindelwald -.

Wortiks no sabía si alegrarse o no, pero tenía unas ganas enormes de preguntarle a su amo, que es lo que pretendía.

¿Qué ocurre Arturo? – preguntó Grindelwald -.

¿Quisiera saber que trama? – le devolvió la respuesta en forma de pregunta -.

Muy simple... ya que acabe con Wyvern y ese tal Nigellus, mis objetivos se centran en los Dumbledore padres, y finalmente ocuparme de Dippet – respondió cuando se sentaba nuevamente en la cama -.

¿Y que ahí de Albus, Aberforth y Nicholas? – preguntó Wortiks -.

¡TE DIJE QUE ELLOS NO SON RIVALES PARA MI! – gritó encolerizado Grindelwald -. Por cierto... ¿Qué noticias ahí acerca de mis queridos amigos? -.

Bueno, tras el asesinato de Wyvern y Nigellus me ocupé como usted dijo, de que todos sospecharán de los que se encontraban en ese lugar – Wortiks soltó una risita -.

Muy inteligente... creo que ahora podemos ocuparnos de planear el asesinato de los Dumbledore, sin que nadie se entere de que yo soy el que anda en esos pasos; por mientras sospecharán de la gente común – dijo Grindelwald -. ¿Y Dippet, donde esta ahora? -.

Él es el director de Hogwarts, y lo va a tener por varios años en ese puesto – respondió Wortiks -.

¡Ah, esa es una fabulosa noticia Arturo... y pensar que seguramente si lo hubiera matado antes, jamás hubiera sido director de ese inmundo colegio – dijo Grindelwald -.

Hubo un silencio que lleno la habitación, incluyendo un frío característico de cuando se estaba al lado de Grindelwald. El emanaba algo que muy pocas personas percibían, y que era el gran poder que acumulaba dentro. Las Criaturas que se encontraban surcando el cielo, empezaron a emitir un fuerte chillido, y una de ellas atravesó la ventana quedando de pie enfrente de Grindelwald.

Esta todo despejado mi señor, estamos listas para marcharnos hacia el este – dijo la Criatura que se hacía llamar Celeno -.

Muy bien, muy bien – murmuraba Grindelwald -. Creo que nos dividiremos en dos grupos por si el encantamiento se debilita durante el viaje, por lo pronto, Wortiks estará planeando alguna forma de llegar al Valle Godric para hablar con unos viejos amigos – Grindelwald se río tan fuerte, que la casa crujía a cada carcajada -.

¿No estará pensando ir...? – Wortiks no término la frase porque Celeno lo hizo callar -.

Me dirijo donde habíamos quedado Wortiks, tengo que hacerlo para que todo vaya según el plan – respondió Grindelwald -.

Grindelwald se subió al regazo de Celeno y salió volando desde la ventana de Wortiks, cuando el centenar de Criaturas formaron dos grupos y tomaron caminos distintos. Aquella noche el cielo era cubierto por nubes que anunciaban una lluvia inesperada; la cual también se reflejaba por la ventana en donde Albus se quedaba para dormir en Hogwarts. Este se agitaba fuertemente en la cama, sudando a montones, y con la respiración agitada. Las sabanas lo tenían enredado y colgando de una orilla de la cama, sus pies descalzos traspasaban el limite de la madera y ya estaba a punto de terminar en el suelo.

¡No puede ser! – Albus había despertado muy agitado, poniéndose una bata y dirigiéndose al despacho de Dippet; Caminaba rápidamente, como si quisiera lo antes posible cerrar un trato de negocios... sus pies no se veían cuando corría hacia la gárgola, gritando la contraseña y entrando al despacho -.

¡Dippet! – gritó Albus... lo intento tres veces mas y Dippet salió de una puerta. Lo veía con cara de sorprendido que estuviera con bata a esas alturas de la noche -.

¿Qué ocurre Albus? – preguntó -.

Estuve soñando algo muy real y me temo que tendré que darte una pésima noticia – Albus lo miró a los ojos fijamente -.

No te calles mas... dímela – le ordenó Dippet -.

Ha llegado... Grindelwald esta de vuelta – con estas palabras Dippet cayó en su silla al escuchar lo que había temido y esperado hace mucho tiempo, la venganza estaba próxima -.


	13. La Leyenda

**13**

**La Leyenda**

Al otro día, en el Ministerio estaba Wortiks quien ya se había incorporado al trabajo diario, para no levantar mas sospechas por parte de los de la alianza. Aberforth en esos momentos estaba en su oficina hablando con otro empleado del Departamento al cual estaba asignado hace mas de cuatro años. Vio como Wortiks saludaba a sus mas cercanos con un estado de salud que de la noche a la mañana le devolvió las energías. Aberforth junto con su padre, Abiss, sospechaban de la manera en que Wortiks pudo recobrar sus energías, pero ninguna de la sospechas podría encajar de que él era uno de los mas importantes vasallos de Grindelwald.

¿Hay alguna poción para mejorarse automáticamente? – le preguntó Aberforth a su padre quien se encontraba en la oficina de su hijo hablando -.

Bueno... puede haber una... pero la enfermedad de Wortiks es muy rara... tendremos que saber que es lo que realmente le pasa, me temo que no es nada bueno – respondió el señor Dumbledore -.

A lo mejor existen los milagros – dijo Aberforth muy irónicamente, ya que su rabia por lo que había dicho Wortiks en El Profeta ya no cabía en su cuerpo -.

Al llegar a su oficina el señor Wortiks, estaba muy calmado, lo único que le preocupaba era sobre lo que había hablado con Grindelwald la noche anterior. Si todo lo que Grindelwald pensaba salía como estaba planeado, él se convertiría en el mayor cómplice de la muerte de los Dumbledore y también de la muerte del actual director de Hogwarts. Sus sentimientos eran apresados por la maldición _Imperius_ y aunque quería resistirse a aquella maldición imperdonable, los poderes de Grindelwald no lo dejaban. El miedo de traicionar y ser asesinado, controlaba los esfuerzos de decirles a los de la alianza que él era uno de los aliados de su enemigo. Al actuar de manera diferente se arriesgaba con sus mayores cercanos dentro del Ministerio, Abiss ya no le tenía la confianza y la amistad que por años se había forjado entre ellos disminuía. La culpa lo comía por dentro, pero el placer de tener a todos los magos bajo sus pies lo hacían a parte del Ministro, el segundo mago más poderoso, porque Grindelwald, su amo era el primero. Sin embargo, la preocupación que demostraba por Albus, Aberforth y Nicholas era demasiada para unas personas que en el primer enfrentamiento con Grindelwald hace mas de diez años quedaron inconscientes en la primera ocasión. Los poderes de aquellos en esta época eran desconocidos, Wortiks estaba al tanto de que Albus y los otros fueron a entrenar a Francia a la casa de Nicholas, y que cuando llegaron su mirada era de mas seguridad y no daban pasos falsos al andar. Si sus presentimientos no fallaban, los mas peligrosos eran ellos, pero era eso lo que Grindelwald no entendía y como Wortiks no podía hacerle entender lo que pasaba, tendría que estar atento lo que hacen los otros. Asimilar tantas cosas lo hacía a veces perder la razón, razón que debía calmar porque alguien iba directo a su oficina.

Adelante – dijo Wortiks cuando golpeaban la puerta -.

Cuando el señor Dumbledore pasó, Wortiks no lo miro a los ojos como siempre lo hacía.

Aquí está lo que me pediste – el señor Dumbledore le tiró unos papeles en el escritorio -.

Gracias... ¿Creaste el formulario de los asiáticos sobre los Elefantes que quieren trasladar a Gran Bretaña? – preguntó Wortiks sin perder la cordura -.

Tengo todavía el plazo de una semana, y sino te gusta, desígnaselo a otra persona – le dijo el señor Dumbledore con un tono cortante en la cual Wortiks se digno a mirarlo a los ojos furiosamente, pero el señor Dumbledore tampoco se dejaba inquietar por la mirada fulminante de Wortiks -.

Puedes retirarte... – dijo el señor Wortiks levantándose de su asiento y abriendo la puerta de manera irónica -.

El señor Dumbledore se retiró con la frente en alto, no dándole la satisfacción a Wortiks de que se ríera o hiciera algún gesto de triunfo ante la cortada que le dio. Al salir de la oficina miraba de una manera asesina a cualquiera que acercara la vista hacia él. Sus pasos daban crujido en el piso y su rabia se irradiaba por donde él caminara. Llegó a su departamento y empezó a realizar el reportaje de los Elefantes asiáticos. Aberforth ya se había retirado para llegar a la casa, ya que su turno estaba libre por el día de hoy. Llego al Valle Godric y se quedo en la habitación junto con Nicholas para decirle lo de Wortiks.

¡Y si es Grindelwald! – cuando Aberforth ya le había contado lo que pasó con Wortiks y que llegó con todos los ánimos renovados al Ministerio, dedujo esa posibilidad -.

No lo creo... – dijo Nicholas sin alterarse -.

Pero como que no crees... si sabemos ahora que Grindelwald es un metamórfomago – dijo Aberforth sorprendido de la actitud de su amigo -.

Por si no te diste cuenta Aberforth, si Grindelwald se transforma en alguien que conozco lo sentire y mi sentimiento me guiará adonde él se encuentre, ya sea en el mismo país, porque no creo que si estuviera en otro lugar podría sentirlo – le comentó Nicholas quien ya había descifrado el porque en San Mungo se dio cuenta de que no era el verdadero Wortiks -.

No me lo habías dicho – le dijo un poco molesto Aberforth -.

No te lo dije porque recién lo acabo de saber, estuve todo el día pensando en ese aspecto de lo que sucedió aquel día, y mi poder de la energía me hace sentir esas cosas cuando alguien engaña a otra persona por medio de apariencias, muy diferente de lo de Pernelle – dijo Nicholas -.

¡¿Pernelle también tiene ese poder! – preguntó Aberforth muy entusiasmado por la conversación -.

La verdad es que su poder es un poco parecido a la Legeremancia... aunque no puede crear pensamientos falsos para que la gente se confunda, pero puede presentir cuando están diciendo la verdad o la mentira de una manera impresionante – dijo Nicholas cuando Aberforth ya estaba sentado al lado de él con la boca abierta -.

¡Es genial esto de las energías! Porque si tienes conocimientos sobre la Oclumancia y Legeremancia como Albus, podrías incrementarlo de una manera sorprendente – le gritaba en el oído de Nicholas -.

Si, si ya lo creo, aunque sabemos que Albus es el único que tiene este poder entre nosotros, no se dio cuenta de que Grindelwald entró a San Mungo con una entidad falsa – objetó Nicholas -.

Tienes razón... por cierto, mi hermano ya llegó – dijo Aberforth, mientras abajo sonaban los pasos de Albus quien conversaba con la señora Rigers y Pernelle -.

¡Albus! – gritó bien fuerte Nicholas para que lo oyera y subiera al dormitorio -.

Albus los escuchó a la tercera vez de cuando lo llamaron, y se apareció en la habitación con un montón de libros de raros nombres. Al sentarse en una de las camas, Aberforth le contó sin esperar lo que había pasado con Wortiks en el Ministerio y lo que Nicholas dijo acerca de lo de que si podría ser Grindelwald transformado. Albus pensaba sobre lo contado, y ninguna respuesta o comentario le llegaba a la mente para saber que estaría pasando. Sin embargo, Albus todavía no le había contado a ellos sobre el sueño que tuvo y la posibilidad de que Grindelwald haya vuelto.

¡En serio soñaste eso! – comentó Nicholas sorprendido de que su amigo haya soñado algo real -.

Todavía no estamos seguro de que haya vuelto pero el sueño era muy real, había alguien conversando con él pero jamás le pude ver la cara, y otra persona también con voz femenina y después abrí los ojos – dijo Albus -.

¿Pero no viste ningún rostro? – preguntó Nicholas -.

El único que vi fue el de Grindelwald, los otros se ocultaban tras las sombras del sueño y sus voces tampoco pude reconocer – dijo Albus muy decepcionado de no dar información concreta -.

Pero el sueño a mi parecer es muy real, así que creo que Grindelwald pudo haber vuelto y sin duda ya recuperó su poder e incluso mas – dijo Aberforth, cuando terminaron de conversar, la señora Rigers los llamó porque el señor Dumbledore ya había llegado para cenar, en ese entonces bajaron los tres para disfrutar de la cocina y mano de la señora Dumbledore y Pernelle.

La información que Albus y los otros sabían, la divulgaron de inmediato en la cena. El señor Dumbledore no quería pensar en nada, y a la vez se mostraba preocupado por lo del regreso de Grindelwald. La señora Rigers y Pernelle discutían entre sí el asunto que afloro en la comida. Las ideas fluían como el agua que cae de una cascada, aclarando los pensamientos oscuros que embargaban la mente de los presentes.

¿Quieren mas? – preguntó Pernelle quien se paraba para servirle al señor Dumbledore que ya había terminado su plato -.

Albus, Aberforth y Nicholas dijeron que no y se pararon dejándolos a ellos en la mesa. Se dirigieron al jardín para conversar de muchas cosas.

¿Cómo van los sueños? – ese tema era precisamente el que Albus no quería hablar y su amigo se lo preguntó -.

Bueno... ayer tuve uno, pero no paso a mayores – dijo Albus -.

¿Sobre el niño? – preguntó esta vez Aberforth -.

No... bueno si... solo vi lo del piso negro y eso del niño con la cicatriz en forma de rayo de su frente, nada mas que eso – respondió -.

Aberforth y Nicholas se miraron. Nicholas tenía un plan que podría funcionar para que la mente captara mas ideas.

¿Te puedo decir algo Albus? – preguntó Nicholas -.

Si dime... -.

Porque no probamos con el Orientismo Mental – le dijo Nicholas cuando Albus lo miró impresionado por las palabras -.

¡Estas loco, si hay algo que no quiero es saber mas de estos sueños, y tu quieres que lo sepa todo – dijo Albus -.

Es para que sepamos de una vez que es lo que te esta pasando... – le comentó Aberforth -.

Antes muerto que esperar a que ustedes hurguen en mi mente y sepan las entidades de esos magos y ese niño – dijo Albus -. Dejemos que esto se pase solo, prefiero tenerlos de manera cautelosa y despacio, pero si ustedes prueban el Orientismo Mental, será demasiado peligroso -.

Lo que tu digas Albus, pero no te quejes después... – dijo Nicholas -.

Entraron a la casa y se dispusieron a dormir. Albus en la mañana muy temprano llegó a Hogwarts para empezar las clases.

Sus alumnos lo esperaban para seguir con los hechizos que practicaban. Albus no paso por el despacho de los profesores, ya que sabía lo que tenía que hacer en las clases para los de sexto año. Llego a la sala esperando que los alumnos no se impacientarán tanto porque Albus se atrasó diez minutos de lo debido.

¡Hola Alumnos! – dijo Albus mientras entraba a la sala, dejaba unos libros sobre su mesa y con la varita hizo aparecer unos apuntes en la pizarra -.

¿Qué es eso profesor? – preguntó un alumno de Slytherin llamado Lardet -.

Hoy día veremos la transformación de los humanos en criaturas o animales, copien esos apuntes y después les mostrare como se hace – dijo Albus -.

Todos los alumnos copiaban afanosamente los apuntes, tardando lo menos posible para que el profesor les contará o les hiciera una práctica de las transformaciones humanas. Cuando pasaron quince minutos de la clase, Albus vio que ya todos habían copiado los apuntes e hizo desaparecerlos de la pizarra.

Bien hecho, ahora les mostrare como se puede transformar a una persona en animal, ¿Algún voluntario? – preguntó Albus cuando vio que la única persona que levanto la mano fue uno de sus alumnos mas inteligente y sobresaliente de la clase, Tom Ryddle -. ¿Si Tom? – preguntó -.

Profesor, yo me ofrezco como voluntario, pero si después de demostrar la transformación, me permite hacerle una pregunta – dijo el muchacho mirando directamente a los ojos de Albus -.

Esta bien – contesto éste -.

Tom pasó hacia delante, y se puso al lado de Albus. Cuando los alumnos miraban entusiasmados lo que podría pasar, Albus alzó la varita y convirtió a Tom en una pequeña salamandra que revoloteaba en el suelo. Varios de los alumnos soltaron gritos de exclamación y maravillados le pidieron por favor a Albus que lo transformara otra vez. Esta vez Tom pasó a ser un horrible jabalí que miraba amenazadoramente a sus compañeros. Luego Albus lo regresó a la normalidad y Tom se sentó en su lugar.

¡Profesor puedo hacerle la pregunta, antes de que explique! – le comentó Tom -.

De acuerdo, ¿Qué deseas saber? – preguntó Albus -.

He averiguado que entre los cuatro magos que fundaron Hogwarts, uno de ellos se enemistó con otro de sus compañeros, y se fue del colegio... lo que quiero saber – y Tom miraba intensamente a Albus -. ¿Ese mago, es cierto que construyó La Cámara de los Secretos? – terminó -.

Albus no daba crédito a lo preguntado por Tom, pero tenía que responder.

¿Y que es lo que quieres saber de La Cámara de los Secretos? – le preguntó a Tom -.

Todo... la historia completa – dijo Tom -.

- Esta bien... – Albus se sentó y se dio cuenta que todos los alumnos le prestaban atención, así que continuó -. Veamos... la Cámara de los Secretos... Todos ustedes saben, naturalmente, que Hog­warts fue fundado hace unos mil años (no sabemos con cer­teza la fecha exacta) por los cuatro brujos más importantes de la época. Las cuatro casas del colegio reciben su nombre de ellos: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin. Los cuatro juntos construyeron este cas­tillo, lejos de las miradas indiscretas de los muggles, dado que aquélla era una época en que la gente tenía miedo a la magia, y los magos y las brujas sufrían persecución. Durante algunos años, los fundadores trabajaron con­juntamente en armonía, buscando jóvenes que dieran mues­tras de aptitud para la magia y trayéndolos al castillo para educarlos. Pero luego surgieron desacuerdos entre ellos y se produjo una ruptura entre Slytherin y los demás. Slytherin deseaba ser más selectivo con los estudiantes que se admi­tían en Hogwarts. Pensaba que la enseñanza de la magia de­bería reservarse para las familias de magos. Lo desagradaba tener alumnos de familia muggle, porque no los creía dignos de confianza. Un día se produjo una seria disputa al respecto entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, y Slytherin abandonó el colegio -.

Albus se detuvo y frunció la boca.

- Esto es lo que nos dicen las fuentes históricas fidedig­nas – dijo -. Y también sobre la leyenda de la Cámara de los Secretos. La leyenda nos dice que Slytherin había construido en el casti­llo una cámara oculta, de la que no sabían nada los otros fun­dadores -.

- Slytherin, según la leyenda, selló la Cámara de los Se­cretos para que nadie la pudiera abrir hasta que llegara al colegio su auténtico heredero. Sólo el heredero podría abrir la Cámara de los Secretos, desencadenar el horror que contiene y usarlo para librar al colegio de todos los que no tie­nen derecho a aprender magia -.

Cuando Albus termino de decir todo, sus alumnos no cabían en el entendimiento, lo miraban con ojos grandes desorbitados, porque jamás desde que llegaron a Hogwarts se le había contado lo de la leyenda de la Cámara de los Secretos.

- ¿Profesor, cual es el horror que usted dice? – preguntó Tom, mostrando una sonrisa por sacar tal información -.

- Se cree que es una Criatura a la cual todos temen... y que terminará con los alumnos de padres muggles – respondió Albus quien ya no quería forzar el tema, porque era lo único que podía decir -.

La clase termino un rato después, donde los alumnos comentaban lo sucedido. Varios de ellos decían que sus padres les comentaron alguna vez lo que pasó entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, pero que jamás mencionaron lo de La Cámara de los Secretos. Sin embargo, había alguien que lo sabía, y desde antes, solo que lo quiso rectificar, y ese era Tom.

Iba pensando en lo que Albus había dicho, meneaba la cabeza de un lado para el otro como si alguna de las ideas estaba escondida en un rincón de ella. Su mirada estaba clavada en el piso, llegando por inercia a la sala común de Slytherin. Dijo la contraseña, entró y vio a un par de alumnos que se encontraban en un sofá.

- ¿Qué pasa Ryddle? – dijo uno de los que estaba sentado -.

- Que te importa... – dijo Tom, cuando el joven se levantó del sofá alzó su varita, pero Tom ya lo apuntaba con ella en el cuello -. Ni te atrevas a intentarlo, o te juro que por hacerte lo que estoy pensando, me expulsan – le dijo un Tom que nadie conocía, el Tom bueno no existía esa vez, solo había cólera e ira en su corazón -.

- Bueno amigos míos... debemos descubrir una característica de Salazar Slytherin que era única, y así sabré quien es el verdadero heredero de Slytherin – dijo Tom, cuando los otros lo vitoreaban en una especie de señal de alabanza -.

Las horas pasaban, y Albus todavía seguía preocupado por lo de su clase, a la actitud que tomó Tom al chantajear de tal manera a un profesor. Sin duda en estos tres años, el muchacho cariñoso y bondadoso del que todos admiraban había cambiado, su corazón se inundaba de frialdad, y eso no era un buen presagio. Cada vez que Albus se lo encontraba en los pasillos o en sus clases, una puntada en su corazón le impedía mirarlo a los ojos como a todos los alumnos. Y aunque Albus era un experto en lo que es la Legeremancia se prometió a no usarla con ningún alumno, salvo que la ocasión lo ameritara, pero con Tom, era imposible si cada vez que lo miraba su sensación de angustia lo llenaba por completo.

¿Irás a tu casa? – le preguntó Dippet cuando estaban en el Gran Comedor, disfrutando de la comida -.

No, hoy me quedo aquí... pienso que será mejor que de un paseo por el colegio – lo dijo sin pensar -.

¿Paseo? – preguntó extrañado Dippet -.

Si... caminar y pensar – le dijo Albus sin ponerse nervioso -.

La comida fluyó muy rápido, y Albus ya se encontraba con los de tercero para realizarles las clases. Muchos de los alumnos comentaban lo que un tipo de sexto les dijo sobre la leyenda, pero Albus lo negó todo, y con un simple hechizo hizo que toda la clase se olvidara del tema. No quería que lo que él encontraba cierto, se difundiera por todo Hogwarts, y tampoco que si en realidad alguien la encuentra no sea el heredero de Slytherin porque ahí si que tendrían un problema mas del cual preocuparse ese año. La tarde fue muy corta, Albus se paseo por los terrenos de Hogwarts, tuvo un tiempo libre para ir a Hosgmeade, para comprar una pluma y llegó justo a la cena. Quedaban solo diez o quince minutos para que Albus se pusiera en marcha por lo que tenía planeado. Su objetivo era que nadie, pero nadie supiera donde estaba, solo Aberforth y él la descubrieron, la entrada.

Salió del Gran Comedor cautelosamente, procurando que nadie se enterará de donde iba. Paso varios pasillos, dejo de lado su despacho y caminaba sin pensar en lo que hacía. Cuando caminaba, pensaba en como iba lograr pasar la entrada, como iba lograr llegar hacia el interior, le asustaba mucho sentir y pensar como lo hizo hace muchos años, cuando junto con su hermano descubrieron una habilidad muy particular que Albus sentía y podía utilizar.

¡Profesor! – Albus casi se cae de la impresión, cuando un alumno iba corriendo apurado hacia él -.

Para sorpresa de Albus, y era lo único que no quería, era Tom.

¿Si Tom, que pasa? – preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa -.

Deseaba preguntarle si usted mañana me permitirá faltar por que iré hablar con mi padre en la tarde – le comentó Tom a su profesor -.

Si, yo te dejare, ya lo hable con Dippet y no hay problema – le dijo Albus quien ya quería terminar de conversar y dirigirse a su destino -.

Tom lo miraba penetrándolo y Albus no se quedaba atrás. Ambos se miraron por un rato, hasta que Tom le dio las gracias y se marchaba lentamente. Albus siguió el camino y lo reanudó doblando por otro pasillo. Iba caminando por el último pasillo que él encontró, y llegó sin tardarse mucho, al baño de las alumnas. Entró, sabiendo de antemano que nadie se encontraba en ese baño, ya que si alguien hubiera estado, Albus habría sentido su presencia. Entró, diviso los lavatorios, y camino hacia ellos sigilosamente dejando los pasos muy lentamente, como si nada lo apurara, como si su tiempo no existiera, hasta que se posó en frente de la pila de lavatorios.

Tanto tiempo sin venir acá – murmuraba Albus -. Hace mucho tiempo tuve la oportunidad de entrar en tu cámara Salazar, pero jamás me dejaste, ¿Es eso cierto? – preguntó Albus, cuando cerraba los ojos y una voz lo inundaba -.

_Así es Dumbledore... ¿que te trae por aquí?_ – preguntó una voz fría como la piedra -.

He venido a cerciorarme de que nadie ha pasado inadvertida la entrada, Salazar – dijo Albus -.

Su cuerpo se empezaba a poner muy frío.

_Tu no puedes abrirla Albus... lo intentaste hace mucho y tan solo conseguiste una marca en tu pecho –_ la voz comenzó a reírse -.

Claro que puedo Salazar... pero no quiero ser yo él que la abra, dejare que el heredero tuyo lo haga, en su debido momento -.

_Pues no esperaras mucho... _– y antes de que la voz terminara, un balde sonó como si se hubiese caído, y Albus salió del baño, asomándose, pero no encontró a nadie.

Muy desconcertado por si alguien lo hubiera oído, salió del baño de las mujeres, y se dirigió muy calmado a su despacho. Pensaba que si lo que había oído era solo producto de un accidente, pero le salía en su mente de que alguien pudo haberlo escuchado. La situación no podía ser despreocupada, ya que sería muy peligroso que un alumno encontrara la entrada hacia la Cámara de los Secretos y que además del problema de Grindelwald, este el heredero de Salazar Slytherin formando el terror entre todos los alumnos de padres muggles. Sin duda Albus llegó a la conclusión que si el heredero de Salazar estuviera ahora entre los alumnos o profesores, tendría que ser uno de los sangre limpia, como se llamaban ellos, ya que Salazar siempre odió a los sangre sucia, la gente que tenía padres muggles, medio magos como eran llamado antiguamente. Aberforth siempre le dijo a su hermano que tuviera cuidado con eso, desde que supo que Albus quería impartir clases en Hogwarts y mas aún cuando Albus estuvo a punto de abrir la entrada ya que cuando el estaba en el colegio, junto con su hermano buscaron la entrada hasta encontrarla y cuando él entro en trance y habló con Salazar Slytherin, o al menos su reflejo que dejo en la entrada hacia la Cámara de los Secretos, no lo dejo pasar.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Dippet entrando al despacho de Albus, y sentándose en una de los asientos que estaba mas cerca de Albus -.

- La verdad es que hace poco un alumno de sexto... – y no supo porque no quiso decirle el nombre -... me pregunto sobre la Cámara de los Secretos -.

Dippet lo miro asombrado, y le pregunto.

- ¿Qué le dijiste? -.

- Todo, la verdad de los hechos, pero oculte lo relacionado conmigo – dijo él agachando la mirada -.

- Menos mal, no quiero que los alumnos se enteren de que tu sabes lo de la entrada y puedan descubrirla, aparte de que esta en el baño de las alumnas y sin duda ellas se asustarían mucho – le comentó Dippet -.

- Por cierto, no creo que venías a saber como andaba – le dijo Albus sarcásticamente -.

Dippet río.

- La verdad te venía a avisar que Aberforth estuvo en mi despacho, y como no te encontré me dijo que te dijera que mañana irá a donde Sandal para hablar, y que por cierto, vieras como sigue Kirin – decía Dippet -.

- Nicholas vendrá en la tarde y te acompañara, yo no puedo puesto que estoy ocupado, así que para que veas como siguen y si han notado algo raro -.

- Iré a verlos con Nicholas, mientras que mi hermano hace lo suyo, ojala todo este bien y no haya tragedias que lamentar por parte de los Duendes – dijo Albus -.

Dippet se despidió de Albus, y dejo el despacho habiendo dicho lo que tenía que decirle a su amigo.

El cielo estaba nublado, ninguna estrella asomaba su brillo, y la luna escondía su hermosura atrás de ellas. Pasos que asomaban por las calles, inundaban el silencio de aquella desolada noche. La frialdad embargaba los mas recónditos rincones y llamaba a la luz para hacerla perderse en medio del negro suelo. Un hombre caminaba derecho, vagando por las malezas, cada pisada crujía y hacía retumbar los árboles circundantes. En un par de segundos, alzó la varita y dando otros dos pasos mas se acercó a la silueta de otra persona, de un cabello largo y rubio que lo esperaba.

- Te esperaba... – dijo aquel hombre -.

- Llegue un poco tarde, pero estoy listo, el que pierda se irá y lo hará para siempre – dijo el hombre oscuro, que no mostraba su rostro por la capucha que lo cubría -.

Ambos se acercaron con sus varitas alzadas, se dieron la espalda y caminaron veinte pasos a lados contrarios. Se escucharon dos hechizos y la escena cambió. Ahora estaba de día, Albus estaba en una casa sombría, mas específicamente en un cuarto en donde el hombre tenebroso que tantos pesadillas le había provocado, retaba de manera furiosa a un hombre arrodillado.

- Mira quien tenemos aquí, mi fiel vasallo – y el hombre arrodillado se dio vuelta mirando fijamente a Albus, penetrándolo con los ojos. Albus se quedó paralizado, no podía moverse, entonces el hombre de la capucha alzó su varita y pronunció: _¡Avada Kedavra!_, y el destello verde de la maldición iba directa hacia él... -.

¡NOOOOO! – gritó Albus levantándose bruscamente y dándose cuenta que jamás había estado en ese lugar. Que todo el tiempo se encontró en su despacho, durmiendo, que todo solo había sido una pesadilla -... ¡Tendré que aceptar, que me estoy volviendo loco! – diciendo estas palabras, Albus se quedó dormido nuevamente -.


	14. La Sospecha de Flamel

**14**

**Las Sospechas de Flamel**

- Así que ahora soñaste algo diferente – comentó Nicholas, cuando ya había llegado a Hogwarts para acompañar a Albus para visitar a Kirin -.

- Esta vez fue diferente, primero soñé algo de dos magos a los cuales algo decía que los conocía de algún lugar, y el sueño repentinamente cambió y el hombre de la capucha me lanza esa maldición – le dijo Albus -.

- ¿Quieres que Pernelle, te haga nuevamente el encantamiento de no deseo? – preguntó Nicholas quien caminaba muy dificultosamente por los parajes del Bosque Prohibido -.

- Prefiero tenerlos, ahora no se han vuelto tan graves como antes, ya no despierto tan sudoroso y tampoco flotando en el aire – respondió Albus -. Si se empiezan a volver peligrosos nuevamente, le pediré a Pernelle que me haga el encantamiento -.

Caminaban muy aprisa, tratando de que nada los interrumpiera. El Sol ya se estaba ocultando en el horizonte, dando paso a la luna que ya brillaba intensamente. Nicholas había llegado un poco atrasado y tuvieron que ir aprisa hacia el Bosque, ya que Kirin podría encontrarse durmiendo y todo el camino hubiera sido en vano. Quedaban aproximadamente quince metros para llegar al claro; cuando por fin lograron llegar, Procne los estaba esperando, sin duda los Centauros sabían que se acercaban ellos.

- ¿Qué tal? – preguntó Procne amablemente -.

- Bien, ¿Y ustedes? – le devolvió la pregunta Albus -.

- Estamos bien, Kirin los esta esperando – les dijo Procne, cuando los encaminaba hacia la guarida de Kirin. Pasaron por las enredaderas atravesándolas con gran ímpetu. Al llegar a la guarida, Kirin se veía ya de mejor salud, su cicatriz se disminuyó tanto que ahora solo era un simple rasguño que lo hubiera hecho un bowtruckle -.

- ¿Qué se les ofrece? – preguntó Kirin, que al demostrar que ya tenía buena salud, aún no podía levantarse por si solo -.

- Hemos venido para saber como van las cosas por aquí, o si han averiguado algo – le dijo Nicholas mientras Albus hacía aparecer dos sillas para que se sentaran -.

Kirin los miraba muy atentos, sin duda algo tenía que decir, algo que ha averiguado durante los días en que Albus y los magos de la alianza no los han podido visitar. Cuando ellos se sentaron Kirin empezó a cerrar los ojos y los abrió.

- Bueno, hemos averiguado algo de esas Criaturas que Grindelwald ha utilizado – dijo Kirin mientras Albus y Nicholas se acercaban mas a él -.

- ¿Qué clase de Criaturas son? – preguntó Nicholas -.

- No lo sabemos, pero hay algo en ellas que es conocido, por ejemplo, todas las Criaturas que pertenecen a otro país han tenido una alianza con magos tenebrosos – dijo Kirin -.

- ¿De que país? – preguntó ahora Albus -.

Kirin lo miro y respondió.

- Del país de Grecia – sentenció -.

- Eso es imposible... sabemos que Grindelwald estuvo en Rumania, pero jamás por allá – dijo Nicholas -.

- Recuerda lo que nos dijo Wyvern Nicholas... – dijo Albus -... el nos dijo que cuando la primera vez que se alzó Grindelwald, tenía planeado un ataque en conjunto con Criaturas poderosas – termino de decirle Albus -.

- Es verdad... entonces esas Criaturas todavía son fieles servidoras de Grindelwald, y una de ellas fue la que atacó a Kirin y Borg -.

- Así es, una de esas me atacó, aunque hemos podido averiguar eso, no sabemos con exactitud a que pertenece pero si estamos seguros que son de Grecia, por lo cual ustedes también pueden averiguar que son – dijo Kirin -. Nosotros pudimos mantener contacto con el nuevo jefe de los Duendes, y les avisamos lo que averiguamos, así que ellos también utilizaran su magia para ver que pueden realizar -.

- ¿Cómo se contactaron con ellos? – preguntó desconcertado Nicholas -.

- Fue Procne el que se arriesgo a viajar solo hacia el paradero de Sandal, cuando él llego, los duendes no podían creer que se arriesgara a tanto... así que utilizando su magia lo hicieron inmarcable durante el camino para que nadie hasta que llegara acá, lo viera o lo reconociera – dijo Kirin -.

- Es increíble... sin duda fuiste un buen Centauro al pedir a Procne que te sustituyera, ha mostrado la valentía que a algunos de nosotros nos falta – dijo Albus -.

- ¿Y ustedes como van? – preguntó esta vez Kirin -.

Albus le contó como iban las cosas con Grindelwald, ya que lo único que sabían era que su sueño era real y el mago tenebroso había vuelto. Además lo de lo que Grindelwald podría tener a dos magos como aliados. Pero cuando lo contó Kirin concluyó que la voz de mujer que sintió Albus en el sueño podría ser de la misma Criatura que lo atacó a él.

- Pensemos en eso por mientras, ya que es la única pista que tenemos y que podemos deducir al filo de los detalles – dijo Nicholas -.

Cuando se despidieron de Kirin, salieron de su guarida, y también del Bosque Prohibido se internaron en el castillo para hablar con Dippet sobre lo ocurrido. Cuando llegaron al despacho del director, este se encontraba desocupado con lo cual pudieron contarle lo de su visita a los Centauros. Dippet les comentó de que si tuvieran tiempo entraran a la biblioteca del mismo colegio para buscar alguna pista de que Criaturas pueden ser las que están al servicio de Grindelwald.

- Por cierto Albus, ¿Ayer supiste si entraron? – le preguntó Dippet, cuando Nicholas ponía una cara de que no entendía nada -.

- Si lo averigüé y hasta el momento nadie lo ha hecho – respondió Albus -.

- ¿De que hablan? – preguntó Nicholas -.

- Sobre la Cámara de los Secretos Nicholas, un alumno de sexto quería saber la historia y parece que los otros alumnos están también interesados y demasiado en la supuesta leyenda de Salazar Slytherin -.

- Pero no creo que eso sea de preocupación, ya que nadie ha mostrado ser el supuesto heredero, sabemos que el heredero de Salazar Slytherin tendría que tener la misma y única cualidad que él -. Dijo Nicholas -.

- Por ahora no, pero quien sabe Nicholas, quien sabe.. -.

Nicholas ya se estaba yendo y Albus lo encamino hacia la salida de Hogwarts para que tomara el Autobús Noctámbulo y se dirigiera al Ministerio para hablar con Aberforth de lo que hicieron ellos. Albus ya se dirigía al castillo cuando vio algo que lo extraño mucho. Algunos alumnos estaban en una parte de los terrenos de Hogwarts hablando, pero lo que mas le llamó la atención es que uno de ellos caminaba de un lado a otro como si estuviera dándole ordenes a los demás. No se digno a dirigirse hacia ellos así que volvió a su despacho para guardar las cosas e ir a cenar. La cena ya estaba servida y Albus se apresuraba para alcanzar un poco de comida, ya que los profesores eran unos glotones al igual que él. Llego al Gran Comedor por la puerta trasera y se sentó y comenzó a engullir todas las bandejas que habían.

- Parece que tenemos hambre – le sonrío Smith cuando lo veía que agarraba todas las bandejas con comida -.

- No sabes cuanta... – fue lo único que pudo responder Albus porque al mismo tiempo que lo decía, acababa de meterse una patata entera a la boca con la que tuvo dificultades de tragar porque se le había atorado en la garganta. Smith le dio unos golpecitos y Albus se alivió por completo, dándole las gracias por la ayuda a Smith. También se puso a conversar con Dippet, y así transcurrió la cena, en armonía y con hambre, mucha hambre.

En una de las salas comunes, algunos de los alumnos no dormían como el resto, sino que estaban en el salón, conversando, mas bien escuchando a uno de ellos que se paseaba por todos lados y hablaba seriamente. El fuego que abrazaba la sala común los invadía en un somnoliento pesar, haciendo que algunos de ellos empezaran a cerrar los ojos. Ya el tiempo había transcurrido, y era demasiado tarde, no tenían ganas de estar sentados, solo querían acostarse, soñar con el día de mañana, pero Tom no los dejaba moverse, los tenía aprisionados a cuatro de sus compañeros.

- Nos podemos ir ya... – dijo uno de ellos mientras los otros asentían -.

- Me temo que no Lardet, necesito tener a todos aquí, ya que tienen que tener las cosas bien claras – le dijo Tom mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Lardet se limitó a asentir y no se atrevió a desobedecer -.

- ¿Alguno mas desea irse? – preguntó Tom cuando sacaba su varita, y los apuntaba amenazadoramente -.

- No! – dijeron al unísono los cuatro que yacían en el sofá -.

- Sabemos que mañana, es la salida a Hosgmeade. Nosotros no iremos a... – no pudo terminar porque uno de sus compañeros estaba levantando la mano, en señal de que quería hablar -.

- ¡Pero yo mañana me juntare con Lysa, y no quiero fallarle! – dijo un alumno llamado Devian -.

- ¿De veras?... pues no lo hagas – le dijo Tom, mostrando una sonrisa malévola -.

- No lo impedirás – y este se paro, pero al mismo tiempo en que lo hacía, Tom le arrojo el _Expelliarmus_ y lo derribó, arrojándolo a mas de dos metros por encima del sofá -.

- Atrévete a decirle a algún profesor lo que te hice, y no saldrás vivo de esta – advirtió un Tom amenazador. Los otros percataron las palabras y desde entonces nadie hablo ni dijo una sola palabra -.

Tom continuó.

- Mañana, ninguno de nosotros saldrá de este castillo, y empezaremos a buscar signos o señales de cómo era ese tal Salazar Slytherin. Ya conseguí el permiso para sacar libros de la sección prohibida y yo solo buscare ahí. Ustedes lo harán en otros lados, ya que ya se donde esta la entrada de la Cámara Secreta... – comentó Tom -.

- ¿Dónde esta? – preguntó Devian, que todavía estaba molesto por lo ocurrido -.

- No soy tan tonto como para decírtela, tal vez tu eres así, pero jamás se la diré a nadie de ustedes hasta que me haya ganado su completa lealtad – le respondió Tom -.

Él siguió hablando hasta que toco el punto que todos querían escuchar.

- ...Si averiguamos quien es el heredero de Slytherin, lo persuadiremos, ya que sabemos que pertenecerá a esta casa, y como soy prefecto puedo engañar fácilmente. Ese tal heredero no se saldrá con la suya, lo manipulare a mi antojo – decía Tom, cuando reía a carcajadas tan frías, que sus compañeros se estremecían -.

- ¿Y si algo sale mal? – preguntó uno de los que estaban sentados -.

- Bueno, si algo sale mal, culparemos alguien de otro curso y casa. Alguien más pequeño quien no se atreverá a decir nada – dijo sin mayores problemas Tom -.

Cuando Tom termino de darles el plan que tenían pensado para mañana realizar, se fueron hacia su dormitorio para descansar. En una parte muy lejana, alguien saltaba en dos pies por una felicidad que lo llenaba.

- ¡¿En serio se esta mejorando! –preguntó Aberforth a Nicholas quien le estaba contando lo de Kirin -.

- Si, y también quedaron en averiguar mas sobre esas Criaturas a las que temen, al igual que nosotros debemos ayudar – respondió Nicholas -.

- Si, ayudaremos, aunque no será difícil puesto que sabemos a que país pertenecen, lo que si es que en Grecia se ocultan Criaturas desagradables y que son temidas por los magos mas poderosos – dijo Aberforth, quien había dejado de saltar y bebió de una jarra que contenía cerveza de mantequilla -.

- ¿Cómo esta Sandal? – preguntó Nicholas -.

- Esta bien... están en constante alerta de lo que pueda pasar, además que me contaron que se reunieron con Procne quien fue a verlos a su guarida – dijo Aberforth -.

- Ya hemos visto a Sandal y Kirin, ¿Crees que deberíamos ir a ver a los Gigantes? – preguntó nuevamente Nicholas quien se acomodaba en la cama que pertenecía a Albus -.

- No creo, Albus quedó en ir en Noviembre y eso es lo que haremos, falta un mes para eso y no quiero que nos apresuremos con ellos. Los Gigantes son muy desconfiados, y si se enteran que un mago anda detrás de esto, creerán que todos los magos quieren atacarlos y nosotros no queremos una lucha en vano – le comentó Aberforth -. Sin embargo, Sandal me dijo que están bien, él con un grupo numeroso de Duendes se adentraron hacia las montañas altas para ver como estaban, y no había ningún problema, el Gurg que conocimos con Albus todavía estaba como jefe -.

- Eso espero, aunque no creo que si Grindelwald se atrevió a volver, vaya a atacar de nuevo a las Criaturas, porque debería saber que nosotros estamos en alerta con lo que planea, después de la muerte de Borg, debe suponer que nosotros montamos guardia en esos lugares – dijo Nicholas -.

- Me temo que si – dijo Aberforth, y Nicholas salió para irse a dormir -.

Esa mañana, los alumnos tenían el paseo para la ciudad de Hosgmeade, por lo cual los profesores empezaban a alistar las filas y los jefes de casa los llevaban en grupos hacia la salida de Hogwarts. Albus se levantó muy deprisa porque se había quedado dormido, así que sin arreglarse salió de su despacho para poder llevar a los de Gryffindor a Hosgmeade.

- ¡Mis alumnos por aquí! – grito fuertemente ordenando a los alumnos de tercero, ya que eran demasiados -.

Cuando salían del castillo, se dieron cuenta de que el sol se imponían majestuosamente en los terrenos, haciendo de ella una cálida mañana para disfrutar de una estadía acogedora. Albus y los demás profesores pasaron derecho hacia las Tres Escobas, que era la taberna mas famosa en todo Hosgmeade. Cuando entraron, divisaron a pocos alumnos y mas gente adulta de la cual esperaban.

- ¿Aquí? – preguntó Dippet, cuando se sentaban en una de las mesas -.

- De acuerdo, esperemos que los alumnos se estén divirtiendo – dijo Albus -.

- Lo estarán Albus, pero que pasa... te veo tenso – le objetó Dippet -.

- No me pasa nada, estoy un poco preocupado por tu sabes que cosa en el castillo – dijo Albus -. Me debería haber quedado cuidando la entrada, por si acaso -.

- No te preocupes Albus, nada pasara... – Dippet había divisado a una alumna que estaba sentada sola en una mesa con la mirada triste. Esa chica era de tercero -.

- ¡Myrtle! – gritó Dippet. La niña lo miro y cuando Dippet le hizo señas de que se acercara, ella se levanto de la silla y fue hacia ellos -.

- Hola profesores – dijo la alumna con mirada triste -.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Myrtle? – preguntó Albus -.

- Nada profesor... ¿Para que me llamaba director? – le preguntó la simpática alumna a Dippet -.

- Siéntate con nosotros, comparte un rato con tus profesores – cuando Dippet dijo esto, vio que a Myrtle se le caían las lagrimas de la emoción -.

En ese mismo instante en Hogwarts.

- ¿Encontraron algo? – preguntaba Tom a sus compañeros que se encontraban en la biblioteca -.

- Nada... será mejor que despiertes a la señora Rogrik, antes de que nos sorprendan – Lardet, uno de los compañeros de Tom estaba muy asustado, porque Tom había dormido a la bibliotecaria para que pudieran hurgar todos los libros -.

- ¡Estas loco, me temo que seguiremos buscando, entrare a la sección prohibida, aunque tengo el permiso de los profesores, no puedo sacar todos los libros – dijo Tom, quien ya estaba dentro buscando algún libro que hablara de Salazar Slytherin -.

Cuando Tom encontró uno de los libros, les aviso a los demás y todos se sentaron en una de las mesas para ver que era lo que Tom había encontrado. Mientras que en las Tres Escobas...

- Deberías llamar al alumno Rubeus, Albus, también esta solo, y como es su primera visita en Hosgmeade, no quiero que la pase mal como Myrtle – Dippet le dirigió estas palabras a Albus, quien amablemente llamó a Rubeus quien se encontraba en una mesa aparte. Cuando este vio que su profesor querido lo estaba llamando corrió desenfrenado casi cayéndose para llegar donde estaban ellos, Myrtle había soltado una risita... -.

- ¿Si, profesor? – dijo un asustado Rubeus -.

- Siéntate junto con Myrtle, para que charlemos los cuatro – Rubeus se ruborizo, cuando Myrtle le devolvió una sonrisita y le señalaba la silla -.

Dippet y Albus se miraron riéndose de lo que estaba pasando. Cuando en Hogwarts, todavía pasaban cosas...

- Miren, miren... aquí dice que _Slytherin fue uno de los mejores magos de la época, aunque su poder radicaba en las artes oscuras jamás las uso en contra del bien, por supuesto cuando se incorporo a la dirección de Hogwarts, quería catalogarse como un hombre de bien, aunque varios de los magos de la época dudaban mucho de su capacidad bondadosa_... Es justo como yo – murmuró Tom, al ver que sus compañeros lo miraban aterrorizados -.

- ¿Qué mas dice Tom? – preguntó Devian -.

- Dice que... _Salazar Slytherin jamás tuvo hijos y no se le conoció esposa alguna, aunque siempre era atento con una de las directoras de Hogwarts, Rowena Ravenclaw, jamás Rowena lo tuvo como pretendiente, sino que era una relación estrictamente profesional. Además de eso, él y Godric Gryffindor, el mas poderoso de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts, eran muy amigos y que no se sabe a ciencia cierta cual fue el motivo final para que tal amistad se rompier... _– leía fijamente Tom, mientras que en las Tres Escobas surgían mas temas de conversación -.

- ¿Y como les ha ido en sus clases chicos? – preguntó Dippet -.

- Bien... yo soy compañera de Rubeus en casi de todas las asignaturas y él también es inteligente, y caballero – dijo Myrtle cuando Rubeus ya no se le notaba la cara de lo rojo que estaba -.

- Veo que tienes una amiga Rubeus – dijo felizmente Albus -.

- Em... bueno... si, si ya lo sabía, por cierto, gracias Myrtle – dijo Rubeus, quien estaba sumamente nervioso, y con la mirada agachada -.

- De nada mi grandulón – le respondió Myrtle cuando se acercó a él, y le dio un tímido beso en su mejilla derecha -.

Dippet y Albus se miraron sorprendido, pero a la vez felices de que Rubeus haya encontrado una amiga, y que además ella le guste. Sin duda, era una pareja extraña pero en la vida todo puede pasar.

- Es que Rubeus siempre me defiende de otros alumnos que me molestan, y como él es tan fuerte, nadie se atreve a desobedecerle – con una risita de complicidad Myrtle miraba a sus profesores, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrosaban -.

En el castillo nadie paraba de buscar información...

- ¡Tom, encontré uno! – dijo Lardet cuando corría desesperado hacia él -.

Se sentaron y Lardet le pasó el libro a Tom para que lo leyera. Tom solo releyó las hojas y les ordenó a los otros que se fueran. Cuando lo hicieron, Tom despertó sigilosamente a la señora Rogrik, y se hizo el desentendido. Salió de la biblioteca para dirigirse a la sala común de Slytherin.

- Y bien, ¿Cómo la han pasado? – preguntó Albus a sus alumnos -.

- Bien profesor, ha sido un gusto estar con usted – le respondió Rubeus -.

- Si, fue muy grato compartir con profesores tan simpáticos, y por supuesto con un compañero tan hermoso como Rubeus – cuando Myrtle dijo esto, Rubeus casi se cae de la silla al escuchar tan bellas palabras de su amiga -.

- Gracias... – dijo Rubeus -.

- De nada, ¿Vamonos juntos al castillo? – preguntó amablemente Myrtle -.

- Bueno – respondió un rojizo Rubeus. Se pararon juntos y Myrtle se fue colgada de uno de los brazos de Rubeus para hacerles saber a los demás, que ella estaba protegida por su grandulón hermoso -.

Cuando iban saliendo, Albus se calló de espaldas al ver a Aberforth quien entraba apresudaramente a la taberna, como si quisiera buscar algo. Miraba de un lado a otro, hasta que se topó con los ojos de Albus y corrió hacia él a toda prisa.

- Albus, Dippet, por fin los encontré – dijo muy agitado Aberforth -.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Albus -.

- Es Wortiks, se lo llevaron grave a San Mungo – respondió él -.

Albus y Dippet partieron junto con Aberforth directo a San Mungo, para ver a Wortiks. Aunque este ya representaba mas una amenaza que una amistad, sin duda debían saber que es lo que tenía, porque hace mucho tiempo que su salud empeoro, y de vez en cuando la recuperaba. Aberforth estaba enfadado porque cuando Wortiks regresó al Ministerio estaba en perfecta salud y de que ahora de la nada lo hospitalizaran era demasiado extraño.

- A lo mejor le dio una recaída – comentó Dippet quien ya estaba sentado en el Autobús Noctámbulo -.

- No lo creo, debemos saber que es lo que realmente le pasa, hay algo que esta demasiado extraño en estas cosas – dijo Aberforth -.

- ¿Mi padre esta ya en San Mungo? – Albus cuando preguntó eso, se le vino a la cabeza la pelea que mantenían Abiss y Wortiks, produciendo un silencio -.

- Aunque no lo creas Albus, mi padre esta allá, y esta muy preocupado aunque no quiere verlo en persona, solo se limitó a estar en el pasillo -.

- ¿Hace cuanto que esta allá? – preguntó Dippet -.

- Hace como tres horas, es que me entere por mi padre, yo estaba fuera del Ministerio y cuando llegue había una nota en mi oficina, le avise a Nicholas y ellos llegaran directos a San Mungo, mientras que yo me ocupaba de avisarles a ustedes, los busque por el colegio pero Walfric me dijo que ustedes andaban en Hosgmeade con los alumnos – comentó Aberforth -.

Cuando llegaron al callejón, se apresuraron para ir hacia la tienda. Entraron por el vidrio y cuando lo atravesaron, Albus se ocultaba de la recepcionista que cuando lo miraba ponía cara de dormilona. Aberforth le preguntó donde estaba y fueron directo a verlo. Llegaron al piso, y vieron una persona que acompañaba a Abiss. Era morena, estatura media y un cabello largo y castaño, aquella era Miranda Terran, la esposa del Ministro.

- ¿Miranda? – preguntó un sorprendido Dippet quien se acercaba en donde estaban ellos -.

- Hola Dippet, si soy yo, me entere por Abiss de lo sucedido y quise venir a ver a mi esposo, aunque los dos estamos enojados – dijo una triste Miranda quien se sentaba en una de las sillas puestas para las visitas -.

Los cinco se sentaron, esperando a que Nicholas con las demás llegaran. Cuando pasaron diez minutos desde que llegaron, ellos se acercaban y se sentaban en cada lado. Una de las curanderas que se acercaba a ellos les dijo en voz baja.

- La señora primero – y Miranda se paro para ir a ver a Wortiks, en la sala contigua a las sillas en que se encontraban -.

Una sensación de incomodidad embargaba el lugar. Nadie hablaba ni una sola palabra. Los curanderos no daban noticias de cómo se encontraba Wortiks en la sala. Entre los que estaban sentados, Nicholas fue el único que rompió el silencio.

- Albus, Aberforth – decía Nicholas -...¿Podrían venir un momento? -.

- Esta bien – respondió Albus un poco desconcertado -.

Cuando se alejaron, Nicholas les hizo sentarse, y empezó a platicar.

- La verdad, es que tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto – les dijo a los presentes -.

- ¿A que te refieres Nicholas? – preguntó Aberforth -.

- Es que tengo un poco de corazonada de que todo esto de la enfermedad de Wortiks es muy sospechoso. Se acuerdan de la primera vez que se empezó a sentir mal. Bueno, fue también la primera vez en que Grindelwald apareció y por lo que deduje, el se empezó a sentir cada vez mas mal, hasta que cuando Grindelwald se había ido, él recobro sus energías – dijo -.

- Pero, lo que dices no tiene concordancia – le comentó Albus -.

- Claro que las tiene Albus, y sospecho... – pero no quiso terminar la frase -.

- ¿Qué sospechas? – preguntaron los hermanos al mismo tiempo -.

Nicholas los miró, convenciéndose de contarles.

- Que nuestro querido amigo Wortiks, tiene algo relacionado con Grindelwald – sentenció -.


	15. El Secreto de Slytherin

**15**

**El Secreto de Slytherin**

- ¿Pero, a que te refieres? – preguntó muy extrañado Albus -.

- Eso, que Wortiks se ha estado comportando muy extraño desde que Grindelwald apareció, pero realmente nosé lo que pasa... tendré que meditarlo mas seguido -.

Albus y Aberforth se miraban sorprendidos por lo dicho. Sin duda era para pensar, ya que Nicholas ya una vez demostró aptitudes de sospechar de Wortiks cuando en San Mungo no era el verdadero. Se devolvieron en donde estaban los demás. Albus y Aberforth estaban con su padre, mientras que Nicholas se quedó con Pernelle conversando. Había pasado mucho tiempo, y todavía no salía la esposa de Wortiks de la sala.

- ¿Creen que nos dejaran pasar? – preguntó una preocupada señora Rigers -.

- Aun no lo sabemos Myrtha, pero el que debería primero entrar es Abiss – Dippet dijo estas palabras, y Abiss lo miró incrédulo pensando en como se iba a comportar dentro de la sala mirando fijamente a los ojos de Wortiks -.

- ¡No entrare! – dijo el señor Dumbledore desafiante -.

- Claro que lo harás. No seas terco y tienes que ver a tu amigo, ahora yo hable con él así que quiere verte – dijo Miranda cuando iba saliendo ya de su visita -.

El señor Dumbledore se levanto y todos lo miraron con confianza para que tuviera el valor suficiente de entrar a ver al hombre que se peleo con él. Entro y cuando traspaso la puerta, habían muchas camillas ocupadas con enfermos que solo miraban al techo de la sala, como buscando en él muchas cosas que nadie mas podía ver. El olor de la sala era muy pasante (que se impregnaba mucho), el señor Dumbledore casi se desmaya al entrar por el golpe de olor que le llego a sus narices. Camino y diviso casi al final de la sala, la cama en donde estaba su amigo. Dio unos pasos y se sentó al lado de él.

- Hola... – dijo el señor Dumbledore tímidamente -.

- Hola Abiss, esp... Ester... esperaba hab... hablar contigo – Wortik se encontraba demasiado mal, nadie les había dicho que era lo que tenía pero su cara reflejaba tristeza y mucha angustia de su parte -.

- ¿Qué te paso? – preguntó Abiss -.

- Nada, so... solo que me dio una re... recaída, eso e.. es to... todo – dijo apenas murmurando Wortiks -.

- No seas mentiroso Wortiks, te conozco y se que algo extraño te pasa – le dijo Abiss quien ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia -.

- En serio no me pasa nada... – Wortiks se estaba comportando medio raro, como que lo decía no era lo que él pensaba. Sus manos denotaban frustración mientras que su boca pareciera que se moviera por instinto -.

- Quiero... quiero decirte algo Abiss – dijo a penas -.

- Si, dime – respondió el señor Dumbledore -.

- Est... estoy – no le salían las palabras -... me est.. me están con... – y cuando dijo esas últimas sílabas, perdió el conocimiento cerrando los ojos -.

Abiss se asustó e hizo llamar a uno de los curanderos, pero él le dijo que no se preocupara, que Wortiks por lo débil que estaba siempre se desmaya. Abiss salió de la sala, y cuando todos vieron que él se aproximaba, lo taparon en preguntas, a lo cual Abiss le extraño porque para eso le hubieran preguntado a Miranda.

- No, se fue de inmediato, creo que todavía sigue enojada con él y no lo perdonara tan fácilmente – dijo la señora Rigers -.

El señor Dumbledore les contó todo, pero cuando les dijo que Wortiks les trataba de decir algo, Nicholas arqueó las cejas en señal de que tenía razón, que Wortiks les ocultaba algo. Nadie lo noto, excepto Albus y Aberforth. Cuando se marchaban del hospital, se dividieron ya que algunos iban a Hogwarts, mientras que los otros iban al Valle Godric, a la casa de Albus.

- ¿Te quedaras allá? – le preguntó Aberforth, quien quería conversar mas sobre el tema que puso Nicholas -.

- Si, me temo que tengo que quedarme obligado – cuando dijo esto, miró a Nicholas para hacerle saber que se quedaba por lo de la entrada -.

Cuando Albus y Dippet llegaron a Hogwarts, era la hora de la última comida en el castillo y cuando empezaron a oler el dulce aroma que salía del Gran Comedor, se miraron y empezaron a correr para alcanzar un poco de comida. Cuando se sentaron, invadieron todas las bandejas en busca de algunas patatas, jamones y huevo que pudieran escaparse al arrebato de los otros profesores. Todos los alumnos se daban vuelta para mirar a su profesor y director como realmente devoraban todo lo que se les ponía en frente. Al transcurrir el tiempo, los alumnos abandonaban el Gran Comedor para dirigirse a sus salas comunes respectivas a descansar de un día arduo. Los profesores también se marchaban incluyendo Albus, quien ya tenía el estomago que explotaba al igual que Dippet. Se dirigía a su despacho cuando se acordó de ir a ver si la entrada estaba a salvo. Su caminar era rápido ya que el sueño se lo llevaba, cuando llego estaba todo en su lugar y nada alterado. Se devolvió y llegó a su despacho en donde cayó rendido y se durmió, por fin, sin sueños.

Paso una semana completa desde que Wortiks fue hospitalizado en San Mungo. Día por medio fue el señor Dumbledore a visitarlo para contarles a los demás como iba de salud. Dentro de los días de aquella semana, no hubo problemas en el aspecto del colegio, y Albus estaba ya resignándose de que alguien abriera la entrada de la Cámara de los Secretos. Dippet le decía cada vez que tenían tiempo de hablar que sólo debe haber sido curiosidad de los alumnos. Albus sin embargo, no podía creer porque Dippet lo tomaba a la ligera, si la entrada era abierta, se soltarían los mayores horrores del castillo y sin duda habrían muertes de alumnos que lamentar.

Cuando hablaban Albus, su hermano y Nicholas, el único tema que los llenaba era el de Wortiks, ya que Nicholas lo había dejado abierto desde el día en San Mungo. Lo que ninguno de los tres podía imaginarse era que Wortiks estaba así por el resultado de dos maldiciones empleadas sobre él, el _Imperius_ y el _Lepidus_. Cuando su cuerpo no resistió mas, sufrió un colapso del sistema nervioso que lo dejo paralizado en pleno Ministerio. Pero sentirse así de un día para otro, era la base de las sospechas que se fundían en cada uno de los presentes en la conversación. Con relación a Grindelwald, como no se sabía nada de donde pudiera estar, Albus se resigno a hacer algo con él. Mientras que cuando conversaban lo de la Cámara de los Secretos, sus mentes trabajaban para saber si había la posibilidad de que el heredero de Salazar Slytherin estuviera en Hogwarts en esos momentos, y de ser así habría otro enemigo del cual librarse.

Esto no me preocupa demasiado Albus – decía Aberforth -. La verdad es que tengo muchas ganas de pelear y no me sería inútil pelear contra un enemigo poderoso, y tal vez matarlo con mis propias manos -.

¿De verdad deseas matar? – le preguntó su hermano -.

No, no es eso, pero quiero ver que poder es el que tenemos ahora que podemos realizar casi cualquier cosa, nos faltaría ahora tener tu poder – le dijo Aberforth -.

¿A que poder te refieres? – preguntó un desconcertado Albus -.

Ah, no te hagas el tonto Albus, a la capacidad que tienes de ha... – pero cuando iba a decirlo, Nicholas les avisaba que la comida estaba lista -.

Bajaron para comer junto con los demás y disfrutar de una rica tarde que ofrecía aquel día. Disfrutaron de toda la comida que la señora Rigers y Pernelle habían hecho. Albus, Aberforth y Nicholas comían hambrientos como siempre, mientras que las mujeres los miraban asombradas.

¡No vayan a quedar con hambre! – dijo sarcásticamente la señora Rigers -.

Déjalos, si piensan que es la última comida que queda – dijo Pernelle, cuando las dos se rieron de cómo comían los tres amigos -.

Albus, término de comer y salió del Valle Godric para dirigirse a Hogwarts ya que debía realizar clases.

Cuando llegó a Hogwarts, se dirigió una vez mas a una aula para realizar las clases. De momento todo iba bien en el castillo, había una armonía en todos los pasillos muy rara. Albus termino una de sus clases preparándose para comer en el Gran Comedor. En algún lugar del castillo, específicamente en una de las salas comunes de las cuatro casas, un alumno se reía de algo que encontró, algo que lo dejo pasmado por saber una de las noticias mas lúgubres que podría encontrarse en los muros de aquel colegio. Su rostro era amenazador, frío, sin sensibilidad alguna, no tenía compasión por nada y si lo quisiera hubiera podido matar en esos momentos ya que reinaba un odio en él, mas allá de lo natural.

- Por fin... por fin lo encontré – decía aquel joven con sonrisa malévola -.

- Esta vez no perderé, sabrán quien soy, quien es el verdadero mago poderoso que reina en Hogwarts – diciendo estas palabras se levanto del sofá y pronuncio: _¡Serpensortia!_, una serpiente salió de la punta de su varita, girando la cabeza amenazadoramente hacia él -.

Tom se concentró y empezó a decir algo en un lenguaje muy peculiar, como si estuviera silbando.

- _Agacha tu cabeza, inclínate ante mi_ – al decir esto, la serpiente como si fuera un perrito faldero, inclino su cabeza obedeciendo a su amo -.

Tom se río.

- Por fin he descubierto quien es el heredero, y la sorpresa que soy yo... – abrió uno de los libros que estaba situado en el sofá, y lo leyó cuidadosamente -..._Salazar Slytherin, tenía una habilidad que los otros fundadores de Hogwarts no poseían, y era que podía hablar con las serpientes. Es un lenguaje muy raro que se le conoce con el nombre de pársel. Por esta razón es que Salazar era mal visto entre la comunidad mágica, ya que por tiempos remotos, hablar con las serpientes era señal de magia oscura..._- termino de leer y dirigió la cabeza hacia arriba, mirando el oscuro techo y sonriendo a la nada -.

- Ahora solo me falta... saber como abrir la dicha Cámara de los Secretos – sentenció -.

Tom, cerró sus libros y los guardo en su mochila, para luego salir de la sala común en dirección a la clase que tenía de Transformaciones. Cuando llegó, se había atrasado diez minutos, pero Albus no lo regañó y lo hizo sentarse. Tom transpiraba, su temperatura del cuerpo subía mientras arreglaba las cosas en su asiento. No supo mirar al profesor Albus a los ojos y decidió sentarse con la mirada agacha. Albus no tomo esto como rareza y siguió hablando de la materia que estaba pasando.

- ¿Te sucede algo? – le preguntó Lardet a Tom cuando estaban sentados -.

- Después te cuento... en la noche – respondió Tom -.

- Ojala sea algo interesante – murmuro Lardet -.

- Te aseguro que lo será – le indicó Tom -.

Albus no daba sospechas de lo que Tom murmuraba con Lardet, y por lo tanto ellos podían hablar libremente en la clase, mientras que su profesor les daba instrucciones a los demás.

- ¿Alguna pregunta? – preguntó Albus a los alumnos -.

Como nadie respondió, Albus dio por entendida la materia y les puso pocos deberes. Arreglaba sus cosas para salir de la sala de clases, cuando vio que Tom se le acercaba.

- Hola profesor – dijo Tom tímidamente -.

- Hola Tom, ¿Qué se te ofrece? – preguntó Albus -.

- Le quería avisar que ya hable con mi padre, y todavía se resigna a llamarme hijo – cuando Tom decía estas palabras, su ceño se frunció y sus puños se cerraron en señal de rabia e impotencia -.

- ¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó nuevamente Albus -.

- La verdad es que no me dijo nada, hable solo, y el señor Dippet quien estaba con nosotros también quedo desconcertado porque mi padre se digno a cerrar los ojos y mover la cabeza de un lado para el otro. Después de eso, nos sacó de la casa y nos cerró la puerta en las narices – respondió Tom -.

Albus y Tom se quedaron hablando un buen momento. Cuando terminaron, Albus salió de la sala cerrándola con un hechizo. Iba caminando cuando se encontró con Dippet.

- Hola Dippet, ¿Cómo va el día? -.

- Bien, todo bien... vengo de ver a Wortiks – respondió Dippet -.

Albus lo miró extrañado.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? -.

- Estable, la verdad es que le pedí un favor también a Nicholas – dijo Dippet como quien no quiere la cosa -.

- ¿Qué clase de favor? -.

- Que vigilará en San Mungo, tu sabes... por si a – y miró a su alrededor -... Grindelwald le da por atacar nuevamente por esos lados -.

- No creo que sea tan estúpido como para arriesgarse a atacar de nuevo en el hospital donde ahí más de una docena de Aurores custodiándolo – Albus se río -.

- Lo se, pero Grindelwald puede con todos ellos, incluso mas – dijo Dippet -.

- Jamás hables por los demás Dippet, sabes que Grindelwald es capaz de todo en estos momentos, incluso de volver atacar en el lugar que ya lo hizo... – le dijo Albus -.

Entraron juntos al Gran Comedor, y disfrutaron de la comida.

- ¿Qué es lo que nos tienes que contar? – le preguntó Devian a Tom cuando se encontraban en la sala común después de la cena -.

- Algo muy, pero muy bueno... – dijo él sonriéndoles -.

- ¿Y que es eso tan interesante? – preguntó Mordat -.

- Bueno, la verdad es que llevamos mas de dos semanas buscando alguna pista sobre la entrada de la Cámara de los Secretos y al fin la encontramos, pero ahora encontré también cual es la particularidad de Salazar Slytherin – les comentaba Tom, cuando sus miradas reflejaban asombro -.

- ¿Y como lo hiciste? – preguntó Lardet -.

- Fácil, busque en el libro _Historia de Hogwarts_ – le respondió -.

- ¡Pero sin en ese libro jamás sale nada interesante, ¿o si? – preguntó asombrado Devian -.

- Tienes razón, fue el libro que descartamos desde un principio, pero cuando estaba frustrado por no encontrar nada en ninguno de los libros que valían la pena, me puse a hojear ese libro y encontré una sección en donde dicen que Salazar Slytherin puede hablar pársel, o sea, puede hablar con las serpientes, además el escudo de nuestra casa tiene una serpiente entonces todo encaja – dijo Tom -.

- ¿Y que tiene que ver eso con el heredero? – preguntó otro de los cuatro muchacho llamado Alfrad -.

- Tu realmente no entiendes nada... – decía Tom, cuando alzó su varita y pronunció el hechizo que hace aparecer una serpiente. En medio de la sala común apareció una cobra real, lo cual hizo echar para atrás a los otros -... No se asusten, miren: _Ven a mí, soy tu amo no hagas daño a nadie e inclinate ante mi serpiente _– Tom dijo de nuevo esto en pársel y la cobra real como si fuera un perrito faldero se inclino ante Tom. Sus compañeros no daban crédito a lo sucedido, al mismo tiempo en que su sudor se empezaba a notar -.

- Entonces... qu... quieres de... decir que tu er... – tartamudeaba Lardet -.

- Yo soy el heredero de Salazar Slytherin, soy el que puede abrir la Cámara de los Secretos y vengarme de todos los sangre sucia que hacen de este castillo algo repugnante – sonreía malévolamente Tom, y sus compañeros también lo hacían aunque algunos de ellos nerviosos -.

¿Y cuando lo haremos? – preguntó Devian -.

No te precipites Devian... lo haremos con calma, además hay un profesor que ronda por esos lugares cada noche, como soy prefecto puedo pasearme por ahí pero no puedo encontrarme con aquel profesor... – decía Tom cuando les quitaba la mirada y ahora les daba la espalda -.

¿Y porque no lo duermes, como a la señora Rogrik? – preguntó tímidamente Alfrad -.

Porque aquel profesor no es un profesor ordinario, no puedo ni siquiera mentirle, cuando lo miro a los ojos siento unos escalofríos que me hacen sentir mal, como si estuviera hurgando en mi pensamiento y sabiendo lo que estoy tramando, ese profesor no me dejara ni siquiera pasear por ahí, ya que fui yo quien le pregunte de la Cámara de los Secretos – le respondió Tom -.

¿Te refieres al profesor de Transformaciones? – preguntó nuevamente Alfrad -.

Si Alfrad, Albus Dumbledore es el único profesor que puede descubrir mi plan, o que realmente no le puedo mentir, tengo que admitirlo, pero a él es la única persona en todo el castillo que le tengo miedo -.

La mañana estuvo particularmente fresca, el ambiente era realmente calmado en el castillo, como Albus tenía que hacer, decidió irse muy temprano a su casa para acompañar a Aberforth para conversar con los Gigantes. Cuando ya era tarde en Hogwarts, y estaban listos para comer, algo estaba sucediendo en los terrenos, en una parte muy lejana.

Porque no se van para otro lado, nosotros debemos conversar – dijo con un tono de mandamiento Lardet, a dos personas que se encontraban en un sitio que Tom y sus compañeros acostumbraban visitar para hablar en secreto -.

¡No nos obligues a nada! – dijo Rubeus, quien era el que estaba obstruyendo el paso entre los compañeros de Tom y Myrtle -.

Lardet se río.

¡Veo que estas con Myrtle la llorona, la cuatro ojos...! – todos incluyendo Tom se rieron -.

Tom, hace algo, ellos no pueden hacer esto, los terrenos son de todos... – cuando estaba pidiéndole en suplicas a Tom que se alejaran, este le lanzó el _Expelliarmus_ a Rubeus dejándolo a mas de dos metros de distancia del asiento en que Myrtle se encontraba. Ella ahogo un grito y los otros cuando la iban a sacar a la fuerza, Rubeus se paró y se dirigió encolerizado para darle un buen puñetazo a Tom, ya que sus hechizos no eran tan potentes como los de su rival. Rubeus fue cercado por los amigos de Tom, pero este hizo caso omiso, y pescando a dos de ellos los tiro con todas sus fuerzas a más de un metro, quedando todos sorprendidos -.

No te atrevas Rubeus, recuerda que soy prefecto – le dijo un tranquilo y sereno Tom -.

¡No lo hagas Rubeus, por favor no lo hagas! – gritaba con lágrimas en los ojos Myrtle -.

¡Déjame, ¡Estos me las pagaran! – dijo Rubeus quien se le nublo completamente la mente con la ira que sentía hacia los demás -.

Rubeus apartó a los otros quedando de frente con Tom. Este le sonrío y alzo la varita pero en ese momento...

_¡Impedimenta!_ – gritó una voz femenina quien se encontraba atrás de Rubeus -.

¡Myrtle no lo hagas, son muy poderosos para ti! – Myrtle tenía su varita alzada, con ella había paralizado a Tom pero sus compañeros dijeron el contra maleficio y lo volvieron a la normalidad, este se paro y se dirigía hacia ellos dos. Rubeus se puso enfrente de Myrtle protegiéndola -.

Veo que a ustedes dos se les subieron los humos a la cabeza, y ahora malditos sangre sucias me las pagaran – dijo Tom -.

No le digas así Tom, no le digas así a mí, a mí... – pero a Rubeus no le salían las palabras -.

¡A tu novia Rubeus! – dijo sarcásticamente Tom, cuando Myrtle se ruborizaba y una sonrisa salía de su boca -.

Si, es mi novia y no te permitiré que le hagas algo aunque de ello depende que me expulsen – Rubeus ya no aguantó mas y se dirigía hacia Tom, cuando este también alzaba la varita, sucedió algo muy extraño que los dejo a los dos muy atónitos -.

Procne, el jefe de los Centauros salía corriendo del Bosque Prohibido sangrando todo su pecho y dirigiéndoles la mirada a los presentes. Este corrió unos cuantos metros más y se desplomo. Rubeus salió corriendo junto con Tom quien por un momento se olvido de la pelea que tenía con el sangre sucia.

Avísenle a Dumbledore, ¡Apúrense! – les dijo Procne quien estaba muy mal, con el pecho desgarrado y brillándole muy fuerte... -.

¡Procne que pasa! – dijo una voz imponente quien se acercaba a ellos -.

¡Dippet, Dippet, están atacando a Kirin, nos sorprendieron a los dos, pero ese tal Grindelwald me hechizó -.

Dippet no sabía que hacer, y viendo hacia el Bosque, salió hacia él.

En esos momentos, alguien salía del Bosque, con la varita en sus manos.

Hola Dippet, tanto tiempo sin vernos – le dijo Grindelwald -.

Esta vez no saldrás vivo... ¡Alumnos váyanse, refúgiense en el castillo! – Tom y los demás salieron corriendo ante tal escena -.

Miren, pensaba matar solamente al jefe de los Centauros, y ahora tengo dos presas – dijo Grindelwald -.

Estas equivocado... _¡Crucio!_ – Dippet le lanzó aquella maldición, pero Grindelwald logró esquivarla quedando atrás de Dippet en la posición justa para atacarlo -.

Esta vez, no escaparas... – Grindelwald levantó la varita, pero alguien en lo mas lejano de donde se encontraban ellos dijo: _¡Caligatio Flagrare,_ cuando una luz de un rojo sangre salía despedido y chocó contra Grindelwald el cual salió despedido hasta un tronco en el cual se pegó con la cabeza -.

¡Albus! – gritaba Dippet, cuando veía tres siluetas que acorralaban a Grindelwald -.

Nicholas y Aberforth también estaban junto a ellos y sacaron sus varitas mirando con profundo odio a Grindelwald.

No puedes escapar Grindelwald, ahora morirás, no te preocupes, no será doloroso – le decía un Albus que en el castillo jamás se había visto. Su aura emanaba fuertemente de su cuerpo y sus ojos penetraban al mago que tenía arrodillado -.

Insolentes, como se atreven a atacarme, realmente no tienen el poder suficiente para derrotarme – Grindelwald se incorporó al mismo tiempo en que los tres que lo acorralaban lo miraban desafiantemente, como esperando a que este hiciera algo para atacarlo inmediatamente -.

Tenemos el poder para matarte ahora mismo – y Aberforth se adelantó lanzándole el hechizo _Mater Natura_. Pero ocurrió algo inexplicable. Un chillido descomunal salía del Bosque y empezaba a reventar los tímpanos de Albus y los demás con un sonido que no se podía aguantar -.

¡Albus, se escapa! – le dijo Nicholas quien había visto que Grindelwald se elevaba entre los demás -.

No lo permitiré... – Albus salió corriendo hacia el lugar, pero el sonido era mas fuerte y mas desgarrador a medida que se acercaba al centro. Cuando avanzaba, una luz destelló a los otros, para luego desaparecer incluyendo a Grindelwald -.

Cuando abrieron los ojos. Vieron que en el lugar solo yacía Procne, muy grave en el piso.

En una casa en la cual no se encontraba nadie, Grindelwald apareció junto a su salvadora vasalla Celeno.

Mi señor, ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó Celeno -.

Si, mi querida vasalla, gracias a ti esos malditos no me atacaron. Ahí si que hubiera sido un grave problema, porque en Hogwarts no puedo usar el _Hom-Dhai_ ya que la magia que se encuentra en sus alrededores no deja usar maldiciones tan llenas de maldad -.

¿Qué hará mi señor? – preguntó nuevamente la Criatura -.

Vengarme de esos inútiles, pero seguiremos con el plan, si no pudimos con el maldito Procne lo haremos con los demás. Esta vez sacare de San Mungo a Wortiks, ya que lo necesito, si hubiera estado aquí no me tendría porque haber enfrentado a esos ineptos -.

Grindelwald alzo su varita y de ella empezó a emanar sangre, la cual él se la llevo a la boca y empezó a tragar. Esa sangre era de Unicornio. Celeno lo miraba desconcertada, porque nadie ni en los más recónditos lugares, puede aparecer sangre de Unicornio con un hechizo.

Esta vez no habrá segundos lugares, y si se atreven a atacarme los matare como perros... – Grindelwald termino de beber y sus heridas producidas por el golpe contra el árbol sanaron rápidamente -.


	16. La Responsabilidad de Aberforth

**16**

**La Responsabilidad de Aberforth**

Llévalo a la enfermería, debería ser curado por Pomfrey – le decía Dippet a Aberforth quien ya estaba cargando el cuerpo de Procne -.

Ustedes dos acompáñenme – les dijo a Albus y Nicholas quienes se internaron en el Bosque para encontrar a Kirin -.

Iban a toda prisa por los parajes corriendo e internándose más adentro con solo unos cuantos pasos. Albus era el que los dirigía por tan oscura senda mirando a su alrededor por si se topaban con alguna sorpresa. En una de las zonas del Bosque, un bulto yacía cubierto de sangre por la razón de que su piel había sido arrancada, ese bulto era Kirin.

¡No! – gritó Dippet cuando lo vio -.

No se acerquen – dijo Nicholas -.

Se acercó solo al cuerpo, dándolo vuelta y viendo las secuelas que dejaba la maldición _Hom-Dhai_, pero en Kirin había algo extraño, a la vez favorable, eso era de que se encontraba con vida, milagrosamente.

¡Esta con vida! – dijo Nicholas -.

Albus y Dippet corrieron hacia el cuerpo, y con sus propios ojos comprobaron que el rostro de Kirin, no forzaba una boca abierta, sino que la mantenía cerrada y sus ojos se encontraban abiertos.

Aléjense un poco, intentare curarlo – dijo Nicholas, quien ya había sacado su varita y pronunció: _¡Plegius!_, el conocido campo rojizo cubrió a Kirin y a pesar de que antes no había servido de mucho, esta vez empezó a reconstruir la piel de el Centauro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos -.

¡Increíble! – decía un atónito Dippet quien veía la escena con gran interés -.

No te asustes, esto es realmente genial – cuando Albus tranquilizaba a un emocionado Dippet, Kirin ya estaba cubierto nuevamente con la hermosa piel que lo caracterizaba, y se estaba incorporando rápidamente -.

Gracias Nicholas, te debo una – le dijo Kirin a Nicholas con una sonrisa, cuando se tiró contra él y lo abrazo fuertemente -.

No es nada – respondió Nicholas -.

Cuando volvieron al castillo, junto con Kirin, decidieron ir a ver a Procne que yacía en una de las camas que pertenecían a la enfermería de Hogwarts. Este se empezaba a mejorar gracias a los cuidados de la señora Pomfrey.

¿Así que por eso no te mato? – le preguntó Procne a Kirin -.

No, el no puede usar una magia tan oscura cerca de Hogwarts, porque la magia que reina aquí es tan bondadosa, que la contrarresta – el que respondió a la pregunta de Procne fue Albus -.

Ese canalla, como se atrevió... – murmuraba Aberforth que despedía mucha ira -.

Fue nuestra culpa, por alejarnos tanto de los otros. La verdad es quería que Kirin se despejara un poco, por pasar tanto tiempo en su guarida, pero cuando nos alejamos demasiado, apareció ese maldito mago con un ejercito de Criaturas que no pudimos ver por el ruido que emanaban y que hacía que nuestro ojos se cerrarán. Yo logre escapar pero cuando lo hice, sabía que habían atacado a Kirin, y el resto ustedes lo conocen... – redactó Procne -.

...Sin embargo, cuando Grindelwald me lanzó su maldición, no se dio cuenta de que no estaba muerto. Después salió detrás de Procne y de ahí no me acuerdo mas, hasta que gracias a Nicholas pude recobrar mi sentido – dijo Kirin -.

Todos se miraban unos a otros, por lo sucedido. Dippet tenía su cabeza hacia abajo, Albus y su hermano se miraban como tratando de conversar mediante la mente. Nicholas empezaba a curar disimuladamente a Procne, porque la señora Pomfrey se encontraba por ahí. Kirin veía a Nicholas como curaba a su amigo y todos no decían ni siquiera una sola palabra.

Ya estás listo – le dijo Nicholas a Procne quien se levanto y se irguió para comprobar si sus energías habían sido recobradas -.

Dime Nicholas¿conque poder me curaste? – le preguntó Kirin -.

Bueno, es un poder relacionado con la Alquimia, es una energía en la cual todos los magos tenemos, pero solo algunos llegamos a perfeccionarla. Miren a Albus y Aberforth, cuando Grindelwald fue atacado por Albus, recibió un hechizo de Albus relacionado con la energía y cuando Aberforth lo quiso matar también era otro poder diferente. Cada uno de nosotros tiene una energía relacionada con los elementos, y de acuerdo a eso su poder varía – comentó brevemente -.

Los elementos... Agua, Fuego, Tierra y Aire, es increíble el poder que tienen, espero que con eso podamos derrotar a Grindelwald, ya que de por si el también posee su maldición – dijo Kirin -.

Mientras que ellos hablaban, en San Mungo ocurría algo extraño.

Wortiks estaba en su sala, leyendo el diario El Profeta. Se recuperaba poco a poco, y ya no se empezaba a desmayar. Cuando alcanzaba un vaso con agua, vio que alguien entraba por la puerta, con una sonrisa amable en la boca y guiñándole un ojo.

Abiss¿Tan temprano? – preguntó Wortiks -.

Cuando llegó al lado de Wortiks, ocurrió lo imprevisto. Abiss, o eso es lo que pensaba Wortiks, cambió su rostro al de Grindelwald, dejando a Wortiks con una cara de impresión que no se la podía.

Grin... grind... – a Wortiks las palabras no le salían -.

Grindelwald, cambió el rostro al de Abiss nuevamente.

Asi es Wortiks, y más vale que actúes normal, porque yo me entere de que estuviste a punto de traicionarme – le dijo -.

No mi señor – mintió Wortiks, pero era en vano ya que Grindelwald podía en cualquier caso saber si era verdad o mentira -.

Bueno, eso ya no importa, ahora dime como te puedo sacar de aquí ahora mismo – dijo Grindelwald -.

Los curanderos no vienen hasta dentro de dos horas más o menos – le dijo Wortiks -.

Mira, ahora tienes que escucharme... – le dijo Grindelwald -... primero voy a dormir a los demás pacientes, luego yo me transformare en ti y tu te dirigirás hacia la ventana en donde veras que Celeno te estará esperando, móntate en su lomo y te llevara a tu casa – dijo Grindelwald -.

¿Pero como saldrá usted de aquí mi señor? – pregunto Wortiks -.

Bueno, fingiré que ya me encuentro bien, y lo que pueden hacer es que me den de alta. Por lo pronto lo que importa es que tú salgas – dijo Grindelwald -.

Grindelwald miro a cuatro pacientes que se encontraban en esos momentos en la misma sala que Wortiks, alzó su varita y los hizo dormir sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Lo que no sabía Grindelwald, es que Abiss, el verdadero, estaba entrando en el hospital en ese mismo instante.

¿Cómo lo hiciste? – le preguntó a Abiss la recepcionista -.

¿Hice que? – respondió él -.

Porque hace quince minutos que entraste a la sala del Ministro y ahora apareces aquí preguntando por él – le respondió la recepcionista -.

�¿Qué! – preguntó preocupado el señor Dumbledore -.

Es la verdad, hace poco te recibí¿Cómo no te acuerdas? – preguntó la recepcionista -.

¡Maldición! – Abiss salió corriendo preocupado por lo peor, cuando la recepcionista le dijo la verdad. Grindelwald estaba de nuevo en San Mungo, pero esta vez no había nadie para detenerlo, a que matara a Wortiks -.

Cuando corría acelerado, tropezó con mucha gente. Hasta que por fin llegó al piso y se dirigió a la puerta. La calma reinaba en la sala.

¡Wortiks, estas bien! – gritaba el señor Dumbledore cuando se acercaba rápidamente hacia la cama en la cual estaba -.

Si, si Ab... Abiss – dijo el supuestamente Wortiks, que en realidad era Grindelwald -.

¿Pero... Grindelwald no estuvo aquí? – preguntó desconcertado el señor Dumbledore -.

¿De que hablas Abiss? – le devolvió la pregunta -.

El señor Dumbledore no podía creer porque Grindelwald no se encontraba ahí, y que Wortiks estuviera bien. La recepcionista sin duda no mentiría con algo que no tiene justificación. Abiss se resignó y solo pensó que debía ser pura suerte.

Cuando Abiss y Wortiks hablaban en San Mungo, el otro Wortiks llegaba a una casa.

Gracias Celeno – dijo este sentándose en la cama -.

¡No me des gracias de nada! – dijo furiosa Celeno -.

¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Wortiks -.

Que siempre le he dicho a mi señor que desconfíe de ti, porque tú no me inspiras ninguna confianza, mas bien eres un estorbo entre nosotros. Realmente no se porque te quiere siempre vivo y sano, la razón no la entiendo – le gritaba amenazadoramente Celeno -.

Ambos discutieron un buen rato, cuando por fin Celeno se había ido de la casa para emprender un vuelo sin rumbo. Mientras que en San Mungo, Abiss pasó aproximadamente treinta minutos con Wortiks antes de irse, con la duda, a su casa, en la cual Albus se encontraba para hablar con su hermano y amigo. La cena ya había pasado y se encontraban en la habitación.

¿Y dices que la recepcionista te dijo eso? – pregunto desconcertado Albus -.

Al parecer Grindelwald debe de haber estado en ese lugar, pero no se la razón por la cual se fue – dijo el señor Dumbledore -.

¿Cómo esta Wortiks? – preguntó Nicholas, quien en toda la conversación se había mantenido en silencio -.

Esta bien, ya se recupero de su totalidad disfunción de los músculos, y mañana mismo le dan de alta en la mañana – respondió el señor Dumbledore -.

Nicholas agachó la cabeza, y se levanto de la cama para dirigirse a su habitación. Albus permaneció un rato mas conversando con Aberforth cuando el sueño los venció a ambos.

En la mañana, ya Albus se encontraba en Hogwarts para dar clases como todos los días normales, solo que esta vez estaba un poco desconcertado por lo ocurrido en la noche de ayer en San Mungo.

Ha pasado todo el día reflexionando, jamás da un pie en falso cuando hay cosas que resolver – Albus estaba en los terrenos de Hogwarts disfrutando del fresco día junto con Procne, para hablar unas cuantas cosas -.

La suave brisa dibujaba diminutas olas en el lago, donde el Calamar Gigante reposaba asoleando su cuerpo. Alumnos caminaban por los terrenos, algunos estaban en el estadio de Quidditch en donde con sus escobas disfrutaban un paseo matutino. Algunos trataban de oír la conversación de Albus con el Centauro pero Albus estaba atento a todo y miraba al lugar sabiendo que algunos alumnos se escondían entre los matorrales, y ellos se alejaban enseguida disimulando todo. Muchas veces llegaron a la conclusión de que Grindelwald no se quedaría atrás por la pequeña derrota que sufrió hace unos pocos días. Sin embargo, estaban seguros que no volvería a aparecerse en Hogwarts, ya que sabían que su magia más poderosa no funcionaba en los alrededores de ese lugar. La mañana pasaba para dar paso a una tarde que según los pronósticos de un Centauro sería calmada, sin cosas graves que lamentar. Cuando terminaron la tan relajada conversación que tuvieron en Hogwarts, Albus acompaño a Procne hasta el inicio del Bosque, para despedirlo.

Cuida de Kirin – le dijo Albus -

No te preocupes, ahora si que no saldremos solos – le respondió Procne -.

Por cierto¿No ha habido más predicciones? – Albus hizo la pregunta esperando un no como respuesta -.

Las estrellas no han mostrado nada relacionado con eso Albus, debemos basarnos en lo que podamos deducir en un corto plazo, porque tu sabes mejor que nadie que las predicciones de nuestra raza son imprescindible – diciendo esto Procne se alejo en el mas profundo silencio -.

Albus regresó al castillo y pensando en como iban a lograr capturar a Grindelwald. En ese mismo momento en una casa, estaba por llegar el Ministro de Magia, desde el hospital San Mungo. Caminaba normalmente por la calle, hasta llegar y tocar la puerta.

¡Abre Wortiks! – dijo aquella voz imponente -.

Voy mi señor – respondió Wortiks, cuando abrió la puerta e hizo pasar a una persona idéntica a él -.

Grindelwald cambió de aspecto, y quedo con su apariencia real. Se sentó en uno de los sofá y cerró un poco los ojos.

¿Se encuentra bien mi señor? – preguntó un nervioso Wortiks -.

Claro que me encuentro bien... – le respondió -...Mañana mismo iré hacia las montañas -.

Pero mi señor, mañana Irán Albus, su hermano y Nicholas, será muy arriesgado si decide encontrarse con ellos – le dijo Wortiks -.

No te preocupes, esta vez no podrán conmigo, te lo aseguro, ahora descansare un poco ya que hacerme pasar por ti es tarea difícil – río, y se dirigió a uno de los dormitorios para descansar -.

Esa misma mañana, Grindelwald se levanto muy temprano para empezar su plan. Celeno lo iba a pasar a buscar pero ella no iba a participar en nada, ya que Grindelwald no quería que nadie se enterara de quienes eran sus aliados.

Esta vez puedo desaparecerme Celeno, en Hogwarts no puedo, pero en las montañas si, no te preocupes por mi – le dijo a su vasalla cuando ella le hacía señas de que la montara para dirigirse hacia su destino -.

Las nubes cubrían casi por completo el cielo, y el frío se colaba por cualquier rendija de las casas del Valle Godric. Albus y los demás estaban ya listos para dirigirse hacia los Duendes en un día en el cual iban a planear junto con ellos, la captura de Grindelwald. La señora Rigers les había dejado un desayuno, el cual ellos disfrutaron amenamente. Salieron al jardín y Albus recogió una bota vieja la cual convirtió en traslador para dirigirse hacia las montañas. Cuando los tres tocaron la bota al mismo tiempo ella los arrastro hacia su interior, haciéndolos aparecer mas tarde cerca de un valle florido, a unos pocos kilómetros de las montañas. Su caminar no era alterado por nada, iban tranquilamente por los pastizales hablando de cosas de poca importancia. Ya casi cuando llegaban, Nicholas empezó a sentir el crujido en su mente el cual le indicaba de que Grindelwald iba a cometer algo malo.

No puede ser – fue lo único que dijo y salió corriendo a toda velocidad, en donde Albus y Aberforth lo salieron persiguiendo -.

¡Que paso Nicholas! – gritó Aberforth -.

Es Sandal, esta en peligro, apúrense – respondió Nicholas cuando corría eufórico hacia la guarida de los Duendes -.

Corrieron varios metros hasta que por fin llegaron al lugar y encontraron una multitud de Duendes amontonados, con una mirada de furia en sus ojos, y mirando a un cadáver que se encontraba en el círculo que formaban ellos.

¿Qué paso? – preguntó Aberforth -.

Fue ese mago al que ustedes buscan... lo mato y no pudimos hacer nada, pero sabemos que se dirigió hacia los Gigantes, se lo escuche decir – dijo uno de los Duendes mas cercanos a ellos -.

¡Esperen aquí, nosotros ya volvemos! – le dijo Albus, y juntos los tres desaparecieron para llegar al lugar en donde habitaban los Gigantes. Allí no había nadie, pero en unos metros hacia la izquierda se escuchaban ronquidos espeluznantes, señal de que los Gigantes estaban luchando -.

¡Ahí esta ese maldito! – dijo Nicholas quien había divisado a Grindelwald luchando con unos tres Gigantes -.

_¡Plegius!_ – gritó sumamente fuerte Nicholas, y de su varita surgió un potente chorro de agua que cubrió a los Gigantes y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los durmió a todos -.

Grindelwald, sorprendido, se dio vuelta y vio que sus enemigos se dirigían hacia él.

Por fin llegan, pero creo que un poco tarde, porque ya asesine a los dos jefes – Grindelwald se reía ya que cuando Albus vio el cadáver del Gurg, su mirada fue de tristeza y cambió a repentino odio cuando lo miró a él -.

Esta la pagaras Grindelwald – le dijo Aberforth -.

No lo creo... _¡Avada Kedavra!_ – lanzó la maldición Grindelwald a Aberforth, pero Albus fue más rápido y con un hechizo empujo a su hermano para que no le llegara la maldición -.

Gracias Albus – le dijo Aberforth a su hermano cuando se incorporaba y levantaba su varita - _¡Mater Natura!_ – el suelo empezó a crujir y formo una grieta para que Grindelwald cayera, pero este mas hábil, levito un poco y salió de aquella fisura quedando ileso por el ataque. Sin embargo, cuando su mirada se concentraba en lo que Aberforth había hecho, Nicholas pronunció: _¡Energius Aqua!_, y un potente chorro de agua verde le cayó en el pecho a Grindelwald quien giró para divisar a Nicholas y le lanzó el _Expelliarmus_ -.

NOOOO – gritó Albus cuando vio que Nicholas cayó en uno de los barrancos que se encontraban por ahí -.

Grindelwald miraba con una sonrisa la escena, porque ya se había librado de uno de ellos.

¡Cuidado Albus! – gritó a tiempo Aberforth, cuando se percató que Grindelwald le había lanzado la maldición _Hom-Dhai_ a su hermano -.

Albus, miró de frente el potente chorro azul que se dirigía hacia él, y cerró los ojos concentrándose al máximo. Cuando los abrió tenía a pocos centímetros la maldición, pero increíblemente ella se desvío por poco hasta golpear el suelo quien tembló por un momento.

¡No puede ser! – dijo atónito Grindelwald -.

Te dije una vez que estabas en desventaja y lo volverás a estar – Albus levantó la varita y le lanzó el _Avada Kedavra_ pero su maldición chocó con una barrera que Grindelwald había logrado hacer en el último momento – Veo que puedes pararlo -.

Grindelwald se río.

Todavía no me matarán, verán como pronto recupero todo el poder que algunos me quitaron – diciendo esto, comenzó a elevarse para luego desaparecer -.

Albus¡Nicholas! – dijo Aberforth, cuando los dos se dirigieron al barranco pero se llevaron una espléndida noticia. Nicholas estaba en una especie de plataforma que tenía aquel barranco, esperando el momento para atacar -.

Se fue, desapareció, aunque todas mis dudas fueron ya resueltas – le dijo Albus a Nicholas -.

Cuando se dirigían hacia los Gigantes, era ya casi imposible hacerles entender que ellos no eran responsables por la muerte del Gurg. Intentaron por todos los medios persuadirlos pero todo fue en vano. Resignados volvieron al lugar en donde se hallaban los Duendes y se dieron cuenta que Sandal era el que había muerto. Con esto, ninguno de los Duendes quería asumir como jefe ni mucho menos ayudar a los de la alianza para derrotar a Grindelwald. Albus, junto con los demás se quedaron para ver el ritual de muerte de los Duendes hacia Sandal. Cuando este acabó, Aberforth juro volver con ellos para hablar más tranquilamente, y ver que es lo que podían hacer en esos momentos. Tristemente se dignaron a regresar al Valle Godric, por no haber logrado interrumpir la masacre de Grindelwald y quedarse con las ganas de derrotarlo. Su trayecto fue pesado, ya que las energías gastadas en la pelea eran muchas.

No supimos medir las cosas, Grindelwald aprovecho eso para tan solo separarnos y luchar con cada uno sin la necesidad de tener a los tres al mismo tiempo – les comentó Albus -.

¿Qué es lo que descubriste Albus? – le preguntó Aberforth a su hermano, pero este le dijo que cuando llegarán a la casa se lo iba a decir -.

Que Grindelwald no ha recuperado todo su poder – le dijo Albus -.

¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? – preguntó Nicholas -.

Por como lucho contra nosotros, si hubiera recuperado el poder que tenía antes, sus fuerzas serían mayores. Sin embargo, hay algo que me inquieta y también me preocupa -.

¿Qué es? – preguntó nuevamente Nicholas -.

Que para que Grindelwald vuelva a ser el mismo que antes, debe matar a todos los que lucharon con el directamente, y eso implica a nuestros padres, Dippet y Wortiks, ya que Nigellus y Wyvern murieron, por lo tanto él necesita eso – les comentó -.

Cuando sus conocimientos acerca de lo que pasaba eran escasos, no tardaban mucho en dormirse y terminar de hablar. Albus se quedo en su casa para descansar de la batalla que tuvieron en la tarde. Mientras que en Hogwarts...

La noche cubría casi la totalidad de uno de los cementerios de un pueblo oscuro por algunas leyendas que cubrían su belleza. Leyendas que opacaban la estadía de extranjeros que llegaban a pasar la noche en sus posadas. Un niño se encontraba atado de las cuatro extremidades en una de las lapidas del cementerio. Un hombre bajo de estatura y temeroso lanzaba a una especie de caldero gigante el cuerpo de un bebe con la piel rojiza como la lava y oscura como el carbón. Al hacerlo, pronunciaba unas palabras muy raras, aquellas frases retumbaban en los oídos del bebe quien ya estaba dentro del caldero. Sus músculos empezaban a agrandarse y su carne volvía a tener el color normal de cualquier persona. Los dolores eran inmensos, pero cobraba la normalidad de un ser humano pálido con ojos con pupilas rasgadas quien se reía fríamente dentro del caldero.

¡Despierta! – Lardet muy asustado trataba de despertar a Tom quien se movía extrañamente en la cama -.

Cuando Tom se despertó, vio que su amigo estaba a un lado de la cama con una cara de sorpresa por que Tom estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Que pasa – dijo Tom -.

Tenías una pesadilla, pensé que la estabas teniendo porque te movías muy raro en tu cama -.

Tom no sabía realmente que pasaba, pero se acordaba de aquel sueño extraño que tenía y que lo volvía a sumir en una de las dudas más grandes. Mientras pensaba en eso, su sueño lo conquistaba hasta que se quedo dormido nuevamente.

A la mañana, en el Ministerio todos comentaban la llegada de Wortiks, después de pasar una estancia larga en San Mungo por una simple enfermedad de la cual los de la alianza dudaban a ciegas. Aberforth estaba en su oficina conversando con su padre acerca de cómo se sentía Wortiks de salud. El señor Dumbledore lo había pasado a ver y le dijo a su hijo que se encontraba bien.

Te noto medio raro hijo – intuyó el señor Dumbledore -.

Aberforth no quería seguir ocultándolo.

Te tengo que decir algo que quiero hacer – le respondió -.

Dime – dijo el señor Dumbledore -.

Quiero hacerme cargo de las Criaturas ya que ninguno de su misma especie lo quiere hacer -.

¡Estas loco! – respondió impulsivamente el señor Dumbledore -.

Pero pap�, debo hacerlo, soy el único que tiene una afinidad con ellos, incluso con los Gigantes, y es responsabilidad de nosotros mantener la paz. Además, yo se que es algo difícil que ningún mago en la historia ha logrado, pero dime... ¿Quién mas lo haría? – preguntó un entusiasmado Aberforth -.

El señor Dumbledore lo meditó rápidamente llegando a la misma conclusión que su hijo.

Nadie Aberforth -.

Ves, por algo te lo digo, hoy día mismo se lo digo a Nicholas y Albus, también a Dippet, estoy decidido... esta vez seré yo el jefe de los Duendes y Gigantes por igual -.


	17. El Sueño de Tom, Hecho Realidad

**17**

**El sueño de Tom, hecho realidad**

Lo que el señor Dumbledore no podía entender era porque Aberforth se empeñaba tanto en ayudar a ciertas Criaturas, ya que ellas siempre se han mostrado reacias con los magos. Su hijo sin duda era un ejemplo a seguir y también de admirar, porque ningún mago se atrevería a tanto con un propósito pasajero, arriesgando su propia vida por los demás. La conversación duro poco, Aberforth se dirigió hacia las montañas para hablar con los Duendes. En ese trayecto le fue bien, todos estuvieron de acuerdo y le rogaron a Aberforth que cuando lo necesitarán se apareciera. Aberforth les dejo un instrumento que permitía avisar por medio de una señal que era lo que estaba pasando; si se ponía rojo, es que estaban en peligro y si se ponía azul solamente era para conversar de algo importante que valía la pena. Cuando Aberforth se lo pasó a uno de los Duendes, todos pidieron diminutas copias del mismo para estar mas seguros, y Aberforth tuvo que prometérselas para más adelante, que por ahora solo estaba la de gran tamaño que iba a ser puesta en una especie de altar, con una barrera protegiéndolo. Una vez terminada la charla con los Duendes, fue hacia los Gigantes, los cuales eran los mas difíciles de convencer. Sin duda que Aberforth tenía un sentido especial con cada Criatura, los Gigantes no opusieron mayores problemas y con algunos gruñidos quedaron de acuerdo acerca de poseer un instrumento. Aberforth tuvo que convencerlos mas de cuatro horas de que no todos los magos eran malos y querían acabar con ellos, sino que era uno solo y ellos trataban de protegerlos. Al terminar la hazaña con los Duendes y Gigantes, Aberforth volvió satisfecho al Ministerio para mantener al tanto al señor Dumbledore y a Wortiks.

¿Así que lo hiciste? – le sonrío el señor Dumbledore -.

Si pap�, ya esta listo, ahora ellos podrán avisarme en cualquier parte que este lo que esta sucediendo – le respondió Aberforth -.

¿Crees que funcionara? – preguntó el señor Wortiks quien tenía el ceño fruncido -.

Claro que funcionara, es una estrategia bien acertada y creo que por mientras haré unas placas para mi hermano y Nicholas, si quieren para ustedes también con la necesidad de mantener a todos los de la alianza en posesión de una, pero la verdad es que cuando venía caminando cambie de parecer, ya que yo solo me haré responsable de esas Criaturas, conmigo se llevan bien y con ninguno de ustedes – los miró desafiante Aberforth -.

Lo que tu digas hijo, eso si tendrás que tener cuidado con lo que haces, tu solo enfrentándote a Grindelwald es muy difícil – le reprochó el señor Dumbledore -.

A propósito¿Crees que podrás con eso, y con el trabajo de tu cargo en el Ministerio? – pregunto sarcásticamente Wortiks -.

Por eso no te preocupes, yo sabré lo que hago – respondió un seguro Aberforth -.

Salió del Ministerio a las pocas horas en dirección al Valle Godric, para ir a buscar a Nicholas y llevárselo a Hogwarts para hablar con todos sobre el plan que estaba llevando a cabo. Cuando llego a su casa, Nicholas se asombro por tenerlo ahí, pero Aberforth no tenía tiempo de contarle todo a él primero, así que se lo llevo a rastras hasta que llegaron a Hosgmeade en donde iban caminando hacia el castillo.

¿Me vas a decir que pasa? – le preguntó Nicholas -.

Te lo diré cuando lleguemos, junto con los demás, espero que lo tomen a bien y no a mal – fue lo único que Aberforth le respondió y siguieron caminando hasta encontrarse con la entrada hacia el castillo. Atravesaron el lugar hasta dirigirse a la puerta principal la cual abrieron y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. En el salón no había nadie, lo que pronunciaba que Albus debería estar haciendo clases. Caminaron por las salas hasta que encontraron a Albus en una, haciéndole clases a unos alumnos grandes, supuestamente de sexto o séptimo año -.

Aberforth y Nicholas pasaron y todos los alumnos los miraron con rareza. Albus se sorprendió de que su hermano y amigo estuvieran en el castillo, sin duda no era para nada bueno.

¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó Albus -.

No tengo idea, Aberforth no me quiso decir, dice que tenemos que estar los tres – le respondió Nicholas -.

Si y también Dippet, así que Albus perdóname por hacerte salir de clases pero es urgente – le dijo esta vez su hermano -.

Esta bien -.

Salieron los tres de la sala de clases, cuando Albus les decía a sus alumnos que se quedaran tranquilos y que él regresaba antes de que terminara la hora de clase.

¿Cuándo lo haremos? – preguntó Lardet a Tom cuando su profesor los dejaba -.

Lo haremos esta noche... tiene que ser muy cauteloso, espero que el profesor Albus no se encuentre husmeando por ahí – le respondió Tom -.

¿Pero, quien vigilara? – le preguntó nuevamente Lardet -.

No seas tonto, obvio que ustedes lo vigilaran, yo abriré la Cámara de los Secretos y veré que es lo que hay dentro – le dijo Tom -.

Sin duda que esa noche iba a ver mas de una cosa en la que preocuparse. Tom ya estaba decidido a tratar de abrir la Cámara de los Secretos y Albus tendría que evitarlo, pero como él ya esta preocupado de otra cosa, sin duda que lo de la entrada se le había olvidado por completo.

Cuando subieron por la gárgola, abrieron de par en par las puertas del despacho de Dippet, quedando este asombrado.

¿Y ustedes? – preguntó -.

Vengo a hablar con los tres, quería tenerlos juntos para ver que es lo que opinaban – le dijo Aberforth quien ya se sentaba en uno de los sofás -.

Ahora cuéntanos entonces, me has tenido en ascuas todo el camino – comentó Nicholas -.

Aberforth lo pensó, una y otra vez hasta que decidió decirlo de la manera más convincente.

Cuando sufrimos lo del ataque con Grindelwald, me di cuenta de que ninguna Criatura tomaría el puesto como jefe de su raza, en eso todos estamos de acuerdo. Sin embargo, se me vino a la cabeza una posibilidad extraña pero que puede ser segura en varios aspectos – comentó Aberforth -.

¿Y cual es esa posibilidad? – preguntó Albus -.

La de que yo me haga responsable de ellos – respondió Aberforth -.

Las personas que acompañaban a Aberforth se miraban uno con el otro, tratando de ver que era lo que le decían a su compañero y amigo.

La verdad Aberforth, es que tu idea es muy loca, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, y si quieres te puedo ayudar – le dijo Albus -.

No hace falta Albus, ya que las Criaturas siempre se han mantenido mas amigables conmigo, aunque ustedes han ayudado, ellas son muy desconfiadas y con el único que mantendrían tal amistad es conmigo – dijo Aberforth -.

¿Y cuando pretendes hacerlo? – le preguntó Dippet -.

Ya lo hice, esta mañana, todo lo había planeado para hoy. Fui donde los Duendes y les pase una especie de proyector, en el cual hay dos colores, el rojo significa peligro y el azul conversación. Cuando ellos quieran algo lo harán mediante el instrumento al igual que los Gigantes – les dijo Aberforth -.

¿Cuándo lo habías planeado? – preguntó Nicholas -.

Lo planee ayer en la noche, estaba meditando sobre eso y me quedo dando vueltas. Los Centauros pueden defenderse solos, además ellos están muy cerca de Albus y Dippet, quienes pueden ayudar, pero los otros no, y debemos fortalecer la confianza con los magos ya que sino ellos pensarían que todos los magos queremos exterminarlos, algo en lo que estarían muy equivocados – Aberforth hablaba, y los demás lo miraban, al final todos quedaron de acuerdo con el plan de Aberforth -.

Aberforth y Nicholas dejaron el castillo en el más claro de los silencios. Albus volvió a retomar la clase que había abandonado, dándoles deberes a sus alumnos para toda la semana. Dippet y Albus cenaron en secreto en el despacho de Dippet, conversando aquellas cosas que en el Gran Comedor no podían. Los pasos de los alumnos quienes ya habían terminado de cenar, retumbaban por todo el castillo. Volvían impacientes a sus salas comunes en donde esperaban tomar un sueño acogedor.

En uno de los pilares de la torre norte, había una pareja quienes estaban esperando despedirse para dirigirse a sus salas comunes.

Mañana quiero que nos veamos en la tarde¿Te parece? – le preguntó una dulce muchacha de anteojos que se llamaba Myrtle -.

Si, en la tarde nos veremos, caminaremos por los terrenos – le dijo un muchacho robusto, bien grande, su nombre era Rubeus -.

Esta bien, ahora tengo que ir a mi sala común... – cuando la muchacha decía esto, ambos se acercaban, mirándose el uno al otro, hasta que sus labios se posaron en un tierno beso -.

Cuando se despegaron, Rubeus dejo a su chica en la sala común de Hufflepuff, y el se dirigía a la de Gryffindor. Iba saltando de un lado al otro, contento de que tener una novia tan inteligente y amable como lo era Myrtle. Ya nada podría salir mal en esos momentos. Cuando paso por uno de los largos pasillos del castillo, unas sombras se movieron, pero Rubeus no noto nada.

Por poco y nos pilla ese gigante – dijo Tom a sus amigos -. Sigamos -.

Tom ya estaba decidido a tratar de abrir la Cámara de los Secretos. Sus amigos lo seguían un poco nerviosos. Llegaron al baño de las chicas, y Tom les pidió a cada uno de sus amigos que vigilaran a los cuatro vientos por si alguien se atrevía a entrar. El abrió la puerta del baño y se dirigió al centro. Diviso los grifos y se dio cuenta de inmediato, como si sus pensamientos adivinaran todo, que uno de ellos tenía una serpiente a uno de los costados.

Por fin eres mía... – murmuro en silencio un entusiasmado Tom -.

Cuando estaba listo, decidió concentrarse para poder hablar pársel. Cuando lo hizo y en una voz silbante dijo: _Ábrete, _no ocurrió nada en lo absoluto. Tom estaba desconcertado y a la vez desesperado, por que sin duda tendría que haberla abierto pero no pasaba absolutamente nada. Intento tres veces, y se iba marchando cuando una voz le empieza a hablar...

_Así que mi heredero esta por fin en Hogwarts. Yo no me equivoco, y se que lo eres tú_ – la voz asusto a Tom, pero este se dio cuenta de inmediato de quien era -.

¿Salazar Slytherin? – preguntó al techo, como si él estuviera ahí -.

_Así es muchacho, veo que tú eres Tom Sorvolo Ryddle_ – le dijo la voz -.

Así es Salazar, soy yo – cuando Tom le dijo esto, los grifos comenzaron a abrirse hasta dejar en uno de ellos una entrada con un orificio que conducía a un subterráneo -.

_Entra heredero mío y tendrás tu recompensa_ – le dijo la voz -.

Tom, ni corto ni perezoso se deslizo por el túnel hasta llegar a una especie de calabozo. Caminaba atento a cualquier ruido extraño que pudiera pasar. Se encontró con otra entrada la cual de nuevo uso el lenguaje pársel y la abrió sin mayores problemas. Cuando entró quedo atónito, vio un pasadizo largo con serpientes de estatua a los lados y que en el gran fondo estaba una estatua mayor, que era la del mago Salazar Slytherin. Tom no cabía en tanta felicidad, sabiendo que todo ese tesoro era de él, toda la riqueza que podría contener aquella cámara era solamente para él.

_Bienvenido_ – dijo nuevamente la voz quien ya se hacía más real, y que de un lado de la estatua, apareció un mago imponente, con una túnica gloriosa de un azul oscuro y una barba larga como la de su profesor Albus Dumbledore. Este personaje no tenía cabello, solo la barba y llevaba su varita en una especie de percha como si llevara una espada, aquel hombre era nada mas ni nada menos que Salazar Slytherin -.

Pero si tú estas muerto – dijo un tranquilo Tom -.

_Es cierto, solo soy un recuerdo de mí, algo que también te enseñare a usar si gustas _– le dijo Salazar -.

Claro, como tú digas – Tom se agacho haciendo una reverencia, y el recuerdo de Salazar le tomo la cabeza. Se produjo un destello y Tom ahora poseía una parte considerable de los poderes de Salazar -.

_Ahora, quiero que conozcas a tu arma, la que usaras contra todos los impuros de Hogwarts, aquellos que no merecen estudiar magia _– al decir esto, se dio vuelta, y se puso frente a su misma estatua. Pronunció algo en pársel y se abrió la boca de la estatua dejando pasar un ruido infernal y silbante de algo que se aproximaba. Cuando Tom vio a la Criatura, se dio vuelta inmediatamente cerrando sus ojos y pidiéndole a Salazar que no la dejara libre -.

_No te preocupes heredero, ella a ti no te hará ningún daño, así que puedes mirarla y también ordenarle todo lo que tú quieras –_ le dijo Salazar -.

De acuerdo – Tom se dio vuelta y quedo de frente con la cara de una de las serpiente mas grandes que haya visto, su cuerpo podría medir unos nueve metros y su rostros era tan imponente que daba miedo -.

_Heredero mío, te presento al rey de las serpientes, al arma que utilizaras en tu venganza contra los impuros, te presento al Basilisco_ -.

Tom estaba paralizado, no se sabe si de la emoción o del miedo que le embargaba una de sus mayores responsabilidades, que lo podría llevar a la expulsión de Hogwarts. Miraba atentamente a la serpiente que se inclinaba ante Salazar y este le acariciaba el lomo, en una parioda del amo y su mascota.

_Acércate Tom, tócala, siéntela –_ le dijo Salazar -.

Tom se acerco a la serpiente y poso su mano en la piel escamosa y áspera del animal. Instintivamente soltó una carcajada al notar que la serpiente estaría dispuesta a hacer todo lo que él le ordenara.

_Ahora Tom, yo desapareceré, ya que he encontrado al heredero mío. Tendrás que ser sabio en manejar al Basilisco, y recuerda que es una Criatura Mágica, ella puede deslizarse por sitios menores a su tamaño con gran facilidad_ – diciéndole esto, Salazar Slytherin desapareció hasta no quedar nada -.

Tom se aclaro la garganta, y con una voz silbante le dijo.

_Gran Basilisco, quiero que pruebes tu habilidad y mata a Torbet Samson, alumno de Ravenclaw y prefecto, además de sangre sucia_ – cuando Tom le ordenó, el Basilisco desapareció automáticamente y Tom se dispuso a salir de la Cámara de los Secretos -.

¿Qué paso? – le preguntó Lardet, cuando llegaban a la sala común de Slytherin después de que Tom saliera del baño de chicas -.

Ahora verán y sabrán quien es Lord Voldemort – les dijo a todos sus amigos que lo miraban aterrorizados -.

Dinos que encontraste Tom por... – Lardet no termino porque la punta de la varita de Tom le apretaba la garganta -.

Desde ahora me llamaran Lord Voldemort. Cuando estemos entre la gente lo harán con mi nombre impuro Tom, pero cuando estemos solos seré para ustedes Lord Voldemort – les dijo Tom quien ya empezó a hablar con una voz fría y sin sentimientos por delante -.

Esta bien, lo que tu digas – le dijo Lardet quien se asusto mucho, pero que de nuevo le pregunto que era lo que había encontrado Tom -.

Tom sonrío y les contó con lujo de detalles que es lo que había pasado en la Cámara de los Secretos. De cómo el recuerdo de Salazar Slytherin le dirigió la palabra y de cómo de la boca de la estatua salió el Basilisco. También que mañana serán testigos de la primera muerte en Hogwarts, causada por el heredero de Slytherin, la persona que sacara a los sangre sucias de Hogwarts, en donde se merecen estudiar todos los descendientes de magos, aquellos que por siglos sus familias han sido grandes hechiceros. Cuando termino, le ordeno a sus amigos que se fueran a dormir, para que mañana vean el espectáculo de Quidditch y nadie sospeche de que ocurrirá un asesinato en el castillo. Tom tenía todo planeado, pero sin embargo, nada sale perfecto, nada.

Cuando amaneció, Albus se había dormido placidamente, sin sueños malos que lo perturbaran, lo cual para él era lo mejor. Se alisto para dirigirse al Gran Comedor, a desayunar junto con los alumnos. Esa mañana no habría una clase puesto que se jugaría el primer partido de la temporada de Quidditch. Gryffindor contra Slytherin, algo que sin duda se tenía que ver, puesto que los últimos campeones de la copa fueron las serpientes. Todo hacía suponer que ganarían otra vez, pero el equipo de Gryffindor tenía buenos jugadores que le harían la competencia al rival.

Hola Albus – le dijo Dippet quien ya estaba en el salón, y veía que Albus recién llegaba -.

Buenos Días Dippet, espero que hoy sea un día excepcional con el partido – le dijo Albus -.

Espero que sea así, estaré de los primeros en el estadio¿Tu iras? – le preguntó Dippet -.

Si, estaré ahí contigo un rato, quiero despejar la mente con un buen partido, pero primero tengo que dejar algunas cosas listas y llegare al estadio – le respondió Albus -.

Los alumnos llegaban en grupos al Gran Comedor, con sus túnicas de un color verde, o algunos de un color rojo, incluso los de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw parecían Gryffindors, porque no apoyaban a Slytherin. El salón ya estaba abarrotado de fans del partido, y ya la función iba a comenzar. Los alumnos salieron del Gran Comedor para dirigirse al estadio a presenciar el partido.

Nos vemos allá – le dijo Dippet a Albus quien iba hacia la puerta trasera del salón -.

De acuerdo – le dijo Albus quien ya se encontraba fuera del Gran Comedor -.

Se dirigía a su despacho para ordenar algunos papeles que estaban en su escritorio. Se dirigía por los pasillos caminando tranquilamente pensando en como sería el partido, y sin quererlo fanatizándose con el equipo de su casa Gryffindor. Se encontraba con alumnos que corrían de un lado a otro para dirigirse al estadio hasta que llego a su despacho, y se encontró con una sorpresa bastante agradable.

Hola – le dijo una muchacha que lo estaba viendo a los ojos, aquella persona tenia el cabello negro liso, sus ojos eran firmes y dominantes, una mirada que penetraba hasta el alma, y unos finos labios que se desaparecían cuando ella se mostraba enojada. Se encontraban también en el lugar, dos hombres -.

Hola Minerva, y ese milagro que estas por aquí – le dijo un Albus al cual se le iluminaron los ojos de ver a Minerva McGonagall, hija de una distinguida familia de magos y amigos de los padres de él -.

Hola Albus, es un placer verte de nuevo – le dijo la muchacha quien le sonreía bastantemente exagerada -.

Será mejor que nos vayamos Nicholas, para que estos dos disfruten a solas – cuando Aberforth dijo esto, Nicholas y él se rieron porque tanto Albus como Minerva se habían ruborizado -.

Albus tosió.

Bueno, ejem... mmmm… bueno, será mejor que vayamos al partido, en donde estemos con los demás, Dippet también esta aquí Minerva – le dijo Albus cuando cordialmente abría la puerta para que salieran, olvidándose de lo que iba a hacer en su despacho -.

¿Y como ha estado todo Albus? – le preguntó Minerva quien pertenecía a los que destruían maleficios en Egipto -.

Muy bien, solo el pequeño problema que sin duda debes saber con la carta que te mande – le dijo Albus -.

Claro, pero he venido a ver en que puedo ayudar, además hace harto tiempo que no te veía, mmm... y a Nicholas y a Aberforth – se apresuró a agregar Minerva -.

Si, eso es cierto... – cuando caminaban por los pasillos, llegaron a los terrenos de Hogwarts en donde el bullicio era enorme. Pasaron por la multitud que todavía no se sentaba en las gradas y llegaron al lugar de los profesores, cuando Minerva saludo a Dippet este casi se cae de espaldas -.

¡Hola Minerva! – le dijo amablemente Dippet quien le cedió su puesto para que ella se sentara -.

Muchas gracias Dippet, espero no molestar, justo vengo cuando tienen un partido – dijo ella cuando se sentaba -.

No molestas Minerva, al contrario, da gusto tener un alma tan joven delante de tantos viejos – dijo Dippet -.

Habla por ti Dippet – le dijo Albus cuando todos se rieron -.

Espero que sea emocionante, hace tiempo que no presencio un buen partido – dijo Minerva -.

Pronto lo veras, este va a estar buenísimo por algo Nicholas y yo hemos venido a verlo y también a traerte a donde esta Albus – Aberforth miro con complicidad a Nicholas y ambos soltaron una risa que hizo que Albus nuevamente se ruborizaba -.

Dejen tranquilo a mi Albus – dijo Minerva quien lo agarró del brazo y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de él -.

El partido comenzó. Todo estaba previsto para presenciar un espectáculo de maravillas. Era el principio del torneo de Quidditch y sin duda los dos mejores equipos en todas las características. Sin embargo, hubo algo que sin duda dejo helados a todos los presentes. Un grito ensordecedor, proveniente del castillo atemorizo a todo el estadio en donde también los jugadores quedaron suspendidos en el aire contemplando desde los terrenos hacia el castillo.

¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó una asustada Minerva quien se apegó al hombro de Albus -.

Albus, miró a su hermano y a Nicholas e inmediatamente se pararon para ir a ver que era lo que pasaba. Dippet los siguió pero al hacerlo todo el colegio se dirigió hacia el castillo en donde era imposible detenerlos. Albus y los otros subieron por la gran puerta principal, corrieron por el primer pasillo y vieron una escena poco prevista por ellos. Un alumno, quien era conocido como Torbet Samson, quien era prefecto de Ravenclaw, yacía inerte sin movilidad alguna en el piso con una cara de pánico. Justo en la pared que había al lado del cuerpo, unas palabras anunciaban algo que hizo fruncir el entrecejo a Albus.

_EL HORROR DE SALAZAR SLYTHERIN HA VUELTO_

_LA CAMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA_

_MORIRAN INPUROS_

Cuando los alumnos llegaron, algunos soltaron gritos de horror por ver a su compañero en el piso muerto. Algunas de las alumnas sollozaban en la multitud y los profesores que llegaron incluidos los fantasmas de Hogwarts, se miraban los unos a los otros con la mirada perdida.

No hay porque temer – dijo Albus -. Su amigo Torbet no esta muerto, solo lo han petrificado – Albus revisaba el cuerpo minuciosamente para concretar lo dicho. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo no estaba en estado muerto, suspiro tranquilo y le pidió a la señora Pomfrey que lo llevara junto con otro profesor a la enfermería -.

Dippet se puso adelante y dijo.

¡Prefectos¡Lleven a sus alumnos a las respectivas casas, Elisa, lleva a tus alumnos a su sala común – pidió Dippet a la jefa de casa de Ravenclaw -.

¿Sabes lo que es? – preguntó Dippet a Albus quien estaba pensando -.

Si, me temo que la Cámara de los Secretos ya fue abierta por el heredero de Salazar Slytherin, y la Criatura que hizo esto es un Basilisco, es la única que puede ser – dijo -.

Pero si los Basiliscos matan con la mirada – le dijo Aberforth -.

Si Aberforth, pero date cuenta de las circunstancias. Si te das cuenta, Torbet no vio a la Criatura directamente a los ojos, fíjate en el agua, debió ver su reflejo – le dijo Albus -.

¿Qué haremos? – le preguntó Dippet -.

No lo se. Por ahora no podemos hacer nada, según mis cálculos el único que sabe donde esta la Criatura es el heredero y por lo tanto no sabemos nada, ya que ninguno de nosotros es el heredero – les dijo Albus -.

Cuando los Alumnos ya habían despejado la zona, Albus le pidió al señor Walfric, el celador, que vigilara en donde estaban las escrituras. Albus las hizo desaparecer con un simple hechizo, pero temía que la Criatura podría rondar por los mismos sectores, puesto que no le dieron tiempo para escapar. Aberforth y Nicholas decidieron quedarse en Hogwarts para ver en que podían ayudar, en cambio Minerva tenía que irse. Dippet la fue a dejar al Autobús Noctámbulo y volvió a su despacho donde los demás lo esperaban.

Esto no podía suceder en el peor de los momentos – dijo Nicholas quien ya estaba preocupándose demás -.

Ahora habrá que lidiar con el heredero y Grindelwald a la vez, todo en un mismo saco, menos mal que ellos no están juntos – dijo Aberforth -.

Dippet se mostraba quieto, desde que volvió que no soltó ninguna palabra. Albus lo sintió y le pregunto que era lo que pasaba. Dippet se levanto dirigiéndose en donde estaban sentados los otros y dijo...

Esperemos, que todo esto no sea obra de Grindelwald... o que Grindelwald no este en contacto con el mago que hizo esto – sentenció -.


	18. La Criatura Desconocida

**18**

**La Criatura Desconocida**

Al siguiente día el único tema de conversación en todo el castillo, era lo que le había pasado al prefecto de Ravenclaw y de que una tal Cámara había sido abierta. Como los secretos en Hogwarts no se pueden guardar, hasta el señor Tuk, el Guardián del castillo sabía a ciencia cierta todo lo que paso con respecto a los sucesos del día anterior, hasta Peeves el polstergeist del castillo andaba por todos los pasillos gritando: _Vamos a morir, vamos a morir, la cámara se abrió, este es el fin..._ y los profesores no podían detenerlo. El que mas preocupado estaba con todo esto era Albus, sin duda él tenía la responsabilidad de vigilar la entrada y no lo pudo hacer mientras se divertía en el campo de Quidditch presenciando un estúpido juego.

Toda la mañana fue un caos, los alumnos querían el detalle de la situación y Albus fue el único profesor que se digno a contarles la verdad de los hechos. En unos pocos momentos todo el alumnado sabía que Torbet fue petrificado por un monstruo que salió de la Cámara de los Secretos. Mientras que Albus estaba muy cansado por la situación había una persona que también estaba sumamente molesta, y no porque hubiera sucedido un accidente, sino mas bien porque no resulto un asesinato como él quería.

¡No puede ser, este maldito de Torbet se ha salvado, pero no lo hará la próxima victima, esta vez lo planeare mejor para que todo sea perfecto – les decía Tom, a sus compañeros que ya no querían participar en tales hechos pero por medio a él no hacían nada -.

Cálmate Voldemort... – Lardet había dicho ese nombre porque estaban solos en la sala común charlando -... deberías ver que no todo salió mal, lo pudiste petrificar y eso si que es un susto para que los sangre sucias te teman -.

De acuerdo, pero ahora si que será una muerte la que verán, y como soy prefecto me presentare en el mismo lugar de los hechos para que nadie sospeche de mi. Quiero que ustedes me ayuden a planear el asesinato de alguien a la cual de verdad se lo merece, tiene que ser alguien de un curso mayor para que sepan que el heredero de Salazar Slytherin quede como experto en estos casos – soltó una carcajada -.

Salieron de la sala común como si nada. Trataron de irse separados para que nadie percatara que estaban juntos ya que en esos momentos se sospechaba de cualquier persona, y esto podría estropear los planes de Tom. Llegaron al Gran Comedor en donde estaban los demás alumnos y se dirigieron a su mesa para disfrutar de la comida. Los profesores estaban muy cautelosos por cualquier cosa que se moviera. Sin embargo, Albus sabía que el heredero no sería tan inútil como para atacar en pleno comedor con tantos profesores en la mira, sería algo que no es común ni siquiera para Grindelwald, aunque Albus no pensaba que fuera él.

Un mes paso en donde no hubo nada que pudiera considerarse peligroso. Noviembre dio paso a Diciembre y con ello a la Navidad en donde todos los alumnos, casi la mayoría se iban a sus casas a disfrutar con sus familias un día tan especial. Mientras que los alumnos hacían eso, Albus le pidió a su hermano y Nicholas que se preocuparan sobre lo de Grindelwald, ya que como Aberforth ahora cuidaba de las Criaturas tenía que estar en pleno contacto con ellas por la mañana, tarde y noche, en donde Nicholas le hacía compañía.

Este es un atajo Nicholas, veamos que podemos hacer por acá – iban caminando muy de prisa por las malezas y los valles que cubrían esa zona. Aberforth el día anterior no fue a ver a los Duendes y estaba un poco preocupado por lo que podía pasar -.

Se tardaron aproximadamente veinte minutos para llegar en donde los Duendes (y no se sabe como), los esperaban. Charlaron un par de horas para dejar las cosas claras y dirigirse hacia los Gigantes. Nicholas le pidió a Aberforth que aparecieran en el lugar, pero Aberforth le dijo que no porque a los Gigantes no les gusta que usen la magia muy cerca de ellos. Cuando llegaron vieron que todo iba normal, no habían accidentes mayores que lamentar y le nuevo Gurg de los Gigantes, no tenía nada que aportar puesto que Aberforth daba las ordenes.

¿Crees que a ellos les guste estar así? – le preguntó un perspicaz Nicholas -.

No les gusta para nada, pero es por su bien y el nuestro, además, con todo los problemas que tenemos, tener una guerra con Gigantes sería desastroso – le respondió Aberforth cuando iban camino de regreso a casa. La noche empezaba a cubrir los valles inmensos que penetraban en aquellas montañas rocosas. Las flores se deslizaban de un lado a otro con la brisa que acariciaba su suave textura. Mientras se alejaban lo posible de las montañas, decidieron aparecerse en el Valle Godric y dejar de lado la caminata que ya los estaba cansando. Entraron a la casa y cuando se sentaban en la mesa, la cena ya estaba servida -.

¿Y Albus? – preguntó la señora Rigers extrañándose de que Albus no estuviera en un día de vacaciones -.

Es que... bueno él esta haciendo otros preparativos en Hogwarts – se apresuro a mentir Aberforth, ya que no querían preocupar demasiado por lo de la Cámara de los Secretos -.

Minerva, quien se estaba quedando en la casa de los Dumbledore, porque quería pasar mas tiempo con ellos, también se encontraba ahí, y cuando Aberforth la miro ella asintió, como diciendo que no diría nada. El señor Dumbledore llegó en poco rato, cansado de tanto trabajo y se dispuso a comer cuando les contó algo muy extraño.

¿Saben que es lo que me dijo Sorbern? – preguntó -.

Una tontería creo, lo único que ha dicho todos estos días es lo mismo, puras tonteras – le respondió Aberforth -.

No, me dijo que en la noche de ayer, anduvo por Hosgmeade y sintió que alguien lo estaba vigilando en pleno día. Se sintió muy asustado y entró a las Tres Escobas para pasar el rato y cuando salió, también tuvo la sensación de que lo seguían – les comentó -.

No me parece extraño, además de ese viejo loco espero cualquier cosa – le dijo Aberforth -.

Te apoyo en todo lo que dices, pero me pareció extraño – dijo el señor Dumbledore -.

A lo mejor son cosas de él para llamar la atención, no creo que todo pase por eso, además que cualquiera se sentiría perseguido en Hosgmeade ya que entra cualquier mago, incluso nuestro amigo – les dijo Aberforth refiriéndose a Grindelwald -.

¿Y a ustedes como les fue? – preguntó el señor Dumbledore cambiando de tema -.

Bien, no hay problemas y los Duendes ahora se sienten más seguros de nosotros al igual que los Gigantes – le respondió Nicholas -.

Además que no creo que vuelva a hacer lo mismo que antes sabiendo que ahora soy yo el que vigila esas zonas – dijo Aberforth -.

¿Por qué dices que él lo sabe? – preguntó esta vez Minerva -.

Es solo un dicho, pero sabemos que Grindelwald siente como Nicholas la presencia de magos con un aura poderosa a muchos kilómetros – dijo Aberforth -.

No somos los únicos... Albus también lo puede hacer, además él es el mejor en el arte de seguimiento, siempre sabe donde están las personas o los objetos, incluso sabe donde puede estar Grindelwald, pero me dijo que había mucha interferencia en eso, porque debería estar con las Criaturas que posee y que le hacen protección – comentó Nicholas -.

Albus siempre ha sido así, sabe todo, y todos les tenemos un muy buen respeto – dijo Minerva -. Por mi parte creo que él puede ser uno de los mejores contrincantes de Grindelwald -.

Eso si es cierto, pero que podemos esperar de un sabio que no hace nada mas que pensar en otras cosas y no ponerse a pensar en derrotar a Grindelwald – dijo el señor Dumbledore -.

Sabes como actúa mi hermano papá, además Albus debe tener todo planeado, o sino no estaría tan calmado, él es quien nos guía a nosotros, sabe como calmarse en momentos en que todos perdemos la cordura, algo muy difícil en situaciones como la que se nos presenta con Grindelwald, dime, haber, si en todos los asesinatos perdió la cordura, jamás, supo como actuar y pensar, él es muy sabio y poderoso, algo que nosotros tenemos que admirar y de él aprender – término de decir Aberforth. Mientras que en Hogwarts... -.

Albus se encontraba en su despacho. Hojeaba un libro con mucho interés, demasiado interés para ser uno de la biblioteca. Se paraba en cada hoja como buscando algo, sus manos temblaban y tenía ansiedad, ansiedad de algo. En ese mismo instante se paró y dirigiéndose a la puerta, salió muy rápidamente para dirigirse al baño de las alumnas. Sus pisadas eran firmes, pero lo mas extraño es que dejó en su despacho su varita mágica. Continuaba cada paso con el siguiente mirando de un lado al otro, pidiendo que por favor nadie se encontrara en esos lugares. Cuando llegó al baño de las alumnas, entró sin siquiera meditarlo antes.

Ya estoy aquí – se dijo a sí mismo, entonces ocurrió algo muy, pero muy peculiar. Cerro los ojos y empezó a recitar algo en voz baja, pero no era su voz habitual. Era una voz ronca, una voz que se asemejaba a la de una persona conocida por todo el castillo. Representaba un noble mago, que era importantísimo hace más de mil años -.

_Recibiste enseñanzas, pero no podrás ocultarme lo que hago... _– diciendo esto, pensó que la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos se abriría de inmediato, pero nada paso. Solo se escuchaban los goteos de grifos distantes que se encontraban ahí -.

¡Maldición! – dijo ahora con su voz normal. Se dio cuenta que no podía abrir la entrada, porque el recuerdo de Salazar Slytherin no estaba en ese lugar; aquello era lo que Albus podía hacer para abrir la entrada sin siquiera pronunciar palabras en pársel, aunque tuvo que hacerlo -.

Solo hay una razón por la cual no la puedo abrir... y ese es que tuviste que sacrificarte para que solo el heredero la abriera, que listo Salazar... – diciendo esto, salió del baño y regresó a su despacho, para dormir.

Cuando iba caminando, se arrepintió de ir al despacho, ya que no tenía sueño y avanzó derecho hasta llegar a la puerta principal del castillo en donde la abrió y salió en medio de la noche a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Todo estaba muy oscuro, nada se veía a pocos metros de distancia, ni la más remota aparición de una persona perturbaría el silencio que inundaba los pastizales. Albus llegó a un lugar cerca del lago, y se sentó en una de las rocas.

A la siguiente mañana, en el mismo sitio, frecuentado por muchos, se encontraban dos personas hablando preocupadamente. Se les veía nerviosos abrazados el uno con el otro, divisando el lago en donde el Calamar Gigante dibujaba chapoteos en el agua.

¿Estas preocupada? – le preguntó Rubeus a Myrtle -.

Mas o menos... – respondió un poco afligida la compañera de tal gran alumno de Gryffindor -.

No temas, es verdad que todos los sangre... – y medito un poco lo que iba a decir porque no le gustaba mencionar aquello tan cobarde -... los impuros estamos en mayor peligro, ya que según el profesor Dumbledore, Salazar no quería a ninguno de nosotros en Hogwarts -.

Rubeus, yo no quiero que nada te pase... me asustas cuando hablas así – Myrtle lo agarró mas fuerte del brazo sollozando -.

No temas... tendré cuidado, además confío en que el profesor Dumbledore pueda derrotar al heredero de Salazar Slytherin – le dijo Rubeus -.

Ninguno de los dos fue a comer, y se quedaron hablando todo ese tiempo de lo que podía suceder en el colegio ahora que había algo más que los exámenes para que preocuparse. Entraron a su clase mientras que Albus realizaba la clase a los de sexto año.

¡Aquí están los apuntes, cópienlo y me dicen cuando los hayan terminado! – se dirigió a la multitud -.

Observaba a sus alumnos que copiaban en un absoluto silencio, que era lo típico en las clases de él. Cuando se dirigió a uno de los alumnos, sintió nuevamente la punzada en el corazón, pero esta vez no quiso cerrar los ojos procurando cambiar la vista por si su mente lo llevaba a otro de los sueños. Realmente no entendía si sus sueños se asemejaban a esa persona, o era porque aquella persona tenía una maldad fuera de lo común y con eso, sus sueños podían salir a flote.

¿Terminaron? –preguntó, pero casi todos los alumnos le dieron un no como respuesta -.

Dentro de los que habrán terminado, se encontraba Tom, el cual trataba de no mirar a su profesor. Albus no lo tomó como sospechas, ya que era común que los alumnos no lo miraran directamente a los ojos, aunque no supieran la verdad de las cosas; que el sabía Legeremancia. Se limitó a pensar en lo que pasó la noche anterior cuando estaba sentado en la roca que daba hacia el lago. Sus pensamientos ahí se le escapaban y podía pensar cosas maravillosas que le estaban pasando. Sin embargo, los tiempos no estaban para eso... así que de golpe se paró y siguió con la clase, dándoles tareas a sus alumnos.

Ven, ven... de prisa – Cuando todos estaban cenando, Rubeus invitó a Myrtle hacia los terrenos porque le quería mostrar algo, que según él no era nada de peligroso -.

Creo que es mejor que nos devolvamos – le decía Myrtle un poco nerviosa -.

Iban por los pasillos, los cuales estaban despejados y nadie se encontraba caminando por ellos. Rubeus pensaba que era el momento oportuno de mostrarsela, por lo que decidio hacerlo a escondidas, sin que ningun alumno ni profesor se enteraran. Cada vez más se acercaban a la puerta principal. Llegaron y Rubeus de golpe la abrió, comenzó a caminar mas deprisa sosteniendo firmemente del brazo a Myrtle.

¿Y si un profesor nos descubre? – preguntó Myrtle quien afuera, en los terrenos, se mostraba mas nerviosa -.

No lo harán... no lo harán... – es todo lo que Hagrid le decía. Ya habían traspasado el lugar en donde se encontraba el Lago, y todavía Rubeus caminaba sin destino. De un momento a otro se detuvo. Myrtle chocó contra Rubeus por el tan repentino cambió que hizo que se detuviera -.

¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Myrtle -.

Rubeus alzó su varita y gritó:_ ¡Lumos,_ cuando la dirigió hacia el Bosque Prohibido no vio nada, estaba todo a oscuras y en silencio. Cambió la dirección hacia otro extremo pero tampoco diviso algo. Sin dudas, Rubeus pensó que alguien los iba siguiendo.

Avanzemos, falta poco... – le dijo Rubeus a Myrtle y continuaron caminando. Rubeus esperaba que cuando Myrtle viera lo que iba a ver no se espantara y saliera corriendo. Llegaron a un lugar desconocido, en donde había un árbol muy viejo y de color marrón que se divisaba en una colina. Caminaron hacia la izquierda y toparon con el principio del Bosque. Entonces Rubeus empezó a caminar al interior del Bosque, con una Myrtle toda asustada por lo que pretendía hacer Rubeus -.

¿Qué es lo que me quieres mostrar? – le preguntó Myrtle cuando los pasos ya eran mas lentos -.

Rubeus la hizo callarse, porque según él podrían ser vistos por Centauros u otras Criaturas Mágicas.

Es algo que me dio un amigo... es mi mascota y la quiero muchisimo, pero no puedo mantenerla todos los días encerrada en un baúl, debe salir, debe alimentarse, aun esta en crecimiento, por eso la dejo aquí, para que viva en su hábitat y luego la vuelvo a dejar en un baúl que tengo en mi habitación – Las palabras de Rubeus eran para asustar a cualquiera. Myrtle ya no tenía tapujos en demostrar sus miedos y le rogaba que regresarán al castillo antes de que los descubrieran -.

No nos descubrirán... – le dijo Rubeus, pensando que eso la consolaría. Sin embargo, a esas alturas no había nada seguro -.

Aquí estas amigo... – Rubeus se detuvo y apuntó con un dedo hacia uno de los lados del Bosque, para que Myrtle lo viera -.

¡Dios Mío! – fue lo único que de la boca de Myrtle pudo salir. Justo enfrente de ellos había una Criatura de un color café oscuro, patas muy peludas, un cuerpo ancho y ocho ojos mirándolos fijamente; aquella Criatura era una Acromántula -.

Myrtle, te presento a mi mascota Aragog – le dijo un Rubeus con una sonrisa de felicidad extraña, le encantaba encontrarse ahí con Criaturas peligrosas -.

¿Cómo la conseguiste? – preguntó Myrtle -.

Bueno, me la dio un amigo en vacaciones... y la traje a escondidas aquí, pensé que en el Bosque se iba a sentir segura y protegida por mí – le respondió -.

Pero Rubeus... sabes que estas Criaturas están prohibidas por el Ministerio – hablaba una desconcertada Myrtle -.

La Criatura harta de estar en la misma posición, se dirigía hacia ellos con paso firme. Era pequeña, comparada con Acromántulas adultas, pero se veía feroz.

¿Rubeus? – preguntó Myrtle, cuando este acariciaba a Aragog -.

Si, dime -.

Te has puesto ha pensar que esta Criatura pudo ser la que... – antes de terminar Rubeus se había parado -.

¡QUE DICES¡ARAGOG ES INOCENTE! – dijo Rubeus -.

Myrtle no desistió y le reprochaba que aquella Criatura era la que amenazaba al colegio entero. Pero Myrtle no contaba con algo que empezó a suceder. Aragog se puso justo enfrente de ella e hizo algo que jamás ella se hubiera imaginado; habló.

Myrtle te llamas... – dijo la Criatura. Myrtle asintió -... me temo que te equivocas, yo no le hago daño a nadie porque Rubeus me lo ordena, y por cariño a él no lo haría jamás. – agregó la Criatura -.

Pero el profesor Dumbledore no nos dijo exactamente que era lo que atacó a Torbet – dijo Rubeus -.

Yo tampoco sé lo que es... pero estoy segura que tu – se dirigía a la Criatura -... te tendrás que mantener alejada por un tiempo, hasta que todo esto de la Cámara de los Secretos pase¿De acuerdo? – preguntó Myrtle -.

Aragog asintió.

Después de todo no eres tan mala... – Myrtle ya no tenía el miedo que en un principio la llenaba, y se dirigió hacia Aragog para tocarla en señal de amistad -.

Espero que no te culpen amigo... ahora nosotros nos vamos – le dijo Rubeus a Aragog -.

Salieron de los principios del Bosque en dirección al castillo. Rubeus había llevado a Myrtle para que viera que su mascota y amigo no tenía nada que ver con el accidente de Torbet. Myrtle se convenció de todo, aunque al principio estaba aterrorizada por la Criatura. Cuando llegaron al castillo, la cena ya había terminado, ellos se despidieron y Rubeus camino hasta su sala común.

¿En donde andabas? – preguntó una voz que salió de un lugar inesperado por parte de Rubeus -.

Que haces aquí Tom – respondió de mala gana Rubeus, ya que no le simpatizaba -.

Yo soy prefecto... – pronunció esa palabra con gran desdén -... algo que tu jamás llegaras a ser, sangre sucia -.

No me provoques Tom... no me importa si te hiciste prefecto a costa de los demás, yo no me preocupo por eso... – Rubeus tenía su mano en su varita apunto de sacarla -.

¿Qué pasa aquí¿Tenemos reunión? – dijo otra voz que se aproximaba a ellos. Era Albus -.

Tom quedó pálido y fingió.

Nada profesor... – miró de reojo a Rubeus -.

No, profesor, nada... solo conversábamos – respondió también Rubeus -.

Albus, por supuesto, no les creyó a ninguno.

Esta bien... bueno Tom, será mejor que vayas a descansar, está todo bien por aquí y Rubeus haz lo mismo -.

Enseguida – dijeron los dos al unísono y se internaron en los pasillos -.

Tom corría despavorido ante la aparición de Albus. No quería echar a perder todo los planes que mantenía. Bajó algunas escaleras y llego a la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin. Cuando entro estaba todo desocupado. Subió a buscar a sus amigos y los trajo a la fuerza para que se sentaran en el sofá.

¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Devian con rostro somnoliento -.

Quisiera echarles una maldición y matarlos... que mas voy a hacer tonto, quiero decirles algo importante – dijo Tom -.

¿Y que es eso tan importante? – pregunto Lardet -.

Tom se sentó dispuesto a platicarles.

Bueno, que vi que ese sangre sucia de Hagrid... fue con Myrtle la llorona hacia los terrenos. Entonces yo los seguí y me encontré con algo que hace que mis planes vayan de maravillas – les dijo Tom -.

¿Y que era? – preguntó Lardet -.

Bueno, encontré que nuestro amigo tiene una Acromántula escondida y muy bien escondida en los terrenos lejanos del castillo – les comentó -.

Sus amigos no podían creer lo que Tom les contaba; algunos creyeron que se había vuelto loco.

Eso no puede ser... – murmuraba Devian -.

Si puede ser, ese gigante siempre tuvo afición por los monstruos, y lo vi con mis propios ojos -.

¿Y que tiene que ver con tus planes? – pregunto Mordat -.

Bueno, que si nos descubren podemos culpar a ese gigante, ya se que algunas veces la guarda en un baúl y la mantiene en su dormitorio... – dijo Tom -.

¿Pero no podemos entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor o si? -.

Obvio que no, pero deben averiguar en donde la mantiene, porque estoy seguro que no la deja en la sala común. Estoy seguro que es en otra parte. Cuando lo sepan me lo dicen y así podemos salvarnos de una expulsión segura – sonrío Tom -.

Tom... bueno, Voldemort¿Qué es lo que pretendes ahora? – preguntó Lardet quien se equivoco de nombre y Tom lo miro asesinamente -.

Realmente quiero que ustedes me hagan un favor – respondió -.

¿Cuál sería? -.

Que me avisen si James Fullin... se queda cerca del baño de las alumnas cuando tiene que vigilar – dijo Tom -.

Sus amigos lo miraron. Tom no estaba bien. Todos sabían que James Fullin era prefecto de la casa de Gryffindor, y que si Tom hablaba de él, era porque quería que hubiera un asesinato a toda costa, pero era imposible tratándose de los prefectos, ya que el último ataque hizo que también los profesores acompañaran a los prefectos en sus salidas por las noches.

Entonces...entonces... – tartamudeaba Devian -.

Tom lo miró despectivamente. Realmente estaba decidido a cometer otro asesinato, y eso era lo que sus compañeros no querían escuchar.

Así es Devian... quiero echarle al Basilisco a James, se lo tiene bien merecido – dijo Tom mirando a sus amigos con una sonrisa sombría -.

Tom al decir esto, infundo el miedo en todos sus compañeros. Ellos no querían participar mas en los juegos de Tom, pero por miedo lo tenían que hacer obligados. Después de contarles, ellos se fueron al dormitorio. Tom se acostó, y soñó lo de siempre. Se veía a él matando a todos los sangre sucias que habitaban en el colegio, incluso a profesores que lo eran. Sin duda nuestro querido amigo, estaba obsesionado con el poder. Algo que Albus temía desde hace rato, y como no estaba seguro no quería crear falsas acusaciones; por lo mismo no dijo nada por un buen tiempo. Era el momento de preocuparse, era el momento de mantener alerta a todos los alumnos. Tom estaba decidido, y Albus preocupado de otras cosas. Sin duda en Hogwarts, iba a ocurrir un asesinato.


	19. El Nuevo Vasallo

**19**

**El nuevo Vasallo**

A la mañana siguiente, todo era normal en el castillo. No habían sospechas de que algo malo podría suceder. Tom no les dijo cuando pensaba atacar a James, y por lo tanto tenían que estar muy atentos a las jugadas. Por mientras, ellos debían buscar la información de donde Rubeus guardaba a Aragog. Albus estaba dando clases en una de las aulas, y preparándose para ir a comer con los demás.

- ¿Cómo va todo? – le preguntó Dippet, quien entró en la sala para conversar con Albus -.

- No hay problemas, creo que el heredero se calmó y no piensa atacar – le respondió -.

Albus y Dippet salieron del aula para dirigirse al Gran Comedor. Mientras ellos comían en el castillo, en otro lugar, específicamente el Ministerio, Aberforth salía de su oficina para ir a ver a las Criaturas.

- ¿Vas hacia las montañas? – le preguntó un malhumorado Sorbern, quien se encontraba en su oficina, e iba saliendo -.

- Si, tengo que estar con ellos en constante alerta – le respondió Aberforth, quien ya no guardaba ninguna clase de rencor hacia su jefe -.

- Ten cuidado... no sabemos que fue lo que lo ataco y si vas solo deberías ir acompañado – le dijo Sorbern -.

Aberforth lo miró extrañado. Antes el no podía soportar la presencia de Aberforth, pero ahora se mostraba mas dócil. Sin duda que el trabajo de Aberforth era bueno, sino, no lo trataría de esa manera.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Aberforth, como que no quiere la cosa -.

- Si, de maravillas, ahora voy a ver a Wortiks... bueno, nos vemos más tarde, quiero que me avises como te fue – le dijo Sorbern, cuando salía de la oficina al ascensor -.

Aberforth también salió, fue a los baños y luego se dirigió al ascensor para hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Él no iba a ir solo, Nicholas lo acompañaría por si alguna emergencia se presentaba. Nicholas lo esperaba en la casa, en el Valle Godric. Cuando Aberforth llegó allá, sacó algo para comer de la casa, y se pusieron en marcha. La señora Rigers, Pernelle y Minerva se encontraban en la casa conversando, simplemente, cosas de mujeres. En el despacho de Wortiks, se conversaban cosas más interesantes.

Sorbern entró al despacho. Vio que Wortiks no se encontraba, pero tuvo que esperarlo ya que lo citó de urgencias. No pasaron ni cinco minutos y Wortiks abre el despacho, sonriéndole a Sorbern de manera cordial.

- Hola Sorbern, deseaba que vinieras para hablar una cosa contigo – le dijo Wortiks mientras se sentaba y dejaba unos papeles en la mesa -.

- Bueno, ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó extrañado Sorbern -.

- Quisiera saber, ¿Cómo va el trabajo de Aberforth? – le preguntó Wortiks a Sorbern -.

Sorbern se extraño por tal pregunta. Porque no citó mejor a Aberforth para que hablaran de su trabajo; pensó que como era él el jefe, podía evaluar el desempeño de su empleado a cargo.

- Bien... no hay ningún problema con él – respondió Sorbern -.

Wortiks arqueo las cejas en señal de aprobación. Simplemente Wortiks también se extraño que Sorbern dijera que Aberforth, el empleado que no soporto por muchos años, esta trabajando bien.

- ¿Seguro Sorbern? – le preguntó Wortiks mirándolo intensamente -.

Sorbern no tenía porque mentir.

- Si, seguro, está todo bien, y si me perdonas Wortiks podrías citar a Aberforth para que te diga que es lo que hace, yo solo estoy trabajando en lo mío – respondió severamente Sorbern -.

Wortiks extrañamente mostró una sonrisa. Miró fijamente a su acompañante y le dijo.

- Sorbern, ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy en la noche? -.

Sorbern lo pensó.

- No, nada importante –.

- Entonces quiero que vayas a mi casa para que conversemos, hace mucho tiempo que no tengo visitas y bueno, te invito – le dijo Wortiks -.

Sorbern ya no sabía que le pasaba a Wortiks. Jamás lo había invitado siquiera a las reuniones importantes y ahora lo invitaba a la misma casa del Ministro. Miro al suelo, lo pensó, pero no veía nada malo en ir a la casa de Wortiks.

- Está bien – asintió Sorbern -.

-Te espero a las ocho de la noche – le dijo Wortiks -.

Sorbern salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta. Wortiks debe de haber recibido una buena noticia para que invitara Sorbern a la casa; pero todos sabiamos que no era precisamente asi. Mientras, en el castillo, Albus se encontraba en el despacho de Dippet hablando de trivialidades.

- ...Espero que mi hermano este bien, hoy iba a ir a las montañas – le comentaba Albus a su amigo cuando estos dos fumaban en unas pipas largas y flacas -.

- No te preocupes, si fue con Nicholas estará todo bien, además, ellos saben defenderse – le decía Dippet -... de lo que debemos preocuparnos es sobre lo que pasa aquí adentro, ya que el supuesto heredero a dejado de atacar y eso no me tranquiliza para nada. Solo esta esperando el momento de hacerlo, como tenemos todo vigilado esta buscando como escabullirse -.

- Tienes razón, ¿Le avisaste a los demás profesores? – preguntó Albus -.

- Si, ya lo hice, y estuvieron de acuerdo, espero que el heredero sepa controlarse porque los profesores ya están autorizados para herir y aturdir al primero que encuentren cerca de esos lugares – le dijo Dippet -.

Albus sabía que las cosas no se estaban poniendo fáciles en el colegio. Si a eso se le sumaba lo de Grindelwald, esperaban que sucediera un milagro para que alguien derrotara a los dos magos que andaban poniendo problemas.

- ¿Tus padres como están? – le preguntó Dippet -.

- Bien, da la casualidad que Minerva se quedo con ellos, supuestamente esta de visita, pero le conté y me dijo que estaría complacida en ayudarnos sobre lo de Grindelwald. No deja a mi madre sola en ningún momento – le dijo Albus -.

- Acuérdate de la señora Flamel, ella también esta ahí -.

- Pernelle se ha mostrado muy amable con mi madre, siempre están hablando, ahora tendrán que incluir a una niña en las conversaciones de mujeres mayores – sonrió Albus a Dippet, cuando se refería a Minerva -.

- Vaya niña, es joven, pero es muy poderosa... realmente fue una buena alumna aquí en Hogwarts – dijo Dippet -.

- Es toda una mujer de armas tomar. Realmente no se como puedo... – pero Albus se cayo justo a tiempo, antes de hablar mas de la cuenta -.

Terminaron de charlar y Albus fue a su despacho. Empezó a recoger varios papeles que tenia en la mesa, revueltos y desordenados. Se afirmo su túnica y vio la hora, eran tan solo las ocho menos treinta. Para Albus era una hora común pero para alguien mas esa hora era la hora de la partida hacia un destino.

Sorbern se dirigía hacia la casa de Wortiks con paso sigiloso. Iba caminando despacio, puesto que todavía era temprano. Llego a las casas que eran de aspecto larguirucho, muy sombrías pero cuando estaba de día, irradiaban belleza natural.

- Aquí debe ser... – murmuraba Sorbern -.

Cuando ya se acercaba a la casa de Wortiks, sintió un escalofrió que le hizo mirar instintivamente hacia arriba. Sin duda pensaba que algo estaba sobrevolando el cielo y por eso atino a mirar hacia los cielos. Poso la mirada enfrente y se dirigió a la casa de Wortiks. Cuando llego, cruzo el jardín dispuesto a golpear la puerta principal.

- ¡Hola Sorbern, que puntual! – le dijo un Wortiks que sorpresivamente abrió la puerta como si hubiera adivinado que Sorbern ya llego -.

- ¿Cómo supiste que ya estaba aquí? – le pregunto desconcertado Sorbern -.

Wortiks arqueo las cejas, y le sonrió.

- Somos magos Sorbern, eso debes saberlo – cuando Wortiks le dijo esto, lo hizo pasar a la casa. Estaba todo en orden, nada de sospechas podrían crearse si uno entraba a esa casa. Sorbern se sentó en uno de los sofá y se acomodo, mientras que Wortiks servia whisky añejo en dos vasos.

- ¿Cuál es el motivo de la visita? – preguntó directamente Sorbern recibiendo el vaso y tomando un pequeño sorbo de la sustancia -.

- Solo quería hablar con alguien, y bueno, me pareció buena idea invitarte a ti – le sonrió Wortiks -.

- Claro... – Sorbern pensaba que eso no era todo -.

- ¿Quieres fumar? – le preguntó Wortiks acercándole una pipa -.

- Bueno... – ambos se pusieron a conversar del Ministerio y después pasaron a temas de sus vidas. Sorbern estaba solo, su mujer había muerto hace veinte años y desde ese entonces su casa se ha vuelto un mar de soledad. Wortiks le contó la pelea que tuvo con su mujer (obviamente no contando la razón) y después ambos empezaron a consolarse mutuamente. Wortiks puso la radio mágica, en volumen bajo y pasaron a la pequeña biblioteca que tenía él -.

- ¿Te gustan los libros? – le pregunto Wortiks -.

- Si, podrías prestarme este... o este – decía un admirado Sorbern, ya que Wortiks sabía que él era fanático de la lectura -.

- Si, te prestaría los libros, pero antes me tienes que hacer un favor – le dijo Wortiks mirándolo fijamente -.

- ¿Qué clase de favor? – pregunto Sorbern, no sabiendo que detrás de él estaba apareciendo otra persona -.

- Que no grites tanto cuando te lancen el _Imperius_... – Wortiks le señalo por su hombro y Sorbern se dio vuelta no sabiendo a lo que se refería su amigo -.

En ese mismo instante sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Un mago alto y viejo con una gran barba blanca y ojos pálidos, le sonreía con la varita alzada.

- _Imperius_ – gritó Grindelwald y el rayo salió dirigido justamente a Sorbern. Este se retorcía para no caer en manos de dicha maldición, pero los esfuerzos al igual que los de Wortiks, fueron en vano -.

- Levántate – le dijo Wortiks, cuando Sorbern estaba tirado en el suelo. Este se levanto acomodándose en uno de los lugares de aquella estancia -.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras Sorbern? – preguntó un sonriente Grindelwald -.

- Bien mi señor... – absolutamente controlado, Sorbern ya estaba en manos de ellos dos -.

Grindelwald se río fríamente.

- Espero que ahora me cuentes muchas cosas de las cuales podré regocijarme de la emoción -.

- ¿Qué desea saber? – le preguntó Sorbern quien se sentaba justo al lado de él -.

- Bueno, son tantas cosas las que tengo que preguntarte, pero esperaremos a que llegue mi querida amiga Celeno – dijo Grindelwald mirando hacia la ventana -.

Sorbern estaba medio perdido. No sabía a lo que Grindelwald se refería, lo que si es que Wortiks estaba ahí para decirle. Se acerco con cuidado y simulando que estaba viendo los libros le pregunto.

- ¿Quién es Celeno? -.

- Una pequeña amiga de nuestro señor – le dijo Wortiks -.

- ¿Es una bruja? -.

- No, es una Criatura Mágica antigua y poderosa. Viene del país Grecia, y es jefa de todas las Criaturas que están a cargo de Grindelwald – le respondió -.

Sorbern no lo podía creer. Aunque estuviera bajo la maldición _Imperius_, se le notaba un poco nervioso. Esto aumento, cuando vio justo en la ventana, una Criatura alada que esperaba entrar al interior.

- ¡¡¡¿Qué es eso! – preguntó muy asustado Sorbern -.

Grindelwald lo miro sonriendo.

- No le digas "eso" a mi linda amiga Celeno... – tal como dijo Grindelwald, Celeno entro y empujo furiosamente a Sorbern al suelo en donde le puso su garra en el cuello casi asfixiándole -.

- Perdón, no fue mi intención, señorita – le rogaba Sorbern -.

Celeno acerco su rostro y le dijo.

- Ten mas cuidado para la otra vez, que sino te arranco la cabeza -.

Celeno le quito la pata, y Sorbern se paro para alejarse lo mas posible de tal Criatura. Wortiks y Grindelwald no cabían en la risa que tenían.

- ¿Qué me traes? – le pregunto Grindelwald a Celeno -.

- Aberforth sigue yendo a las montañas, no he podido convencer a los Gigantes mi señor. Me temo que tenemos que desistir de aquello – le dijo Celeno haciendo una reverencia -.

- Si tú lo dices mi amiga, tendremos que hacerlo así, solo nos tenemos que basar en los planes que tenemos en cuestión. ¿Wortiks, vas bien con lo de Abiss? – le preguntó Grindelwald -.

- Si mi señor, ya estoy convenciéndolo de que las cosas ya han cambiado, espero que algún día me invite a su casa para que yo pueda hacer lo que usted me pida – le dijo Wortiks -.

- ¿Qué es lo que le pidió mi señor? – pregunto tímidamente Sorbern -.

- De veras que estas no muy bien informado, bueno, lo que pasa es que tengo que matar a todos los que lucharon por primera vez conmigo para recolectar el poder completo de mi esencia, y ya con eso puedo vengarme de ese maldito de Dippet – le dijo Grindelwald -.

Sorben no alcanzo a digerir todo cuando pregunto.

- ¿Qué es lo que Dippet pinta en todo esto? -.

- Lo que pasa mi querido amigo Sorbern, es que Dippet es el único que conoce la forma de matarme, pero todavía no lo sabe, por si no lo sabías tengo una debilidad muy abierta que se ve a través de mi cuerpo y es que no puedo recibir una maldición de alguien que tenga el corazón tan puro -.

- Pero mi señor usted es invencible… – le dijo Wortiks -.

- Lamentablemente Wortiks, no tengo todo el poder para ser invencible, de veras que si pasa eso me podrá derrotar fácilmente. Solo conozco a dos personas con el corazón tan puro para derrotarme y ellos son Armando Dippet y Gregory Wyvern – les dijo Grindelwald -.

- Pero el señor Wyvern esta muerto... – le dijo Sorbern -.

- Así es, cuando estuvo en San Mungo estaba desecho y por eso pude matarlo sin preocupaciones, pero Dippet sigue vivo y sano, y además tiene muchos magos a su favor que pueden ser peligrosos -.

- Se refiere al profesor de transformaciones, a Aberforth y también a un tipo llamado Flamel – dijo Sorbern -.

- El más peligroso de ellos es Albus Dumbledore, tengo la leve sospecha de que tiene mas poder del que representa, y eso no es un buen presagio. Por lo tanto, quiero matar a los Dumbledore por dos razones – dijo Grindelwald -.

- ¿Cuáles? -.

- Una por lo que te mencione, y la otra sería para que Albus y su hermano tengan baja la moral por la muerte de sus padres, así ellos no podrán luchar con todos sus poderes – le dijo Grindelwald -.

- Ya veo... aunque es muy buen plan, no creo que ellos se den por aludidos cuando usted entre al Valle Godric – le dijo Sorbern -.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó amablemente Grindelwald -.

- Porque la casa de los Dumbledore es muy reconocida en todo el Valle, y además que al lado de ellos viven magos poderosos – dijo Sorbern -.

Grindelwald lo miro.

- Hay Sorben, te falta mucho por aprender. Ellos no sabrán nada de lo que pasa, será con magia, muy antigua como voy a entrar a la casa, y los que están dentro morirán. Ellos no sabrán que voy por el Valle Godric, a menos que sepan sentir las presencias de los magos, pero eso también lo tengo controlado – le dijo Grindelwald -.

- Perdone mi señor, no fue mi intención incomodarlo – le dijo Sorbern muy arrepentido -.

- Bueno, ahora me temo que tengo que interrogarte a ti, porque quiero saber muchas cosas acerca de tu Departamento – le dijo Grindelwald -.

Sorbern lo miro extrañado.

- ¿Qué cosas? -.

Al otro día en el Ministerio, Aberforth llegaba a su oficina para empezar el día. Corría desesperado al quedarse dormido y no quería llegar ni un minuto después. Cuando se asomo por la oficina, se dio cuenta de que su jefe, Sorbern no se encontraba en su puesto. Fue algo que agradeció a todos los dioses, porque si Sorbern estaba como simpático con él, no era para perdonarle la puntualidad. Sin embargo, apareció con su mirada asesina de siempre, aunque con los ojos más desgastados que otras veces.

- Buenos días – lo saludo cordialmente Aberforth -.

- Que tienen de buenos. Será mejor que te pongas a trabajar y de inmediato... – le dijo Sorbern quien ni siquiera lo miro para hablarle. Algo raro le pasó para cambiar esa actitud tan de prisa -.

- Bueno, como tú digas... – y Aberforth comenzó a trabajar en lo suyo. Como ese día no tenía que ir hacia las montañas, se quedo en su puesto -.

Al mediodía las tareas que debía hacer Aberforth se ponían más engorrosas en cuanto pasaba el tiempo. Llenar pergaminos no es de lo más entretenido para nadie, y en ese momento para Aberforth tampoco. No sabía que era lo que le ocurría a Sorbern, que en tiempos pasados estaba aprendiendo a comportarse como caballero.

- ¿Molesto? – preguntó una voz, que era de Abiss, el padre de Aberforth -.

- No, no hay problema – le respondió Aberforth -.

- ¿Qué haces? -.

- Estoy terminando unos pergaminos que me dejo amablemente Sorbern – puso cara de sarcástico. El señor Dumbledore le saco a Aberforth lo de Sorbern. Este no puso cara de sorpresa ya que sabía que era un viejo mañoso -.

- No te preocupes, que ya las cosas están bien aquí, y también no tienes que ir a las montañas, que eso en verdad me preocupa – le dijo su padre -.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó -.

- Te lo digo porque no me gusta que solo vayas con Nicholas, deberías dejarme acompañarte – le dijo el señor Dumbledore -.

- No seas sentimental padre, que ya las cosas no están para eso – le dijo Aberforth -.

- Por cierto, creo que es hora de que nos juntemos otra vez todos los de la Alianza – le dijo el señor Dumbledore a su hijo -.

- Me parece... ya es hora de ver como vamos a buscar a Grindelwald, tal vez mi hermano sepa la respuesta -.

En esos momentos, Sorbern salía de su oficina en dirección al ascensor.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Abiss? – preguntó Sorbern muy enojado -.

- Estoy solamente conversando en nuestro horario libre – le respondió bastante molesto el señor Dumbledore -.

- Esta bien, pero deja trabajar tranquilo a mis empleados, sino quieres que se lo diga a Wortiks -.

Cuando Sorbern salió ellos siguieron conversando acerca de la reunión propuesta por el señor Dumbledore. En ese momento, en otro lugar en el cual se encontraban los alumnos de una casa, específicamente Slytherin, ocurrían sucesos extraños. Se encontraban en la sala común hablando acerca de lo que Tom les comentaba. Cada uno de los presentes, se mantenía atento, expectante a las palabras que Tom les decía. Lardet fue el único que después de veinte minutos levanto la mano para decir algo.

- Si – dijo Tom -.

- Bueno, todos sabemos que James esta vigilando hasta mañana la parte del baño de las mujeres, pero también sabemos que siempre anda un profesor por esos lados – le comentó Lardet -.

- Muy bien pensado Lardet – le dijo Tom, y Lardet infló el pecho en señal de orgullo -... pero todos sabemos que no podemos atacar al anochecer y eso lo dije hace poco menos de un minuto, así que si no pones atención nuevamente a algo que yo estoy diciendo, tendrás que ir arrastrándote a tu cama – y le enseño la varita -.

Todos miraron a Lardet que se encontraba rojo de la vergüenza. Devian le había dicho que no hablara pero este no le hizo caso y sufrió la consecuencia de ser pisoteado por Tom.

- Ahora, todos ustedes tendrán que cubrirme la espalda – les dijo Tom -.

- ¿Estaremos en las gradas o solo vigilando? – preguntó Mordat -.

- Tú y Devian estarán vigilando abajo mientras que ustedes dos – y señalo a los otros dos del grupo – Lardet y Alfrad, vigilaran a los profesores -.

- ¿Pero como los vigilaremos? – preguntó Alfrad -.

- Bueno, solo cuando vean que uno de ellos se para, van directamente a verme al baño de las mujeres – dijo Tom -.

- Entonces, yo, cuando pasen diez minutos distraigo a James y lo llevo cerca del Despacho del profesor Dumbledore, y ahí lo atacas – le dijo Mordat a Tom -.

- Así es Mordat, parece que eres el único que ha captado todo -.

- Gracias – Mordat se había sonrojado -.

- Entonces, repasemos. Cuando empiece el partido entre Hufflepuff y Gryffindor ustedes dos van y se sientan cerca de los profesores. Devian y Mordat, ustedes dos se quedan cerca del estadio pero no suben a las gradas. Ahora, cuando pasen los diez minutos, los prefectos llegaran al estadio pero tú (señalo a Mordat) le dirás a James, que tienes una emergencia y lo llevas cerca del despacho del profesor. Cuando hayas echo esto, Devian ya me habrá avisado de eso, y yo sacare al Basilisco y asesinaremos a James y nadie sabrá que fuimos nosotros – Tom soltó una carcajada que hizo estremecer a los demás -.

- ¿Crees que resultara? – pregunto un tímido Alfrad -.

- Sino resulta... me temo que los tendré que asesinar a ustedes – y Tom los miro a los demás de una manera asesina, fulminándolos con la mirada -.

Todo iba a ocurrir al siguiente día, parece que por fin los planes de Tom se iban a cumplir. Albus debía saberlo, debía saber lo que pasaba, aunque ya era...demasiado tarde.


	20. El Ataque Inesperado

**20**

**El Ataque Inesperado**

Al amanecer, Albus se dirigió a una de las aulas para comenzar con las clases normales y habituales que tenía que realizar día por día. Su mente estaba en dos partes; una, en la clase con los alumnos, y otra en el partido de Quidditch que se iba a jugar en la tarde. En otra parte, en el Ministerio su hermano también andaba distraído. Se retiro de su oficina para poder ir hablar con Nicholas quien se encontraba en el Valle Godric. Cuando llegó a su casa, solamente se encontraba Nicholas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó abriéndole la puerta -.

- Bueno, venía hablar contigo, ¿Dónde están las demás?- preguntó -.

- Fueron a dar un paseo, solamente les dije que se quedaran aquí, que no era bueno que anduvieran las tres solas, pero no me hicieron caso y se marcharon no diciéndome a la hora en que regresarían -.

- Excelente... así podemos conversar tranquilos – le dijo Aberforth -.

- ¿De que? -.

- Es que mañana no iré donde los Duendes, pero quiero que me acompañes a ir a ver a Kirin. Hace mucho que no lo veo yo, y bueno, le pedí permiso a Sorbern aunque de mala ganas me dijo que si, puedo ir cuando guste y yo pensaba ir mañana – comentó Aberforth -.

- Esta bien, yo te acompaño donde Kirin – le dijo Nicholas -.

- ¿Tú cuando lo viste por última vez, estaba bien? – preguntó preocupado Aberforth -.

- Si, con Albus calculamos que la cicatriz en poco tiempo desaparecerá y ya podrá volver a ser el mismo de antes – le dijo Nicholas -.

- ¿Y Procne? – preguntó -.

- De él no sabemos mas, aunque Erac, el otro amigo de Kirin, lo está cuidando, pero lo de él fue menos que lo de Kirin, así que pronto volverá a ser el mismo -.

- Eso espero, la verdad es que tenemos que mantenernos en contacto con ellos, para que sepan que las cosas no van bien, que Grindelwald no ha aparecido mas desde el combate en las montañas... me temo que esta ahora preparando un plan, porque se ha demorado en aparecer – le dijo Aberforth mirándolo a los ojos -.

Al rato después llegaron las tres mujeres a la casa, muy contentas, sanas y salvas para la alegría de Nicholas y Aberforth.

- ¡Hola Hijo! – le dijo la señora Rigers a Aberforth dándole un beso en la mejilla -.

- ¿Qué tal Aberforth? – le dijo Minerva quien también lo saludo, junto con Pernelle le dieron un abrazo que casi lo estrangulan -.

- Bien, estoy bien, pero si no me sueltan me ahogare – les dijo sonriéndoles -.

La señora Rigers preparo algo para comer y se sentaron en la sala para conversar tranquilamente.

- ¿Estas en el Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas? – le preguntó Minerva -.

- Así es, mi querido Departamento – le respondió -. Desde que llegue que las personas de ahí me tienen envidia, pero yo me hago el indiferente, la verdad es que no me preocupan, teniendo mi trabajo, mi horario y mis cosas como las Criaturas Mágicas, esta todo bien -.

- ¿Y has averiguado algo? – le preguntó de nuevo, pero ahora mirando hacia otro tema -.

- No, en el Ministerio solo sabemos mi padre, Wortiks y yo, y mi padre ha estado muy ocupado últimamente, y Wortiks bueno él no sabe nada tampoco. Cada vez que le pregunto, me dice que no ha averiguado absolutamente nada del paradero de Grindelwald. Solo quedo yo, y yo lo que se es lo mismo que Nicholas y mi hermano -.

- Así es Minerva, hasta ahora no hemos podido averiguar nada importante – le agregó Nicholas -.

- ¿Aberforth? ¿Te quedaras a comer? – le preguntó su madre -.

- Si mamá, espero que no les incomode -.

- Claro que no Aberforth, hace tiempo que no los veía y como tú eres el mas ocupado tengo muchas cosas que hablar contigo – le dijo Minerva -.

- Bueno, pero no le cuenten a mi hermano o se pondrá celoso – le dijo Aberforth a los presentes los cuales se rieron -.

Aberforth se quedo un rato más para comer con Nicholas y las demás. Pasó a su habitación y se quedo hablando un buen momento con Minerva y Nicholas acerca de las cosas que han pasado tanto en la comunidad mágica como en Hogwarts. La tarde se avecinaba, y las nubes se iban despejando para dar paso a un día soleado y magistral. Los profesores decían que era ideal para el partido que se iba a jugar dentro de una hora más. Todos estaban comentando el partido, menos cinco alumnos que se encontraban en uno de los pasillos, tramando lo que sería el asesinato de un sangre sucia.

- ¿Saben lo que tienen que hacer? – pregunto Tom a sus compañeros -.

- Si Tom – le dijo Mordat quien era él más nervioso -.

Alfrad y Lardet se pusieron en camino para dirigirse hacia las gradas y tomar sus posiciones. Mientras Devian y Mordat se acercaban a las gradas, Tom se quedo un momento para tener todo bien planeado. Se dirigió hacia la sala común a esperar la oportunidad para sacar al Basilisco. Mientras que en otra parte, cerca del Gran Comedor, se encontraban dos personas hablando amorosamente.

- ¿Vas a ir? – le dijo Rubeus a Myrtle -.

- Si, pero primero iré a buscar una sorpresa que te tengo – le dijo ella sonriéndole y abrazándolo -.

- Bueno, pero no te tardes -.

Rubeus se puso en marcha para conseguir una de las mejores posiciones para ver el encuentro de las casas de ellos dos. Rápidamente corrió, y como era muy grande no le costo nada sentarse y cubrir un puesto para que Myrtle llegara tranquilamente a sentarse junto a su lado. En otra parte, Myrtle iba tranquilamente caminando hacia su sala común a buscar la sorpresa de su grandulón. Cuando llegó, dijo la contraseña y entró, pero en ese lugar habían tres alumnas, las cuales siempre molestaban a Myrtle por todo.

- Aquí viene la cuatro ojos – le dijo una de las alumnas -.

- Déjame tranquila Silvia – le dijo Myrtle fulminándola con la mirada -.

- No, no quiero... – alzó su varita y pronunció - _¡Tarantallegra!_ – el hechizo por poco le llega a Myrtle quien lo esquivo con gran facilidad. Todas las personas de ahí (que eran tres) se rieron -.

- Ven Myrtle y te diremos un secreto de tu fenómeno Rubeus – le dijo una niña llamada Olive Hornby -.

Myrtle la miro. Nadie sabía que ellos dos andaban, y eso la desconcertó.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -.

- Nada... – le respondió sarcásticamente -.

Myrtle se abalanzo sobre ella pero Silvia le dio un puñetazo y la dejo tirada en el suelo. Myrtle salió corriendo al dormitorio de las chicas, cogió el regalo para Rubeus y salió de la sala común en dirección a los baños de mujeres con las lágrimas en sus ojos y muy asustada. No tenía ganas de ir al partido, ellas la habían dañado y no quería ir a las gradas con los ojos llorosos para que los demás se burlaran así que decidió quedarse ahí un buen rato. En esos momentos el partido ya había comenzado y los prefectos hacían las guardias, incluido James Fullin.

Pasaron diez minutos y Mordat se dirigió con paso decidido hacia donde se encontraba James. Devian le seguía el paso, para avisarle después a Tom. Cuando Mordat caminaba se encontró con otro de los prefectos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó el prefecto de Ravenclaw, quien ya se había recuperado del accidente del Basilisco -.

- Que te importa... – respondió de mala gana Mordat -.

- Recuerda que soy prefecto, camina y no causes problemas – le dijo Torbet -.

Mordat siguió caminando, doblo un pasillo y se encontró en el baño de las mujeres, aunque James no estaba. De pronto lo ve que se pone en el lugar que había dicho Tom. Se encamina hacia él con cara preocupada.

- ¡James! – le dijo Mordat simulando un accidente -.

Este lo miró desconcertado y le pregunto.

- ¿Qué sucede? -.

- Ocurrió algo extraño, cerca del despacho del profesor Dumbledore, acompáñame – este lo dijo de la manera más convincente y como por arte de magia, este le creyó -.

- Esta bien, vamos – dijo James -.

Mordat sonrío para si, y le hizo señas a Devian quien estaba al otro lado del pasillo. Ahora Devian cruzó por el mismo lugar que estaban ellos en dirección a la sala común. Antes de que llegara vio a Tom que iba cauteloso, como era prefecto podía estar en los pasillos dando las excusas pertinentes.

- Esta listo - le dijo Devian -.

- Bien... – Tom se apresuró para ir al baño de las chicas, mientras que Devian debía entretener aún más a James junto con Mordat -.

En las gradas...

- Voy a ir al baño – dijo Dippet quien se mostraba inquieto -.

Alfrad lo miró y le dijo.

- ¡Profesor mire esa jugada! – justo en ese momento, Dippet quedó absorto con la jugada del buscador de Gryffindor quien había divisado la Snitch dorada. Se sentó y contemplo lo que estaba por suceder. Sin embargo, en último momento la Snitch desaparece y Dippet se levanta.

- Profesor, ¿Qué ocurrió, no alcance a ver? – le preguntó Alfrad tratando de entretener al profesor. Para suerte de él, Dippet se sentó y le comenzó a explicar -.

Una persona corría disimuladamente, para que nadie se diera cuenta. Esta persona era Tom, quien se apresuraba a pasos sigilosos. Le quedaba poco para llegar, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando ve que Torbet se dirigía hacia ese lugar.

- ¡Torbet! – le dijo Tom -.

- Si – respondió este -.

- James me dijo que yo cubriera esta parte... así que tu puedes ver otra parte del castillo – le dijo en tono muy convincente -.

Este lo miró, lo analizo, pero finalmente asintió.

- Esta bien, cuida aquí – y se marcho doblando en uno de los pasillos -.

- Estuvo cerca – dijo Tom, quien entró en el baño de las chicas sigilosamente. Una vez adentro se puso enfrente de los grifos y dijo con voz silbante: _Abrete...,_ en unos segundos la entrada hacia la Camara de los Secretos comenzó a abrirse y de ella empezó a salir el Basilisco -.

Tom lo miró contemplando su belleza y cuando se puso en la puerta para dejarlo salir, una voz dijo...

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – era Myrtle quien se encontraba en uno de los cubículos. De repente el Basilisco miro hacia el lugar cuando en el mismo instante salía del cubículo Myrtle. Lo único que se pudo escuchar fue un grito apagado de la chica quien cayó al suelo, muerta -.

- No puede ser – dijo Tom, cuando vio que se trataba de Myrtle – ahora que hago, maldición... – decía Tom, porque vio que los planes le salían mal. Le ordenó rápidamente al Basilisco que se ocultara en la Cámara. Cerró la entrada y se alejo del lugar. Corrió hacia su sala común en donde estarían los demás alumnos. Cuando entró, encontró a sus compañeros con cara de pálidos -.

- ¿Qué paso Tom? ¿Por qué no llegaste? – le preguntó nerviosamente Devian -.

- Sucedió algo inesperado, esa maldita de Myrtle se encontraba en los baños. El Basilisco la miro y la dejo muerta, en los baños. Cerré la Cámara y me dirigí hacia acá, tuve suerte de que nadie estuviera por esos lados – les comentó -.

- Entonces... salió todo mal – dijo Alfrad -.

- Si, ya no atacaremos hasta un buen tiempo... con este ataque inesperado las cosas se van a poner difíciles, por cierto, ¿Termino el partido? – le preguntó Tom a Lardet -.

- Cuando nos vinimos, todavía no atrapaban la Snitch, así que todavía no termina – le respondió -.

- Tengo tiempo de esconder el cuerpo, pero no regresare... – murmuro Tom -.

Mientras, un aullido proveniente de las gradas en el terreno indicaba que el partido había terminado. Los profesores iban contentos por la gran actuación de los jugadores. Albus iba junto a Dippet y Smith comentado lo sucedido. Todos los alumnos regresaban a sus salas comunes para luego empezar su horario de clases. Era para ellos la última clase, puesto que ya se hacía tarde y tenían que cenar.

- ¿Dónde vas? – le pregunto Silvia a su compañera Olive -.

Ambas se encontraban en la sala común de Hufflepuff.

- Voy al baño, regreso enseguida – dijo esta quien salió corriendo enseguida de la sala común -.

Atravesó los pasillos muy rápido, llegando al baño para hacer sus necesidades. Cuando entró, jamás pensó encontrarse con la escena que estaba viendo. El cuerpo de su compañera Myrtle estaba tirado justo enfrente de los grifos con las pupilas bien abiertas, y señal de asombro.

- ¡No puede ser! – se dijo para ella. Pero lo que vio luego la aterro mas, arriba en una de las ventanas, se encontraba el fantasma de Myrtle quien estaba llorando. Miró a la muchacha y le dijo...

- ¡Que Miras!... ¡Vienes a reírte de mi desgracia! – al decir esto, Olive, su compañera soltó un grito que se oyó por todos los pasillos más cercanos -.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Dippet. Albus le dijo que no sabía y juntos, incluyendo a Smith se dirigieron a la fuente de aquel grito espeluznante. Avanzaron lo más rápido que pudieron y llegaron al baño de las chicas cuando de pronto salía de el, una muchacha con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y que corría sin dirección alguna -.

Albus la atrapo justo y la tomo por los hombros delicadamente, preguntándole que era lo que pasaba, a lo que ella contesto.

- Esta ahí profesor, esta, esta muerta profesor... – decía la muchacha cuando de pronto se desmayo. Albus le pidió a Smith que la llevara a la enfermería y que avisara a los demás profesores y al celador -.

- Mira Dippet – le dijo Albus cuando entraron al baño de las mujeres y vio el cuerpo de Myrtle -.

- Es Myrtle – dijo Dippet - ...pero Olive nos dijo que estaba el fantasma eso quiere decir que podemos hablar con ella de lo que paso -.

- Si, pero en estos momentos no esta – cuando dijo esto, llego el señor Walfric y la señora Village y se pusieron enfrente para levantar el cuerpo y ponerlo en una de las camillas. Cuando Albus y Dippet estaban esperando afuera, una persona, más bien un alumno esperaba tímidamente fuera del baño alguna respuesta por parte de sus profesores. Albus se dio cuenta de la presencia del alumno y lo hizo acercarse -.

- ¿Pasa algo Tom? – le preguntó, cuando intento entrar en su mente para ver si él sabía algo, pero encontró una obstrucción, entonces, desistió -.

- No, profesor, ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó esta vez Tom mirando fijamente a los ojos de Albus, como desafiándolo a que le leyera la mente -.

- Myrtle fue asesinada por el heredero, más bien por la Criatura del heredero y no sabemos todavía quien pudo ser. Con esto las cosas se complican, pero por ahora no diremos nada a personas externas, ya que en Hogwarts sabemos que en pocos días se sabrá todo -.

- Si, lo entiendo... esta bien, debo irme – le dijo Tom quien se dirigió a su sala común -.

Albus miró en dirección a la que Tom se iba, pero alguien más se iba acercando sigilosamente. Ese alguien era, Rubeus Hagrid.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Albus -...todos los alumnos deben estar en su sala común -.

- Es que profesor, estaba buscando a Myrtle, porque ella no esta en su sala común y pensé que estaría por ahí corriendo peligro – le dijo Rubeus sin saber la terrible noticia -.

- Lo siento Rubeus... – Albus siempre se caracterizó por decir las cosas tales y como son, y por esta vez no iba a cambiar -...Myrtle es la alumna a la cual la Criatura la ataco, así que no puedes hacer nada – le dijo Albus -.

Rubeus no podía creerlo, tenía que ser mentira, no podía pasar eso justo en ese momento. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar y no tardo en soltar lágrimas.

- Profesor, eso es mentira... – fue lo único que dijo cuando salió corriendo y Dippet miro a Albus con rostro penoso -.

- Tienes que hablar con él – le dijo Dippet a Albus -.

- Si, lo haré... -.

La profesora Village y el señor Walfric sacaban la camilla del baño de las mujeres, cuando llevaban el cuerpo, este iba cubierto por una manta blanca. Todos los profesores se quedaron muy preocupados por la situación y decidieron poner mano dura al heredero.

- Lo haremos Smith, pero debemos ser precavidos. Por el momento debemos pensar que dirán los padres de la pequeña – les dijo Albus -.

Todos los profesores estaban mirándose unos a los otros. Solo Dippet permanecía más triste que los demás. Mientras que en una de las salas comunes alguien se reía.

- ¿De que te ríes si todo salió mal? – le preguntó Lardet a Tom, ambos estaban sentados junto a los demás del grupo en los sofás de la sala común de Slytherin -.

- Es que si hubieras visto la mirada que puso ese fenómeno de Rubeus cuando le dijeron lo de Myrtle... es tan cómico el Amor – y se reía cuando sus compañeros no podían creer que tanta maldad hubiera en su cuerpo -.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? – preguntó Alfrad -.

- Nada, dejaremos que el tiempo pase, hasta el próximo curso, total nadie ha descubierto mi identidad y no creo que ustedes me traicionen – les dijo a sus compañeros fulminándolos con la mirada asesina que caracterizaba a Tom -.

Se quedaron un rato mas conversando para ir a la cena. Albus y los demás profesores dejaron el cuerpo de Myrtle en la enfermería, aislado con un campo frío para que el cuerpo se mantuviera, aunque estando petrificado no podía descomponerse. Varios de los alumnos de Hufflepuff fueron a visitar a su compañera, algunos soltaban lágrimas en tan sublime escudo que ni siquiera los dejaba tocar el cuerpo de su amiga. Tardaron aproximadamente veinte minutos desde que pasó todo. Albus se sentía mal, él había tenido sueños acerca de eso pero todavía le faltaba la prueba final, y como siempre se dijo, que no actuaría hasta estar seguro de lo que cree. Los demás profesores fueron al Gran Comedor para acompañar a los alumnos, hasta la señora Pomfrey fue invitada para que cenara, ya que ella a las horas de la cena siempre se quedaba cuidando a los enfermos o cenando en su dormitorio, esta vez, no había enfermo que cuidar, solo un cuerpo que velar, y era mejor cenar antes de que soltar lagrimas en su salita de estar.

- Vamos Pomfrey... tenemos que informar al alumnado – le dijo amablemente Dippet -.

- Esta bien, yo iré – le dijo y juntos salieron de la enfermería -.

Albus sabía que antes de ir a cenar tenía que hacer algo muy importante. Se dirigió con paso firme hacia las entradas del Bosque Prohibido. Aviso a Tuk para que fuera a cenar también. Quería que todos estuvieran presentes. Camino hacia la izquierda varios metros y se encontró con Rubeus, solo, llorando, descontroladamente.

- Aquí estas... – Rubeus atino a pararse y pedirle disculpas a su profesor -.

- No te disculpes Rubeus. Entiendo perfectamente como te sientes. Tu mas que nadie era muy amigo de Myrtle, sin duda, mas que amigos y eso lo sabíamos todos los profesores. Siempre tan agradecidos de la amistad que ella te dio y tu le correspondiste – Rubeus soltó una sonrisita -... pero tienes que tener en cuenta que ella se fue, y debes admitirlo. Necesito que vayamos a cenar. No te estoy pidiendo que olvides lo que paso, porque se que no sacare nada, será mejor comer, y brindar por nuestra amiga Myrtle. Todo el alumnado debe enterarse de lo que paso y tenemos que ir, ya que yo debo decirles algo y tu también – le dijo a un Rubeus nervioso y sollozo -.

- Profesor... no puedo, ella era muy querida por mí. ¡Se me fue, ya no esta conmigo... me dejo, y yo que la deje ir cuando fue a su sala común. Debería haberla forzado a que se quedara conmigo... no puedo creer lo que paso, no quiero profesor – decía bastante triste Rubeus -.

- No digas que ella se fue, ella vive en ti, en tu existencia, ella esta contigo en tus ojos. Además, date cuenta de que su fantasma se quedo y puedes hablar con ella – Rubeus alzó la mirada y quedo petrificado -.

- De verdad... puedo – no podía articular palabra -.

- Si, pero antes vamos a cenar y cuando encontremos su fantasma podrás hablar con ella – le dijo Albus y lo tomo del hombro para darle un abrazo cálido y seguro -.

Ambos caminaron hacia la entrada. Pasaron por las partes en que Rubeus y Myrtle se quedaban hasta tarde conversando, y eso le trajo mas recuerdos. Sonreía, pero su sonrisa era triste. Solo la imagen de Myrtle como fantasma, y que podía hablar con ella le daba esperanzas. Llegaron al Gran Comedor, y todos los alumnos impacientes por las noticias los vieron entrar. Ellos caminaron serios y Albus le pidió a Rubeus que se sentara a su lado, y que no fuera a la mesa de Gryffindor. Cuando todos estaban expectantes para la cena, Dippet se levanto y se dirigió a toda la comunidad.

- Esta vez, tenemos la ausencia de una persona que todos nosotros estimábamos. Una alumna inteligente, una alumna que daba todo de si, para pasar cada año los cursos que le imponía el colegio. Su carácter era duro, aunque a veces no dudaba en llorar y desahogarse. Lamentamos la ausencia de nuestra amiga y alumna Myrtle, demos un aplauso a su compañía – diciendo esto todas las mesas rompieron en aplausos. Tom y sus amigos aplaudieron cínicamente y mostraron caras de tristeza como si les importara algo, de lo que le paso a una alumna -.

Albus se levanto también junto con Rubeus y dirigió más palabras.

- Tenemos que informarle de muchas cosas. La primera es que los partidos de Quidditch se suspenderán. Nadie podrá estar en los pasillos solo. Será mejor que vayan de dos o acompañados con un profesor, el que ande solo se le descontaran puntos a sus casas por desobedecer las ordenes. Mi amigo Walfric los vigilara. También que las salidas a Hosgmeade de los alumnos de tercero en adelante se suspenderán. Si seguimos así, tendremos que retirarlos antes del término oficial de clase, pero aun no es seguro. Todas las clases seguirán normales, y los exámenes van igual – se sintió un murmullo de decepción en todas las mesas -...por último quisiera que una alumno, Rubeus, dijera algunas palabras para su amiga Myrtle -.

Rubeus lo miró suplicándole que no le hiciera eso, pero no hubo mas alternativa. Todos estaban atentos, mirándolo fijamente. De la mesa de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor le daban aliento, lo saludaban para que se sintiera tranquilo. Rubeus se aclaro la garganta y trato de articular palabra pero no le salía. Entonces se acordó de todos los momentos que había vivido con Myrtle y definitavemente se decidió.

- Desde que llegue aquí, jamás tuve un amigo sincero. Alguien con quien compartir mis alegrías y tristezas, todos no se me acercaban por miedo a mi condición y mi estatura. Yo jamás fui salvaje con ustedes, jamás le hice daño a nadie, solo quería ser uno mas de este colegio maravilloso en donde encontré un segundo padre, que es el profesor Dumbledore – Albus le sonrío alegremente -...y una persona, que pese a nuestras diferencias, quiso hacerse amiga mía para compartir los momentos mas felices en mi presencia. Me di cuenta de que ella tampoco tenía muchos amigos, y por eso me empezó a gustar su compañía. Quiero decirles a cada uno de ustedes, que brindemos por Myrtle, por favor... – Rubeus al decir esto, levanto su copa, lo mismo hizo Albus y los demás profesores. Los alumnos poco a poco se fueron incorporando y todos al unísono dijeron: _¡Por Myrtle!_ -.

- ¿Cómo estuve? – preguntó Rubeus a su profesor -.

- Muy bien, creo que querías mucho a esa jovencita. Ahora ella estará contenta de saber que jamás perderá a su amigo – Rubeus se sonrojo -.

La cena continuó. Todos hablaban para ellos, quedando el salón en solo murmullos. Nadie quería hablar fuerte o reírse por respeto a la compañera fallecida. Albus miraba a Tom, pero este no daba señales de acusación, más bien sabía manejar la situación. Rubeus también lo miraba pero era con un odio fuera de lo común, como si sintiera bien en el fondo cual fue la causa de la muerte de Myrtle.


	21. El Hombre de los Sueños

**21**

**El Hombre de los Sueños**

Los días pasaron y la Navidad ya había terminado. Los alumnos poco a poco llegaban al colegio para empezar el último periodo de clases que comprendía hasta Julio. Los alumnos que se habían quedado todavía comentaban la muerte de Myrtle, pero lejos de las miradas de los profesores, ya que cualquiera que empezaba a levantar falsas sospechas era castigado con puntos menos para su casa. Enero empezaba, y las clases junto con él. Los verdes campos de Hogwarts estaban teñidos de un blanco perfecto, que hacía reflejar los rostros de los alumnos que corrían disfrutando del último día antes de las clases.

- ...No hay nada que temer, no hay sospechas hacia nosotros y eso es lo que me satisface – Tom y sus amigos estaban en un apartado de los terrenos hablando acerca de sí sabían los profesores que fueron ellos los responsables directos de la muerte de Myrtle -.

- ¿Pero y el profesor Dumbledore? – le pregunto Alfrad a su amigo Tom -.

- Él tampoco sabe nada o eso creo yo... pero sin embargo no puede acusarnos porque no hay algo que lo haga saber que fuimos nosotros. Además me he encargado de que todavía piense que soy el niño obediente y manso de hace tres años – cuando Tom dijo estas palabras río a carcajadas. La multitud se puso tensa -.

- Ojala que lo que queda de este año se pase rápido, para que en el próximo se olviden de nuestro cometido – murmuró Devian -.

- Este mismo año tengo que terminar algo que me propuse. Los planes fallaron y con ese tal Dumbledore dando vueltas es mejor no seguir con los asesinatos pero tengo algo en mente que puede serme útil y para ello necesito concentración. Así que amigos los dejo y cuídense... no caminen diciendo cosas por los pasillos que puede ser peligroso – les dijo Tom y se dirigió hacia el castillo -.

- ¿Creen que esta loco? – le pregunto Mordat a sus amigos -.

Ninguno respondió de inmediato. Aunque Tom no estaba ahí el miedo que les infundía a sus amigos era terrible. Sin embargo Devian fue el único que habló acerca de eso antes de que se fueran hacia el castillo.

- La verdad sus planes siempre han tenido éxito. Quiso matar a James pero no pudo. Sin embargo mató a un sangre sucia y cumplió sus objetivos. Aunque ahora todos están alertas a lo que puede pasar, él cesó los ataques y tiene algo en mente que puede dar resultados para nosotros. Sin duda a pesar de la maldad que lleva adentro, sus planes son perfectos, sólo se entromete ese profesor Dumbledore, porque las demás personas de Hogwarts ni sospechan quien es el heredero – subieron al castillo -.

Regresaron a su sala común, pero al ver que Tom no se encontraba dieron un suspiro de alivio por no tener que soportar sus órdenes nuevamente. En otro lado del castillo alguien caminaba hacia los terrenos. Salió por la puerta principal y buscaba desesperadamente a un alumno. Cuando recorría el último tramo de los terrenos lo divisó en medio de arbustos bien escondido.

- Hola Rubeus – dijo Albus cuando se sentó junto a su lado esperando que él no saliera arrancando, que era lo que hacía cuando se le acercaba alguien -.

Rubeus no contestó.

- Me preguntaba que donde estabas, así que salí a buscarte. Te encontré, y tengo algo que decirte pero tienes que ser un poco menos impulsivo de lo que lo has hecho antes, ¿Me prometes eso? – preguntó tímidamente Albus para que Rubeus no pensara nada mal -.

Rubeus seguía sin contestar. Albus le dio tiempo y al cabo de un par de minutos lo miró en señal de respuesta.

- Si, lo prometo – dijo casi murmurándolo -.

- Esta bien, entonces te diré que alguien quiere hablar contigo, pero te recomiendo que seas consecuente de que este será el último día que hablaras con ella porque se encuentra en el baño de las chicas y esta confinada a estar ahí por siempre. Si sale será muy pocas veces, en esas veces quizás ella tendrá ganas de visitarte. Los padres de Olive Hornby acusaron a Myrtle de persecución porque molestaba mucho a Olive, entonces fueron al Ministerio y decretaron una orden de restricción para Myrtle – término de decir Albus -.

Rubeus no había percatado nada de lo que su profesor le decía, pero cuando Albus dijo el nombre de Myrtle todo se le hizo mas claro y mas alegre. Miró a su profesor.

- ¿Puedo verla ahora? – preguntó -.

- Si, pero quiero que te quede bien claro lo que te dije... yo solo te acompañare, tu entraras, tendrás veinte minutos para hablar con ella y saldrás – le ordeno Albus -.

- Bueno, veinte minutos serán mas que suficientes – al decir esto Rubeus se paro animado -.

Caminaron juntos hacia el castillo. Rubeus era tan grande que ya alcanzaba el porte de su profesor, y eso que Albus también era alto. Entraron y se dirigieron por los pasillos hasta que llegaron al famoso baño de las alumnas, que tantos dolores de cabeza le ha traído a Albus. Cuando lo hicieron, Myrtle no se encontraba ahí. Albus miro al grifo y vio la llave que tenía la marca de la serpiente en un costado. Al momento en que miraba, Myrtle apareció, o mas bien su reflejo. Era de un color medio transparente pero seguía teniendo la mirada triste y sus anteojos circulares. Rubeus le sonrío y ella le devolvió la sonrisa en señal de que no se olvido de su grandulón. Albus le dijo a Rubeus que el tiempo corría y se marcho dejándolos solos en el baño.

- ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó Rubeus quien inmediatamente se arrepintió de hacer tal pregunta. Los muertos no pueden sentir y por lo tanto no tendría porque haber hecho tal pregunta -.

Sin embargo Myrtle le sonrío aun más y le respondió.

- Bien, ¿Sabes lo de Olive no? -.

- Si, el profesor Dumbledore me lo contó -.

- Ese profesor es muy amable conmigo, me dejo quedarme aquí, porque con la restricción que me pusieron en el Ministerio dijeron que tendría que irme de este colegio, pero el profesor fue a hablar con el Winzegamot y les dijo que yo no presentaba un peligro y me dejaron quedarme, pero solo en este baño, muy pocas veces puedo salir, además puedo recorrer los otros baños pero solo eso – su sonrisa se cambió por unos labios tensos que denotaban tristeza -.

- Quiero que sepas que cuando tengas tiempo de salir veré la forma de verte para que podamos conversar, es increíble que después de lo que te paso te pueda seguir viendo, aunque me pregunto porque quedaste como fantasma – le dijo Rubeus -.

- Porque no quise irme, tenía miedo de dejar este colegio, este mundo… –.

- ¿Cómo sucedió? – preguntó Rubeus refiriéndose al accidente -.

Myrtle lo miro. Sus ojos se ensancharon demasiado que dio la impresión de que iban a salirse.

- Creo Rubeus, que es mejor dejar esos temas fuera... uno no quiere recordar el día de su muerte para que otros lo oigan, incluso para nosotros los fantasmas es incomodo hablarlo, solo conozco a Sir Nicholas que lo hace sin parar, hablando de cómo los hachazos no lo degollaron por completo – Myrtle sentenció -.

- De acuerdo, lo siento... – dijo Rubeus apesadumbrado -.

- No te preocupes, se que tu no tienes la culpa de nada de lo que me ocurrió, yo no quiero que pienses que por dejarme ir a buscar tu regalo me paso lo que paso... pero... a propósito de regalo, quiero que veas esto... – Myrtle le apunto hacia un lado, cuando Rubeus miró vio una cajita envuelta en un papel brillante rojo y de muy buen aspecto -.

- Ábrelo... – le ordeno Myrtle -.

Rubeus lo abrió y cuando lo hizo dio un suspiro del porte de una bocina. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, porque lo que había dentro era una foto de ellos dos abrazados y jugando en un día soleado en los terrenos del bosque. También al lado había una cajita musical. Rubeus pasó los veinte minutos hablando con Myrtle. En eso Dippet llega al lugar.

- Hola Albus – le dijo cuando se acercaba a ellos -.

- Hola Dippet, ¿Dónde andabas? – le pregunto Albus, ya que en la mañana Dippet no se encontraba en su despacho -.

- Estaba haciendo unas diligencias, pero que también te incumben, asi que sera mejor que vayamos a mi despacho, tengo algo que mostrarte – al decir esto, Rubeus se hizo el desentendido y se fue caminando hacia su sala común -.

Albus no sabía exactamente lo que quería Dippet, pero no estaba preocupado. Últimamente el se mostraba muy serio ya que lo que paso con Myrtle es un duro golpe para su puesto de director. Muchos de los padres ya no confían en él y su reputación ha bajado mucho. Divisaron el despacho, Dippet señalo la contraseña y entraron. Albus quedo perplejo por ver lo que veía. Todos incluso Pernelle y Minerva se encontraban en el despacho de Dippet y los miraban cuando ellos se acercaban.

- ¡Hola Albus! – le dijo una animada Minerva -.

- Hola... – saludo él un poco desconcertado por no saber que hacían ellos en ese lugar -.

Su cerebro quedo paralizado cuando al pasar junto a la silla de Dippet notó que alguien no se mostraba y se quedaba oculto en la parte de una columna. Era Kirin.

- ¡¿Kirin! – preguntó Albus -.

- Si, soy yo... el mismísimo jefe de los Centauros -.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó mirando a todos -.

Aberforth fue el que respondió.

- Estamos aquí para avisarte de que hoy en la noche celebraremos una pequeña asamblea en el Gran Comedor junto con los Centauros y Duendes por igual, para hablar sobre Grindelwald – le comentó -.

- Pero si dices que vamos a estar todos, que pasa con los Duendes – dijo Albus -.

- Estamos muy complacidos de estar aquí – respondió una voz aguda cerca de la butaca de Aberforth. Un Duende de aspecto fuerte y gruñon se hizo visible y se presento -. Soy Yirac el Audaz, nuevo jefe de los Duendes -.

Albus quedo mas desconcertado con la noticia.

- Pero... ¿Aberforth? – preguntó Albus -.

- Bueno, Yirac me dijo que podía hacerse cargo de los Duendes y ellos también estan de acuerdo asi que lo mejor será que el quede en ese puesto -.

- ¿Qué haremos? – preguntó nuevamente -.

- Tendremos que ingeniar un plan para ir en captura de Grindelwald – dijo Kirin -.

- Asi es Albus – esta vez fue Nicholas -. Si las cosas se han puesto difíciles no quiero pensar lo que les espera a Dippet y tus padres -.

Hubo un momento de silencio al pensar que Grindelwald iba tras Dippet y los padres de Albus. Ellos eran los objetivos principales de Grindelwald y todos estaban de acuerdo que era lo que debían proteger.

- Hasta el momento no sabemos tampoco lo que son las Criaturas que utiliza Grindelwald, pero yo junto con Wortiks y Dippet iremos a averiguar a Grecia para ver que podemos hacer – dijo Abiss, el padre de Albus -.

- Esta bien... y nosotros, ¿Qué haremos? – preguntó a la multitud -.

- Buscarlo, asi de simple... trataremos de averiguar donde se encuentra, cueste lo que cueste – dijo la señora Rigers, y Wortiks dio un leve respingo -.

Cuando dijo estas palabras, Kirin y Yirac se unieron y se despidieron de la gente, dejando bien en claro que en la noche se verían nuevamente. Al pasar las horas todos hablaban muy concentrados acerca de lo que debían hacer.

- Padre, ¿Podría ir contigo? – le preguntó Aberforth -.

- No, esta bien con nosotros, además entre los tres somos poderosos por cualquier peligro que suceda. Debes cuidar de tu madre y de estas dos mujeres más, junto con Nicholas -.

- A la orden jefe – dijo Nicholas y todos rieron -.

El ambiente se puso un poco más liviano y a menudo hablaban de otras cosas, olvidando el motivo principal de su estancia en el despacho de Dippet. Albus y Dippet fueron a dejar a los demás al Autobús Noctámbulo y cuando llegaron, todos subieron y se despidieron de ellos. Dippet invitó a Albus a Hosgmeade para tomar algo en Las Tres Escobas, para amenizar la situación.

- ¿Qué crees que hace? – preguntó Dippet -.

Albus captó de inmediato de quien se trataba.

- Por mi que esta pensando, ya que como no ha sucedido nada extraño, y eso no es nada relajante. Grindelwald es muy inteligente y sabe como planear las cosas, necesitamos saber pronto como piensa o tu y mis padres estarán en peligro inminente – Albus dijo estas palabras con total convencimiento. El peligro acechaba por todos lados, y al no saber lo que planea Grindelwald, se hacía todo más peligroso -.

El tiempo transcurrió muy rápido, los alumnos estaban ya cenando en el Gran Comedor y Albus y Dippet estaban a la espera de que la reunión empezara. El silencio no era una característica de los alumnos cuando estaban en masa, y eso se notaba con solo escuchar el Gran Comedor. Los minutos pasaban lentamente, hasta que por fin la cena había terminado. Los prefectos acompañaban a los demás alumnos a sus salas comunes, los ordenaban en filas y salían por la puerta principal en orden. El único personaje que hacía revuelos era Peeves quien los esperaba en las estancias para derramarles tinta a los alumnos. Estos se desquitaban tirandoles un poco de hechizos pero Peeves era más rápido y se escabullía. Albus y Dippet se quedaron en el Gran Comedor, solos, para esperar a Kirin quien llegaría mas tarde. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron por ella Wortiks y Yirac el Audaz.

- Hola Arturo – saludo cordialmente Dippet, quien veía a Arturo muy callado y misterioso -.

- Hola – respondió este tímidamente -.

- Hola Yirac, es un gusto que hayas venido – dijo esta vez Albus -.

- No hay de que, estamos reunidos para algo importante, asi que no me molesta reunirme con gente del Ministerio – al decir esto miro de reojos a Wortiks y le hizo un desprecio. Todos sabían que los Duendes no aceptaban muchas de las condiciones de los magos, por lo mismo no querían ninguna relación mas con algun personaje del Ministerio -.

- ¡Pasen chicos! – Yirac hizo pasar a cinco duendes más que esperaban afuera, los trajo para que pudieran opinar y porque no quería andar solo de regreso a su guarida -.

A continuación entraron por la puerta, Nicholas, Pernelle, Minerva y los padres de Dumbledore. Aberforth no venía y eso hizo inquietarse a Albus.

- ¿Y Aberforth? – preguntó -.

- Fue a buscar a Kirin, ya sabes, ese no se despega de su amigo – le dijo Nicholas quien se sentó en unas sillas que habían alrededor de una mesa -.

Yirac, Wortiks y los demás estaban ya sentados. Los Duendes que acompañaban a Yirac estaban sentados pero en otra fila, haciendo de guardia para su jefe. En ese instante llegan Kirin, Aberforth y dos Centauros más a los que Albus reconoció como Procne y Erac.

- Disculpen la demora – dijo Kirin quien se reunió con sus amigos en la mesa -.

- Hola Albus – saludó Procne a un viejo amigo -.

- Hola... bueno, ya que estamos todos, podemos empezar – dijo Albus y se hizo un silencio sepulcral que indicaba que todos esperaban a que una persona hablara. Como nadie lo hizo, Albus empezó -.

- Como todos saben, estamos reunidos aquí para tratar de tener algún escudo contra las maquinaciones de Grindelwald, espero que todos hayan pensado en el día que es lo que podemos hacer para atrapar a Grindelwald y que este no se nos escape -.

- Podemos preparar un anzuelo... – dijo tímidamente Minerva -. Ya saben, tenemos algo que él considere como una presa y cuando vaya a atacar le tendemos una embocada -.

- Buena idea... pero, ¿Quién sería el anzuelo? – preguntó Kirin -.

- Espero que no se enojen, pero como Grindelwald busca a Dippet y mis s... o sea, los padres de Dumbledore, ellos podrían ser la presa – dijo cuando sus mejillas se sonrosaron levemente -.

- Creo que no funcionaría... Grindelwald es muy inteligente, sabría que algo anda mal y sospecharía de encontrar a mis padres o a Dippet sin protección alguna – comentó Nicholas -.

- Sin embargo... podría ser algo muy bueno, ya que Grindelwald con lo obsesionado que es podría pensar que es una especie de milagro – dijo Wortiks quien reía desmesuradamente -.

- ¿Alguien se opone? – preguntó Albus -.

Todos levantaron las manos menos Minerva quien fue la de la idea y Wortiks que por una extraña razón defendía la idea con uña y dientes. Sin embargo, algo que solamente Nicholas, Aberforth y Albus sabían era la segunda oportunidad para ellos. Albus miró nervioso a su hermano y amigo, deletrearon su mente y asintieron disimuladamente hacia su dirección, dejando en claro que cualquier idea que Albus inventase sería estupenda. Todos comenzaban a hablar sobre la idea de Minerva, dando sus puntos de vista y opiniones acerca de tan descabellada opción. Hasta que por fin Albus los hizo callar y les dijo.

- Creo que aparte de la altenativa de Minerva, queda la mía, y como yo no se las he dicho ahora lo hare... – una tensión recorrió la mesa -. Podemos encontrar a Grindelwald a través de una mente dispuesta a herirse, y para eso necesitamos el... – pero antes de que terminara, Pernelle lo hizo por él -.

- ...Orientismo Mental. ¡Estas loco Albus, quien va a dejarse inmiscuir en su mente por casi todo un día, creo que ese hechizo es muy difícil hasta para Dippet o Abiss, será mejor dejar la alternativa de Minerva, por muy loca que sea – dijo Pernelle cuando todos la miraban -.

- Hay una persona que tiene el poder suficiente para realizar un Orientismo hacia otra persona, y la tengo justo en frente mío – Albus dijo estas palabras, cuando la persona que tenía en frente suyo era nada mas ni nada menos que... -.

- ¡Pernelle puede hacerlo! – dijo un Nicholas entusiasmado con la idea -.

- Me niego rotundamente – dijo ella -.

- Mira Pernelle – esta vez fue Aberforth el que habló. Los otros seguían expectantes -. Tu tienes la capacidad de leer mentes, ocultar pensamientos, bloquear pasos indeseados de otras personas, eliminar sueños adictos y un montón de cosas mas que están relacionados con la mente. Entonces, el Orientismo Mental lo debes conocer, por algo reclamaste a Albus y si lo conoces es porque lo has hecho, y como eres Adepta de Viento, sabes que tus poderes de la Alquima harían más potente y menos dañino para ti el hechizo -.

Pernelle los miraba a cada uno, hasta que por fin se rindió. Miro a su amiga, la señora Rigers y esta le dijo.

- Espero que aceptes... se que puedes hacerlo -.

- Lo puedo hacer... pero, ¿Quién es el que se ofrecera para que le haga el hechizo? – dijo y ahora si que parecía un cementerio la mesa. Nadie quería ser objeto de tan potente hechizo que podría causar daños cerebrales, hasta que alguien dijo: "yo", y todos quedaron para dentro -.

- ¿Estas seguro Albus? – preguntó Procne quien lo miraba asombrado -.

- Si, muy seguro, además quiero ser la persona quien ponga al descubierto a ese maldito... me debe muchas – pero cuando Nicholas y Aberforth lo miraron, supieron de inmediato que no era la única razón por la cual Albus quería que le hicieran el hechizo. Había algo mas que incitaba a su amigo para que sufriera un daño irreversible a costa de entregar el paradero del mago que les ha causado mucho daño -.

- Bueno, lo haremos mañana, en una sala de Hogwarts... pero también quiero que quede claro que nosotros iremos a Grecia, asi que no sabremos sino por medio de lechuza como fue con la situación y además volveremos dentro de dos días, asi que tendrán que esperarnos para ir en busca de la presa – dijo Dippet -.

- Yo alertare a mis otros hombres, al igual que Kirin... ¿Supongo? – preguntó Yirac -.

- Por supuesto, ha llegado el momento de combatir con ese maldito – dijo Erac y todos quedaron perplejos por que había hablado -.

- Bueno, ya quedamos en todo lo que dijimos – dijo el señor Dumbledore -.

Yirac y sus hombres se retiraron. Kirin hizo lo mismo y los demás salieron hacia los terrenos para tomar el Autobús Noctámbulo. Se despidieron y Nicholas le pregunto a Albus antes de irse.

- ¿Qué pretendes? -.

- Nada... no pretendo nada – fue lo único que respondió con una sonrisa en los labios -.

Esa noche no ocurrió nada extraño en los sueños de Albus, así que todo podía deducir que el hechizo que recibiría en la mañana no afectaría tanto su mente. Se preocupaba más por dejar sin clases a sus alumnos de tercero, que les tocaba justo cuando ellos tenían que acudir al Orientismo. Dippet se ofreció voluntariamente para cubrir a Albus en las clases y este acepto de buena manera. Ya cuando Albus salía de su despacho vio que se acercaba a él dos personas; eran nada mas ni nada menos que Pernelle y Nicholas.

- ¿Listo? – fue lo único que pregunto Pernelle que no aprobaba dicha alternativa -.

- Si, estoy listo, pasemos a mi despacho – dijo Albus y ambos tres pasaron. El despacho estaba impecable, nada que perturbara un hechizo tan potente -.

- Espero que esto sirva de algo, además no estamos seguro de que funcione, espero que recuerdes varios momentos con Grindelwald y que por fin salga a la luz donde se encuentra – dijo Pernelle -.

- No te preocupes, si Albus no sabe lo que hace, me como un Escarbato – dijo Nicholas y su amigo se río a carcajadas -.

- Empecemos entonces, mientras mas luego mejor – dijo Pernelle -.

Acercaron una silla en medio de un círculo que dibujaron con las varitas. En la silla Albus se sentó y empezó a cerrar los ojos lentamente. Comenzó a recordar momentos con Grindelwald para que fluyera la esencia del mago tenebroso en su cuerpo y así poder encontrarlo. Nicholas estaba alejado, sentado en una de las sillas y contemplando muy desconcertado todo lo que su esposa hacía. Pernelle en cambio se puso en frente de Albus, afuera del círculo y empezó a cerrar los ojos también. Nicholas quedó sorprendido cuando su mujer empezó a despedir un aura muy grande que rodeaba el círculo y que empezaba a bañar a Albus con el color azul plateado que emanaba. En el momento en que todo el círculo incluido Albus estaban bañados por el aura de Pernelle, esta abrió los ojos y pronunció el hechizo en voz alta, casi gritando.

- _¡Vir ad Reperire!_ – al decir el hechizo empezó a levantarse la silla de Albus y este empezó a recordar cosas que no tenían nada que asemejarse a Grindelwald. Sus padres luchando con alguien, al que no le podía ver el rostro, ambos cayeron muertos. La visión cambió al muchacho en su habitación recibiendo la maldición imperdonable y el mago que la hizo quedando añicos. ¡Porque lo hiciste Sirius, gritaba un hombre bajo con el pelo colorín; ¡Por fin te encontré Potter! Decía una voz aguda, la voces iban cambiando. Sudaba mucho, sus manos temblaban en la silla y no podía resistir más, pero cuando iba a gritar para que Pernelle parara, sucedió algo muy extraño. Un hombre caminaba hacia un muchacho de mas o menos doce años, estaba en una sala peculiar con una estatua de un mago imponente en la parte de atrás y aquel muchacho de ojos oscuros y mirada penetrante tenía una varita y miraba fijamente al muchacho que estaba acostado al lado de una niña inconsciente -.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Albus cuando fue despertado bruscamente por Nicholas quien se había parado cuando vio que su amigo salió disparado de la silla hacia un costado cayendo bruscamente -.

- Eso mismo quisiera preguntarte – le dijo su amigo -.

Albus le respondió en un murmullo antes de que Pernelle se acercara.

- Después te cuento -.

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Pernelle preocupada -.

- Si, estoy bien, intentémoslo de nuevo, porque no pude encontrarlo – dijo Albus -.

Al decirlo camino hacia la silla y se sentó. Pernelle empezó de nuevo con el ritual y al pronunciar el hechizo esta vez surgió efecto y Albus empezó a buscar detenidamente a Grindelwald hasta que por fin lo encontró, ubicado en un bosque al oeste del Valle Godric, muy cerca de su casa, relativamente cerca, en las montañas. Cuando terminó, les contó a Pernelle y Nicholas, ellos quedaron asombrados por la efectividad del hechizo y prometieron ir al Ministerio a hablar con Aberforth y los demás.

- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurrió? – le dijo Nicholas cuando iban saliendo ya que Pernelle había pasado al baño -.

- Descubrí quien es el hombre de la capa que intenta matar al niño que veo en mis sueños -.

- ¿Qué? -.

- Es verdad, lo vi en la primera parte del hechizo, cuando desperté fuera de la silla – le dijo Albus a su amigo que no daba crédito a lo dicho -.

- ¿Y podrías decirme quien es? – preguntó entusiasmado Nicholas -.

- Es un alumno de Hogwarts... alguien que se encuentra en estos momentos en sexto año y es de Slytherin, es el heredero de Slytherin... Tom Sorvolo Ryddle – al decir esto Nicholas dio un respingo. No podía creer que un alumno de sexto año era el que en un futuro no muy lejano hará de las suyas -.

- Pero entonces hay que sacarlo de aquí -.

No podemos, no hay pruebas concretas, nada mas un hechizo que me reveló quien era, sin pruebas no hay expulsión, pero lo tendré vigilado, no te preocupes, Tom Sorvolo Ryddle no se escapara -.


	22. Culpable o Inocente

**22**

**Culpable o Inocente**

Cuando amaneció en Hogwarts todo iba de maravillas. Los alumnos desayunando en el Gran Comedor, los profesores acompañándolos, y las lechuzas matutinas entregando el correo. Si no hubiera sido por las personas que entraron en el vestíbulo todo hubiera sido perfecto. Al atardecer, cuando Albus y Dippet salían juntos del salón, se encontraron con Wortiks y con Tiberius Ogden, uno de los funcionarios del Winzegamot. Los estaban esperando para hablar acerca de lo que le paso a la alumna muerta cuyo fantasma se encuentra en el baño de las chicas. Pasaron al despacho del director en silencio y cuando llegaron ahí, aquel silencio se rompió.

Buenos Tardes Albus y Dippet – dijo Wortiks ya que el otro personaje veía desconcentradamente los artículos que poseía el director -.

Buenos Tardes... ¿A que se debe la visita? – preguntó de inmediato Dippet -.

Bueno, venimos porque los reclamos de la familia Hornby han ido demasiado lejos, y muchas de las familias destacadas han amenazado con culpar a nuestro Ministerio de las acusaciones sobre el posible terror que se siembra en Hogwarts – esta vez habló Tiberius -.

Albus y Dippet se miraron. Eso había ido demasiado lejos y era lo que cada uno se esperaba, pero estaban preparados para dar una defensa.

Los ataques han cesado desde que ocurrió lo de la alumna Myrtle, así que es posible que no hayan mas ataques de personas petrificadas o muertas, ya que los profesores de este establecimiento están en constante alerta sobre el caso – dijo Albus -.

¿Qué opina usted director? – le preguntó Wortiks -.

Le doy la razón a Albus, ya no hay porque preocuparse de detalles que no afectan más al colegio. Los alumnos incluso han olvidado lo que paso hace poco -.

No lo creo, he conversado con algunos de los padres y me han dicho que si no encuentran un culpable tomaran medidas drásticas -.

¿Qué medidas? – preguntó Albus -.

Nada que te interese Albus, pero les digo, o mas bien dicho les advierto una cosa... si no se encuentra un culpable durante un periodo de mas o menos dos semanas, el colegio tendrá que cerrar por orden del Ministerio y el Winzegamot... ¿Esta claro? – preguntó sarcásticamente Tiberius -.

Muy claro... – dijo Dippet a quien se le notaba la frustración de que el culpable de aquellos ataques estuviera en el mismo colegio que ellos y gozara de inocencia absoluta -.

Si queda claro, no tenemos nada mas que hacer aquí, que pasen una bonita tarde – dijo Wortiks y junto con Tiberius abandonaron el despacho del director -.

Albus pensaba y pensaba, pero no encontraba la respuesta a como iban a salir de esta. Sus manos temblaban de la rabia, porque tenía una teoría, pero sin pruebas no se puede realizar nada.

¿En que piensas? – le preguntó Dippet -.

En nada, es que si cierran el colegio tendremos mas oportunidad de lo de Grindelwald, aunque estaremos como él, desocupados, haríamos una perfecta alianza – le dijo a Dippet quien río pero muy malhumorado, ya que lo de cerrar el colegio a nadie lo dejaba contento -.

Tendré que anunciarlo para la cena, los alumnos deben saber, y creo que el otro profesorado también -.

Es lo mejor, ahora si me disculpas debo ir a realizar mis clases – Albus salió del despacho -.

Un muchacho esperó hasta que el profesor Dumbledore se fuera y dijo la contraseña del despacho del director y entró por las escaleras. Cuando Tom llegó a la puerta golpeó tan fuerte que los nudillos se le hicieron añicos. Espero hasta que una voz preocupada dijo: _Entre_, y el entró dejando atrás las escaleras.

Ah, Ryddle – dijo Dippet -.

¿Quería verme profesor Dippet? – preguntó Tom un poco asustado -.

Siéntese – dijo Dippet -. Acabo de leer la carta que me envío -.

¡Ah! - exclamó Ryddle, y se sentó, cogiéndose las ma­nos fuertemente -.

Muchacho - dijo Dippet con aire bondadoso—. Me temo que no puedo permitirle quedarse en el colegio duran­te el verano. Supongo que querrá ir a casa para pasar las va­caciones... -.

No - respondió Ryddle enseguida—. Preferiría que­darme en Hogwarts a regresar a ese..., a ese... -.

Según creo, pasa las vacaciones en un orfanato mug­gle¿verdad? - preguntó Dippet con curiosidad -.

Sí, señor - respondió Ryddle, ruborizándose ligera­mente -.

¿Es usted de familia muggle? -.

A medias, señor - respondió Ryddle-. De padre mug­gley de madre bruja.

¿Y tanto uno como otro están...? -.

Mi madre murió nada más nacer yo, señor. En el orfa­nato me dijeron que había vivido sólo lo suficiente para po­nerme nombre: Tom por mi padre, y Sorvolo por mi abuelo -.

Dippet chasqueó la lengua en señal de compasión.

La cuestión es, Tom – suspiró-. Que se podría haber hecho con usted una excepción, pero en las actuales circuns­tancias... -.

¿Se refiere a los ataques, señor? - dijo Ryddle -.

Exactamente - dijo el director-. Muchacho, tiene que darse cuenta de lo irresponsable que sería que yo le per­mitiera quedarse en el castillo al término del trimestre. Especialmente después de la tragedia..., la muerte de esa pobre muchacha... Usted estará muchísimo más seguro en el orfanato. De hecho, el Ministerio de Magia se está plan­teando cerrar el colegio. No creo que vayamos a poder locali­zar al..., descubrir el origen de todos estos sucesos tan desa­gradables...

Ryddle abrió más los ojos.

Señor, si esa persona fuera capturada... Si todo termi­nara... -.

¿Qué quiere decir? - preguntó Dippet. Se incorporó en el asiento-. ¿Ryddle, sabe usted algo sobre esas agresiones? -.

No, señor - respondió Ryddle -.

Dippet volvió a hundirse en el asiento, ligeramente de­cepcionado.

Puede irse, Tom -.

Tom se levantó del asiento y salió de la habitación pi­sando fuerte. Bajo por la escalera de caracol y se detuvo frunciendo el entrecejo. Luego, como si hubiera tomado una decisión repentina, salió hacia el vestíbulo pero alguien llamó a Tom desde una escalera de mármol.

¿Qué hace paseando por aquí tan tarde, Tom? – pregunto Albus -.

Tenía que ver al director, señor - respondió Ryddle -.

Bien, pues váyase enseguida a la cama - le dijo Dum­bledore, dirigiéndole a Tom la misma mirada penetrante de siempre—. Es mejor no andar por los pa­sillos durante estos días, desde que... – Albus suspiró y le dio las buenas noches a Tom marchándose -.

Tom lo miró hasta que se fuera. Cuando se marchó, doblo con pasó decidido a las escaleras de piedras que daban a las mazmorras. Caminaba desesperado como si su vida dependiera de ello. Al cabo de dos minutos llegó a una puerta, la abrió y mirando para todos lados como comprobando que nadie estaba cerca la cerró. Miraba por la rendija atento a que algo pasara por afuera de la puerta. Después de unos minutos, alguien pasó sigilosamente por las mazmorras y cruzó la puerta. Tom lo vio seguir y salió de la puerta siguiéndolo. Lo persiguió durante cinco minutos interminables hasta que por fin Tom se detuvo. Detrás de una puerta se oían voces.

...Vamos, te voy a sacar de aquí ahora... a la caja -.

De repente, Tom dobló la esquina de un salto. Se podía ver la silueta de un muchacho alto como un gigante que estaba en cuclillas delante de una puerta abier­ta, junto a una caja muy grande.

Hola, Rubeus - dijo Tom con voz seria -.

El muchacho cerró la puerta de golpe y se levantó.

¿Qué haces aquí, Tom? -.

Tom se le acercó.

Todo ha terminado – dijo -. Voy a tener que entre­garte, Rubeus. Dicen que cerrarán Hogwarts si los ataques no cesan -.

¿Que vas a...? -.

No creo que quisieras matar a nadie. Pero los mons­truos no son buenas mascotas. Me imagino que lo dejaste salir para que le diera el aire y...

¡No ha matado a nadie! - interrumpió el muchachote, retrocediendo contra la puerta cerrada. -.

Vamos, Rubeus - dijo Tom, acercándose aún más -. Los padres de la chica muerta llegarán mañana. Lo menos que puede hacer Hogwarts es asegurarse de que lo que mató a su hija sea sacrificado... -.

¡No fue él! - gritó el muchacho. Su voz resonaba en el oscuro corredor -. ¡No sería capaz¡Nunca! -.

Hazte a un lado - dijo Tom, sacando su varita má­gica -.

Su conjuro iluminó el corredor con un resplandor re­pentino. La puerta que había detrás del muchacho se abrió con tal fuerza que golpeó contra el muro que había enfrente. Por el hueco salió algo muy grande. Por la oscuridad del sitio solo veía como una sombra, pero el tamaño era lo que importaba en esa situación.

Un cuerpo grande, peludo, casi a ras de suelo, y una ma­raña de patas negras, varios ojos resplandecientes y unas pinzas afiladas como navajas... Tom levantó de nuevo la varita, pero fue demasiado tarde. El monstruo lo derribó al escabullirse, enfilando a toda velocidad por el corredor y perdiéndose de vista. Tom se incorporó, buscando la varita. Consiguió cogerla, pero Rubeus se lanzó sobre él, se la arrancó de las manos y lo tiró de espaldas contra el suelo, al tiempo que gritaba¡NOOOOOOOO!.

¡Maldito, ves, ha escapado! – le decía Tom furiosamente -.

Rubeus reía, pero ya estaba atado de pies a cabeza por las cuerdas que hizo aparecer Tom.

No la verás mas, nadie sabrá que tenía... ¡Maldito heredero! – Rubeus dijo esto tan fugazmente que Tom cuando lo acomodo en su cerebro se dio cuenta de que lo había llamado: "heredero" -.

Estas loco... llamaré al director – Tom salió disparado hacia arriba para llegar con el director. Era la oportunidad que buscaba para que atraparan a alguien inocente en vez del verdadero culpable -.

¿Por qué corres tan rápido? – preguntó una voz de repente, que hizo que Tom saltara de la impresión -.

Cuando se fijo bien en su lado izquierdo se dio cuenta de que era el director, para alivio de él .

Director, tengo al verdadero culpable de todo lo que ha pasado – Dippet no logró asimilar que era lo que le decía Tom, pero reaccionó y le pidió que lo llevara -.

Tras llegar, lo que paso fue que Tom y Rubeus fueron llevados al despacho de Dippet, cuando también fueron llamados los profesores, incluido Albus.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó este -.

Tenemos al culpable de los ataques en la Cámara de los Secretos – varios de los profesores murmuraban para ellos que no lo podían creer, sin embargo todos miraban a Rubeus, ya que en comparación a Tom, prefecto de Slytherin, era imposible que él fuera el culpable -.

Si... y dirás que... – pero Albus no pudo terminar y para fortuna de él, porque hubiera acusado a un alumno que no era el que Dippet iba a decir -.

Si Albus, es Rubeus Hagrid – tanta fue la sorpresa de Albus quien se levantó de su silla y se dirigió al director -.

¡Como puedes decir eso Dippet!... ¡Rubeus sería incapaz de hacer algo así! – pero Dippet le dirigió la mirada a Rubeus y le dijo -.

¿Tenías en tu posesión a una Criatura peligrosa, restringida por el Ministerio y que atacó a Tom esta noche? -.

Rubeus lo miró, pero no tenía cara de asustado, sus lágrimas rodaban en sus prominentes mejillas.

Si -.

Albus perdió las posibilidades de defender a Rubeus. Si el decía que no era mas fácil pero en vista de todo esto, surgió algo mas grave aún.

Adelante – dijo Dippet cuando golpeaban la puerta -.

Junto a Wortiks, venían Tiberius Ogden y dos Aurores quienes custodiaban a estos últimos.

Nos llamaste con urgencia, espero que sea algo que nos alegre el ánimo y el viaje de regreso – dijo Wortiks -.

Tenemos al culpable de los ataques a alumnos de padres muggles – dijo Dippet sin mas rodeo, tratando de terminar de inmediato aquel asunto -.

Wortiks y Tiberius se miraron asombrados.

¿Y quien es? – Wortiks miró a todos los profesores -.

El alumno a tu izquierda, Rubeus Hagrid -.

Con que un alumno, bueno, no hay mas que decir, debemos llevarlo directo a la prisión... -.

¿Qué! – dijo repentinamente Albus -.

Dije prisión de Azkaban, nose si me entendiste -.

Te entendí, pero deben realizar un juicio y no llevarlo de inmediato – dijo nuevamente Albus -.

Lamentablemente tenemos pruebas suficientes, un muerto y eso es justo lo que se necesita para pasar una buena temporada en Azkaban, así que muchacho por favor levántate, hace tus maletas y nos acompañas – le dijo con un tono serio Wortiks -.

Albus los miraba con odio. No podían realizar tanta crueldad en un niño, tan solo porque mato a alguien, sin que se lo dijeran, podría estar poseído por alguien. Además Albus sabía que Rubeus no era el que asesinó a Myrtle y provocó los otros ataques. Rubeus se paró y salió del despacho con la cabeza mirando al suelo. Tom forzó una leve sonrisa y también salió del despacho. Albus y Dippet se quedaron solos por un momento, ya que los funcionarios del Ministerio también salieron para esperar en el vestíbulo a Rubeus y llevárselo.

¿Cómo pudiste? – le preguntó seriamente Albus a Dippet -.

No teníamos elección... mira, iban a cerrar el colegio, así que no puedo permitir que hagan eso. Rubeus pasará un corto periodo en Azkaban y no será tanto daño para él -.

Pero es un niño... esta bien que sea semigigante, pero sabes que tiene la mente de un niño de su edad y eso lo hace tan vulnerable como cualquiera de los alumnos – le replicó Albus -.

Será mejor que bajemos a despedirlo – dijo Dippet y salió del despacho junto con Albus -.

En el vestíbulo esperaban los del Ministerio. Albus miró a Wortiks fulminándolo, pero este le saco la mirada de inmediato. Rubeus se asomaba con sus maletas y se paró en frente de los Aurores quienes le pidieron la varita mágica. Al momento en que se la pasaron, la rompieron con tanta fuerza que se hizo añicos. Rubeus recogió los pedazos y los guardo en su túnica.

Bien, vamonos – dijo Wortiks tomando por el hombro a Rubeus -.

Espera... – dijo Albus deteniendo a Wortiks, y mirando fijamente a Rubeus -. Pase lo que pase, podrás contar conmigo siempre Rubeus, haré lo que este a mi alcance para ver si podemos sacarte antes de ese lugar. Mientras tanto debes ser fuerte y resistir, te conté lo que hay en la prisión, y creo que sabes lo que hacen -.

Esta bien profesor – dijo Rubeus -.

Cuando salieron al frío ambiente de afuera, Rubeus se puso un abrigo extra y marcharon hasta perderse en la niebla que caía. Albus lamentó que todo pasara de esa forma. Se encerró en su despacho pensando que podía hacer para sacar a Rubeus de Azkaban. No se le ocurrió nada mejor que ir al otro día ha hablar con Aberforth o su padre para ver que podía hacer. Se levantó, recorrió los terrenos del castillo y luego se acostó para tener un día agradable mañana.

Cuando amaneció, los alumnos no sospechaban que era lo que había pasado en la noche anterior, pero tarde o temprano se fijarían en la ausencia de su compañero de Gryffindor. Cuando Albus llegó a su clase matutina con los de tercero, pasó lo inevitable.

Profesor¿Ha visto por algún lado a Rubeus? – preguntó un alumno, compañero de Rubeus -.

Me temo que su compañero Rubeus Hagrid, ya no estará mas con ustedes – dijo apenadamente -.

¿Por qué? – preguntó el alumno y los otros que estaban tratando de convertir ratones en murciélagos también pararon y quedaron mirando a su profesor, el único que sabía la verdad -.

Su compañero ha sido expulsado de Hogwarts, por razones que no les podemos revelar, así que es mejor que no pregunten más, pero sabrán porque su compañero no volverá mas al colegio – les dijo Albus quien se había sentado en su escritorio para poder soportar la carga de preguntas que lamentablemente no podía responder -.

La comida había sido objeto para que todos preguntaran que había pasado. El único que sabía de esto a parte de los profesores era Tom, pero Dippet le prohibió estrictamente que no revelara el secreto de la expulsión de su compañero de colegio porque Hogwarts estaría en peligro de cerrar, ya que los alumnos le contarían a sus padres, y los padres aunque el culpable haya sido encerrado, no estarán conforme con tener a sus hijos en un colegio donde los petrificados y muertos es el pan de cada día.

Dinos por favor – le rogaba Lardet a Tom -.

No te lo diré y si los descubren por si solos, espero que sean lo bastante inteligentes para no andar divulgándolo, ya que yo me meteré en serios problemas, y si yo estoy en problemas, ustedes mueren – les sentenció con una mirada fulminadora -.

Albus en esos precisos momentos viajaba al Ministerio para saber como iban los papeleos de su alumno y si se podía hacer algo. Cuando llegó, subió por los ascensores y se dirigió al Departamento de su padre. Lo vio enseguida, aunque no esperaba encontrárselo, ya que el como jefe, sale mucho del país en un solo horario de trabajo.

Hola padre -.

Ah, hola Albus¿Qué se te ofrece? – le preguntó el señor Dumbledore -.

Bueno, como tú sabrás, ya capturaron al culpable de los ataques en Hogwarts, y espero que se pueda hacer algo, esa es la razón de mi estancia en estos pasillos -.

Bueno Albus, hable con Wortiks acerca de lo que pasó y bueno, me temo que no puedo hacer nada, el niño Hagrid ha sido llevado en la mañana a Azkaban y ya debe de estar allá. A lo mejor te puedo conseguir que lo visites, pero nada más que eso – dijo un padre decepcionado por su propia incapacidad de hacer algo -.

De acuerdo, ahora ire a ver a Aberforth – dijo Albus -.

Él no esta, salió hace media hora, esperalo por aquí, no estará muy lejos, si quieres te quedas en mi oficina -.

Esta bien, lo haré -.

Albus pasó a la oficina de su padre, que comparada con la de su hermano, estaba impecable. Todo ordenado, cada papel en una carpeta, cada memorándun colgado como debe estar. Las sillas en su lugar, los frasquitos de polvos flu también llenos y sin ningún agujero, sin duda que su hermano no salió a su padre.

Espero diez minutos hasta que por fin había llegado su hermano. Este traía un poco de la túnica rasgada, algo muy común en su trabajo. Pasaron a la oficina de Aberforth y se dispusieron a conversar. Sin embargo, Aberforth se sorprendió mucho con lo dicho por Albus, sobre de que habían encarcelado a Rubeus. No soporto la ídea de que el supuesto culpable de todo estuviera disfrutando en Hogwarts, mientras que un inocente arriesgaba su vida en tal peligrosa cárcel.

¿Qué pretendes hacer? – dijo Aberforth -.

Nada... hasta el momento no podemos hacer nada, debemos permanecer cautelosos, no quiero enredarme con los del Winzegamot, por lo de Grindelwald, pero si tengo una ídea lo suficientemente buena para sacar a Rubeus de ese lugar – le respondió su hermano -.

Albus no le alcanzo a contar la historia, porque justo iba entrando Sorbern.

Hola Albus... vagando por estos lados – le comentó sarcásticamente -.

Nada más dejanos solos -.

¿Escuche mal?... por si no lo notaste, yo trabajo aquí y si quiero me largo, y si no quiero no lo hago, asi es la cuestión – le respondió de mala manera -.

Esta bien – Albus no quería discutir asi que tuvo que irse, ya que Sorbern le había ordenado a Aberforth un trabajo pendiente -.

Iba en camino hacia Hogwarts, cuando pensaba en como salvarle el pellejo a su alumno. Las cosas estaban saliendo mal en el castillo, al igual que con el problema de Grindelwald. Pero todo se podría solucionar al otro día cuando Albus, Aberforth y Nicholas irían en busca de él para derrotarlo. Gracias al Orientismo, Albus localizo donde puede estar Grindelwald y se dirigiran hacia alla con suma cautela, siempre y cuando no se encuentren con las Criaturas de su enemigo. Entro en las afueras del colegio y caminaba lentamente, no tenía apuros asi que se dirigió hacia la cabaña en donde el señor Tuk ejercía su cargo de Guardián.

¡Hola Tuk! – le gritó animadamente Albus, cuando vió que este estaba regando algunas hortensias -.

Hola Albus, tanto tiempo -.

Si, aquí estamos tratando de ayudar a nuestro amigo Rubeus -.

Es lamentable lo que paso, quien iba a pensar que ese niño sería el causante de la muerte de... – Albus no lo dejo terminar. Él era el unico que confiaba en Rubeus, pero los otros solo asumían que el niño era el problema de la Cámara de los Secretos de Hogwarts -.

¿Por qué tienes esa cara Tuk? – le preguntó Albus -.

No me he sentido bien ultimamente, además esta lo del retiro y eso me tiene un poco apenado -.

¿Retiro? – preguntó Albus desconcertado -.

Si, es que le pedí a Dippet la dimisión de mi cargo dentro de tres meses, es el tiempo que me quedare aquí -.

Albus no lo pudo ver mas claro. Tres meses serían lo suficiente para conceder libertad a Rubeus. Ahora si que tenía una idea grandiosa, algo con lo que salvar a su alumno para que no tuviera que pasar en la prisión de Azkaban. Se despidió de Tuk y salió corriendo hacia el vestíbulo para luego llegar a la gárgola que cerraba el despacho de Dippet. Pronunció la contraseña y entró pero Dippet no estaba, así que tuvo que esperarlo. La impaciencia lo comía, y era lo que lo tenía caminando de un lado para el otro. Al cabo de algunos minutos llegó Dippet y fue atajado por Albus repentinamente, que si hubiera tenido problemas al corazón, le hubieran dado mil infartos simultaneos.

¿Qué es lo que ocurre Albus? – preguntó Dippet -.

En tres meses Tuk nos deja¿cierto? -.

Si, ya acepte su dimisión y tendre que buscar a alguien para que ocupe el puesto dentro de esos tres meses, ya estoy en ello -.

¡No busques mas, ya te tengo a la persona que además de tener el físico de Guardián, se conoce el Bosque Prohibido de memoria – dijo Albus con una sonrisa unica en él -.

¿De quien hablas? -.

Albus lo miró y le sonrío aun más notoriamente.

De Rubeus Hagrid... de él se trata -.


	23. El Nuevo Guardian de Hogwarts

**23**

**El Nuevo Guardián de Hogwarts**

Los días pasaban lentamente y era lo que menos quería Albus. Su idea de dejar a Rubeus en el puesto de Tuk es lo mejor que le hubiera pasado desde que supo como aprender mas magia en Francia. Ahora solo faltaba hablarlo con los del Winzegamot, para ello Albus se había encargado y tenía una reunión para dos semanas mas con todo el tribunal en pleno. No había nada que preocupara a Albus mas que lo de Grindelwald, el mago que todavía no daba la cara. Los cielos alrededor del castillo de Hogwarts estaban claros, azulados, como un día de verano.

- ¿Así que eso fue lo que se te ocurrió? – le pregunto Aberforth y Nicholas a Albus sobre la maravillosa idea -.

- Si, estoy seguro que si presento una buena fundamentación al respecto, los del Winzegamot no podrán decirme que no, además no estará como alumno, y no se le permitirá usar magia, de eso estoy sumamente claro. Solo espero que Rubeus acepte, antes de quedarse en Azkaban – a Albus se le puso la carne de gallina de solo mencionar el nombre -.

- Estoy seguro que querrá, además le encantaría estar cerca de su lugar favorito… el Bosque Prohibido – sentenció Nicholas -.

Acababan de terminar la conversación sobre Rubeus cuando una lechuza entró en el despacho de Albus. Al verla supo de inmediato que era _Orus_.

- Abrela, a ver que dice – le dijo su hermano Aberforth -.

Albus abrió la carta, y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Miro a sus dos acompañantes y les contó lo que decía la carta.

- Excelente… aceptaron la reunión, ese Tiberius debe andar de buena, es un gruñón por esencia -.

- Es cierto, pero como todo es legalmente seguro, creo que lo pensó y hizo lo correcto – le respondió Albus-.

Aberforth y Nicholas se fueron de Hogwarts, mientras que Albus iría a retomar su horario de clases. Nadie aparte de Dippet, y ahora Nicholas y Aberforth sabían sobre la idea tan buena que se le ocurrió en el momento justo. Se dijo para sus adentros que esperaría el tiempo con ansias, hasta que llegara la hora para la reunión. Paso hacia el gran comedor y se sirvió de sus platos favoritos, sin sospechar de lo que ocurría en esa misma hora en otro lugar mas lejano.

- ¿Me tienes lo que te pedí? – dijo una voz fría como el hielo a un hombre tembloroso que se situaba en uno de los sillones de aquella casa -.

- Si, mi amor… le traje lo que le mando a pedir – dijo Sorbern a Grindelwald -.

Celeno levanto la mano y recibió la hoja de Sorbern e inmediatamente se la paso a su amo.

- Gracias querida. Así que este es el horario de Aberforth – dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios -.

- Así es, son todas sus salidas durante este mes, todos los funcionarios de mi departamento tienen que crearla con un mes de anticipación para saber donde andan en caso de emergencia -.

- Interesante, esto se llama responsabilidad mortal – Grindelwald lanzó una carcajada siniestra -. Ahora podré enfrentarme a uno de esos tres individualmente, veremos si este es el mas poderoso de los tres, aunque me temo que Nicholas es el que tiene mas experiencia -.

En ese preciso instante, entraba otra persona mas a la habitación dando un portazo que hizo que Sorbern diera un respingo.

- Le traigo buenas noticias mi amo – dijo Wortiks a sillón en penumbra que había en un rincón -.

- ¿De verdad, dímelas por favor – le ordenó Wortiks -.

- Pues que tengo información de que Nicholas y Albus irán a Francia un par de días por motivos que no se aún, pero se que estarán ausentes dos días, lo suficiente para atacar a Aberforth, o podríamos atacar a la familia de esos hermanos mejor dicho -.

- No te impacientes Wortiks, lo de Abiss y su mujer será para otra ocasión, primero quiero deshacerme lentamente de esos tres entrometidos, ellos me las pagaran uno por uno, bueno, quiero que me mantengan informados de esas fechas exactas, tengo este horario aquí y me doy cuenta de que si la salida de Albus y Nicholas coinciden con una de las salidas del otro, entonces era el momento adecuado para atacar, quiero que muera lentamente como mi ultima victima – dijo Grindelwald -.

Celeno batió sus alas y salió disparada como una ráfaga de vientos por la ventana, en dirección desconocida, mientras que Wortiks y Sorbern se dirigían juntos al ministerio de magia. Grindelwald estaba apunto de cometer un horrible crimen, un crimen que podría cambiar un poco el curso de los planes de los de la alianza. Albus en esos momentos daba clases sin saber que su hermano en unos días mas le pasaría algo malo. Nicholas por su parte planeaba la salida que tenían Albus y él para ir a Francia, todo para tener a un aliado mas en sus filas, alguien sumamente poderoso que podría equilibrar con las criaturas de Grindelwald.

El día se iba rápidamente de Hogwarts dando paso a la oscura y fría noche. Albus no pretendía quedarse en Hogwarts ese día así que decide ir a su casa para tener una reunión familiar. Desde hace mucho tiempo que en su casa no había tanta persona junta. Había un calor hogareño como nunca. Sin duda las responsables de eso, eran las tres mujeres que iban de un lado para otro en la cocina preparando un banquete que daría que hablar, mientras que Nicholas, Aberforth y el padre de Albus estaban en la sala disfrutando de un trago. En esos momentos llega Albus. Minerva dio un respingo.

- ¡Miren quien tenemos de visita, ya ni se acordaba que tenía casa! – le dijo su padre dándole un abrazo muy fuerte, demasiado fuerte -.

- Es que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, además tengo mi trabajo y sabes que requiere toda mi atención – le respondió jovialmente Albus -.

Paso a la sala donde estaban los demás. Cinco minutos pasaron para que tuvieran todo listo para cenar. Se dispusieron a sentarse y comer rico. La cena se estaba desarrollando normal, sin ningún tema que la hiciera pesada.

- Así que viajaran a Francia – les dijo Aberforth a sus acompañantes del frente -.

- Si, es algo que le comente a Albus hace poco y quiero ver si podemos saber si contar o no con ese personaje -. Dijo Nicholas dejando a todos desconcertados. Era obvio que solo se lo había comentado a Albus, lo raro es que no se lo había dicho a Aberforth -.

Albus lo miró y sonrío.

- No es nada del otro mundo, es solo un viaje de dos días aproximadamente, de seguro que estamos antes – miró a Aberforth y supo enseguida lo que decían sus ojos -. No Aberforht, no iras con nosotros, además tienes mucho trabajo y no quiero que lo pierdas por algo no tan significativo -.

Aberforth se resigno de seguirlos convenciendo asi que se dedico mejor a la comida. La cena termino y pasaron a la sala a tomarse un bajativo. Al menos los hombres lo hicieron.

- ¿Te llego la respuesta Albus? – le preguntó su padre acerca de lo de Rubeus-.

- Si padre, tengo reunión en dos semanas mas, creo que me ira bien, además no es algo tan importante como para que se preocupara todo el Winzegamot pero ya ves como son -. Le dijo Albus -.

- Es que ese Wortiks se ha comportado de manera extraña, anda todo el día en el ministerio diciendo que Hogwarts necesita un director capaz como él para afrontar los problemas con mayor madurez, y yo le respondo cada vez que si el estuviera como director, todos los alumnos tendrían que retirarse porque no habría nada de diversión -.

Todos se rieron y siguieron conversando.

Como si hubieran usado un gira tiempos, pasó rápidamente una semana y media desde que Albus recibió el correo sobre la reunión con el Winzegamot. Todo ya estaba preparado desde hace mucho tiempo, así que la idea de que el momento se acercaba no lo atemorizaba para nada. Siguió con sus clases normalmente, y como no tenían noticias de nada malo, sobre Grindelwald, la semana fue placentera. Albus se dirigía con su hermano y Nicholas hacia el Bosque Prohibido a hablar con Kirin. El jefe de los centauros se recuperaba exitosamente del ataque sufrido hace ya bastante tiempo. Sin duda que los tres magos que iban caminando con paso cauteloso hacia la guarida de los centauros sabían que no era fácil lidiar con una herida de años, y mas sin saber quien fue el responsable de aquella cicatriz. Estaba claro que en cuanto Kirin se recuperara partirían todos a buscar información hacia todos los rincones de Gran Bretaña y Escocia, en busca de pistas que les den con el paradero de Grindelwald y sus malditas criaturas.

- ¿Nicholas? – preguntó de sorpresa Aberforth -.

- Si, Aberforth… -.

- Cuando fuimos a Francia, y aprendimos un poco mas de los elementos y la alquimia, no nos dijiste que teníamos que hacer para desarrollar al máximo ese poder tan increíble que tenemos ahora -.

Albus miró a su hermano, sorprendido de que la misma pregunta que le iba a hacer él a Nicholas, la hiciera su hermano.

- Fue porque yo ya les dije todo, ahora son ustedes los que deben de desarrollar esa capacidad de controlar al máximo el poder que esta en ustedes. Sin embargo, deben tener en cuenta que no todos los magos son capaces de aprender todo lo que han hecho ustedes en tan solo unos pocos días, lleva su tiempo, además no conozco todavía a alguien que lo haya hecho aparte de ustedes -.

- Ya Nicholas, no ves que Aberforth se puede ruborizar – dijo Albus -.

- Entonces tendré que ponerme al día, no vaya a ser que nos ataquen por sorpresa un día de estos. Además necesito realizar ejercicios dentro de poco tengo que salir a una visita muy larga que requiere toda mi capacidad de mago -.

Mientras conversaban, el bosque se aclaraba un poco para dar paso al sitio eriazo donde los centauros descansaban. Albus, Nicholas y Aberforth se sorprendieron mucho al ver que Kirin ya estaba de pie afuera de su guarida, pero todavía le brillaba la horrorosa marca en el pecho.

- ¡Amigos! – gritó fuertemente Kirin alegrándose de ver caras conocidas -.

- Hola Kirin, ¿Cómo va tu salud? – preguntó Aberforth -.

- Bien, ya estoy un poco mejor, dentro de poco me recuperare totalmente listo para la acción -.

- Eso mismo digo yo – una voz salió de repente del bosque, informando de que se trataba de los otros centauros a cargo; Procne y Erac.

Ambos se pusieron al lado de los magos para cerrar el círculo.

- Espero que no hayan malas noticias, estamos muy ocupados con otras cosas como para preocuparnos de asuntos de magos – dijo Erac, con el humor de siempre.

- No te preocupes Erac, seguimos sin tener noticias de nada, pero estamos un poco mas preocupados por la salud de Kirin, hace mucho que no lo veíamos y bueno, es mejor cerciorarse personalmente de cómo le esta yendo -. Respondió Albus -.

- Estoy bien amigos, además que yo estaba preocupados por ustedes que no se aparecían hace ya mucho tiempo, ¿Cómo va todo en el mundo de los magos? -.

- Bien, Aberforth trabajando, Albus trabajando y yo vagando, como siempre – respondió Nicholas y todos soltaron una carcajada -.

La charla duro tres horas. Tres horas de mucha información, algo que no ocurría desde hace ya mucho tiempo. La noche no trajo muchas noticias con lo que dio paso al siguiente día. El día anterior a la reunión. Albus ahora se empezaba a mostrar un poco tenso. Aunque lo que mas le preocupaba era la mala espina que le daban todos los miembros del tribunal, era algo de temer.

Asi paso el resto del día para que Albus llegara a una decisión que marcaría la vida de Rubeus. El día estaba nublado, no presagiaba nada bueno, pero Albus seguía con su mirada positiva hacia las cosas y demostrando que para reuniones tiene su temple serio. Aberforth y Nicholas prefirieron acompañarlo como testigos sobre la situación de Rubeus, aunque el que también iría, sería el director actual de Hogwarts; Armando Dippet.

- ¿Estas preparado? – le preguntó Nicholas a Albus mientras se estaban preparando para ir al ministerio -.

- Si, no hay problemas, solo tengo un poco de nervios, además que presentarme con ellos sobre lo de Rubeus no es tan malo como si tuviéramos que presentarnos por lo que nosotros sabemos -.

Prepararon los ultimos detalles y se dispusieron a ir al ministerio. Se encontrarían en ese lugar con Dippet. Nicholas y Aberforth veían las posibilidades de que el tribunal tuviera información sobre lo que estaba pasando con Grindelwald.

- ¿Crees que sepan algo? – pregunto rompiendo el silencio Aberforth -.

- No creo, pero tenemos que ser cautos, además nadie de nosotros podría decirles que es lo que estamos haciendo. Aunque Wortiks me tiene preocupado – dijo Albus -.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando los tres amigos llegaron al Ministerio de la Magia. Dippet ya estaba ahí, un poco reacio a la supuesta gran idea de Albus, ya que como todos saben el único capaz de dar segundas oportunidades donde nadie más lo ve es este último. Bajaron juntos hacia la sala, y se quedaron afuera esperando a que alguien les diera la autorización de pasar. Todo iba calmado, no había ningún detalle que calentara el ambiente, sin embargo, Albus no lo vio así al sentir lo que se podría avecinar por los pasillos.

- ¡No puede ser, ¡Como es posible! – Dijo Albus de repente -.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Aberforth -.

Albus no respondía, solo se arremangaba la túnica y sacaba su varita. Nicholas se preocupo más de la cuenta y también atino a sacar la varita de su túnica, pero sin saber que no se trataba de un peligro muy grave. Cuando pasaron cinco segundos, sintieron que el aire se empezaba a congelar, y supieron lo que se avecinaba.

- ¿Por qué los trajeron? – preguntó Aberforth al mismo momento que llegaban dos seres altos, muy altos, de dos metros y medio, con capuchas negras las cuales les tapaban el rostro por completo, arrastrando a una de dos metros -.

- No se, pero esa actitud de tratar a Rubeus como asesino no me da buena espina, además no era necesario traer dos dementores a esta reunión, Rubeus debe de sentirse pésimo -.

Atrás de aquellos gigantes venía el tribunal en pleno, un poco asqueados sobre las horripilantes criaturas, pero seguros de su persona; lo que creían ellos. Tiberius Ogden el mas reconocido funcionario del tribunal, miro a los personajes que ya se encontraban en la puerta de la sala y les hizo un gesto con la mano para que se alejaran de los dementores, ya que Albus y Nicholas tenían las varitas en manos y eso le preocupo a tal punto de que pensó que liberarían ilegalmente al prisionero. Entraron, y Albus hizo un ademán para que entraran ellos también. No sabían donde quedarse, pero decidieron hacerlo al lado de Rubeus para darle fuerzas, ya que los dementores no salían de su lado. Albus hizo aparecer algunas sillas y se sentaron.

- Hola Albus – le dijo una voz a su lado que casi le hizo dar un respingo. Wortiks también estaba en la reunión, pero su cara no era la de un amigo, sino tenía un rostro frío, algo poco común en su persona -.

- Hola Arturo, tanto tiempo, ya ni se te ve por la casa, deberías saber que sigues perteneciendo a algo mas que amigos – le dijo Albus -.

- Si, lo se, pero es que he tenido cosas mas importantes que una teoría que no se ha hecho realidad – al decir esto, Nicholas y Aberforth se dieron vuelta desconcertados -.

Trataron de responderle unas cuantas cosas, pero Albus los hizo callar ya que Tiberius iba a hablar.

- Buenos días a todos, tribunal y testigos – sin hacer caso al prisionero – me dirijo a ustedes para dar comienzo a esta reunión de la cual trata la posibilidad de que nuestro prisionero, Rubeus Hagrid, encarcelado por el delito de matar a una alumna en Hogwarts con una criatura desconocida la cual entró ilegalmente al castillo. La posibilidad de la cual hablo es la de que asuma el puesto de Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts ya que el actual cargo lo ocupaba Tuk, el antiguo guardián. El director Dippet y el profesor Albus Dumbledore, profesor de Transformaciones, han hecho posible esta reunión tras dar a conocer esa posibilidad. Si me permiten todos, quiero hacer un par de preguntas a los demandantes – Tiberius saco unos papeles y se puso unos ateojos -.

- Señor Albus, ¿Cuál es la razón por la cual nosotros deberíamos aceptar su propuesta? -.

Albus medito bien y dio su mejor respuesta.

- Buenos días a todos, bueno, con respecto a la pregunta, mi razón es la que yo y todos los que estamos aquí pensamos que Rubeus no fue el autor directo del asesinato de Myrtle, alumna de Hogwarts – Dippet dio un respingo – así que por eso mismo, como ya Rubeus fue expulsado y no hay vuelta que darle, pienso que le haría muy bien quedarse en Hogwarts, y que mejor que tomar un puesto lleno de responsabilidades que el sabrá tomar, y estoy seguro que sería un buen guardián -.

El tribunal empezó a murmullar, nerviosos por lo que había dicho Albus. Sin embargo nadie hablo y Tiberius decidio continuar.

- ¿Y usted director? – esta vez la pregunta fue dirigida a Dippet -.

- Bueno… - no quería admitirlo pero Albus lo había dejado en una posición no muy buena – estoy de acuerdo con la posibilidad de que Rubeus se quede en el colegio, y eso conlleva a que yo confíe plenamente que el no fue el asesino de la alumna. Sin embargo, la decisión última la toman ustedes y eso no se discute por nada -.

Nicholas se río, sabiendo que Dippet era muy conocido por no tirar para ningún lado y mantenerse neutro en las cosas. Aberforth estaba nervioso, aunque no era muy conocido por Rubeus lo miraba con una cara de desesperación al saber que esas grandes criaturas lo tenían aprisionado. Albus también se mantenía preocupado pero feliz porque Dippet no se fue por el lado de la justicia engañosa.

- Ya que los testigos declararon sus posibles opciones sobre el futuro de Rubeus, le toca al Tribunal hablar… y empezaremos por el señor ministro, Arturo Wortiks – Wortiks parecía desconcertado pero se levanto con orgullo y se dispuso a hablar -.

- Como ministro siempre he dicho que tengo que velar la seguridad de todos en la comunidad mágica. Se que lo que hizo Rubeus no tiene perdón, es algo sumamente atroz. Así que yo no estoy de acuerdo de que Rubeus vuelva a Hogwarts, ni en calidad de guardián ni asumiendo otro cargo – al terminar Wortiks miró fijamente a Albus y sonrío irónicamente al ver que este no entendía la actitud del amigo de su padre -.

Ahora todos los presentes daban señales de nerviosismo absoluto. Nicholas se encontraba sereno, pero Aberforth no aguantaba mas, tenía dentro de su túnica la varita agarrada fuertemente con su mano. Trato de calmarse y se dirigió a su hermano.

- ¿Estamos perdidos? -.

- No lo creo, Tiberius sabe que nadie mas ha declarado con fundamentos, aparte de ese maldito de Wortiks, pero si seguimos así te diré que terminaremos mal -.

Tiberius miró hacia el otro costado, donde se encontraban los del tribunal. Hizo que se parara un miembro.

- Por favor Martine -.

Martine, otro miembro del Winzegamot decidió hablar.

- Estábamos discutiendo con mis colegas acerca de los testimonios sobre Rubeus, y se desde que se envío a Azkaban que todo empezó con una acusación sin pruebas tan contundentes que podían marcar el destino del muchacho. Así que nosotros como tribunal, aceptamos de manera unánime la inocencia del muchacho, pero esto sería una inocencia parcial hasta que demuestre que es digno de merecerla -.

Nadie se alegro más que las tres personas que estaban sentadas junto a Rubeus. En ese momento, Rubeus despertó como si hubiera estado hipnotizado. Miró a uno de sus lados y vislumbro a su profesor.

- Todo término Rubeus, estas de vuelta – le dijo este último -.

Los dementores se retiraron inconformes, pero soltando los grilletes que aprisionaban a Rubeus. Tiberius se levanto y calmo a la multitud.

- Bueno, la decisión esta tomada, Rubeus Hagrid, ¿prometes que tu libertad será merecida? -.

- Si señor – respondió seguro, pero un poco tiritón por lo que causaban los dementores en él -.

- Entonces se levanta la sesión, caso cerrado -.

Wortiks miró a Albus, Nicholas y Aberforth. Su mirada destellaba rabia, odio, hizo un desprecio y se marcho con la frente en alto. Albus no le hizo mucho caso porque sabía que ahora tenía que preocuparse de que Rubeus entrara a Hogwarts, sin la ficha de ser un asesino.

Al salir del ministerio, Rubeus tomó un nuevo aire que por poco lo desmaya. Sin duda que estar en la prisión de Azkaban cambia mucho a las personas, porque si antes Rubeus era un poco tímido, ahora no hablaba casi nada, al menos con Nicholas y Aberforth. Albus se encargo de llevar a Rubeus a Hogwarts junto con Dippet, Nicholas volvió al valle Godric y Aberforth se quedo en su puesto en el departamento. El trayecto en el autobús Noctambulo fue pacifico, Rubeus estaba muy feliz por volver a Hogwarts, aunque le daba tristeza que no fuera como alumno. Dippet iba mirando por la ventana el paisaje, bueno si alcanzaba a ver algo, mientras que en los otros asientos iban Albus y Rubeus hablando.

- Espero que esta responsabilidad la tomes seriamente Rubeus, ser guardián implica saber muchas cosas, secretos del director y además velar por la seguridad del Bosque y los alumnos -.

- Si profesor, haré lo mejor que pueda, se que mi padre estaría orgulloso de saber que volveré de nuevo a Hogwarts, mi hogar -.

- Si lo se, así que va a ver que prepararse mucho -.

- Dejalo Albus, si el sabe que lo tiene que hacer bien, además Rubeus no era dejado en sus asignaturas, es su otra condición lo que lo limitaba a la magia – dijo de repente Dippet -.

- Si, tienes razón, bueno apenas lleguemos iras con el señor Tuk y empezara a enseñarte lo que hay que hacer -.

- De acuerdo – dijo Rubeus -.

Llegaron a Hogwarts. Entraron y Dippet los dejo porque tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Albus mientras tanto llevo a su pupilo hasta la cabaña del señor Tuk.

- Tuk! – golpeó la puerta con fuerza -.

Se sentían pasos y abrieron la puerta. El señor Tuk iba vestido con algunos arapos medios sucios que le servían cuando tenía que abonar las plantas.

- Hola Albus, ¿Cómo… - pero no alcanzo a terminar la pregunta, porque vio al lado de Albus a alguien que no se esperaba ni en sueños -.

- ¡Hola Rubeus, ¡Saliste, pero que bien! – se alegro el señor Tuk -.

- Si, me declararon inocente, y ahora seré su alumno -.

- ¿Mi alumno? – miro desconcertado a Albus. Este le sonrío y le explico lo que pasaba -.

- Así que este muchacho será mi sucesor, pues bien, a trabajar se ha dicho, un punto es que me carga la gente holgazana así que a ponerse a trabajar que la cosa aquí no es nada de fácil -.

Rubeus entonces se quedo con Tuk, y empezaron de una vez por todas a ver que es lo que se necesitaba para saber ser guardián. Albus volvió al colegio para realizar un par de clases. Ese día fue bastante bueno en la vida de muchas personas, pero ahora se venían días oscuros, sobre todo para la familia de Albus, algo sumamente penoso estaba a punto de suceder, y eso solo una persona lo sabía; Grindelwald. El asesinato de Aberforth estaba planeado y listo para cumplirse, solo faltaba que los otros dos desaparecieran, con el supuesto viaje que harían. Ahora las cosas se estaban dando como Grindelwald quería, y eso lo ponía bastante alegre.


End file.
